Black Flames
by MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: A ruthless,cold-hearted Hell sinner wants out of the flames.He needs two things,a demon soul and a pure one. Question is,was it a mistake that Kagome meet Ichigo the day one of Hell's sinners set his eyes on both.Time to lure them in the Black Flames.
1. Two Souls

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Hello! **

**New story! Beginning 2011 with one of...hell...sorry! Hehe**

**Ever since the trailers for the 4th movie of Bleach I've been excited to watch it (have to wait till September of this year though...sucks!) Anyways, I have not seen the movie and the information here is not connected to the movie at all! Some of it is...but only little information that I have been given! **

**Please enjoy! **

**Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**ENJOY!**

**FIRST CHAPTER HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Petite hands grabbed on the top of the damp wood that made up the well. Weight being lifted up along with carring a yellow worn out backpack. Blue eyes scanned the dark place around as fingers pulled strands of ebony hair out of the girl's white face.

A sigh passed her red lips: "Stupid Inuyasha!"

Legs went over the damp wood as she stood in front of the five steps at front that led outside what looked like a shrine. Walking up the steps, she only grumbled under her breath: "Stupid! Stupid! I always tell him I need time for myself to visit my family and all he cares about is killing Naraku!" Sliding the door open her big eyes blinked at seeing Sota playing around with a soccer ball. The ball continued to balance on his foot without noticing or hearing his own sister closed the door to the well shrine.

"Sota?" asked a voice coming closer to the little boy.

Sota looked to his side letting the ball drop to touch ground. A smile appeared on his face: "Kagome-neechan!" His feet started taking him to where she stood, his arms extending out. Kagome smiled as she kneelt down to meet his height.

"What are you doing Sota?" she asked, giving him a hug.

He returned it lovenly: "I just got out of school."

Kagome's eyes brow rose: "Have you done your homework?"

"Heh, no," Sota blushed looking down at the ground. Kagome smiled as she stood up, her legs straightening. "Well go do it mister! Then you can come and play." Sota nodded. He ran into his house leaving his bigger sister outside. Kagome sighed again as she closed her eyes: "Although Inuyasha didn't want to let me come here...he didn't care either way." A soft chuckle was heard from her throat as she opened her eyes half way: "Ever since Kikyo joined the group in looking for Naraku, he really hasn't put any attention into me nor the others. He didn't even believe me that I had healed her up from Naraku's previous attack on her..."

Kagome walked towards her house entrance feeling the breeze hit her hair. "It's like they don't need me anymore..."

Her hand started opening the door to her house seeing her mom cooking as always and her grandfather starring at the TV for any daily news in Japan or the world. She smiled, missing the aura of a family. The sound of peace. The knowing that no demon was about to attack you at night when you are sleeping.

"Oh? Kagome? I thought you weren't coming after two more days?" Kagome looked up to see her own mother walking towards her with her smile. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, mom. Everything is fine," Kagome forced a smile on her face: "I just thought coming was the best. I need some rest and since spring break is here, it gives me time to catch on the studying for now. You know? To be at everyone's level."

Kagome's mother nodded: "Oh okay. Well dinner will be served in just a bit so go get comfortable and I will call you when it is ready."

Kagome took a step up to the second floor: "Thanks."

* * *

Slender pale fingers ran through damp purple hair. Bangs covering one black eye that held no emotion. A chin resting on the free hand from the arm rest of the 'throne'. He watched as one of his 'slaves' walked towards him slowly has he carried his own heavy weight. Blond hair over his head as what looked like four tear drops in the shape of a flower on each cheek along with chains hanging from his nipples.

The one sitting sighed as his eyes closed: "For over one-thousand years we have been trying to locate an exit to escape these flames." His covered long sleeve arm stretched out to the sides to where black flames and red mixed together. His hand grabbed onto the flames bringing them closer to his face: "Taikon?"

Taikon looked up, straighting up from the bow he had given: "Yes, Shuren-sama?"

"I have become even more bored...I need to leave this burning place soon!" A smirk appeared across Shuren's face.

"Shuren-sama, with all do respect, why do you want to leave this place so bad?"

"Why not?" The flames stayed in his hand as he slowly stood up. "This place has brought me such boredom. Only here to see the weak fall and cry and yell. I want to see this 'World of the Living'. This 'Soul Society'. I want to **_live._**"

Taikon nodded as he heard his leader continue: "While you and your two other brothers; Gonjo and Garogai searched for possible exits, I have come to a conclusion. An answer to my boredom."

"And what might that be?"

"We need a pure light," smirked Shuren once again. "I want to be able to see people suffer as they live. I want to rule all worlds! But my sins have caused me to stay in here for the rest of my death! Only you and your brothers are able to cross to the other side...but with a time limit of course."

Taikon bowed down: "What do you need then?"

"A pure light. Pure soul. Pure heart..." Shuren's smirk grew wider. Extending the arm that held the flames, his chains around his burnt cape flew gracefully as a black lantern appeared hanging on his fingers. "But I also need power. Power that brings sadness, anger, rage!"

Inside the black lantern, flames grew as an image of a two horned creature with his skin white and red marking on his muscles. A roar heard from afar. "Two things are what I need to grant me life, power, eternity, control on all worlds! Heaven! Earth! Soul Society! Hueco Mundo..." his eyes narrowed down. "And Hell!"

* * *

After dinner, Kagome was the first one to go upstairs saying she was going to bed. Respecting her wishes, her mother let her. Kagome closed the door behind her and locked it. Walking slowly towards her window she noticed the sakura petals floating away...winter was on its way. Closing her blue eyes she was sure _he _was there.

Silver hair flew gracefully to the side as Kagome knew exactly that _he _was standing beside her window: "You can come in, Inuyasha."

Golden eyes were seen in the dark as Kagome only turned around to let him in. Inuyasha crawled in seeing the quiet room: "Sorry for making such a big deal for you coming here."

Kagome turned to face him: "What's with the apologizing? You've never done that before..."

"I can't?" glared Inuyasha.

"I didn't say that."

Inuyasha hid his eyes behind his bangs as he sighed: "Well actually I came here to apologize and to tell you something."

"And what is that?"

"Kikyo..." he whispered, making Kagome's eye row rise. She let him continue. "She said that it is best that we move forward to Mt. Hakuren."

"What are you trying to say Inuyasha?" glared Kagome.

"She said that knowing you are here and we are waiting for you on the other side...that it is a waste of time," Inuyasha looked away. "That Naraku may be even more ahead and all were are doing is sitting...that we should move forward without you and when we come back I will get you."

Kagome's eyes widened knowing exactly what Kikyo was trying to say. She was trying to get rid of her! Of her! Kagome cut Inuyasha off knowing he was about to continue: "So what you are trying to say is that you want me gone?"

"That isn't what I said!" shouted Inuyasha.

"I know," replied Kagome. "It is what Kikyo said."

Inuyasha returned the glare: "I knew it! You always try to make it seem like she is after you! She is only trying to help Kagome! Help is what we need!"

"No help comes from Koga and even Sesshomaru but you don't want help from strong people! You want help from someone who smells like graveyard soil!" She saw Inuyasha jumping out the window before his last words: "Fine! Whatever! Keh! I'll go with Kikyo to find Naraku! I'll come and get you when we come back." Kagome ran to the window yelling out the hanyou's name: "Inuyasha! Hold on!" It was already late...he had disappeared into hte darkness of the well's shrine.

Kagome's eyes widened seeing the glowing lights coming from the cracks and windows of the shine. A sigh passed her lips as her head went down. A tear falling down. _'Inuyasha you baka! Inuyasha! D-Don't leave me...!' _

_

* * *

_

Sun rose from the mountains. Its rays hitting Japan at a bright light. Brown hazel eyes scanned the outside of their house as he waited for two sisters. His rough, long fingers ran through his orange hair as he heard his name being called.

"Ichigo-niichan!"

Looking behind his shoulder, he noticed his twin sisters walking to him. One with short brown hair and smiling as she waved. The other with black hair not looking amused of going to buy groceries. Her hands in her shorts' pockets.

"What took you so long, Yuzu?"

"Sorry nii-chan! Karin was grabbing her hat," smiled Yuzu.

Ichigo sighed as he continued to turn: "Well okay. Let's go. We got to get dinner stuff ready," Ichigo continued to walk forward, his two little sisters running in front of him to take lead. A smile appeared on his face seeing how much his two sisters had grown ever since...his mother passed away.

Ichigo blinked at noticing a petite girl with short spiked hair at the ends and a guy with maroon colored hair tied up into a ponytail walking his way in their human forms. "Huh?"

Karin's eyes opened at hearing a familiar voice. Looking ahead she noticed the same two people. A sigh passed her lips looking behind her shoulder to her older brother: "Aren't those your friends?"

Ichigo's eyes turned into a glare: "Yeah. But what could they be doing here? We're on spring break...what business do they have with me?" He walked ahead of his two sisters after telling them to go ahead to the store and he would catch up. Shrugging, Karing took Yuzu's hand and walked the other direction, ignoring the fact that they would be alone. Ichigo gazed at his two sisters fading away into the streets of Karakura Town feeling the closeness of his 'friends'.

"Ichigo." said a feminine voice.

"What do both of you want now?" glared Ichigo. "I thought we had it clear that for three weeks I am to be left alone for a break off the Shinigami work..."

"We did agree to that."

"Then what is it, Rukia?"

"We have an emergency," Ichigo's eyes shifted to look at the man that was at least three inches taller than him. "More like a crisis."

"And what crisis is that, Renji?"

"Soul Society has currently located the gates..." Rukia paused for a minute. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to tell this to Ichigo knowing the worries she would add to him since they were still after Aizen.

"What gates?" Ichigo's patience was really fading little by little. He had to admit...this day wasn't his day. His father kicked him out of bed and practically out of his room. And the only response he got from his father was he was _bored. _Ichigo sighed remembering the kick that was directed to his face. A rough hand came to rub his cheek gently from still feeling the impact.

"The gates of hell...are opening."

* * *

Hands stretched up, feeling the aching pain or soreness in Kagome's bones. Eyes looked up to the window beside her bed side...the window where Inuyasha was last seen. _'Everything happened so fast yesterday...I still feel like it was a dream.'_

A knock was heard from the door; catching her attention. "C-Come in..."

It revealed her mother on the other side, smiling: "Honey? Could I ask for a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Kagome started get out of bed, walking to her mother.

"Your grandfather needs some special medicine for his heart but they are out around the area. Do you mind getting some at Karakura Town?" the smile was still glued on her mother's face. Kagome shook her head. "No at all. What is the shop called?"

"It's more like a grocery shop. It's new where they include everything in there; clothes, electronics, food, etc."

Kagome nodded: "Yeah, I think I've heard of it. Let me just get ready and I'll be on my way."

"Thanks sweetie," Kagome's mother planted a light kiss on Kagome's forehead before leaving.

"I guess fresh air is what I need..." whispered Kagome.

* * *

A velvet eye looked up at the throne where Shuren sat. The same color of his eyes was his scarf which covered most of his silver short hair and his other right eye. Wearing only a one-longed sleeve desert like attire with two chains hanging from his shoulders, unable to see really where they were coming from with the ripped off material covering over it. His two gloved hands held onto his sides, unmoving as only the breeze of the flames hit the chain on his left wrist.

"Shuren-sama, you requested my presence?"

Shuren's eyes narrowed down with his smirk growing upwards at seeing his most loyal servant kneeling down at his stairs to him. "Yes," standing up from his seat, he started walking down. "Although my other three servants are able to go into the World of the Living with a time limit...you are able to go whenever you like and without a limit but there is a consequence, am I correct, Kokuto?"

The man known and identified as Kokuto looked up with a glare of his own: "Where you getting at?"

"The consequences of hell consuming you and give you triple the amount of sins you already have...probably even more sins at the end than me," Shuren began to laugh only making Kokuto stand: "And your point?"

"How many times have you been up there?"

Kokuto stood silent before answering: "Once."

"And what have you seen?"

"Nothing but what life is," he replied.

Shuren nodded at his response: "Let me ask you. Have you ever thought about ruling the heavens...the living...the _dead?" _

Kokuto's eyes closed, letting Shuren continue: "Ever wishes for power and to live once again...for eternity?" At that moment, Shuren smirked at seeing that Kokuto's eyes snapped open, obviously catching his attention. "I have figured out away to get out of this _hell..._"

"How?" questioned Kokuto looking ahead of him noticing Shuren circling him over and over again at a slow pace.

"We need two types of souls...a demonic one and a pure one," Shuren grabbed onto Kokuto's chains that hung from his shoulder: "I order you to go up there and do a little 'research'. Find two souls that might help us rule the whole universe..."

* * *

Kagome checked her surroundings on the small town where the bus had left her. _'Karakura Town, huh? I have only been here when daddy took me for ice cream. Things have changed around here...' _Her gaze tightened. _'But something is making my skin shiver about this town...it almost feels, spiritual.' _She looked around once again only to blink at seeing a mere ghost of girl looking down at the flower in a bottle-smiling. _'A ghost? Should she of passed on to the next world?'_

Kagome didn't know why her two feet suddenly moved towards the little girl. Something told her she wanted to talk to her and help her like the other times she had done in the feudal era. The little girl had two ponytails to her sides, with normal clothing on as any girl would around her 8 years of age. She was startled at the sight of the teen coming towards her.

Hiding behind the pole she noticed the smile- a trustworthy smile.

"Hi there," greeted Kagome kneeling down to the ground. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

The shy girl revealed herself even more with a smile of her own: "Y-You can see me?"

"You are a spirit, right?" asked Kagome.

A nod was her response.

"Might I ask why you haven't passed on to heaven? Is something bothering you?" questioned Kagome. "I could help."

The girl looked up: "My birthday is coming and well I justed wanted to see my last flower here on this vase for the last time before leaving. I was thinking of leaving soon but I wanted to see this world on the day of my birthday and the rest in peace."

Kagome nodded herself, understanding the girl's decision: "I see." Kagome's index finger sticked up. "Then how about this, I can bring you flowers right after I come back from the store, does that sound like a deal?"

The little girl smiled sweetly to the unknown stranger: "Y-You really would do that?"

Kagome nodded as she stood up: "I will be back in a jiffy!"

* * *

Kokuto eyes turned into a glare as another of Shuren's slaves stood behind him in hiding. They were looking at three teens talking outside a grocery store. The same slave that Shuren had been talking to, Taikon, was looking at the same thing, eyeing them carefully. Taikon came closer to Kokuto's ear: "I don't get it. Shuren-sama showed us, what looked like a hollow and then told us that he is the demonic soul we need to rule all world but he finishes off and orders us to look for a guy named Kurosaki Ichigo, a guy with orange hair and brown eyes...what the heck! Where do you go from demonic soul to just a mere human?"

"He isn't just a mere human," whispered Kokuto.

He noticed the one known as Ichigo with widened as the smaller teen girl was probably explaning something to him. They were obviously waiting for someone inside the store.

"So what is the plan?" questioned Taikon.

"We need to get Ichigo lured into Hell," he replied.

* * *

Kagome continued to walk forward. In her head she made a list of getting her grandfather's medicine and the girl's flowers to help her go into peace. A smile crept into her lips. _'Even if Inuyasha feels like I can't be of any help over there, at least I know I can help and see spirits move on. My training was useful!' _

Her eyes locked on the sky above. _'Maybe after a week I go back to school I will try to go back to the feudal era and see how things are doing or maybe...Inuyasha will come back. But what are the chances for that?' _

Her thoughts came into a complete stop after feeling she had bumped into something. Her nose was the thing that mostly got bumped and pushed in. Rubbing it she looked up to see one velvet eye looking down at her, the other covered with what looked like a scarf.

Kagome jumped realizing how rude she was being. Bowing down she finally found her voice to speak: "Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! I wasn't looking! Please excuse me..." Moving away from his path she was surprised on how tall the guy was but the weirdest thing was his oufit. _'Looks as if he just came out from an Anime Expo...' _

She still felt his gaze on her as she walked towards the store. Looking back from her shoulder she noticed him standing and leaning against a wall. Her eyes went wide as she noticied an overweight creature appear, looking down at the man.

_'W-What the heck is that?' _

Taikon's eye brow rose: "D-Did she just see you, Kokuto?"

Kokuto's glare continued on: "She even spoke to me..."

Taikon's eyes rolled at Kokuto's comment: "Anyways, since Shuren found his 'demonic' soul, he said that he hasn't found his pure one. Where are we going to find one?"

Kokuto noticed the girl that had bumped into him looking at the flowers outside the shop- smelling them with a smile. Behind her, the one identified as Kurosaki Ichigo still talking without noticing the girl behind.

"They are both in front of us..."

"Huh?" whispered Taikon. "What did you say?"

"I said," Kokuto took a deep breath and let it out. "The two souls we need are in front of us." His hand came to his arm, the spot where the girl had bumped into. He brought his hand to his eyes and smelling the pureness. _'So pure...'_

* * *

**Well? Was it bad or good? My first attempt into using the 4th Bleach movie! Sorry for the long wait on this story.**

**Hehe, don't worry Ichigo and Kagome moments will happen. This story won't be as long as my other ones (or who knows right? My stories always end up bring more than 20 chapters!) **

**I know that the girl from Bleach (the one Ichigo first saves in the first episode vanished but I wanted to be in this story for a good reason...you will find out!) **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**And if the question of Shuren and Kokuto having feelings for Kagome will happen...they will! Along with Ichigo! **

**Again thanks and see you next time! ( or in another updated chapter in my other stories! Hehe)**

**My second new story will come out soon, right after getting more information and research!**


	2. Flaming Target

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (Warnings will be given at each chapter if anything mature is written, okay?

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes: **Well, sorry for the long wait to this story and to all my stories! I took a little break to get all my ideas together and not just for this story but all the others as well. But school had other plans for me too. Well, glad I am done with the big projects! Exams are almost near so updating will be different now! Thank you again for all that have stuck with me and the support. It really is appreciated! The new story that I will post will almost be here! I just need to gather more information and put the plot together...okay? Thank you all for reviewing in the last chapter! The comments really made me happy to update! Didn't think this story would gain so much popularity already! Thank you for those who have been fans since my first story and the new fans! LOVE YOU ALL!

**Again, thank you! **

**SPECIAL THANKS: **

**GreySnow, wt183, kenshingirlxoxo652, xXHighlightsXx, WhiteTenshi, omaomae, StarlitBaby, Izno, Dark Void Princess 21, Moonlight Rein, shippofan2k, krysten, Iryann. **

**Well! Here we go! Chapter 2! **

**

* * *

**

"Kokuto? Kokuto?" The same name was repeated like a scratched disk playing on repeat. A velvet eye opened after smelling the pureness the woman had left haunting his nostrils. Just thinking about that made his mind shake with anticipation of what else this girl had...or even was.

"Kokuto! Did you not hear me?" shouted Taikon.

"Sorry, I was drifting into my thoughts."

"I said we should go back and report to Shuren-sama," Taikon's much larger arm reached up to his hair, scratching it in the process.

"Go without me," ordered Kokuto. "I will go back once I am done here."

Taikon's eyes turned into scowl, watching as Kokuto's attention swiftly moved back to the girl who was looking at the flowers and the teenager behind her talking to his friends. "And why should I follow _your _orders? Shuren-sama never said anything of that sort."

"Do you want to perish by my very own hands? Or would you rather stay caged up into the flames of hell? The very flames that screech and indignantly burn your very damn soul?" Kokuto's eyes glided back on Taikon's person (soul). "You do have a time limit to be here in the World of the Living, right?"

"Tch! Only three hours! That isn't enough! We wastedall our time in looking for that stupid Kurosaki kid!" Taikon turned his back to the humans in front of the grocery shop: "Fine. I will go on ahead. But you know that our orders are to observe and report anything we find...nothing else."

"I know," Kokuto's piercing stare returned on the person he wanted to know more. Her hand reached down to grab the stem of the flushed rose. Her white skin shinned with a reflection against the dazzling sun above. "It won't take long."

* * *

"What the hell?"

Kagome's person jumped at the sound of an irritated voice coming from behind. Her pale hand letting go of the rose. Looking behind her shoulder, she noticed three teenagers around her age talking- or more like arguing. Cerualean eyes grabbed onto the spikey-messy sunset colored hair on the teen boy. His figure obviously could cover hers. Eye lids blinked, noticing the petite girl with short licorice hair and plum eyes gazed at her starring.

Kagome's head slowly took a bow in apology for the rudeness of her stares. Her body began to turn around, continuing to enter the shop.

Ichigo noticed Rukia's distraction as Renji continued to speak. He followed her gaze down to the entrance doors: "What are you looking at, Rukia?"

Rukia shook her head: "No, nothing. I was watching a girl _staring_ at us, that's all."

"Staring?" Ichigo's eyes returned to the previous spot he watched. He ended up with watching a slim girl's back walking in. Her black tresses waving back and forth. "You mean that girl?"

"I guess," replied Rukia. "She was probably startled by your screaming Ichigo."

"Oh? So now it is my fault?"

"All we told you was that the Gater of Hell had opened two days before today," a sigh passed Renji's lips, aggravated with the time they were wasting: "You didn't have to make it such a big deal."

"Gates of Hell aren't a big deal?" Ichigo's eyes cramped into a slit: "Although I don't see what it has to do with me, it does get me worried for some reason."

"Well, according to the reports in Soul Society, nothing out of the ordinary happened when the Gates of Hell opened." Rukia took a momentarily pause before continuing. "What's funny is that the gates can't be sensed for their reiatsu once they open or when they appear."

"Why not?" Ichigo crossed his arms, already forgetting about the so called 'staring girl'.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai has a feeling that someone inside has become powerful enough to hide even the gates' reiatsu."

* * *

Delicate fingers wrapped around a mid-sized white container with a seal on top.

_'Heart Miracle,' _Kagome read the label. After roaming in the store for five minutes; trying to find the health aile and then looking for the right medicine bottle, she sighed in relief. _'Finally! Who knew that this store was so big! From outside it looks like a regular shop. I wouldn't be surprised if more super stores appear in the next five years.' _Kagome placed it in her basket, all she needed now where: _'Flowers. Which flowers should I take? That little girl looked like she could like daisies or even roses. Both?' _

Walking around the aile, she noticed yet another little girl jumping up and down. Up. Down. Jump after jump. Tipy toeing next, her much smaller arm reaching high up to the fourth counter. Her short tanned hair going at the same rhythm of her jump, along with her pretty rosy dress that reached down to her knees. Hazel-colored orbs cramped in annoyance. Her soft-kiddy voice of cuteness making Kagome giggle behind her hand.

"Ah! Why do I have to be so short? Where is nii-san when you need him? Ugh!" It really amazed Kagome of the little unknown girl's determination. Kagome's feet slowly walked over to the smaller girl and grabbed the curry box (which Kagome knew it was the object the kid was reaching for).

"Is this what you need?" The smaller girl looked up to the teen, watching her offer the curry box with a smile. Had she seen her little outburst? Her little jumps?

With a nod, another pair of petite hands grabbed the box: "T-Thanks."

"No problem," the smile was kept.

"Yuzu!" Four eyes looked behind the girl that Kagome had helped only to see another girl coming around. The same height as the one in front but black hair down to her shoulder. Red shorts with a shoulder length shirt and a red cap to match. Obviously, she looked like a tomboy from what Kagome could observe.

"Where were you? I already grabbed the green onions and carrots for you," she placed them down on the basket that the known Yuzu was holding.

"Sorry, Karin-neechan. I got held up trying to reach for the curry powder," a soft chuckle escaped her throat. "But this nice lady helped me."

Identified as Karin, looked over to the taller teen. She couldn't help but feel a little heat running through her cheeks seeing the beauty that was in front. Of course, those comments she would keep herself. She wasn't the type to say those things out loud. _'Wow! She is pretty. I haven't seen her around this town before...'_

Yuzu fully took a circle, bowing down in the process in front of Kagome: "Thank you again for you help."

"It was my pleasure," Kagome nodded. "Are you girls alone?"

"No," Karin decided to answer. "Our nii-chan is outside waiting for us."

"Nii-chan? Could it be one of those two guys outside? One with orange hair?"

"Yup, that is him." Karin threw her arms on the back of her head. "So? I haven't seen you around here in town, where you from?"

"Karin-chan! Don't be rude!" Yuzu exclaimed knowing that Karin was going to ask either way. She knew her twin sister very well. Always curious and always asking not even thinking before saying. Kagome only gave her own chuckle. "Not exactly. I am from a town near Karakura. I just came here to get medicine for my grandfather."

"I see," nodded Karin. "So what's your name?"

"Karin-chan!"

"It's okay. My name is Higurashi Kagome," her smile appeared once again with grace.

"So we can call you Kagome-neechan, if we like?" questioned Karin.

"I don't see why not," shrugged Kagome. "Could I ask for your names too? If you don't mind."

"Karin Kurosaki," a thumb came to point at her sister. "And this is my twin sister, Yuzu Kurosaki."

"Well, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, I have one small question for you."

* * *

The grip tightened, fingers curling inwards of the palm. Wrinkles appearing on the licorice glove that was currently being worn. He could still smell it; taste it; devour it. That girl had too much pureness into her. Was she the soul that was needed? Could that simple looking girl be the key to breaking down the Gates of Hell?

A smirk appeared across Kokuto's face. He still observed the shop, waiting for the little purety to come out. For years, it was easy to locate a demonic soul- very easy indeed. What halted plans where finding the pure soul. Those pure souls...died off 500 years ago. He, Kokuto, had killed the last one of those souls.

_'For so many years I waited...waited for Shuren to finally find out by himself the way to rule every world. He knows he has to break those Gates of Hell first.' _Kokuto's eye narrowed down, watching Ichigo look back at the entrance doors. _'Now, who could he be waiting for? Obviously it isn't that girl from before...'_

In all his years in hell, he had never heard of a Shinigami having such enormous amount of demonic energy. Especially since he was human as well. _'Now this is interesting. Is it such a coincidence that the pure and demonic soul were found the same day...same time?'_

Probably not.

_'But how come this pureness feels so similar? Too familiar in fact. Her apperance as well. Have I seen her before?' _

* * *

Ichigo's eyes glided to the telephone pole behind him. Nothing. He was sure he felt-

"Ichigo? What are you looking at?" question Rukia, her eye brow rising up slowly.

His two hazel eyes formed a straight slit, watching the pole closely. _'I was sure I felt someone behind there. But no one is there, what the heck? Am I going crazy now?'_

Two sliding doors opened, catching the three Shinigamis' attention. They were soon surprised to see the same girl who had been staring at them coming out with a white plastic bag and in hand, a small bouquet of rubicund roses. Her foot steps kept going towards the pole Ichigo's eyes had left before. She hadn't even glance back, forgetting of her stares completely.

"Wait, isn't that the girl you said was staring at us, Rukia?" asked Renji, his eyes never off the mysterious girl.

"Yeah..." whispered Rukia in response. Something was off. Why hadn't she noticed before. _'That girl...she somehow has spiritual power within.' _

"Nii-chan! We got everything!" Ichigo's head turned to see Yuzu running to him, barely being able to carry the one tan grocery bag full of needed food. Her small arms were barely able to circle the bad alone. Karin stood in the back, her hands in her pockets- typical.

A familiar groan slipped out Ichigo's mouth, grabbing Yuzu's grocery bad with one arm: "Why didn't you help your sister?"

"I did," answered Karin, her arms roaming up behind her head and soon locked her fingers to rest her head back on them.

"I meant carrying the bag," Ichigo shook his head, starting to walk back with his sisters following beside him knowing that his two friends were following right behind. "What took you so long anyways?"

"Oh, we couldn't find some things and then when we did," a nervous chuckled escaped Yuzu's throat, "we couldn't really reach it, he-he."

"But this girl offered her help and got things done faster. And to pay her back she asked us what kind of flowers us girls would like at our age," Karin shrugged the memory like nothing but a 'hi' and 'bye' meeting.

"Girl?" Ichigo's eyebrow elevated up a bit: "Which girl?"

"Oh! This pretty girl, nii-chan! Very pretty! She had long black hair and such sparkling blue eyes!" Nothing but a grunt came out next. "I wish I had colored eyes!"

"I told you two you shouldn't talk to strangers," Ichigo gave his warning, continuing to walk until he took a right. He came to a halt as he watched a hand handling the same bouquet he had seen being placed inside a small glass visible bottle. He recognized that bottle, more like...the corner of that pole.

His eyes broadened. Not only he had realized it was the same girl coming out from the store but she was smiling at the same little girl ghost he had saved the night before meeting Rukia. She was still there? Since when?

"Nii-chan?"

No response.

"Nii-chan?"

Still no movement or reaction.

"Oi! Ichigo! Your sister is calling you!" exclaimed Rukia from behind.

"What is with him now?" questioned Renji with curiosity.

Plum colored eyes glided to the sight her orange haired friend was watching. It was her! The same girl! Talking to a ghost? "Is that really what I am seeing?" whispered Rukia. Ichigo's nod was her response. No doubt this girl could see ghost meaning one thing- she wasn't normal. Especially since she wasn't freaking out. It looked like she was already use to this sort of thing.

Ichigo harshly pushed the grocery bag he carried onto Renji's chest: "Hold it."

"Wha-Wait a minute!" yelled Renji. Too late. Ichigo was already walking towards the mysterious girl. "He always does something without thinking! He doesn't even freaking know the poor girl. Why is he so interested?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't," whispered Rukia, but enough for her partner to hear her.

"W-What?"

"Oh, that's the girl that we helped pick the bouquet!" A smile spread across Yuzu's face: "The pretty girl!"

"She can see ghost?" Karin's arms went down, crossing in front of her chest. _'So...we aren't the only ones, huh? I knew there was something weird about her...'_

_

* * *

_

'Now this is interesting...'

Kokuto observed Kagome closely ever since her leave from the store. It wasn't until things heated up and brought his curiosity get the better of him when the known 'demonic soul' spotted her and was now walking towards her. _'Could they know each other? Doubt it.'_

He was now certain the girl could see spirits. After she had bumped into him, all of it could of been a coincidence. But no. It wasn't. She was more than just a simple human.

_'I guess I won't report back to Shuren until midnight.'_

He watched Ichigo's two sisters catching up. _'His sisters?' _His expression hardened. _'Well...we do need to lure Ichigo into hell first.' _His hand elevated up front his face, black flames soon appearing on his palm. With just one flick of his wrist, the invisible black flames charged down and was satisfied as soo as they went in to his target.

_

* * *

_

Kagome smile made the little ghost girl return it, grateful of the flowers she had given her. "They are pretty!"

"Well, I had some help," she replied back.

"Hey!"

The little girl's eyes moved to the left, seeing a familiar face and voice coming towards them. Her own eyes widened with such surprise of even seeing him back here. "I-Ichigo-san!" It was Kagome's turn to look at the boy who had yelled. Her head tilted to the right, remembering that it was Yuzu's and Karin's older brother. _'Huh? What does he want?'_

"Do you know her?" asked Ichigo. Kagome was taken back as she stood up from her knelt spot. He wasn't looking at her. The question wasn't directed to her. He was talking to the little ghost girl. _'H-He can see her?' _

"Um...I just meet her this morning," the little girl smiled back at Kagome but soon realized she wasn't looking at her but Ichigo. Hazel meet cerulean.

"Are you the girl that helped my sisters at the store?" he questioned.

"And you must be their nii-chan," Kagome returned her smile. "Sorry, but they needed help in reaching some things." She took a small bow. "My name is Higurashi Kagome."

No response. Rude.

"Aren't...you going to introduce yourself?" questioned Kagome, making sure he had heard or not.

"Sorry for his rudeness, my name is Kuchiki Rukia," Kagome blinked at the small petite girl who was standing next to the now known brother. "This is Kurosaki Ichigo, an idiot as you can see." Kagome bowed down again, happy she at least got a response: "Hi, Higurashi Kagome," she reintroduced.

Rukia's gaze turned over to the small spirit behind the pole: "So you can see spirits." More like a known fact than a question.

"Um, yeah. And I take it that you also can," Kagome's blue eyes glided over to the taller male next to Rukia: "And so can you?"

"Y-Yeah..." Ichigo was barely able to even choke out the words. It wasn't until Kagome's head spun behind her to look up at the clear sky. Her eyes turned into a slit of cerulean. She was sure she had sensed the same person she had bumped into before. Nothing but wind blew by. Was she going crazy? She wasn't the only one looking up. She noticed Ichigo's eyes looking at the same spot, his own eyes in annoyance.

_'I had felt this before! And again...it's gone!'_ Ichigo's hand formed his fists, shaking them with aggravation.

"Brother!" shouted Yuzu as she ran towards the teens. "Let's invite her to dinner! Father isn't coming home today because of work and we should at least repay her gratitude."

"First things first," Rukia's eyes locked on the spirit behind the pole. "You must go to the next world."

"I was going to!" The little girl panicked, afraid of what they could do to her. "Right after this minute!" Kagome's attention returned to the panicked girl: "It's okay. Rest in piece." It wasn't long before the little girl disappeared like mist. A smile to remember. Her eyes closed, obviously to feel the peace running through her veins.

"Nii-chan! Are you listening?" shouted Yuzu. She was still confused on this spirit. She couldn't see it at all. So might as well change the subject to something she did know.

Everyone's thoughts broke off by Renji's abrupt scream: "RUKIA! EMERGENCY FROM SOUL SOCIETY!"

Ichigo turned around to see him with Rukia's cell phone device. Kagome blinked...they had forgotten about her. Oh well, she shrugged and smiled. As she turned the next words stopped her in her tracks.

"Gates of Hell opened a few minutes ago! Some captains and lieutenants are on their way," Renji's expression tightened. "It seem we have discovered their goal."

"And what is that?" asked Rukia knowing that it didn't even matter that Ichigo's sisters were there.

"They want to break the Gates of Hell," he took a momentarily pause, "but they need a demonic soul...and a pure soul." Kagome's eyes widened. Pure soul? Wouldn't that mean her kind? A miko? Before long, everyone's attention went down to see Ichigo's sister, Yuzu falling down to her knees. Her petite hand clutching her chest and the cotton fabric of her dress.

"YUZU!" shouted Ichigo, kneeling down in the process.

Karin's expression toughened as she ran past Renji, also kneeling down to her sister's level. "Yuzu! What's wrong!"

Kagome could only see Yuzu's eyes expanded. No emotion going through them. Almost as if her own soul had left her body. Something was not right! One minute they are talking about Hell Gates and the next...this poor girl is knealing down on the street with no single clue of what is going on!

"YUZU!" Ichigo shouted once more.

"F-Flames..." she whispered back without looking anyone in the eye.

"Flames?" repeated Karin. "What is she talking about?"

"Hell...is coming..." she whispered back again.

Kokuto smirked from afar, watching the show unravel._ 'So the flames chose her, huh? Now, the plan will start! First off, getting the pure soul...' __

* * *

_

**Mizuki Tsukiyomi's Notes: **Well that wraps up Chapter 2! Not much action yet, but it will soon come in. Patience is the key. Trust me, even I am excited about the upcoming chapters! First I want to thank all those reviewers, readers, alerters, I guess I could call them favoriters? Hehe, I would of not continued this if it weren't for the support. That alone I am happy with. Just reviews. I do this as a hobby and of course, for your entertainment. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So many questions in everyone's head, huh?

Why does Kokuto feel so confused about Kagome's aura and pureness?

What secret does he hold?

Will Soul Society become involved?

What will be Shuren's next orders?

What about Inuyasha!

All questions shall be answered soon. If you still have any questions, I will gladly answer them (of course if they don't spoil the plot).

Usually I don't have an updating schedule but

**10 Reviews (Update: February 17,2011)**

**5 Reviews (Update: February 20,2011)**

**Less than 5 (Update: Anytime after February!) **

So please leave review, it won't hurt. More to come in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Pwease review! I really would appreciate it! I know the ending threw you off but there is a reason! Everything has a reason!

JA~NE


	3. Darkness In Pure

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (Warnings will be given at each chapter if anything mature is written, okay?

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MitsukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **First of all, I would like to say sorry to all the readers, reviewers, alerters and favoriters. My computer crashed down yesterday and well...all my files were in the hard drive. (The story is on my profile...an apology letter is typed there) I am using my parents computer in the office of the house. So...for now, I will try to update faster! And I had all the chapters done too...only needed editing...UGH! Sorry! Please don't hate me! I promise to update faster! But anyways, thank you for all the reviews! I got a lot on the last chapter. But we still haven't gotten the action (which will soon come!) Thank you! And Enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS: **

**StarlitBaby, Dark Void Princess 21, Izno, Krazy Katie1, wt183, krysten, lovelylies, omaomae, WhiteTenshi, black strained rabbit, vemonous falcon, demongirl2003, iris rainbow, and Moonlight Rein!**

**CHAPTER 3 here we go! **

***bows* again sorry!**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's arms went under Yuzu's body, picking her up bridal style. His movements halted after feeling a smaller hand grab hold of his shirt. Looking behind his shoulder he noticed the mysterious girl with blue eyes looking at him directly with concern. "Don't move her so much."

"W-What are you talking about?" stuttered Ichigo.

"I can see the darkness inside your sister. It's invading her soul," Kagome's words choked out. Ichigo's eyes expanded, surprised to even hear such words from this girl.

"D-Darkness?" The word wasn't really registered in his mind. What the hell was she talking about? "What exactly are you saying?"

"Let me just help you and your sister before that darkness can go any further," Kagome's hand dropped down from Ichigo's shirt. "I may be able to get it out."

"What darkness?" whispered Ichigo. "What is happening?"

They heard a low grunt from Yuzu's body. The pain was worsening. "We don't have much time," Kagome looked back at Rukia and Renji. She could tell they were just as confused as Ichigo. She couldn't tell them yet what she was or the kind of training she had. Hopefully they wouldn't ask. Although...they would end up asking.

"Fine," stated Ichigo. He looked back at his sister. "Follow me to my house." His hazel eyes glided back to his two Shinigami friends: "Rukia, Renji, you can go to your business with whoever is calling you...I am sure everything will be fine."

He ran ahead, his sister in his arms. Kagome didn't hesitate to ask anymore questions or to look dumbfounded. She ran, along side Karin. Rukia sighed: "Something isn't right..."

"Dammit! Stupid Ichigo left the groceries here!" Renji shook his head, annoyed with the actions the orange head guy was taking. His eyes noticed Rukia's. Narrowed down into a slit: "What's up with you?"

"That girl," she whispered. "Something tells me there will be big disaster just because of the little meeting we just had."

* * *

Ichigo opened the door to his sisters room, walking to the corner bed that was opposite from the other twin bed on the right. He placed Yuzu on her bed - gently. Afraid of hurting her even more. He sensed Kagome's presence coming in. He knew bringing in a stranger wasn't the smartest idea...but his sister needed the help. His eyes meet the unusual cerulean. She knew something that not even Rukia and Renji could answer.

He didn't feel a threat coming off from her. In fact, quite the opposite to that. More like a comfort.

Kagome walked around the bed, standing next to Ichigo only watching Yuzu's breathing heavily coming out. "It might take some time, but I can save your sister."

"Take as much time as you like," he replied.

Kagome took a deep breath in and then out: "Do you mind leaving?"

Ichigo's eyes changed direction, looking at her directly: "Why is that?"

"Don't take it the wrong way," she replied. "It's just that I don't feel comfortable showing you my...ability. You know, since we are strangers."

"Ability? What is your ability?" he questioned. "If I am allowing you to heal my sister, I might as well know what you are going to do to her, right?" Kagome nodded, deciding to answer: "Fine. After I tell you this please leave and then I will answer your questions."

"Alright," he answered respectively.

"I am a miko," she began to kneel down, her hands placed on Yuzu's chest. Her hands starting to glow in their usual pinkish blush. Ichigo nodded: "If you need anything, just holler." He closed the door behind him, seeing Karin sitting in the hallway, her back against the wall with her head down to her knees, being securely wrapped by her arms.

"Karin?"

Her head shot up.

"Are you okay? You aren't feeling bad are you?"

"I'm fine," she sighed. "How's sis?"

"So far...the same. That girl is heal-"

"Kagome."

Ichigo blinked. Blinked twice. "W-What?"

"Her name is Kagome," she looked at the wall from the opposite side. "She told us her name. She's from Shibuya. I could tell from her accent and formality."

"Kagome, huh?" He repeated. "What's her family name?"

"Higurashi."

"Alright. Well, apparently she said she is a miko."

"Miko?" Karin's eye brow shot up. "I thought...those were old stories."

"So did I," he commented. He looked at the closed door. "Don't worry. I will get my answers."

* * *

Rukia sighed as she watched a boy around the same height as her walking towards her. His white spiky hair perfectly shaped. Behind him walked a woman around a model's height. Her strawberry colored hair bouncing with each step she took, along with her overly sized breasts.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Both Renji and Rukia bowed down.

The known captain looked around. "I take it that you go the message."

"Yes," answered Renji.

"So the Gates of Hell...opened?" questioned Rukia. "When?"

"Less than thirty minutes ago," he replied. "What is grabbing our attention even more is that we sensed it even faster than the other past days." Hitsugaya looked behind his shoulder. "Matsumoto? What is the report?"

"Well, nothing really. Just about the gates," Hitsugaya nodded at her voice.

"What about Kurosaki? Did you tell him?" The question was directly asked to Rukia, seeing his eyes on hers.

"Yeah, we informed him about it," she answered. "Though he doesn't seem it has anything to do with him."

Hitsugaya shook his head: "Even if he is a Substitute Shinigami, we might need him for what is to come. Any other reports we should be aware of?"

"This morning-" he was cut off by Rukia's elbow being pierced into Renji's lower rib cage. "Nothing," she bowed down.

"Very well then," Hitsugaya nodded. "Report anything that seems out of the ordinary then." In just a matter of seconds, both Hitsugaya and Rangiku left in a flash step. Renji rubbed the sore spot Rukia had targeted: "W-What the heck was that for?"

"We shouldn't tell them yet," she continued off. "We don't even know about the girl."

"Girl?" repeated Renji. "I was just going to say that this morning nothing out of the ordinary had happened."

Rukia's hand slammed with her face: "Ugh! Never mind then! Let's get back to Ichigo's house."

* * *

Kagome let out a heavy sigh coming from her lips. Sweat drops slowly curving her forehead. _'Didn't think it would be this tough!'_

Her eyes remained close, still trying to concentrate. Without another thought, her right hand flicked up. Her blue eyes locked on the black substance that floated inside her miko energy. _'W-What the-?' _The black spec looked as if they were - "Flames?"

She looked back at the chest she was previously working on. _'Where did these flames come from? And black? What is going on? In all the things I have seen...I have never seen something as this.' _

She gazed at the spec once again. _'How do I get rid of it?' _Taking her other hand, she transferred her miko energy to the other hand, along with the black spec. _'Maybe I can get the rest with only one hand?'_

She continued with her work. Hopefully trying to get the rest out before anything else happened.

* * *

Kokuto's eye watched the even unfold. Kagome had been surprising him in every second he observed. _'First she shows and reveals she can see us. Now this? I am surprised she is able to get some of the flames out...'_ His eyes narrowed down at the scene. _'Too bad she only has less than 10 minutes to do so. Once the flames reach the girl's heart...it will be impossible to get them out.' _

Kokuto sighed. He stood on top a telephone pole. His eye watching every movement the girl made. "There is only one way to allow that girl in hell..."

* * *

Kagome glared at her hand taking out half of the flames she had estimated. They were bigger than she thought. Swaying with such force. She placed it on her holding hand.

_'This is tiring. It is draining most of my energy in just a swoop!' _

Kagome's hand returned to its previous spot. Her eyes widened. She couldn't sense it. It was...gone? _'W-What? What happened? I can't find them anymore...I just need a bit more. What happened?' _

Before long, the black flames on Kagome's palm started to glow. Her eyes moved to the corner. Her eyes widening with shock as they started to go in her body. _'N-No...What is going on? Get out! Think Kagome! THINK! NO!' _It was too late. The flames had completely entered her. No escape. Kagome went on all fours. Her breathing getting heavier and heavier._'W-What just happened?' _

She looked to her right, seeing Yuzu's eyes opening slowly. _'Well...I can't burden her with it. And I guess...I did take out all the flame?'_

She went into knee position, still looking at the smaller girl: "Yuzu-chan? How are you feeling?"

"W-What happened to me?" Yuzu was utterly confused. She looked around her surroundings, wondering how she even got to to her room. And why was Kagome here anyways? "K-Kagome-neechan? W-What are you doing here?"

"Calm down," Kagome patted her head lightly. "You don't remember anything?"

Yuzu's eyes landed on her lap. Recalling anything she might of remembered: "All I remember...I was inviting you to dinner and I suddenly fell to my knees." Her small hand went up to touch her chest: "My chest began to...burn."

"Burn." Kagome repeated the word. Of course it burned. She had flames inside her. Black ones. No more questions could be asked as the door swung open to reveal the big brother coming in: "Yuzu!"

"Nii-chan?"

He ran to her side, Kagome jumping out of the way. His arms wrapped around Yuzu - tightly. Kagome clutched her chest. _'For some reason I don't feel happy or relief that she is okay. Half of those flames...just disappeared. Something happened. But I couldn't find them anymore. That alone...sense them.' _

She noticed Karin running in, also embracing her sister after Ichigo had let go. He sighed. Looking behind his shoulder he noticed Kagome looking down at the ground. "Some tea?"

Her eyes meet his: "Yeah...I guess."

* * *

Lips meet the ceramic cup petite hands were grabbing. The warmth of the black tea calmed her nerves...just a bit. She wasn't going to say it out loud but...after those black flames entered her own chest; the heaviness was getting to her and even the burning.

Her eyes noticed Ichigo's movements as he pulled the chair out from in front and sat, his own cup of tea in front of him. A small smile crept his lips: "Although you were a complete stranger, I am grateful you helped my sister. I don't know what I would've of done."

"Probably panic," Kagome continued to sip from her tea. Avoiding eye contact.

"I don't panic."

"Right~" A smirk appeared across her lips as she set her cup down gently. "With you asking what was happening. Practically yelling at my face."

"I did? Oh well, I apologize for that," he stated. His eyes changed a whole 360. Apologetic to his seriousness. Kagome continued to sip on her tea as Ichigo continued on: "So. What happened to Yuzu? What did you find?"

"I told you," she whispered. "Some kind of darkness that was placed inside her. I don't know even know if it was placed within her or she created herself. But I can be sure she didn't make such a powerful darkness be born inside her. That girl is too sweet and kind to have such hatred feelings within herself."

"So you believe someone placed this _darkness_ within her?" he questioned.

"Could be." She took a moment to breath in and out - slowly.

"How exactly...did you take it out?"

Her eyes meet his once again. She was cornered. This guy right in front of her wasn't stupid at all. He knew something had to be done. "I extracted it."

"Where is the substance that you got out? You should still have it, right?"

_'Shit! Usually I could think a way out of conversations but I know it won't be easy...' _Orbs moved to stare at the ripples of her tea: "They disappeared once I got them out."

"What exactly did this _darkness _looks like?" His eyes only squinted into a slit. Watching Kagome's very moments and eyes (even if she wasn't looking at him). She did save his sister's life, but he wanted answers. At least to know how could of done this to rip him to shreds. He wouldn't let someone take his sisters away from. No. He would protect anyone he cared about.

"What else could darkness look like...black of course," the warm liquid was brought up to her lips. Seeing as Ichigo didn't say anything afterwards. _'I can't tell him they were flames. I wasn't even sure who could do something so...hatred. And of course, I can't inform him of me. Those black flames went inside me and half his sister's disappeared. I don't feel an ounce of good in this.'_

Ichigo's mouth open only to leave it as a gap once the door opened itself. His eyes glided to the side watching Rukia and Renji coming in.

"Oi! Ichigo!" A bag of weighted groceries landed on the table - harshly. "Take care of your own stuff! Lucky I know your sisters went through all the trouble to get this or I would of thrown it to the trash."

"Oh shut up!"

Plum eyes scanned the area, landing on the black haired girl: "Oh?"

Kagome returned a smile: "Hello."

Rukia 's eyes immediately went to the orange top: "W-Was she able to save your sister?"

"Yeah," he sighed of relief. His smile turned to affect Kagome with a blush on her face: "I thank her for that."

_'Okay...now I feel bad,' _Kagome stood up. Grabbing her bag of medicine she took a small bow: "Well...thank you. But I must leave. My family is waiting on me to get this medicine to them. Again thank you and please tell your sisters to take care of themselves."

Kagome opened the door already out before Ichigo could stop her: "W-Wait!" His head shook. "Oh dammit!"

Rukia sighed, catching Renji's attention. Rukia looked at the tea cup Kagome had previously been holding: "Go after her. She really deserves a good thank you after saving your sister." Her eyes meet his. "But after you come back, we need to talk."

Ichigo nodded, heading out the door.

* * *

Flames sprung from the floor. Heavy steps being taken to the throne only a few steps away. A black eye starring at one of his heavy 'partners'. "Taikon? You've come back." He looked around the area seeing that the person he was looking for - wasn't present. "Where is Kokuto, Taikon?"

Taikon bowed down: "He stayed back at the World of the Living. He said he had to do a little more investigating about these two needed souls, Shuren-sama."

Shuren's eye narrowed down - hesitant of the answer he had gotten: "So he found the two souls? Already?"

"That is why he stayed, Shuren-sama. Apparently to do a little more investigation on these two souls you need."

"I see," Shuren stood up from is throne, walking down the stairs. "So he managed to find a pure soul. That was quick...too quick." His grin appeared across his face. "Taikon. Get me me your two brothers, Gonjo and Garogai shall accompany me after Kokuto comes back."

* * *

Kagome stood near the bus poll - waiting. She sighed heavily, ignoring the burning inside her chest. _'First Inuyasha ditches me and now this.' _Her eyes looked up the sky. "I wonder how he is doing?"

"How is?"

She looked behind, surprised to see Ichigo standing with a heavy pant.

"Sorry. But I came to thank you again for saving my sister uh-" He knew Karin had given her name but it wasn't the polite thing to do unless the girl told him it was okay or something. Kagome smiled and finished his sentence. "Higurashi Kagome. But...you can just call me by my first name if you like."

His nod appeared: "Kurosaki Ichigo, Yuzu's and Karin's older brother. So where do you live? The least I can do is take you home."

"T-That won't be necessary," Kagome nervously chuckled. Once the bus had arrived, doors opened. "Come on," he stated. He walked ahead, his first step on the stair of the bus. Kagome blinked and suddenly her eyes widened at seeing the same person she had bumped into in the morning. His eye starring directly at her as he...floated up in the air.

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder: "Kagome? Are you okay?"

She nodded, her eyes starred at nothing when she blinked again. He was gone: "Y-Yeah...but...nothing, never mind." Kagome walked ahead, passing Ichigo in the way. He looked up at the sky. He saw it. Clearly. A person floating up in the sky.

There he stood...Kokuto.

His own eyes blinked without command and again the body vanished.

_'Something is going on!' _Ichigo's fist formed - shaking out of anger. _'Whoever that guy is...I am sure I will see him again.'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **I am sorry it took SO LONG to update! I am really sorry! My laptop shut down on me and it won't work anymore! So for now I am using my parents' computer. Sorry! I will try to update faster! That I promise you! Please don't hate me nor give up on me! After this, Miko and Shinigami Love will be updated with the next chapter. I am half way done on typing it and then I need to edit it (the best I can) haha. Please review! Please!

**10+ Reviews (Update in 2 weeks FOR SURE!) **

**5 Reviews (Update in Mid of March) **

**Less than 3 Reviews (Update until first week of April) **

Please review! It won't hurt! And again, I apologize for the lateness! I will update in 2 weeks (depending on reviews!) and my other stories too! THANK YOU! And see you next chapter!

JA~NE


	4. Shrine Secrets

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (Warnings will be given at each chapter if anything mature is written, okay?)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:**Wow! I received so many reviews! Over 10! Didn't think last chapter could gain so much interest! Well, trust me...we are barely starting! The action is to come and the big meeting with Shuren! I got questions such as what the flames are...well...those questions will be answered soon and about Yuzu as well. Those flames are important just to tell everyone (hint!) And about the Inu Gang...they will come. But still deciding whether they should have a big part in this story...hmm, any suggestions? Well anyways, here you go! Another update! (As promised!)

**SPECIAL THANKS: **

**Dark Void Princess 21, wt183, marc, jack, omaomae, StarlitBaby, Xeno C, yayayayay, xXHighlightsXx, Izno, Sin of the Fallen, Moonlight Rein, black strained rabbit, crystalmoon20, AKARY YAMI, lady-kira6606, DragonSlayer2187, LittleRaven92 **

**CHAPTER 4! LET'S GO! **

**

* * *

**A sigh passed Karin's lips. Hearing Yuzu talk about school and other things she _tried _to listen to really surprised her. It was as if Yuzu had completely forgotten that she was nearly in danger! Karin shook her head as her eyes closed: _'And to think this is my twin sister...'_

She heard a sigh from her sister's lips. Opening her eyes she noticed Yuzu's right hand on her chest: "Karin-neechan?"

"Yeah?"

"I was really scared when I felt the pain inside me," Yuzu's eyes closed. Remembering the sudden _burn _she had been penetrated by. "The pain was...it doesn't even have any words to describe...," her eyes opened and glided to observe Karin: "I thought I was going to die, Karin-neechan. I can't even imagine myself not opening my eyes again one day..."

Karin's eyes narrowed down into a slit: "Do you have a clue on what might of happened back there?"

Shaking her head, Yuzu dropped her arm to her lap: "Nothing. I even had a hard time remembering what had happened when Kagome asked me the question."

Karin nodded as her response. Hearing the rustling noise of Yuzu's blankets, she noticed Yuzu starting to move. Karin stood up from her kneeling position: "Yuzu. I don't think you are in condition to be standing up. We can't risk it." Yuzu's bare feet meet the ground with a smile: "I'm fin-" wincing at a sudden poke from under her foot - she sat back down: "W-What was that?"

"What's wrong?" asked Karin.

Yuzu looked down to her stepped spot: "I don't know. I felt like something poked me right now..."

Kneeling down, Karin noticed a small pink shard sparkling. Carefully, Karin picked it up with her index and thumb. Her hazel orbs observed the small object: "What is this?" she asked herself.

"Huh? Is...that glass?" questioned Yuzu.

"I...don't know," whispered Karin in response.

* * *

Rukia pulled the chair out from the table where Ichigo had previously sat on. Taking the free seat in front, Renji sighed: "I didn't want to mention this...but that girl is hiding something..."

"Yeah. I see it too," Rukia's eyes were caught at the sight of a small girl coming down the stairs. "Karin?"

Hazel orbs noticed the sight of her brother's two friends sitting on the kitchen chairs - talking? "Rukia? Where did nii-chan and Kagome-neechan go?" She looked around as she walked closer to the kitchen area. "I don't see them any where."

Rukia shrugged: "Took her home. She said she needed to get back. She also said to take care of yourselves."

Karin nodded as she grabbed a clean glass and walked over to pour some water. "How's your sister doing?" asked Renji, looking over his shoulder. Karin walked over to them: "Fine. She wanted a glass of water. So I guess I can't ask Kagome if this belongs to her, huh?" Holding the small shard between her index and thumb. "Yuzu stepped on it so, we think it might belong to nee-chan."

"Let me see that?" Rukia extended her hand out - palm facing upwards. Karin slowly placed it on Rukia's palm - watching as Rukia observed it closely.

"What is it?" questioned Renji.

"I have no clue..."

* * *

Kagome looked out the window. Her cerulean eyes staring at the images that fast paced with the bus. After she had _seen _that mysterious person floating up in the air...she had been thinking it about it the whole time. Even with Ichigo sitting next to her, she didn't bother to look at him but continued to look up at the sky. _'Maybe...he could appear again? Or was it some kind of illusion that my head is giving me?' _

Her thoughts came to a halt as she heard the voice next to her: "Thank you."

Turning her head, she saw Ichigo's eyes staring straight ahead. Ichigo soon heard a small chuckle coming from the petite woman. "W-What's so funny?"

"Nothing," smiled Kagome. "Just that you have been thanking me since you entered your sister's room. I know you are grateful. Don't worry about it, okay? I am glad myself I could save her."

Nodding at her reason, Ichigo looked around the bus. Only a few people were on board. Usually the buses were full at this time - then again they were headed to Shibuya...not Tokyo. A small smile appeared from his lips, easily noticed by the miko. "Funny how all this people around us think we are normal, right?"

"Huh?"

"Well...at least you look normal because of your appearance," Ichigo took a deep sigh. "I have orange hair. I have had many problems because of it but I was born this way...I can't change that."

"Look at me," started Kagome. "I have blue eyes. That isn't normal here in Japan, right?"

"Yeah, but that is eyes...mine is hair," his eye brow crooked up. "Right?"

He received yet another chuckle. He looked around again: "Aside from the appearance, we aren't normal from inside or out."

"Are you saying because...we can see spirits?" she questioned. She knew where he was getting at. Her question was answered with a nod from the taller male. He continued to speak: "I don't know you well...but you have proved to me that you are like me."

It was her eye brow's turn to rise: "You? How so?"

"We can see the impossible. You were able to save my sister's life from this _darkness _that not even doctors could figure out. You even mentioned you were a miko, am I correct?" His eyes meet his from the corner. Kagome gulped as her head slowly turned to look outside the window: "Well, I lived in a shrine all my life. My grandfather did say our family are from mikos and monks and so on."

"That isn't really what I am implying," he added, catching Kagome's eyes to look at him.

"T-Then what are you talking about?"

"Mikos are written in text books. They lived long from cities like these. Don't want to seem rude...but they were extinct."

"What exactly are you trying to ask?" Kagome's eyes narrowed down. As if trying to get answers from Ichigo's very own eyes.

"Where did you get this 'training' to extract darkness? You had to get it from somewhere, right?" Ichigo's eyes never left his _prey. _"I am not trying to scare you nor I will tell people. Trust me, I have secrets myself."

"So why should I tell you mine?" a smirk appeared across Kagome's face.

"Fine," he smiled. "You can keep that information to yourself. But just know that I am grateful to you. I owe you," Kagome's head turned a bit to look at his eyes staring ahead - again. "I don't know what I would of done if I lost another person close to me knowing I could protect them this time." He looked down at his opened palm. His fingers slowly curling in: "I would do anything to save the life of a loved one..."

Kagome noticed the pain in Ichigo's eyes. Gliding them back to stare outside the window she nodded: "At least you have a heart for others..."

* * *

Kokuto's eye closed as he felt the strong breeze hit him from above the bus. He had sat on top, following the unknown destination this _pure _soul was headed. All he knew was this girl he now followed had the flames within her.

_'And also that small girl...' _His eye looked up above at the sky. Clouds slowly moving at a turtle's pace. _'Shuren must be furious now that I haven't arrived yet. Taikon should of informed him right but knowing the 'master' he wouldn't wait. He doesn't have the patience. Taikon for sure told him that I have located both souls so I wouldn't be surprised if he appeared any time soon...'_

The image of Kagome appeared in his mind.

_'Why does she seem so...recognizable? Her power, her hair, her skin, all but her soul seem like I know who I am dealing with. Where have I seen her?' _His fist punched the bottom of the bus, making it shake a bit: _'It really is starting to bother me.' _

His eyes closed once again.

_'Well, any how, it won't take long for Shuren to appear here. Although he says he can't - it is all a show to his 'slaves'. He just wants us to do all the dirty work...he will come. And hell will break loose...'_

_

* * *

_The trees swayed with the cool invisible air. Golden eyes locked on the clear sky above. A sky with no trace of a cloud. Silver locks shinned with the sun's rays. His dog ears twitched. He sensed and heard the foot steps of two- no three people coming. Smelling the air from where he stood he looked to the side. The shadows came to reveal a woman around 17 with her brunette pony tail held up and her usual demon slayer suit. A over-sized boomerang held by her hand to her back.

Behind her came a man with black hair. A small ponytail at the back and his garments obviously said he was a monk.

"Sango? Miroku?" The silver haired hanyou stood up straight from the tree he had been leaning on previously. "Is something wrong?"

"Why did you tell Kagome that we would go without her?" growled out the demon slayer. "Inuyasha! We are still in Kaede's village! We haven't moved an inch!"

"Sango is right, Inuyasha," commented Miroku. "You told Kagome not to come back until you went to get her? Why?"

"Because I told him to do it."

They all heard the familiar cold voice coming from behind them. They all turned to see another looking priestess with long ebony hair held in a low ponytail. Her gray eyes piercing through everyone with hatred.

"Kikyo-sama," whispered Miroku.

Sango growled under her breath: "And why would you do something like that? Kagome was here first! You are just another collection to the graveyard!"

Miroku shook his head as he placed his hand on her shoulder - trying to calm her down the best he could. "Sango...calm down."

Sango gave him the 'glare' as she spun around to meet his eyes: "She told Inuyasha to tell Kagome to not come back, Miroku! And the reasons where because we needed to move forward! It has been a day and we haven't moved from Kaede's village!"

"We were going to leave this morning," added Kikyo. She walked over to the well. Her pale hand touching the edge of the damp wood: "But I just remembered something."

Inuyasha's attention was grabbed. He had been ready that morning to leave - along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. He had got out of the hut and was surprised to see Kikyo staring at the dawn.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_He continued to stare at his 'dead' love. The one that had been continuing to take him to hell. "Kikyo?" _

_Her eyes glided down and to the side seeing he was walking next to her to stand. His golden eyes showed the concern he held for her. He had returned a few hours ago from telling her reincarnation that she wouldn't come back...her plan was that she would never come back (hopefully). _

_"When should we leave?" asked Inuyasha. _

_"I just remembered something, Inuyasha," she added. _

_"What?" _

_"How many shards did Kagome collect so far?" _

_"Three..." he whispered back. He soon got to the point that Kikyo was trying to make. Before he could say anything else, she beat him to it: "Where are they?" _

_"S-She still has them..." his gold orbs moved to look at the earth beneath him. _

_"We need them to move on. We can't let her keep them in her world," her eyes meet his. "We aren't leaving today this morning as we planned. Just meet me at the Bone Eater's Well, I will bring monk and demon slayer too to explain things, alright?" _

_She turned around and soon went inside the hut, leaving the hanyou looking back at the dirt. "Y-Yeah..." _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Inuyasha."

He heard his name from her cold voice. Why did he love her so much? Many others (especially Kagome) warned him that she was nothing but a clay pot without a heart. He knew she would still try to take him to hell but not until Naraku was taken care of. His eye brow crooked up, waiting for Kikyo to continue.

"Go back to Kagome...and ask _only _for the shards, understood?" she demanded.

Sango's glare came back at a tighter slit: "Kikyo!"

Once again, Miroku came to the rescue before Sango started to hit Kiyko with her Hiraikotsu.

"Kikyo," whispered Inuyasha. "Maybe we should just tell Kagome to come back. She looked devastated when I delivered the harsh words that would keep her at her home."

"No!" she barked back. "I will be the one to collect the shards...I am the rightful protector of the jewel..."

* * *

Arriving at Shibuya, Kagome was the first to get off. Luckily, the bus stop was just across the shrine. Ichigo stepped right next to her - the bus already making its' leave. He looked around, noticing that a shrine was just up ahead and the neighborhoods behind him.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

Kagome'x index finger came up to point straight ahead: "Right there," a smile came afterwards.

His eyes glued on the shrine: "You live in a shrine?"

"Well, I am a miko," she started walking ahead. Ichigo followed a few steps behind. "And it's not like I don't have a house up there. The shrine is right outside my house." Walking up the steps, she heard Ichigo's voice: "So you live in a shrine. Explains how you got your training."

"Didn't get my training here," she whispered under her breath.

Ichigo blinked and halted at the last step: "Excuse me? I didn't hear you."

Kagome looked behind her shoulder - the smile still plastered on her face: "Nothing. But thank you for taking me home. I really appreciate it."

"No, I should be thanking you," he gladly returned his rare around, he was stopped at the sound of another voice coming from behind Kagome. Kagome looked behind her back - her eyes widened at the sudden person.

"Kagome? Oh, a guest?"

"Mother," Kagome's eye brow twitched at the sight of her mother coming out from the house. Things couldn't get worse.

"Guests?" another voice exclaimed, making both Ichigo and Kagome jump. Peeping from the door, there her grandfather stood with a grin in his face. "Oh? And a boy! Kagome brought a boy over to the house! And this one looks hum-!" He was cut off as Kagome ran as fast as she could to cover his mouth.

"Haha!" she nervously laughed. "He meant humorous!"

Ichigo's eye brow crooked up at the sudden 'act'. _'Well...she is fast to shut people up. And her own grandfather!'_

Kagome's mother walked forward: "Would you care for some tea?"

"Um...mom, I think he has plans! We wouldn't want to be a hindra-" she was cut off by her mother: "Kagome, he walked you all the way here! Are you from Karakura Town?"

"Uh, yeah," he answered.

"Then have some tea with us!" exclaimed her brother - who had crawled under her feet. He ran towards the taller male, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the house. "Um...w-wait.."

Kagome's palm slapped her forehead: _'What did I do to deserve embarrassment!' _

_

* * *

_Kokuto looked around the area he had arrived. _'A shrine? Sure feels...pure.' _

He walked forward, heading to look inside the house's windows. He stopped mid-way, feeling a pulling sensation. He looked to his right. His eyes locked on the closed wooden shrine with sliding doors that obviously hid something behind: _'Now this is unusual...' _

His two feet walked forward, his hand sliding the door open on to see a plain old well standing in the middle. _'well...this place needs cleaning...' _His fingers snapped, lighting up a normal flame on the finger tip of his index finger. He walked down to touch the well with his free hand. Taking his hand off, he felt _her. 'This pureness is that girl's! What is she?' _

Turning around, his body moved, hearing and seeing a glowing light from the corner of his eyes. He looked behind his shoulder to see a magenta and blue colored light glowing from the well. His eye brow crooked up, confused. _'What is going on?'_

He snapped his fingers once again, the flame disappearing in the air. His body hid in the shadows - hiding his spiritual energy. His eye watched as a red robed man came out. His silver hair long to his knees with ear coming out from his ears.

"I have to get the shards without hurting Kagome," whispered the unknown stranger.

He walked out the shrine - seeing the door was already open. Coming out from the shadows, he noticed something.

_'I have seen that hair...but where?' _

_

* * *

_**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **A little shorter than usual but I needed to leave it off for the next chapter to hold more information...and possibly more drama! AH! And yes, Shuren will appear again and Soul Society too. Soul Society will have a connection to this and the rest of the Inu Gang!Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please, if it bored you or didn't meet to your expectations, please don't get angry at me. I am sorry! I kind of feel this chapter wasn't very exciting (or good).But I do hope you keep supporting me! It makes me very happy that I have supporters that like my writing. :)

Please review!

**10+ Reviews **(Update in 2 Weeks)

**5 Reviews **(Update in 4 Weeks)

**3 or less Reviews **(Update in 1 month and a half)

Please review! It won't hurt!

Thank you for reading!

LOVE YOU ALL!

JA~NE


	5. Hell Comes

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (Warnings will be given at each chapter if anything mature is written, okay?)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Okay, I am SO SORRY! I know it is a week late from the promised update but I sprained my wrist in dance. (ugh! Stupid ballet!) So it took a week for it to finally move without being it painful and had to get out of dance for a week! NO! SO I AM SORRY! I hope this makes up for it! And also, I got two reviews saying that they wished I didn't have the review schedule. I agree with them but I am a busy person going through school and almost finishing so a schedule is really important. I follow it (except when emergencies happen!)I am sorry if it insulted it anyone, but most authors have updating schedules too.

Warning! This chapter is a bit confusing due to Kokuto's flashback. It will make sense as Shuren and him talk more in depth and more flashbacks are typed. It will connect. As for the Inu Gang, they will have a SMALL role in this. Not so big like in Miko and Shinigami Love. Soul Society will come soon once again! And Kagome will meet Karin and Yuzu again! Please be patient. I don't like to rush through my stories. I like them to have character development. Especially since the two sisters have a great role in this story!

Well, hope you enjoy the big meeting between Shinigami and Hanyou!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**AKARY YAMI, Hitomi Tsukimizu, wt183, Fan of fic, MidnightReader1, writer-in-progress-94, Izno, Megan1339, krysten, gg, dragonfly1339,Sin of the Fallen, AnimeFreak, omaomae, lady-kira6606, demongirl2003, shippofan2k, diegesia melody, strawberryshinobi. **

**WELL...HERE's THE WAITING CHAPTER 5!**

**

* * *

**Ichigo's eye brow twitched as question after question was given to him without given the space to sigh. Out of kindness, Kagome's mother had offered him a cup of tea. He was about to decline when he was forcefully sat in one of the kitchen chairs. Everyone was already around him with smiles around their faces.

He guessed Kagome didn't bring many boys over or even had a boyfriend. Not that he was. His eyes caught the sight of Kagome's face buried in her palms - out of humiliation her family was giving her.

"So…tell us how you meet our daughter Kagome." Kagome's mother asked with eyes of interest. "I mean, it isn't everyday that Kagome brings friends over and guys are rare around here at the shrine."

"Okaa-san!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Hey! What's your name?" questioned Souta as he sat next to Ichigo.

"Um…Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo's voice barely made its way out of his throat from the nervousness he had already consumed.

"Did you come from Karakura Town?" he asked again. Only a nod was his response. Kagome sighed out of frustration. Burying her face again in her palms she looked from the corner of her eye. She noticed a silhouette behind her sliding doors from her house. Crooking an eye brow up in confusion, her body straightened up. Her eyes locked on the unknown shadow coming closer.

As her eyes narrowed down, she noticed two pointing ears coming out from the person's head. Her eyes widened as she looked back at her family surrounding the poor boy. "O-Okaa-san?"

Kagome's mother turned to face her daughter: "Kagome?"

"Um…I forgot that I need to-um- get something from the storage outside. I will be right back!" In a hurried pace, Kagome got off from her seat and quickly went towards the sliding doors to her house entrance.

"W-Wait! Kago-," Ichigo growled inside his head. _'Damn! Don't leave me here!'_

_

* * *

_

Abruptly, Kagome opened her doors and closed them again - scaring the hanyou in front. Golden eyes blinked at the sudden scene: "K-Kagome?"

Kagome grabbed his hand, leading him far from her house and into the well's shrine. Closing the door behind her, sure that they wouldn't know where she had left off.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" questioned Inuyasha with a bit of concern.

"What are you doing here?" glared Kagome.

"Sheesh, I didn't think seeing me was bad. I thought you would get happy seeing him after telling you that the next time I came it was to bring you back," he whispered.

"W-Wait…so Kikyo has realized I have potential and waited for me to defeat Naraku?" A bit of joy sparked in her eyes, making Inuyasha gulp.

"N-Not exactly," he whispered - breaking eye contact. "I only came here for…three things."

"Three things?" questioned Kagome. "S-So you didn't come for me?"

"No…"

Kagome's eyes widened with disbelief. _'He isn't here for me? Then why! For what? What could those three things be-?' _Kagome's eyes narrowed down in her own slit glare. "The shards."

A nod came from the hanyou: "Yeah…Kikyo said we can't move ahead without the three shards. Without them, we can't complete the jewel."

"And Naraku?" asked Kagome.

"Well, we will go after him after you give us the shards…"

"Inuyasha, tell me why you don't want me there…" her voice cracked, easily noticed by the half-demon. "It isn't like that Kagome. I just think that you being over there has taken a lot of time from your family and your sch-"

"You never really cared about that stuff before," she interrupted. "It's all because of Kikyo, huh?"

His eyes hid behind his bangs: "I just don't want to see you hurt in the final battle."

"Whatever," whispered Kagome as she reached into her pocket, taking out two shards. "Here." Looking up, Inuyasha extended his hand. The shards dropped into his palm. "Two? Weren't there three?"

"Hold on," she reached again into her pocket. Her eyes looked down - confused on why she couldn't find the third: "W-Where did it go?"

"What are you talking?" glared Inuyasha. "Don't tell me you lost the other shard?"

"I had it…where did it go? I never took it out…but-" her eyes widened. "Don't tell me it fell…"

Inuyasha closed his fingers - wrapping them around the shards: "Kagome! How could you lose it! See this is why Kikyo is better off being the protector of the jewel!"

"You mean someone dead who is trying to take you to hell?" exclaimed Kagome. She shook her head: "Look. Inuyasha that is it! I am tired of being number two to you! I am tired that Kikyo has always been your worry even after she is dead!"

"Kagome…"

"I will look for the other shard and I guess…that is where we say goodbye," whispered Kagome as she tried her best to hide her eyes behind her bangs. She didn't want to let Inuyasha see her tears.

"W-What?"

"Go take those two shards to your precious Kikyo and comeback when I find the other…and I will never come back."

* * *

"Hehe, thanks for the tea and…well for making me feel welcomed in your house Higurashi-san," Ichigo stood from his seat, until he noticed Kagome's grandfather smiling.

"Why don't I show you something really rare?"

"Rare?" questioned Ichigo.

"Yeah, at the storage in our shrine," Kagome's mother gasped at the location her father was going: "Otou-san! Kagome is there!"

"Nah! She wouldn't mind us going too," he started to pull Ichigo out of the door.

'_Well, for some reason I want to see what is keeping Kagome to long in there,'_ Ichigo let the old man drag him out into the storage. He noticed that Kagome's mother was worried about something. Something that she knew and Kagome was hiding behind his back. _'It seems everyone has their secrets.' _

Walking outside, he looked around. _'Nothing out of the ordinary…yet.'_

He stopped in his tracks as soon as he felt something spiritual coming from his left. It looked like another shrine but it was tightly closed. His eye brow rose in question: _'I feel something pure but also demonic inside…demonic? Did I just say that?' _He shook his head after hearing Kagome's grandfather calling for him.

Following behind, he walked inside a storage area full of shelves that were occupied with personal belongings and other stuff that looked just too strange to ask. Kagome's grandfather sighed: "Hmm, didn't Kagome say she was in here?"

"Or so she said…" whispered Ichigo as he grabbed a keychain. A small pink jewel dangled free at the bottom - swaying back and forth.

"Oh well," commented the older male. "I want to show you this!" Ichigo's eyes glided at the object Kagome's grandfather held. It was an old scroll. Revealing the contents inside, Ichigo's eyes widened with interest. It was an old painting of a sphere - the same color and figure as the one the keychain had.

"What is that?" question Ichigo.

"It is called the Shikon no Tama," came his answer. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Well…yeah," whispered Ichigo. "Don't want to seem rude but…why are you showing me this?"

"I was thinking of giving this to Kagome for her sixteenth birthday," he answered. A low sigh escaped his lips: "This sphere really holds lots of memories for that girl. Lots of them."

"I see," answered Ichigo. "And why are you telling me this?"

Blinking, Kagome's grandfather only stared at the taller boy in front: "Well, because you are her boyfriend, aren't you?"

Ichigo slapped his forehead with his palm. _'I never said that…'_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Footsteps were heard in the mud. Cold rain fell from the clouds above. An area full of green and brown in every corner. Two velvet eyes stared at the dark sky above. Rain drops slowly rolling down his pale face. A crack of a twig was heard, catching his attention. _

_Looking to his left, he noticed another purple haired male coming from the green bushes and shadows that over took the forest. _

"_Found you, Kokuto," a smile appeared on his lips. _

_Silence still stood. _

"_Where have you been? Father has been looking for us," continued the other. _

"_Shuren. Did he send you to look for me?" Kokuto asked. Shuren shrugged as he leaned against a tree: "Midoriko arrives tomorrow…you know that right?" _

"_Why do you think I am here?" _

"_We both share the same beliefs. Father thinks it might be nice that his oldest son - by what…two days? Has to get married before he turns 18. You already passed the marriage age." _

"_But he wants me to marry a miko. I don't believe in the gods or nothing of that sort," Kokuto looked away - back to the gray sky above. Droplets of water falling on his face- one by one. _

_"Are you still holding a grudge over that fact that another miko killed your mother 15 years ago?" Shuren shrugged for the second time. "Midoriko is not that miko, you know?" _

_"Miko is a miko," Kokuto's glare pointed to his younger brother: "I will eliminate every single one of them." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kokuto closed his eyes: _'Midoriko...'_

He had left the shrine after hearing the whole argument between the two teens. Something about them was so recognizable...but he couldn't fit the pieces together to solve his itch of the mystery. _'They were talking about a shard...what shard?' _Standing up, he straightened his gloves: "I guess it is time to go back. Hell will soon rise..."

In a matter of seconds, he left in a flash, leaving the petals fall in his empty spot.

* * *

"How much more is he going to make us wait?" growled Shuren under his breath as he sat on his throne. Flames sprouted out the cracks of hell. His eyes narrowed down in a tight slit of anger. He noticed Taikon coming in with his two brothers behind him.

A tall man with his eyes covered by dirty old bandages. Long black hair that went down his shoulder. Muscular than Taikon and two scars coming down from his eyes and ending down to his jaw. Replaced tentacles as his arms, swaying back and forth quietly as he waited for the his other brother to come over.

Another muscular guy walked forward. His tan skinned over matched his yellow eyes that were shadowed over by his dark green hair. Taikon came to stand next to him. All bowed in respect.

"Kokuto will be arriving," a smirk appeared across his face. "Get ready. As far as we know, Ichigo Kurosaki has two sisters in his life. Our job, is to get them both as hostages."

"Hostages?" questioned the tentacled armed slave.

"Yes, Gonjo," answered Shuren. "Plan is to lure the demonic soul in here."

"What about the pure one?" asked Taikon.

"I need that information from Kokuto," he replied with a grunt. "I will get that pure soul no matter what..."

* * *

Shuren's fingers tapped one after another as he saw his three 'servants' walking towards his throne. His eye caught the tallest one of the three. Black hair that went down to his shoulders. Eyes covered by a worn-out bandages, a scar lined down to his jaw coming from under the bandages. Tentacles replaced his arms - swaying in a gentle motion; back and forth.

Shuren's eyes glided to the other one next to him. Muscular in size. Tanned skin that over took the color of his yellow eyes - making them look as if they glowed in the dark. His eyes over shadowed by his dark green bangs as braids were done on either side of his face.

Taikon walked behind. All bowed in respect at seeing Shuren stare at them attentively. "Gonjo, Garogai, Taikon. Get ready, we leave once Kokuto comes."

"Is he coming with us?" asked Garogai.

"No...," a glared came out from Shuren's eyes. "His punishment will be to stay here for making me wait."

"What is our job?" asked Taikon.

"To capture Kurosaki Ichigo's twin sisters. They will serve as hostages here in hell," he explained. "It is the only way to lure him in here."

"And what about the pure soul that is needed?" questioned Gonjo.

"I will get that information from Kokuto once he gets here..."

* * *

"I will take that back, thank you," Karin grabbed the shard from Rukia's hand - surprising her at the same time. "I will ask Kagome-oneechan if it belongs to her. And if it isn't, my sister and I will keep it." Walking up stairs, Rukia and Renji waited as they heard the door close.

"Wow, seems like they have become very fond of the girl," whispered Renji in a sigh.

"Yeah. But that shard is weird. It didn't look like glass to me," she replied back.

"I think you are thinking too much over that girl and that shard or whatever it was," continued Renji. "It's probably nothing."

"That isn't the problem, Renji," glared Rukia. "I know you felt it too." Renji's eyes narrowed down at her statement. "I know you did." Renji sighed in defeat: "You mean the strong spiritual energy the girl was giving off?"

"Yes," she answered. "When I meet Ichigo...he had the same amount. It is strong as a captain's. Maybe even more."

"So what are you implying?"

"That Ichigo and that girl have already got problems in their hands," she answered.

"That...doesn't make sense," his eyebrow crooked up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"No one knows this...not even Ichigo. Only Urahara, Yoruichi and I have figured out that Ichigo...has a demonic soul."

* * *

A sigh passed pink lips. Eye brow furrowed down in annoyance as a hanyou followed behind.

"Kagome! Are you serious?"

"Yes Inuyasha!" she turned around, facing him as they walked out the shrine. "I won't comeback once I find the last shard. That is it! I am done!" Inuyasha growled in annoyance as he saw through Kagome's eyes. She was being serious.

"Is this because of Kikyo? You both can be with m-" he was cut off by the young miko.

"You can't have two, Inuyasha! Get that in your head!" She screamed in fury.

* * *

"Well, it really is a beautiful painting," commented Ichigo as Kagome's grandfather opened the door to exit the storage area: "Yeah. I think it will make an interesting present for her."

Walking out the storage area- Kagome's grandfather gasped at the two teens arguing in the middle of the main shrine. Yelling in rage! Ichigo's eyes went from Kagome to the person in front..._'W-What the heck?'_

He easily and quickly noticed the silver hair- the long silver locks. Ears of an inu that popped out from his head. HIS HEAD! The weird outfit he wore. Completely red and barefoot! On his hip he had a sheath- the sword placed inside. _'W-What the hell is going on?'_

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome's grandfather.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes widened at hearing his name. Not only that but the scent of two people coming near. His eyes changed direction to the storage area. There he saw the old man. Behind him...a guy with orange hair? _'W-What the f-!'_

"O-Ojiisan!" shouted Kagome in a whisper. Her own eyes expanded to size of the surprise. She easily noticed Ichigo coming behind with the same expression Inuyasha held. She looked back in forth. Inuyasha was just in shock. Was it because another guy was here? Or why?

Her answer came soon as she heard the hanyou's voice: "Why the fuck do you have orange hair?"

He cared about the hair...?

Kagome's eyes changed to Ichigo. His eye brow was twitching. Really twitching. Who would ever thought that Ichigo would want to do the same thing that Kagome did the first time she saw Inuyasha...Ichigo's next words came.

"Can I touch them?"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Well, that wraps Chapter 5!

A little shorter than usual...I know. But the next chapter will be the big action! Hell arrives into the Living World! AH! Kagome will meet Karin and Yuzu soon and have a little fight herself. DAN! DAN! DAN! More will happen next chapter. I am sorry for the late update! Please don't hate me! I am sorry! But I really had so many ideas that I was like: "SCREW MY WRIST! I am writing!"

Please review! I won't ask for a specific amount. But please review. Really inspires me to continue. Thank you for reading!


	6. Shinigami Truth

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (Warnings will be given at each chapter if anything mature is written, okay?)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well hello! Wow! Lots of reviews! Haha, didn't know this story held so many fans. Sorry for the late update. I have recently returned to school from Spring Break and they are already pilling me with projects! Spanish, English and Health projects are a pain! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I AM GOING TO START! But anyways, thanks for all the reviews. Currently, I have got questions about the rest of Ichigo's friends. They will be in here. Orihime will also be in here just so you know, she has to be in order to bring a connection with the story and Kagome as well. Uryuu will definitely be in this story and Chad...not sure yet. People that will appear from Soul Society will not be revealed until a little more. A few conversations will happen between them. So, sorry for the late update. I promise I will try my best to update faster.

And there will be more flashbacks on Kokuto's and Shuren's side!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**krysten, shippofan2k, Dark Void Princess 21, Izno, dragonflu1339, blood stained rabbit, omaomae, Orange Bolt, wt183, Gale of the Heavens, AKARY YAMI, and SilverMidnightKitten. **

**THANK YOU ALL! **

**CHAPTER 6! LET HELL ARRIVE! **

* * *

Arriving in Hell was an easy path. Kokuto could easily dodge the certain obstacles that drew to him. Flames abruptly erupted from the cracked ground. A mix of black and red made the scene even more darker in light. A sigh passed his lips as he noticed he was getting closer to Shuren's throne. His usual bored expression planted on his face. His fingers tapping the arm rest. Although, a sudden glare appeared across his face at seeing Kokuto's person coming closer.

"I see you have finally decided to come back," Shuren sighed. "What took you so long? All I asked was for you to find the two souls and report back."

"I did locate them. I sent Taikon back to report that to you," answered Kokuto, his eyes hiding with his bangs' shadow.

"And why exactly did you stay behind?"

"To gather more information," Kokuto's eye was shown: "Useful information."

"This information better be useful," commented Shuren with his glare still glued.

Kokuto sighed for the second time: "The demonic soul was easy to locate as you said before. Kurosaki Ichigo, a teen of no more than 16 years of age. I have found out that he has two younger sisters - twins to be exact."

"Alright," replied Shuren in boredom. "What about this pure soul? Usually it would take very long to find it, but you managed to find it along with the demonic soul. Tell me how that was possible."

"They meet at the same time…same place," answered Kokuto. "The pure soul you are looking for has made contact with the demonic one. About the same age as Kurosaki Ichigo. A female with an extreme sense of purity vibes from outside her body."

"You could feel her purity even from the outside of her body?" repeated Shuren. "That is impossible. Pure souls hide their purity in-"

"Miko…"

Shuren's eye brows lifted at the sudden word: "What did you say?"

"She is a miko," a sudden glare appeared on both their faces. Shuren stood from his spot: "A miko. I thought you killed the last powerful one!"

"I did," he answered below his breath. "If I didn't…I wouldn't be here, now would I? I did commit one of the deadly sins in the past."

Shuren's hands started to shake, creating fists. "Then how is it possible that a miko is living?"

Kokuto remained silent. His eye glued on the other eye from the opposite side on the throne. Shuren shook his head: "Well, we will find out more on this 'miko' you say you found. If she is the one with the pure soul, then that makes it even easier to break loose from hell. All we need is to bring her in here."

"And how exactly are you going to do that? It won't be that easy to lure her in here," commented Kokuto.

"Tomorrow evening we will take the first step into going into the world of the living," Shuren noticed the sudden expansion in Kokuto's eye. Obviously he was surprised. "That sudden?" exclaimed Kokuto.

"We will use Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sisters as hostages. As for the pure soul, so far, the information you have gathered could become useful. Have you found anything that could be special to that 'miko'?"

Kokuto looked away. Shuren was becoming more in charge over this plan. This wasn't how Kokuto had planned. But patience would have to be on his side for now. Shuren would get his way for now. Kokuto closed his eye. "There might be that shard she is going to start looking for," whispered Kokuto. It was loud enough for Shuren to hear.

"A shard?" repeated Shuren.

"Yeah. She was furious after finding out that she lost it," he continued.

Shuren nodded: "I see. Maybe we can use that as an advantage."

"Advantage?" questioned Kokuto with a glare.

"If we manage to find this shard she is looking for…," a sudden smirk appeared across Shuren's face: "Then we can surely lure her in here. Then, finally these flames will escape into the universe!"

* * *

Kagome blinked.

Again.

And again.

Did she really just hear those words coming out from Ichigo. Ichigo the guy right in front of her that always looked too serious. She shook her head - about to say something, she noticed a sudden glare coming off from Inuyasha. _'I-Inuyasha?'_

"T-Touch them?" stuttered Inuyasha. Ichigo's eye brow began to twitch as the ears above the hanyou's head started to as well: "Well…are you cosplaying or something?"

"C-Cosplay-"

"Well, well. If it isn't Inuyasha," smiled Kagome's grandfather. "Long time no see." Inuyasha's eyes changed direction to blink at the older male: "U-Uh yeah…hello." Kagome shook her head as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Ichigo's eye brow shot up slowly, catching the slight touch Kagome made with the weird cat or dog. Whatever he was. Kagome forced a smile on her face - he wasn't going to fool him. He might of just meet her, but he knew exactly when someone would fake it…and he hated it!

"Don't mind my friend here, Kurosaki-san. He is just really obsessed with anime recently!" a nervous chuckle escaped her lips.

"Anime? What the fu-?" he was pulled slowly by Kagome - back to the well's shrine.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down into a slit- his glare already coming into play. He wasn't stupid. He sensed it the moment he saw that…creature. He was no human. "What are you?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked behind their shoulders. Even Kagome's grandfather looked towards Ichigo's eyes. The slight glare said it all. He was being serious. Kagome gulped: "I already told you what I was. I am a mi-"

"I meant him," Ichigo's index finger pointed at the hanyou. "I know you aren't human. I can sense it."

Kagome's eyes widened: _'H-He can sense it? W-What is he then? Only certain people can sense the demonic aura of one. But Kurosaki-san was able to sense Inuyasha's? How?'_

"Don't take me for a fool," glared Ichigo even more. "Don't even ask how I could do it or sense it. I know you aren't human, what are you?"

Inuyasha returned the same piercing eyes Ichigo held. A sudden - surprising smirk appeared on Inuyasha's lips: "And what are you? I could feel you aren't normal neither."

Kagome glared at both of them: "Okay! That's it! Stop it you two! Inuyasha go back! I will go to you once I find that object you want! Okay?" Her eyes glided to the teen with orange hair: "And you! I don't know you very well but please go back. I don't mean to be rude. I just really don't want you to get caught up in this…and your sister needs you."

Ichigo nodded: "Fine. I'll leave, but just so you know Higurashi-san, I would be careful around him."

"No need to concern yourself," nodded Kagome. Ichigo bowed down in respect - to both Kagome and her grandfather: "Thank you for your kindness. Please excuse me but I need to get back to my family."

"No problem," smiled Kagome's grandfather. Watching as Ichigo descended down the stairs of the shrine - one by one, Kagome sighed. She caught her grandfather's attention: "You really didn't need to say it that way."

"What was I supposed to say…that Inuyasha here is a hanyou! That I can go back in time! He wouldn't believe that story!" shouted Kagome. A slow shake of her grandfather's head made her sigh for the second time. He walked past her: "Just know that sometimes secrets aren't a good thing."

"I can't tell him everything after just meeting him today!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Yes, but it seems like fate has brought you two together for a reason," smiled her grandfather as he went inside the house. Closing the door, Inuyasha could only stare at the girl in front of him: "So who was that guy?"

Kagome's eyes changed scene: "Some guy I meet today in the morning. Nothing big, now leave Inuyasha." A slight glare appeared on his eyes: "Nothing big? He knows I am not human! That isn't normal in your era now is it! Who the fuck is he?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Kagome in fury. "Leave! I am tired! Go to your precious Kikyo! GO!"

Inuyasha scoffed: "Fine. I guess this is it."

"I said that long ago…Inuyasha. The next time you see me will only be when I hand that shard to you…as a stranger," Kagome looked away. Blinking, she only heard the door to the shrine open and close. The glow from the well showed he left. A single tear streamed down her cheek.

"A hanyou, huh?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She looked behind her - surprised to see Ichigo walking back up. _'H-He didn't leave! Then why didn't I sense him?'_

"Cross to the past? Sounds like a very weird story. Care to explain?" he questioned, getting closer. "Why should I explain to you? Like I said, I don't mean to be rude but I just meet you. You are getting into my private life, you know that right?" she looked away. Ichigo only sighed back: "I can tell you don't live a normal life…"

"You could say that again…"

"Neither do I," he smiled. Her eyes meet his. Those orbs she saw through…she could tell they weren't lying. Nothing but the truth. "You told me you are a miko. Might as well be fair and tell you what I am."

"What you are?" questioned Kagome - confused of his sudden statement.

"I am no ordinary high school guy," he began. "I am a…Shinigami."

* * *

Rukia stood up from her seat - only to be stopped by Renji's hand on her wrist: "What exactly do you mean he has a demonic soul? We are Shinigami! Not even the vizards have that! It's impossible!"

"That is what makes everything weird about the whole situation," whispered Rukia. "Ichigo having a demonic soul isn't a good thing."

"Obviously," Renji let go of Rukia's hand, sighing. "The real problem is not that hollows will be attracted to it," Renji's eye brows shot up in interest. He let Rukia continue: "But that if Soul Society find out about that soul, they will seal him until they can find a way to take it away from him - even if it means to take away his Shinigami abilities."

"That bad, huh?" questioned Renji as he straightened up. He shook his head as he saw Rukia grabbing her cell phone: "I think we should go talk to Urahara and Yoruichi."

"What for?" grunted Renji in irritation. "More information?"

"Well, yeah," she replied looking away. "You see, Urahara is the only person who mostly knows about this. He was the one to find the results of the relationship hollows and shinigami had. Also about the Vizards."

"How do you know this?" questioned Renji. He was amazed on how much Rukia was hiding from him and Soul Society. She knew a lot of information. So much secret information that he was sure Soul Society would punish her for keeping such things locked. Rukia sighed: "Urahara explained to me and Yoruichi that while being a captain back at the Gotei 13, he did research on the effect that hollows would have with Shinigami." She paused, making Renji's eye brow rise.

"Keep going."

"Well, he would record everything on a little book. Notes and information he would get. When the day of Yamamoto kicking him out, he hid it."

"Why didn't he just take it with him? It was small, no?"

"He had no time. And besides, he didn't take anything of his from his experiments or such. He had it all in his memory," Rukia looked back into Renji's eyes. "He said he wasn't afraid that someone might find it."

"And what exactly does that book hold?" Renji caught the fear in her eyes. "Is it that much of secret? Even Soul Society shouldn't know?"

"That isn't what I fear. I fear on Ichigo's part..." she sighed again.

"Ichigo? What about him?" He stood up. "Then let me ask you this...what if it does come to Soul Society finding that book? What will happen?"

Rukia said nothing. No word came out. A few minutes of silence until Rukia finally spoke out, revealing her answer: "They will go after Ichigo due to his hollow..."

* * *

A sigh escaped pale lips. Eyes focused on the screen in front. His ears soon heard the chuckle of a certain someone next to him. He saw the captain with a full white painted face smirking at the screen in front. Another sigh was set free: "And what is so amuzing, Captain Mayuri?" They were currently in the lab located in Soul Soceity. Looking through footage of past battles with hollows, arrancars, and even with Aizen to see if there could be any clues on sensing the Gates of Hell.

The smirk never faded as a pair of interested eyes glided to stare at the long haired captain. His pale face lighted with the illuminatin screen: "Captain Ukitake, don't you see it?"

"See what?" he questioned back.

He saw Mayuri's movements. His finger pushing down a yellow glowing button. Looking up, another screen popped out from the middle - catching Ukitake's attention, although he was confused deeply where Mayuri was getting at. They had been researching ever since the gates opened. But what got them moving was that Yamamoto was furious hell could get away with it and here we where - doing nothing. Who knew what the hell keepers where thinking or planning.

_'Yamamoto assigned us both to do this job. We can't move forward without knowing when the gates will open once again. We need to hurry...' _thought Ukitake as he saw the video play. He realized it was the substitute Shinigami fighting the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. The surprising part was Ichigo fighting in his complete hollow form. The form Orihime Inoue and Uryuu Ishida had been talking about afterwards. It did look frightening. "Why are you showing me this?" asked Ukitake with a raised eye brow.

"Look closely," he smirked again in response.

Watching closely, he saw that back and forth, Ichigo and Ulquiorra would send their attacks flying - eyes held the instinct of kill. Mayuri paused the screen - the final vision of Ichigo growling in the echoes of darkness. He heard the sound of printing near. He looked neat the printing area - seeing there was a record of spiritual pressure and reiatsus. A huge number on each column and the waves showing the massive energy these spiritual powers had. Ukitake looked back at Mayuri after grabbing the paper.

"Whose records are these?" he questioned.

Mayuri pointed at the screen - showing another screen shot of both Ulquiorra and Ichigo: "The black numbers are the Espada's. As for the red ones...," a light chuckle escaped his throat once again: "They are the shinigami's."

Ukitake's eyes widened: "W-What? His reiatsu couldn't be this high!"

"It is," he answered with hiw usual grin coming back. "But it only comes up like that when he goes into hollow. You see, his hollows holds more reiatsu than any captain here - combined."

Ukitake's eyes widened more than they were. What was he saying! That Ichigo was becoming stronger now! Ukitake's and Mayuri's attention was caught when they sensed a familiar reiatsu coming closer. They looked behind them to see another captain nearing. His long black hair that reached down his shoulders swayed as he walked. The white silk scarf that hung a bit loose around his neck. His cold grey eyes cautiously watching both of them.

"Captain Byakuya? May I ask what you are doing here? This lab is closed for the research." eyed Ukitake.

"I am granted permission to come here," glared Byakuya.

"By who?" smirked Mayuri once again.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama himself," he answered as he walked closer. "He wanted me to inform you both of the meeting that will be held tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? What for?" asked Ukitake.

"Apparently, the Gates of Hell opened again," he replied back as he started to walk back.

"Hmmm, it sounds like something fishy is going on down there. Makes me excited who is behind this," Mayuri licked his lips - knowing that this new enemy could be part of his 'experiments'. Ukitake shook his head: "Thank you, Captain Byakuya. If you excuse us, we will continue this research so we can find some mroe information to give to Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama."

Byakuya ignored his words - slowly walking away. He came to a stop as his eyes noticed a crack in the wall. A brick slowly coming out. Looking behind his shoulder he saw that both captain were too busy to even look at him. He walked closer to the brick - quietly taking it out. His eyes caught the small book inside the hole. A very worn out book. Taking it out, he placed the brick back.

He looked at the front cover of the small book: _'Secrets of Death' _

His eye brow shot up in confusion. _'Who could this belong to?' _Opening the book, he noticed Urahara's name on it. His eyes narrowed down soon in a slit. _'Urahara forgot something of value, huh? Interesting...' _He placed it inside his sleeve, walking away. _'This could be useful to the upcoming "war"...' _

* * *

"And how exactly do you plan to locate this shard?" questioned Kokuto as he saw Shuren sitting back at his throne. "You don't even know what it looks like." A sudden sigh escaped Shuren's lips, making Kokuto's eye brow shot up in question.

Shuren came to stare at his palm. A sudden black flame appearing: "We will only worry about the demon energy for now. The pure soul can be dealt later. It isn't like she is powerful, right?"

"I don't think it is right to underestimate her as a miko," glared Kokuto.

Shuren closed his hand into a fist. The flames disappearing: "You used to do it." He stood up abruptly: "Don't come to me with that shit! You were the one to kill that last miko, were you not? Midoriko was killed because of your demon! Don't come out all innocent when you of all sinners are the one that sinned the most! Killing a guardian of the gods!"

"I told you," he glared back even tighter. "I regret my actions from the past..."

Shuren let a sudden chuckle come out: "Regret? From you? You were the one with no heart when we were alive. You had planned to kill all mikos from the beginning because of what happened...so don't come to me and saying to not underestimate this woman! She may not even be one to begin with!"

"When I say I see a miko," he whispered. "I see one. With the experience I have gained - I know a miko from just a lingering touch."

Shuren's eyes tightened with anger. Starring at the person in front: "Taikon, Garogai and Gonjo will come with me for the evening attack."

"What?" growled Kokuto. "Do you plan to leave me here?" He noticed the slight smirk appearing across Shuren's face. He was planning something outside from what he knew. This whole time he had been loyal to his younger half-brother. He knew Shuren was planning to backstab. He had plans of his own. His own way to rule Hell and all worlds. "Yes," answered Shuren. "You will stay here and wait for me to bring you Kurosaki Ichigo's sisters. You will lock them," the smirk grew. "You are the only one here in hell that can completely control these flames and even the roots of hell, no?"

Silence. Stare vs. stare.

"Do you understand, Kokuto?" glared Shuren once again.

Kokuto looked away: "Yes."

"Good. You may leave. But you aren't allowed in the world of the living, got that? Besides, you don't want to add weight to your sins, right?" the same grin appeared once again. Silence took over again. Only having the flames surround Kokuto has he disappeared. Shuren growled under his breath: "It really makes me curious on what this..._miko..._looks like."

* * *

"Karin-chan?"

Yuzu sat quietly on her side of the bed. She still felt weak after the whole even that had occured. After Karin had come back from bringing a glass of water for her, she was surprised to see that Karin didn't go back outside at this time of day. Usually in the spring she would go out to the park and play soccer with the boys or anything else that mostly girls wouldn't get involved in. But instead, she was there - sitting on her own bed. What was she doing?

Looking at the shard between her thumb and index finger.

"Karin-chan!"

Finally, eyes broke away from the pink object. Those same eyes fell to see her sister's. "What's wrong Yuzu?"

"Are you okay? You seem so interested in that shard," she whispered back.

"Well, I don't know. I get the feeling that this shard holds something special," she replied back - her eyes falling back at the pink shine.

"Special?" questioned Yuzu. "How so?"

"I...am not sure," she replied. Her eyes never leaving the shard. "But something feels so...pure but yet, evil."

"That...sounds creepy, Karin-chan!" shivered Yuzu as she grabbed her bed sheets and bringing them closer to her body. "Maybe we should call onii-chan and tell him to ask Kagome if she forgot anything here, or if it belongs to her." Karin shook her head: "Nah! I mean, I want to see her again anyways. To express my gratituted. And I know you want to see her too."

"Is it just me...," Yuzu broke off into a pause. Karin watched her sister look down at her lap.

"You feel a special connection to Kagome-onnechan too?" Karin finished her sentence. Yuzu nodded slowly - waiting to see what Karin might answer. A low sigh was heard: "To be honest with you, I do. Something about her seems so special. Almost as if we should keep her near."

"But I feel like we shouldn't keep her near for ourselves," added Yuzu. "But for onii-chan."

A slight grin appeared on Karin's face: "So you felt that too, huh? Yeah, I felt it too," she looked back at the shard, placing it in her palm. "But I also feel like...some kind of trouble will bloom ahead."

* * *

Kagome took a step back: "S-Shini..." she didn't even finish her sentence. Her words choked in the middle of her throat. Shinigami? Those didn't exist...did they? Kagome shook her head head slowly - still taking step backs. Ichigo's eyes relaxed as he saw the sudden surprised expression on her face: "Well...I wouldn't be surprised that you took it that way. Shinigami really don't go with humans, so it really is kind of weird that I could be one."

Kagome shook her head again: "T-Then...does that mean you are-"

"Dead? No," he answered.

Kagome looked away - down to the ground below her: "Then how is that possible? You are alive. I can sense your soul within you. Your aura...isn't normal now that I think about it." Ichigo smiled: "So you did feel my aura? Yeah, I was wondering if you did or didn't knowing that you are miko."

"I just didn't want it to seem weird if I asked you if you were human or not," she whispered.

Ichigo shrugged: "True. That would make someone become a little uncomfortable."

Kagome came to glare at him: "Then how are you a Shinigami?"

A sigh escaped his lips: "Long story. Almost happened a year ago. My family was in danger one night - the same night I meet Rukia."

"Rukia? The small girl with purple eyes?" questioned Kagome, soon receiving a nod.

"Yes. You see, when I meet her - she was in her Shinigami form. She came into my room and we started to have a conversation and so my family began to yell for help. A creature from the dead - called hollow, came to attack my family." Without him noticing as he closed his eyes, Kagome got closer - little by little. She let him continue on. "Rukia left and tried to save my family but at the end, she ended up getting wounded - unable to fight. There was only one more option she gave me."

Kagome came closer. Her hand came up slowly - stretching outwards with her fingers reaching for something.

"The one option to save my family was to become a Shinigami myself. I took it. It was the only thing that ran through my head: to save my family! I had to! Luckily I did...afterwards, I meet new people, saved peoples' lives, and became stronger on my own. I had a reason to become strong. Do I regret it? No..." his eyes snapped open as he felt soft finger tips touching his cheek. He looked to see Kagome touching his cheek. Her own eyes starring at his.

"Before becoming a Shinigami...you had the ability to see spirits and such, right?" she questioned - surprising Ichigo in the process.

"Uh...yeah. My mother had the same ability and it was passed on to me. I am not sure why though," he whispered in response.

Kagome nodded: "I could tell. You have two different auras surrounding your body and soul," she replied. "Your normal-human soul gives me the hint that you already knew spirits way before. A very powerful soul I should say is what you have."

"Two different auras?" whispered Ichigo.

Kagome drew back her hand: "So your reason to become strong?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you want to become strong in the first place after becoming a Shinigami?" she repeated her question. Ichigo sighed - looking out to the Sacred Tree: "My reason? After becoming a Shinigami, I guess you could say I evolved. Having the confidence that I could protect the people I deeply care about...but at the same time..." he took a pause - closing his eyes.

"But?"

"I feel like I really haven't found the reason to become strong. Nor who exactly is it that I would give me life to..."

"I see what you mean," she whispered back. She sighed afterwards. Ichigo nodded and soon noticed Kagome's mother coming outside: "Kagome! Honey! Could you help me prepare dinner?"

"Uh, yeah sure mom!" she replied back. She looked back at Ichigo, returning a smile of her own: "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san. I guess, this is where we part. Thank you for taking me home, really appreciate it."

"No, I should be thanking you," smiled Ichigo. "For saving my sister."

"I told you, it was no problem," Kagome began to slowly walk back -her smile never leaving.

"Hey!" shouted Ichigo. "Um...do you mind if we can talk again, sometime?"

Kagome's smile grew: "I'd like that." Ichigo smirked: "But this time it is your turn to explain your side of the story." Kagome playfully glared at him: "Fine! Just don't judge me afterwards!" She started to see him going towards the stairs. His hand waving: "I won't. I promise. Thanks for everything!"

Kagome sighed with the same smile still on her face: _'For some reason...I actually look forward to seeing him again.' _Walking back to her house, she stopped: _'Ugh! I forgot to ask him if it was okay to go to his house tomorrow to check if I dropped the shard there! Oh well, I'll just go tomorrow, I am sure he won't mind. I'll go around the evening, just to be sure I need to check his house.'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Oh! It seems that everyone has something planned for tomorrow evening! Right? Shuren having to take action soon and Kagome meeting Ichigo again. And with Ichigo telling her the truth...she seemed to take it pretty well...for now! Haha, just wait until he further explains it to her. Hopefully you enjoyed! This is my longest chapter yet! Please review! Please! I am sorry for the late update! I promise the next update will be in a week or two! Please be patient!

Review! Words of wisdom or whatever! haha, no flames though! But please review!

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

JA-NE~


	7. Invasion Part I

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (Warnings will be given at each chapter if anything mature is written, okay?)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Oh wow! I haven't update this in so long! And to think I got so many reviews! I mean look! Only chapter 7 and already 90 reviews! AH! Haha, thank you so much! Everyone, I wouldn't even be writing if it weren't for your reviews! Thank you so much! Sorry for the late update, I greatly apologize! School has been a chaos to me lately that I haven't found the free time for myself. I am sorry! And I hope you all haven't given up on me! I really do enjoy reading your reviews and knowing that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! The action is just starting! And sorry for any confusement. I try my best to get my facts and story line as straight as I can! ENJOY!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Dark Void Princess 21, Gale of the Heavens, XxKiraxhieiloverxX, dragonfly1339, Megan1339, black strained rabbit, krysten, omaomae, wt183, AKARY YAMI, Moonlight Rein**

**THANK YOU ALL! Most of you have sticked to me since like...story one! Haha, thank you and the rest! Black Flames wouldn't be here without the support! **

**HERE IS CHAPTER 7! **

* * *

Grey orbs starred at the ruler of the night.

The moon. It's illuminate light giving visible sight to others in pure darkness. Wind passed by freely with a bit of a chill. White silk moved swiftly and gracefully around a man's shoulders along with his long ebony locks. Eyelids closed as his hand snaked inside his sleeve. His eyes opened to read the front cover of the small booklet he had previously found that day in the main laboratory.

_'Secrets of Death? What on Earth was that stupid scientist thinking of writing something like this? I always knew Urahara Kisuke wasn't trustworthy. He hid so many things from the Gotei 13 in the past; he still does.'_

The wind blew again in fierce movement. His white robe over his others slightly shook with the breeze. The symbol for his squad read 'six'. He has a captain rarely cared much about these matters. In fact, he usually ignored if it had to do with Urahara or Yoruichi but something about this book wanted to be read. Curiosity (which he had never felt in his life) sprung from his mind.

Slowly opening the book he read the owner's name: _'Urahara Kisuke.'_

He flipped yet another page - this time containing more japanese characters and even small hand-written graphs.

_'He kept his own records and notes from his experiments? What kind of experiments did this freak make?' _His fingers quietly flipped another. Even looking at such a simple thing made it seem graceful in everyone's eyes. But of course...no one was around. It was rare to see this particular captain outside his room and sitting down on the wood floor that led to his personal garden. The garden Hisana and he shared.

The only true memories of happiness he treasured.

His eyes narrowed down in annoyance as he had started to read the notes Urahara had taken. Flip after flip. Writing all over the place. Scribbles and graphs drawn. _'Urahara!' _After reading and reading he came across another page that had been titled: _'Shinigami and Hollow Hell? What does he mean by hell?' _He changed the page seeing a graph of comparing reiatsus of a high leveled hollow with a captain shinigami. Both seemed equal in speed and stamina by what the graph showed.

His eyes widened at the rate a hollow had for power: _'It's impossible! No wonder these Espadas were tough to die! Their power is double the amount when we aren't using our Bankais.' _

He read the next writings on the next page: _'A hollow devours the dead and hungers for the living souls. Their power grows gradually - as well for a Shinigami. Both battle to survive but both have different goals. One to become a savior and protector...the other having the desire to have much more power. As I experimented and researched on different types of hollows - all having their immense abilities within them. As a scientist I have always wondered the relationship between a hollow and...Shinigami.' _

Byakuya's eyes furrowed into an angry slit. Wrinkles of anger and confusion. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Urahara was experimenting both powers of a Shinigami and a hollow - together! _'The bastard! Did he transfer the hollows abilities into a Shinigami? Or was it the other way around?' _

He continued to read where he left off: _'Hollows don't have the ability to carry in Shinigami powers. Hollows are created from their sins and their longs to powers. Shinigami reiatus are too much for them too take - almost like poison to completely kill and destroy the hollow into ashes. On the other hand, hollow abilities transferred into a Shinigami does not have the same effect. Shinigami can gain their speed and double it along with strength and stamina and even the ability to sense spiritual energies miles away.' _

Byakuya growled under his breath. What the hell was this guy thinking? Urahara had been trusted as a captain and the head of the labs. And here, the sixth squad captain held a book full of uncovered secrets that were totally useful, probably useful in the war against Aizen. If they had gained this before, the academy would probably be learning this already. Byakuya's eyes shifted left and right to read where he left off.

_'But I have discovered that hollows can be ranked by their powers. The strongest would be like Grand Fisher but when a Shinigami is combined with a hollow, their powers over rule that of the level of Grand Fisher's. Which I would now call a vizard...'_

Byakuya nodded: _'So I am guessing that is what Kurosaki and his other masked friends are, huh? Kurosaki had the ability and powers higher than anyone here. All he needed was that training - which he still needs.' _

He continued to read.

_'But hell...has one creature that no one, not even Soul Society, could imagine. The most deadly powerful souls that can even defeat the strongest vizard out there - a Togabito. Hell creatures (souls) that have created the highest sins when they once lived. They are trapped in the flames of hell as their punishment. Their power is much greater...much more frightening. A Togabito will always - no matter what- try to escape hell. And will do everything it can to get out. Everything...'_

Byakuya closed the book. _'So that's the problem in hell...a Togabito. Wonder why not even Yamamoto Genryuusai knew about these creatures?' _Closing his eyes he stood up gracefully. _'I will report this tomorrow morning in the meeting.' _Looking back down at the closed book he noticed that he still needed a few pages to read. _'I will read the rest in my room...'_

* * *

Shuffling was heard in the silence around. Plum eyes snaked to the corner only to notice the orange haired Shinigami sleeping soundly on his bed with his back to petite woman. Sighing in her head she looked at the folded paper in her hands. Quietly leaving it on his desk she looked at the sunrise coming into the canvas sky. Dark colors of a rainbow coming into the picture. Rays of sunlight would soon come out and hit Ichigo in the face - annoy him of course.

She sighed out loud. Her eyes caught the words on the front letter saying that she would be back later that day (hopefully). Rukia turned around to walk towards the door exiting the room. Slowly closing the door behind her she smiled as she saw Ichigo smile in his dreams.

_'I am wondering what he is dreaming about...'_

* * *

"Mmm!" Stretched out arms into the air were lifted. Lazily, cerulean eyes opened themselves to the light around her room. Kagome looked down at her lap. "When was the last time I ever woke up from a comfy warm place?"

Standing up straight she looked out her window. Her arms crossed themselves on the edge as she looked out to see the sakura petals already falling from the Sacred Tree. Her eyes lazily closed as she remembered the last night events - heck all day she had a roller coaster going.

The whole event of Ichigo's little sister, Ichigo meeting Inuyasha and now...she had to go look for her third shard. Who knows where that went! A light sigh passed her tired lips. Kagome's right hand came up to land in the middle spot of her chest.

Black flames? Just exactly what were those?

_'I still feel guilty. Kurosaki-san thinks I have taken them completely out of his sister's body...in reality half of them are in me while hers are still in there. Weird thing was I couldn't detect anymore. I can't even purify them out of my own body. Just what the heck were they?'_

Kagome shook her head as she looked at right hand once it came off from her chest. Starring at her palm she slowly wrapped her fingers in. Standing up straight she smiled to herself.

_'I guess I'll go check Kurosaki-san's house first to see if I dropped it there...hopefully I did.'_

* * *

"Onii-chan!"

"Ugh…!"

"Onii-chan!"

Brown eyes opened slowly by the crack of sunlight hitting the eye lids. Fully opened, they starred at the window that was a few inches above on his wall. From his laying spot he could only see the cerulean sky with no clouds in sight. Birds chirped at their regular melody.

A sigh passed his lips remembering the whole event that occurred yesterday. It had seemed like…a dream? No, it wasn't.

After getting home all he could think about was her. Her concerning eyes and voice. Her ebony hair that hung freely that complemented her fair skin. If anything, he was greatly grateful to her. The miko had saved his sister's life.

Kagome.

His eyelids closed once again as he sat up. Running his fingers through his tangled messy orange hair - he heard his name once again.

"Onii-chan!" Groaning, he got up from his spot and went towards his door only to be opened by someone else from the other side. His eyes blinked at seeing his younger sister Yuzu starring at him with spatula in hand. Yuzu sighed: "Onii-chan! It's already 10 in the morning! When were you ever going to wake up?"

"Yuzu, should you really be off from bed and cooking?" he questioned.

"I told her to rest," came a voice at the end of the hallway. Ichigo looked to see his other sister Karin walking and drinking a glass of orange juice. "But she didn't listen to me so whatever. Besides," she took a sip and then continued, "she looks fine to me now."

Ichigo nodded. At least they were both fine and with him now. Nothing to worry about. His eyes landed to Karin once again: "Where is tou-san?"

"In the kitchen. He wanted to make breakfast for all of us but failed."

"Failed?" questioned Ichigo.

Another sigh escaped Yuzu's lips: "He burned it so that is why I am down there re-making the breakfast for us."

Ichigo shook his head. He could already picture it in his head the burning food and the smoke appearing in the air and even the panicking voice his father would give. Honestly, he was surprised that his father didn't come and jump on him because of the burned food...that is something he would do.

Yuzu caught his thought back into reality: "Well get ready! Breakfast is going to get cold for you!" Leaving his entrance door, both his sisters walked down stairs to meet up with their dad.

"DAD! Don't touch that! Stop cooking!" Ichigo chuckled at Yuzu's words. He didn't like to admit it person or in front of people but he really did love his family. No matter what, he would sacrifice _everything_ for them to be safe. Going back into his room after closing the door with the lock he noticed a lion plush on his desk - quiet.

Walking behind him and bending down for his lips to be near the lion's ear he soon said: "What are you doing..._Kon?" _

The Kon plush jumped up out of shock: "I-Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes caught the sight of a folded paper in the hands of Kon. Sneaking his hand over the plush toy he grabbed it forcefully out of Kon's hands.

"H-Hey! I was reading that!"

"Last time I checked, this is _my _room Kon. I can read whatever is in my room!" Ichigo looked at the front cover. In his mind he already recognized the handwriting in the front.

"_I'll be back...", _Ichigo read the words out loud. "Why would Rukia leave this? Another Soul Society mission?"

"Not really," added Kon.

Ichigo's eye brow curved up in confusion. He looked back at the note and unfolded it.

Blank.

Blank? Wait, now Rukia is leaving blank pages? She used to leave such idiotic codes and now this! Ichigo shook his head: "What is this woman thinking?"

Kon stood up from his spot on the desk: "Actually, I saw her leave from your window at dawn."

Ichigo's eyes meet Kon's pure black ones: "My w-window? How come I didn't feel anything? W-Wait! Where have you been this whole time? I didn't see you anywhere around my house yesterday."

"I was here!" shouted Kon. "Rukia-chan had locked me up in the closet knowing I would escape and do something."

"Well, you would."

"Shut up!"

"I was wondering where you were. I mean, you are a pervert so I thought you would be after Kagome..."

"Oh that pretty high school girl with the long black hair? Yeah, she's beautiful! If it wasn't for Rukia, I would of totally ran for that girl! Ah...Kagome-chan! Her breasts looked so fir-" a foot meet his mouth as he was kicked back into the wall near Ichigo's bed.

"Pervert," whispered Ichigo. Looking back at the cover of the note Rukia had left he sighed. _'What the heck are you thinking Rukia?'_

"Well if you would like to know..."

Catching Ichigo's attention he turned to see Kon rubbing his nose.

"Rukia-chan left with Renji."

"With Renji?" repeated Ichigo. "Do you happen to know where they went?"

"No," answered Kon. "But from the top of my head...Urahara's? They always go there." Ichigo nodded at Kon's answer. He was right. If anywhere, it would probably be a good idea to go to Urahara's shop to check. Rukia and Renji were hiding something. Crumpling the paper into his fist he went got himself ready with only regular dark jeans and a white plain shirt with the number '15' on the left side of his chest. He went out the door as he saw his sister Karin putting the plates on the table.

"And where are you going?" she asked.

Ichigo waved as he closed the door.

"Ah! Onii-chan! Come back! Breakfast is ready!" shouted Yuzu with the rice cooker in her hands and oven mittens on her hands. A sigh passed her lips: "Why did he leave?"

"Huh? Did your brother leave?" questioned Isshin coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah," answered Karin as she sat down. "Let's just start without him. Who knows when he will be back."

"Karin! Don't be like that! That's rude!" pouted Yuzu setting the rice cooker near the main table. Isshin sat with his daughters as they started.

"Don't worry about him! I am sure he has business to take care of! Now let's eat!" Isshin grabbed a full ball of rice into his chopsticks soon choking onto the food he swallowed.

"Otou-san! Be careful!" exclaimed Yuzu trying to help her father.

"You guys are unbelievable," sighed Karin.

* * *

"We will now conduct the captain meeting!" shouted Yamamoto. All captains stood at their spot in the two different lines - leaving the empty slot in front of Yamamoto straight ahead to the main doors. Yamamoto looked at Mayuri and Ukitake.

"Captain Ukitake and Captain Mayuri, have you two found anything?"

Mayuri smirked at his question: "Why, of course Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama. Pretty much interesting stuff."

"Care to share?" questioned Yamamoto with a raised eye brow.

Mayuri chuckled lowly: "You see, we came across a video on the Substitute Shinigami - Kurosaki Ichigo and his battle against the Espada - Ulquiorra."

"You were supposed to look up information on Hell and its whereabouts Captain Mayuri! This has nothing to do with the Substitute Shinigami!"shouted Yamamoto without any patience in his soul. Mayui continued on without the consent of the head captain: "Well, Ichigo has a really high reiatsu."

"I think we all know that," glared the captain of squad 2. "We have all seen him battle at least once. We know he has power just like any captain like us. So that information really is worthless to the situation we are having!"

"Calm down," smirked Mayuri. "But you see, when the Kurosaki kid was battling the Espada...he was in his _full _hollow form."

"Full?" questioned Kenpachi with a smirk of his own. "Now this sounds interesting! What kind of power is this?"

Yamamoto shook his head: "Captain Mayuri, we have an important concern towards the Gates of Hell, we need to concentrate ourselves on that instead of Kurosaki Ichigo."

"We do have to concern ourselves on Kurosaki Ichigo."

Everyone's eyes turned to see the captain of squad 6 with eyes closed - concentrating and thinking like always. "What do you mean?" questioned Yamamoto - a bit interested that Byakuya had got into the talk. He had never really cared or put much importance in meetings. All he would do was to listen others argue or such.

Here he was now - talking about and agreeing with Mayuri at that!

Byakuya's eyes opened: "Togabitos are among us."

"To-ga-bi-tos?" repeated Yamamoto - unfamiliar with the word. "Care to explain what those are?"

Byakuya sighed. He liked how everyone had their one-hundred percent attention to him. "They are beings - or should I say souls, of hell. Togabitos are created from their sins when they once lived. The thing is that their sins are so great, they end up being chained to the flames. No one can break them, no one. Their is no sword, no power, no soul that can set the Togabitos free."

"Chains?" whispered Shunsui as he lifted his straw hit by an inch to see the 6th captain's face.

"Red chains," glared Byakuya. "Representing the blood they have spilled and agony they created in the world of the living."

Ukitake nodded: "He is right, Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama."

"Why do you say that, Captain Ukitake?" Yamamoto tapped his fingers on the arm rest, waiting for his answers to come. Ukitake nodded again: "In the research Captain Mayuri and I have conducted and progressed, I also thought the same as you. Captain Mayuri was the first to notice Kurosaki Ichigo's power and ability in his hollow form - which are much greater than any captain here...combined."

"Combined?" exclaimed Hitsugaya. "That's impossible!"

"As we continued to research, Captain Mayuri and I noticed something that happened during the battle we had explained," continued Ukitake.

"The one with the fourth Espada?" questioned Komamura.

"Correct," smiled Ukitake. "Since he was in his hollow form, he unleashed his attack. An attack that caused the underground to change dramatically."

"Why is that?" asked Soi Fon - irritated that these answers were coming way too slow.

"As you should know, Hueco Mundo is the world closest to Hell spiritual energy, right?" asked Ukitake.

"That is right," replied Yamamoto. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Meaning, that Kurosaki Ichigo released an attack - not on purpose - that made hell tremble...and possibly," Mayuri's eyes changed direction towards the sixth captain who had already closed his eyes. Mayuri's eyes tightened: "Breaking the chains of those Togabitos."

"What?" shouted Yamamoto. "How could he possibly do that in just his hollow form."

"Because of his soul," answered Byakuya; surprising everyone once again.

"His soul?" repeated Yamamoto.

"He has a demonic soul," he continued.

"D-Demonic soul?" stuttered Hitsugaya. "What does that mean?"

"Hold on." halted Mayuri. "May I ask how the captain of squad 6 knows all this? You haven't been in the research lab quite enough to know all this. You practically gave Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama all the information we were to give him. Question is...how did you find out all about this?"

Byakuya's hand slowly snaked inside his sleeve. All eyes landed on the small book between his fingers: "This."

"What is that?" asked Yamamoto; curious.

"A book with secrets Urahara Kisuke kept all these years."

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Mother! D-Don't die! Please!" A small boy of no more than 3 knelt down beside a woman's weak body. His short silver hair outmatching his velvet eyes that always were rare at this time of eras. Small petite hands grabbed a cold slender one. Very cold. His robes rich as the finest sake around. _

_Rain dripped - one after another until it poured like waterfalls. A hazy day - almost night. The room barely lighted only by the open slide doors that led to the outside garden. _

_Velvet eyes scanned the state his mother was in. Her eyes closed. Was she in peace? Or...was she suffering? Sweat slowly rolled down her forehead to her neck. Black hair laid all over the futon like ribbon. Her body laid weakly on her futon while fine cool silk covered her body. Wearing just a regular white kimono. Her pale skin - paler than the snow during the winter. If anything, Japanese didn't have this much pale skin and that was one thing his mother had ever since she was little. Pale skin. _

_And now he had it. Along with her velvet eyes. _

_"M-Mother...please. Everything will get better! I promise! I will protect you! Tou-san is sorry for his wrong doings of getting married to a second wench!" _

_"My son...," her hand lazily and slowly in gentle movements went up to cup her child's face. Tears of his falling onto her hand. "Kokuto, I have taught you better than to speak like that. Be the man I raised. To be polite and respectful to those around him." Her eyes opened - dark velvet eyes that every man would be captivated by. "Kokuto, you have become so strong..." _

_"I became strong for you mother! It's not fair that you got sick because tou-san went away for over a year while you were having me and he took all his medics away! You were worried for him and sick at the same time that you got a surprise attack within your heart...feeling pain after finding out he was bringing in a second wife...with a son already in her hands.."_

_"It's alright, my son." A small smile crept her lips. Pale lips: "Become strong my son, be strong." _

_Soon enough, they heard voice from the other side of her closed slide doors. "Kurushimi-sama, the lord has come to see you." _

_Kokuto's eyes looked behind his shoulder to see the doors opening slowly - only to reveal his father behind. Not only did that surprise him...but the woman in the back as well. She was wearing some kind of silk over her dark ebony hair that you could only see two strands of it from the front. her eyes covered and hidden behind the shadow her silk made over her head. Everything she wore was complimenting her skin. Her upper robes white while the bottom was regular silk - not as rich as theirs - but soft in color, a regular dark navy blue. _

_"My lord," smiled Kurushimi. "Are you well?" _

_Kokuto's eyes narrowed down at his known 'father'. _

_"Yes, I can see you aren't getting any better, my dear." He moved to the side - letting himself and the woman behind in. "I have brought help. One of the finest priestess in all of Japan." _

_"A p-priestess?" repeated Kurushimi. "Whatever for, my lord?" _

_"To help you get better," he replied. _

_Kokuto began to notice the so called priestess removing her top silk. Eyes of the color teal revealed themselves along with her white skin. Darker than his mother's. _

_"My name is Ten, the priestess of the village of Bei," a smile appeared on the priestess face._

_"Pleasure to meet you, Ten-sama," whispered Kokuto's mother. _

_"She will try to purify the disease within you, dear, so please be patient," the lord soon left the room only to be halted by his son's hand: "Tou-san! You aren't going to stay with ka-san?" _

_"I have my own work to tend to, Kokuto." Walking away, not even bothering to look back he never noticed the glare his son left him. _

_But no one noticed the pair of black eyes starring carefully at the scene._

_*END OF FLASHBACK* _

Kokuto's eyes opened as he awoke from his nap. He looked down from the cliff in flames he presently sat at. There they were, Taikon, Garogai, and Gonjo preparing their black outfits. The traditional Togabito outfits they first wore when coming here. Shuren and himself had one in their possession as well. Just not choosing to wear it.

_'Just another flashback of the day I meet...Ten.' _

His eyes closed once again: "Only a few more hours until the invasion of hell to the world of the living."

His eyes caught the sight of his palm - the one he remembered he felt the pure soul. _'Kagome...'_

* * *

Rukia sighed as she sat across from Urahara while Yoruichi leaned against the wall and Renji sat beside Rukia. They had got to the shop around six exactly after meeting Renji at the park and walking slowly. Urahara and Yoruichi had waited outside the shop, already sensing their presence along.

"So Ichigo doesn't know about his soul, huh?" whispered Yoruichi. "This could be an issue if Soul Society comes to find out. What ever happened to your book, Kisuke?"

"Hid it in the lab," he replied.

"Don't you think someone is bound to find it soon?" she questioned back.

"Not in a long time."

Renji crossed his arms across his chest: "So what is up with Ichigo? This demonic soul...is it really that dangerous?"

"It has already changed one thing," replied Urahara.

"Changed? What changed?" asked Rukia.

Before anyone could say another word - the sliding door to the entrance opened roughly and quickly.

"Yeah, what exactly did my _demonic _soul change?"

Rukia's eyes widened at the sight of the teenager: "I-Ichigo!"

* * *

Kagome got off the bus. Looking around she remembered when she first stepped into Karakura Town and meeting the soul of a small girl and then meeting the 'Shinigamis'.

"I guess I should go to Ichigo's house now," walking around, she quickly felt a pain in her chest. Clutching it, she leaned against the nearest wall on her right: "Ugh! What is this feeling?"

* * *

_**CRASH!**_

Karin looked behind her shoulder quickly after hearing two plates fall down to the ground and shatter into pieces. She saw her sister Yuzu grabbing her chest in pain.

"Yuzu! Are you okay?" she quickly ran to her as her father came beside her.

"Yuzu? What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-Nothing," stuttered Yuzu as she slowly stood up. "Just felt dizzy I guess."

"No, go back to bed," argued Karin. "I'll finish cleaning here."

"No, it's fine. I'm...fine..."

* * *

__Shuren's eyes narrowed down as a smirk appeared on his lips: "Kokuto?" He looked to the top where Kokuto was laying on. "Are the black flames reacting now?"

"They should be," replied Kokuto not even bothering to look down.

"Good," his smirk grew wider. "Then they are ready to enter...Hell!"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, that wraps Chapter 7! Getting pretty intense with everyone having their problems in each of their own worlds, huh? I will be honest, I was listening to sad music themes while writing Kokuto's flashback - I have to get into the sad mood, you know? Listen to Despar - Naruto Shippuden OST. It really will bring in the mood of his flashback.

Well, thank you for reading! AH! Everyone get ready for the action and drama to finally appear! _  
_


	8. Invasion Part II

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (Warnings will be given at each chapter if anything mature is written, okay?

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:** Sorry! Gomen! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I am in vacation and I am here to visit family that I haven't seen in a long time! But I also had another case of writer's block! DAMN! (sorry for my language). But yes, I managed to yell at my head and get my ideas straight. But I do want to give a big thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this far! I mean, I am really proud of this story. I didn't think it would get this popular! Thank you again! The action had started...a bit. Next chapter will be a bit...well - chaotic! Haha, thank you again and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**SPECIAL THANKS: **

**AKARY YAMI, strawberryshinobi, Dark Neko 4000, shippofan2k, Gale of the Heavens, KuroTenshi04, MidnightReader1, dragonfly1339, Megan1339, marsreikosan16, omaomae, and idkidc!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**Well, enjoy!  
**

* * *

All eyes stared at the person standing at the entrance of the shop. His chocolate orbs observing each and everyone in the room. Silence had taken over the area. All but stares between the people inside. The woman with darker skin smirked as her golden eyes closed slowly: "Don't you know you shouldn't eavesdrop, Ichigo?"

"Then you shouldn't talk behind my back, Yoruichi," he replied quickly.

With a nod - her eyes opened: "Fair enough."

Ichigo looked over at the owner of the shop. His eyes were hidden under the hat's shadow: "Urahara, what is this 'demonic' soul that I have?"

No answer.

"What is it?"

Nothing.

"ANSWER ME!"

Only a small sigh passed Urahara's lips. His hand came up and waved up and down. A gesture to make Ichigo sit on the empty pillow for him. Without a word, Ichigo walked forward and sat on the seat Urahara had pointed to.

"Your soul, Ichigo, contains a power that no vizard or hollow could compare to. A power that makes you different," he started to explain. He knew all eyes were on him. Back and forth from Ichigo and himself.

"But question is…why is it called 'demonic'?" he questioned back with a curved eye brow.

"It doesn't necessarily mean you are a demon," answered Urahara as he took a sip of his tea that had sat in front of him on the table. "Although, your powers and…soul, do turn into demon state when you turn into your full hollow side."

"M-My full hollow? Then what about when I put on my mask? Am I also a demon the-," he was cut off by the owner: "No. A little but not quite when you turn into your full hollow."

Ichigo nodded - understanding a little. Yoruichi sighed: "Ichigo, you do know that Hell is no place for a Shinigami."

Ichigo's eyes glided to the tan woman. Her expression was serious. It wasn't really a question, but a fact. He only continued to nod as he saw Yoruichi continue with her explanation. "But what you didn't know or what most Shinigami in the academy don't know is that Hueco Mundo, is the closest place to Hell."

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo in confusion. Obviously, nothing was making sense. Everyone was throwing 'facts' at him that would just throw him off! Hueco Mundo is the closest place to Hell? What did that mean? Like in power? Spiritual? What?

"In other words," Renji decided to cut in. "That the energy from Hueco Mundo is about the same in Hell. But of course, it's nothing compared to Hell. Hell is a place that no Shinigami is allowed to go. It is forbidden to all Shinigamis, unless…an emergency and with the permission of the head captain."

"That I could understand," commented Ichigo with a nod.

Rukia cleared her throat from the stuffy feeling she had. She was worried mainly on how Ichigo was going to take it. "I-Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"When…was the last time you…turned into your full hollow?" she questioned as she looked at her stillness tea.

"The last time?" Ichigo looked down, placing his thumb and index finger close to his chin - thinking. His eyes widened, realizing what she meant. "W-With Ulquiorra…in Hueco Mundo!"

"Exactly," smiled Urahara, revealing a bit more of his eyes from the hat's shadow. "When you turned into a full hollow, you happened to - how to put it? Break something?"

"Break something?" he repeated. "Like what?"

Once again, everyone stayed silent.

"Enough with the quietness! I need to know! I know that Soul Society has discovered weird patterns with the Gates of Hell. I thought that it had nothing to do with me…but I think it does."

Yoruichi nodded: "Very much so. But we are afraid that if Soul Society does find out that you have a great part into this situation, you might be locked up until they can deal with whatever is going on down there."

"L-Locked up? What for? I haven't committed any crimes!" he shouted as he stood up.

"In fact, you have," whispered Urahara, enough for everyone to hear. "When you released your Getsuga Tensho, your full hollow seemed to set something…free."

* * *

Regaining her breath back to her normal as the pain slowly subsided, she stood up straight. Her eyes caught the sight of the cloudless sky. Kagome looked at the time in her watch, it was close to being one in the afternoon.

Continuing on the road to her destination - Ichigo's house - she was looking down at the ground. _'Hopefully, the third shard is there. If it is…I can finally live peacefully…right?' _Sighing, she clutched at her chest. She knew thinking of them was getting annoying but…something was coming. She had that feeling like when demons would be nearby or someone would be acting weird in the feudal era. These black flames were trying to tell her something…or her conscience? _'Maybe I won't be living peacefully.'_

* * *

Yuzu opened her eyes again. Here she was…again in bed! Karin had sent her up, along with her father carrying her. Both were worried after her little accident. She didn't want them to worry any longer, but she had felt a slight sting of pain inside her chest. The last time she felt it was when she, Karin and Ichigo had meet Kagome.

Watching as Karin got out a blanket from their closet, she thought she didn't like being in bed: "Karin! I'm fine," she smiled weakly. "Don't worry. I just had a big rush inside my head. You know I get those because I stand up from my seat way too fast!"

"Yuzu…you weren't sitting when you dropped the dishes!" exclaimed Karin. "Something is going on, and you probably are confused yourself but hopefully we can get onii-chan's help and…Kagome-onnechan's." Karin took a momentarily pause. "Besides," her eyes meet her sister's, "I've had a feeling that you haven't been well. Is there something you feel inside? You can tell me, you know?"

Yuzu forced a smile on her lips: "Karin-neechan, I told you, I am fine. Just felt dizzy. Probably just because I am barely recovering from the incident that happened with Kagome."

"We could try calling her again if you need to be checked again. Maybe she knows what is wrong," Yuzu noticed the worried expression on her sister's face. Yuzu sighed as she continued to hear Karin: "I'll tell onii-chan to try to contact her, okay?" As she walked out the room, she said her words in a whisper: "Rest. Otou-san and I think is what you need for now. Do it, okay? I am sure onii-chan would be worried to you see in a worse condition."

Leaving the room, Yuzu looked at her palm. There she held the pink shard. Enclosing her fingers inside, her eyes closed: _'Momma, please help me. I have a really bad feeling…'_

* * *

Karin walked down the steps towards the kitchen and living room. Checking the time, she noticed it was past one already. Looking over at her father, she noticed him going towards the door. Her eye brow curved upwards: _'Did someone knock? I didn't hear anything up there. Then again, Yuzu and I were talking.' _

Isshin opened the door, revealing a slender but curved teen on the other side. Her long ebony locks hanging behind her as her cerulean orbs brightened with her smile. Karin's eyes widened at the known person standing in the entrance.

Smiling, Isshin opened the door wider: "Oh? May I help you?"

The teen blinked - surprised by the man: _'Must be Kurosaki-san's father.' _Bowing down, and soon standing up straight, she smiled back: "Good afternoon. My name is-"

"KAGOME-ONEECHAN?" Isshin looked behind his shoulder as Kagome looked to the side to see Karin looking at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" questioned Isshin.

Karin nodded: "Yeah. We meet her yesterday when Yuzu um…felt ill and she volunteered to see if Yuzu was okay." She knew it wasn't the best idea to tell her father what happened. Heck! She didn't know herself or Ichigo. All that happened was that Yuzu suddenly collapsed and Kagome was a miko! She couldn't tell her idiot father that! He would really overreact!

With another smile, Isshin turned around to see Kagome blinking at the surprised turn he had taken: "Are you familiar with the medical field?"

Kagome shook her head. "Uh, not really."

"She's a priestess, otou-san," blurted Karin. Kagome's eyes widened a bit. She wasn't supposed to tell him that! "Onii-chan invited her to the house yesterday to help Yuzu and then took her home."

Isshin's eyes exploded at hearing the last sentence from his daughter. "MY SON? The cold-hearted bastard? My son walked her home?"

Kagome only continued to blink. It's all she could do. All she knew from observation was that…Kurosaki-san's father was very…energetic. She noticed the small smirk Karin gave: "He volunteered to." Her hands were suddenly grabbed by the older man. Kagome noticed both her hands caught in his: "It's hard to get my son's attention! Let alone…him being nice to people or showing it so easily! But I can see why! You are very beautiful!" He ran towards the poster of his wife on the wall and extended his arms to the side. "Just like my late wife!"

Kagome noticed the huge poster on the wall. The woman featured in it…was very beautiful. _'Kurosaki-san's…mother? She's very pretty. Maybe that's where Kurosaki-san's looks come from?' _Her eyes widened with a slight blush appearing across her face. _'What the heck am I thinking? No! Bad Kagome!' _

Isshin looked at this watch: "Oh? I'm late for an appointment at the main hospital. Damn doctors! Can't they do their own work!" Grabbing his coat he looked at Kagome: "Kagome-chan? Would you mind taking care of Karin and Yuzu while I'm gone?"

"No problem," Kagome took another bow.

Isshin nodded as he walked out the door after he said his last words: "Thanks. Yuzu seems to be sick at the moment so I am a bit worried. Again, thank you!" Leaving the house, Kagome looked at Karin with a confused expression. "Yuzu-chan?"

Karin nodded: "Yeah. It seems like she still feels pain, though, she doesn't like to admit it or tells us exactly what she is feeling." Kagome's hand came up to her chest: _'T-The black flames? Could it be?'_

Before any of the two could say another word, they heard Yuzu's voice calling for Karin. Karin smiled as she took Kagome's hand and led her upstairs.

* * *

"W-What are you talking about?" Abruptly, Ichigo stood up from his spot. "Are you saying…I let these 'Togabitos' free?"

Urahara sighed: "Calm down."

Yoruichi's chin rested on her palm as her elbow laid on the table. Closing her eyes, she began to explain: "Urahara, when he was the head captain of the laboratory in Soul Society, he made a huge mistake of experimenting both hollow abilities and Shinigami abilities."

Ichigo's overly exposed eyes glided to the ex-scientist: "Y-You were the one that experimented that?"

"How do you think vizards came to be?" a smirk appeared on Urahara's face. "It was curiosity. Although, you should thank me and Soul Society. I have discovered Hell's darkest secrets and I think it is time that you all knew what we are dealing with at the moment."

"So you know?" questioned Renji. "You know why the Gates of Hell are opening constantly and why Soul Society can't detect them in time?"

"One question at a time," Urahara raised his hand up, his palm facing the red head. "During my research, I noticed and found out that Togabitos are creatures that shouldn't be messed with. They are creatures that have created huge sins when they were alive."

"What kind of sins?" asked Ichigo as he sat down again in his spot.

"Sins that not even God would forgive himself. For example…" his eyes narrowed down at the orange head. "Killing a servant of God."

"Killing a servant…of God?" he repeated.

"What he means," Yoruichi crossed her arms. "Mikos."

Ichigo's eyes widened. _'K-Kagome?'_

"But I mean, those sins can't be committed so easily as before!" smiled Urahara. "Mikos are long extinct." Ichigo nodded as he slowly looked down: "R-Right…"

"Something wrong?" asked Yoruichi, noticing the slight difference in Ichigo's voice quivering and his expression. Ichigo shook his head for his response- deciding it was best not to mention what happened the day before. He sighed as he continued to hear Urahara.

"Well, anyways, Togabitos are chained to flames. Chained with red chains of course. Nothing can break those chains apart. No sword or power is capable of doing so. Except," his eyes and everyone's went directly to stare at the Substitute Shinigami. "A full hollow's demonic soul."

Ichigo glared at the owner: "What…exactly are they after?"

"Huh?"

"When those Togabitos were chained, were they trying to escape or something. I would figure so," he continued to glare.

"Well, yes," he answered back. "Why do you ask?"

"If you say, I set them free…what exactly are they after?"

A long pause went played. No one dared to answer. Even slight glances were taken between Yoruichi and Urahara. Rukia looked down as Renji continued to sip on his tea. "Is no one going to answer me?" he questioned.

Urahara cleared his throat: "Togabitos usually want freedom. But it seems like these Togabitos want more. If the Gates of Hell are opening and Soul Society can't get the exact time and location where they open…it is possible they want something big."

"Like?" Ichigo's eyes tightened.

"Off the top of my head," began Urahara. "Escape Hell."

* * *

As Karin opened the door to her room where Yuzu had called, Kagome noticed Yuzu's eye lids were closed. Was she tired? Her thoughts were broken when Karin spoke. "Are you okay, Yuzu?" she questioned. Yuzu's eyes opened: "Y-Yeah. I was wondering where you were because I heard otou-san had left for work." Her eyes leaved up to meet Kagome's. Her eyes widened: "K-Kagome-oneechan? What are you doing here?"

Kagome smiled: "Calm down. I heard on the way up here that you weren't feeling well. Don't over do it, okay?"

Yuzu nodded with a blush. She saw Kagome walking around her bed and knelt down to meet eye-to-eye. Kagome's hand lifted up to touch Yuzu's forehead: "Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever of any sort." She checked her eyes: "Everything seems fine."

Yuzu looked down at her lap noticing that Karin was in her thinking position as she spoke: "Then…why does she say she feels like she is in pain?" Yuzu's eyes quickly gazed at her sister's: "I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"You don't need to," she commented back. "It's all over your face that you are in pain."

A low sigh passed Yuzu's lips. Kagome looked down: "Karin, would you mind giving me some time with your sister? I can check what's wrong with her." Karin stood silent for awhile before leaving the room nodding. After Karin left, Kagome sighed and looked directly at Yuzu: "Yuzu-chan, are you sure you are okay?"

Yuzu forced a smile on her lips: "Perfectly fine!" she a made a victory fist. Kagome shook her head as her hand landed right in the middle of Yuzu's chest: "Has it been hurting here?" Yuzu's eyes widened. She was right on the mark.

Kagome gave a slight smile: "No need to answer. Your expression says it all."

"H-How did you know, Kagome-oneechan?"

Kagome closed her eyes: "There is something I must tell you. I feel really guilty to have lied to your brother and sister and…even you."

"Lied? What do you mean?"

Kagome took a deep breath before answering: "What you had inside your body the day you collapsed were black flames."

"B-Black flames?" she repeated - a little frightened with the word.

"Your brother, Kurosaki-san, told me to do everything I could to take whatever that was making you feel weak. I didn't tell your brother they were black flames but darkness within you. I didn't have the guts to tell him what they were. I mean, I didn't even know myself what they could be."

She noticed Yuzu placing her hand over hers on her chest: "S-So you took them all out?"

Yuzu heard a gulp from Kagome's throat. Even the slightest shake Kagome's hand was giving. Yuzu looked at Kagome's closed eyelids. "K-Kagome-oneechan?"

Kagome shook her head: "No."

"Huh?"

"I didn't take them all out," she whispered but she knew that Yuzu heard - perfectly. "When I took half of them out…the other half disappeared within your body and I couldn't locate them anymore." Kagome's eyes opened noticing the way Yuzu's eyes slowly expanded. "As for the other half I did manage to take out…"

Silence.

"They went inside…my body."

Yuzu shook her head: "W-What…?"

Kagome's head went down as she nodded: "I don't know why. Suddenly they were glowing and directly went inside me. I tried to locate them again in your body but…no luck. I can't even see them within myself and I am a miko, I should be able to."

"M-Miko?"

Kagome nodded again as her eyes meet hers again: "As for the pain you felt awhile back… I felt it too, on the way here. My breathing was becoming difficult and I had to stop for awhile."

"S-So you felt the same pain as I did?" she asked. Kagome gave her a reassuring smile: "I will try my best to solve this, okay? Even…if I have to go to the places I mustn't go."

* * *

Ichigo stood once again, surprising everyone. "If I made this problem…then I will go deal with it myself! Who knows what could happen next!"

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia with a death glare. "Hell is a place where no Shinigami is allowed! You go there…and you will die. That's what Hell is!"

Everyone saw the stares Rukia and Ichigo gave each other.

"You can't go, Ichigo…," Rukia pleaded.

"All this happened because of me. Like I said! Who knows who our enemies are!" shouted Ichigo. They soon heard Yoruichi clearing her throat: "Soul Society is on top of this case and soon enough," her eyes meet Ichigo's chocolate orbs: "They will find out about your soul and will lock you until this matter is solved."

* * *

Gates of Hell rose from the underground as chains easily broke the entrance and let four cloaked persons out. Each of them having a yin and yang mask on. All of the same huge size - except for the one in the middle. Looking like an ordinary human would.

A small chuckled was heard from behind the mask: "Finally… the World of the Living is right in front of me!"

All three creatures behind the shorter one bowed down as they heard their orders: "Gonjo."

"Yes, Shuren-sama!"

"You can sense it, right? The black flames?" he said with a smirk. Gonjo nodded: "Yes, sir!"

"Good. Then you are to get both Kurosaki Ichigo's sisters as hostages and bring them to me…alive though. I will deal with their lives later."

Taikon looked at the master behind his mask: "W-What about the pure soul you need? Has Kokuto told you what she looks like, Shuren-sama?"

"No. But all I know is that she is a miko and looking for a 'shard'. Where ever that shard may be, I will find it and I will bring her myself! Now go, Gonjo! We must start now."

In a flash, Gonjo left, leaving the other three behind as a huge earthquake started with the ground swallowing the gates back into the underworld. Shuren smirked behind his mask: "It is only a matter of time that the Shinigami's sense the Gates of Hell opening."

"So, they will come?" questioned Garogai, the bigger of the three.

"Yes. But we can handle them…but leave Kurosaki Ichigo, to me."

* * *

"Yamamoto Genryuusai!" shouted his lieutenant, Chojiro.

All captains and himself looked at the panicked lieutenant. His face was covered in fright and even the pale of his skin was seen. More of the lieutenants came from behind as Yamamoto stood from his seat: "Lieutenant Chojiro! What is the meaning of disrupting this meeting! Only captains are allowed!"

Chojiro got closer: "We have an emergency, Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai! It seems that the Gates of Hell opened once again and disappeared!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Yamamoto.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed down: _'Kurosaki!'_

Yamamoto growled under his breath: "Prepare to arrive at the World of the Living! We will stop Kurosaki Ichigo! If anything, do not let Kurosaki Ichigo battle! If he resists, use any method to stop him!" Kenpachi smirked: "Now this is interesting!"

"We will go now!"

* * *

All the cups of tea spilled their liquid on the table and floor as the sudden earthquake moved the area around. Renji's eyes widened: "E-Earthquake?"

"No," Yoruichi's eyes narrowed down as Urahara and herself stood up quickly. "This feels different."

"What do you mean?" exclaimed Rukia.

Urahara sighed: "I feel a huge amount of reiatsu around here. Not sure whose it is though." Ichigo's eyes narrowed down into a slit: "C-Could it be the Gates of Hell?"

"There is a possibility," answered Urahara. "There is no progress in knowing if we only stand here. We should go check outside. Everyone! Go separate ways!" Everyone left the shop after Urahara had told Tessai that he was in charge while he was gone.

Ichigo went to his left with Rukia while Renji went along with Urahara. Yoruichi had decided to go by herself. Rukia ran behind Ichigo: "Ichigo! Just be careful, alright? I have a feeling that Soul Society will get a signal of this and come! We can't let them know you are capable to letting those Togabitos get what they want!"

"I know that!" shouted Ichigo. "But this is my fight now! I am involved! I might as well finish what I started!"

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened - along with Yuzu's as they felt the earthquake strike once again. Yuzu started to panic: "E-Earthquake?" Kagome held her: "Calm down. Just stay calm." Her eyes widened a bit more: "Karin-chan! Karin-chan! Where are you?" she exclaimed. Soon enough everyone heard a loud crash - as if someone broke inside. Kagome stood up slowly: "Yuzu," she whispered. "Don't move from here, okay? Just stay here and be quiet. I will go check on your sister."

Kagome took a step forward and opened the door quietly. The moment she did…

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Kagome walked into the hall and stopped at the top step of the stairs at seeing Karin on the ground. Cerulean orbs glided to the overly-sized covered creature with a yin and yang mask. Kagome's eyes shook of fear. W-What the heck was this?

She saw the creature taking a step forward to Karin, making her take a scoot back. Kagome knew this wasn't time to just stand and watch. She had been through stuff like this before. Kagome jumped over the bar of the stairs and landed on her knees - surprising both Karin and the creature.

"Karin! Over here! Go to your sister and stay there!" Karin's eyes widened even more.

"I can't leave you here!"

"JUST GO!" shouted Kagome. Karin nodded and ran up the stairs. Kagome heard the foot steps fading as she looked at the creature: "What are you?"

"And who are you to be interfering with our plans?" he exclaimed back. Kagome's eyes overly exposed themselves as tentacles began to appear. Kagome managed to dodge one of them as she ducked but was soon throw back to the couch with the other tentacle. Kagome coughed as she saw the mysterious creature starting to walk slowly up the stairs - knowing that the two girls were up there.

'_So he is after Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan? But why?' _She fully stood up. Suddenly she heard anther scream…from both the girls. She ran up the stairs as well and saw his tentacles extending to grab both the girls. Soon enough, he had both wrapped up in them. One in each. Kagome shook her head with a glare and ran towards him: "LET THEM GO!"

His face turned to look at the petite woman. Another tentacle had appeared and slammed Kagome into the wall: "Don't interfere…or you will die!"

Letting her go to fall to the floor, he made a hole on the ceiling and soon jumped up. Kagome looked up to see Karin and Yuzu screaming: "Kagome-oneechan! HELP US!" Yuzu tightened her hold on the shard - making sure it wouldn't fall from her palm. The tentacles tightened - knocking them out. Kagome's eyes narrowed down from anger: _'Damn it!' _Standing up, she went out the door: _'It seems like I need to find a bow and some arrows!' _

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **That is a wrap with Chapter 8! Wow! The real action starts next chapter...I have to get a list of action-like songs ready toget my mood up! Haha. To be honest, action scenes for me are hard to write and romance ones...haha. Well, hopefully you all liked this chapter. If it got you confused, I am sorry! I try to make things clear as possible! Sorry for any confusion! Please bare with me!

Review! I would like to know what you think on this chapter and story so far!

Again, I try my best to make good sense with this story. I have all my outlines written and...even drawn! So I have a big mess of papers on my desk at the moment! Sorry! Right now, I am trying to get things ready for Chapter 9 and with my other stories...well I get confused and my head spins! So, again, I try my best! I love you all!

_See you next chapter!_

_REVIEW!  
_


	9. Pure Arrow

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (Warnings will be given at each chapter if anything mature is written, okay?

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:** Well, we are close to make it to ten chapters! Yay! I kind of had a struggle writing this chapter so, please don't be harsh if it didn't meet your expectations. I tried my best with the action and with the characters from Hell and the World of the Living interacting with each other. That's why it took longer to update since I had trouble towards the end on how to...well...end the chapter. Please, sorry if you don't like it! Tried my best! Hopefully you do enjoy reading it! More action will occur and currently I am outlining for Battle The Inheritance! And school starts this coming Monday for me (just great!).

Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoyed reading them and those who subscirbed to this story and have read it! Thank you!

**SPECIAL THANKS: **

**MidnightReader1, dark shadowed rose, Dark Void Princess 21, SilverMidnightKitten, marsreikonsan16, dragonfly1339, Megan1339, omaomae, krysten, and AKARY YAMI!**

THANK YOU ALL!

ENJOY!

* * *

_Rain poured with every second that passed. The hazy grey sky giving the whole forestry area a calm setting and mood. Only a few lit candles lighting up the hallways of the estate that the small Kokuto lived in. He was currently going back to his mother's room to take her some water but he soon noticed a pair of silhouettes on the other side of the sliding doors from his father's meeting room. _

_The silhouettes belonged to his father and the priestess that he had brought - Ten. His body slowly moved and tip toed behind the wall where the sliding door ended. He might have been a small kid but he was smart. His own shadow would have been shown, and that isn't what he wanted. He knew the two were having an important conversation seeing that the doors were closed and his father only brought important people inside his meeting room. _

"_Like I said, don't cure her," commanded Kokuto's father with a stern voice. _

"_So your plan is to make it look like the illness is what caused her death?" questioned Ten. Kokuto noticed the nod from the shadow his father gave. _

"_I've been waiting for quite sometime to find the easiest way to kill her without it looking like I had given the order." _

_Kokuto's eyes widened. His own father was trying to kill his mother? But why? That was making no sense at all! Hearing the sudden burst of the sliding door opening, Kokuto tried his best to camouflage into the dark hall. He saw his father walking the opposite way - not even noticing him. Ten came out from the room and suddenly look at the small kid._

_Kokuto appeared into the small light the candles gave. Small tears slowly starting to come out: "A-Are you really going to kill my mother?" _

"_Orders are orders," she whispered back without emotion. _

"_But you are a priestess! You are a servant of God! Please don't do it! She's my mother!" he pleaded as he fell on his knees and bowed down. _

_He wasn't awarded with an answer but instead the sound of Ten walking gracefully past him. And here he was, bowing down like a low commoner. Kokuto looked behind his shoulder to see Ten gone but…his half brother staring at him with eyes that only held, hate. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Kokuto's eyes flashed rapidly with the burn feeling he was getting from the flames around the area. His arm came up to land on his forehead as he kept starring at the Hell's sky. Ironically, Hell's sky was purple that looked like a suffocating smog. A sunset would have been preferable.

He laid on Shuren's throne. No one could tell him anything - no one was around. Orders were that he should be left behind since it was sort of a punishment for coming late from the last request Shuren had given him. Sitting up straight, Kokuto's eyes landed on the door that led the way to the World of the Living.

The door where Shuren would comeback with Ichigo's sisters and possibly…

"Kagome…," he whispered into the thin air.

His feet meet the floor. _'Shuren is taking things the wrong way. I should try to stop him before he gets out of hand.'_

* * *

All captains waited on the outsides of Soul Society and further into the hill where Rukia's execution had taken. All waited for the coming of the portal to open to head to the World of the Living. Yamamoto stabbed his wooden crane into the dirt: "Chojiro! What is taking so long! We have no time to wait!"

His said lieutenant, Chojiro, came rushing in. Jewels of sweat running down his forehead. Not from tireness, but the nervousness of the news he had for Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama! We have a problem!" he shouted out as all captains and lieutenants watched him get closer to his captain.

"What is it now?" exclaimed Yamamoto impatiently. If anything, of what he heard from Byakuya, Mayuri and Ukitake was true…Ichigo was to be watched until further notice of Hell or until this whole thing is over.

"The doors won't open!" he answered as he bowed down. "The system won't allow us to cross to the World of the Living!"

"THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Yamamoto.

All heard a small chuckle coming from the scientific captain, Mayuri. His smirk said it all - he knew something that maybe the rest didn't.

"If the Togabitos have arrived to the World of the Living, it is possible that their reiatsu is immense that it has closed other doors to the World of the Living," he shrugged. "Of course, depending on how many come out from Hell."

"Then, it isn't one or two," glared Soi Fon.

"Who knows?" smirked Mayuri.

"But if they are out into the World of the Living," spoke Rangiku. "Wouldn't that mean that, they are technically free?"

"Not really…," answered Byakuya. "Although their chains were broken by a demonic soul, to be officially set free, they need the demonic soul and a pure soul."

"Pure soul?" repeated Shunsui with curiosity. "You must be joking! Those are myths!"

"Not myths," corrected Ukitake. "Legends. The well known pure soul were carried and owed by mikos - servants of God. Although, they don't exist anymore, I get why you say they are myths."

"They probably aren't," Hitsugaya made his way into the conversation. "If Togabitos are on the move, that must mean that they have located Ichigo's demonic soul and possible…the pure soul."

"So, a miko, perhaps?" Shunsui's eye brow lifted.

Ukitake's eyes landed on the sixth captain: "Togabitos's chains are still bounded to Hell whether they are broken, isn't that corrected Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya's eyes closed - ignoring the direct question.

Yamamoto's eyes turned into a tight slit of anger: "Then it will be our job to get the pure soul first! Whoever it is, catch them and don't let that person out of your sight! Understood?"

"What about Kurosaki?" glared Byakuya.

"Stop him. I am sure he will go face to face with the Togabitos," answered Yamamoto as he turned around watching the portal slowly opening.

* * *

A grunt and sigh escaped out of a slim guy's lips. With his index finger, he pushed his glasses in so they wouldn't fall of from his nose. His long blue bangs almost covering one of his sapphire orbs. Holding on his back were a couple of arrows and a bow.

Another sigh was heard as he walked down the sidewalk.

"I have no idea why I joined the archery club. If I had known they had practice even during spring break, I wouldn't of joined. Sheesh, the things I do because Orihime made me, saying I was good and maybe I could win in the tournaments," shaking his head, he grunted for the second time. "I guess a cold shower will take this heat from me."

The teen turned around and the instant he did, he felt a sudden bump against his person and saw the unknown human almost falling on her bottom. Grabbing her by her arm, he saw she was a teen no older than him.

Her breathing pace was getting faster from what he heard. Her head looked up, revealing her cerulean orbs to him. Her long ebony locks making her fair skin glow even more. A streak of red appeared on Uryuu's cheeks: "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking…," she whispered.

He helped her stand up straight. Her eyes widened at the sight of a bow and some arrows on his back.

"Could I borrow those really quick?" she pleaded with her palms facing each other in a praying gesture. The blue haired teen looked behind his shoulder seeing she was referring to his bow and arrows. Her look was of hope and something like…she had lost something.

Sliding off the bow and arrows of his shoulder, he handed them to her: "Sure, but why do you nee-" before he could finish, she had already ran off with them and placing it over her own shoulder. The man's eyes widened: "W-Wait! I didn't even get your name!"

Shaking his head, he saw he was in Ichigo's neighborhood. _'Maybe I could ask Ichigo if he knows her.' _

* * *

A pair of running feet suddenly stopped in the tracks he headed of too. His two brown orbs turned to his left on the opposite direction he was going to go to. Slowly, his eyes widened. Rukia's attention was caught at the sudden halt he had taken: "Is something wrong, Ichigo?"

"M-My sister's spiritual energy…it's in danger," he managed to whisper loud enough for Rukia to hear.

"In danger?" repeated Rukia.

Without further notice, Ichigo ran to the direction to his house. Rukia growled (if possible) under her breath: "Wait! Ichigo! Hold on!" Running behind him trying to catch up, she knew that if Ichigo said his sisters were in trouble…they had a lot in their hands.

Running to his house, he noticed a familiar person standing in front of his house. His sapphire eyes were glued on what he called home. Ichigo stopped beside him: "U-Uryuu? What are you doing here?"

The one know as Uryuu turned his head to look at Ichigo with widened eyes: "I-Ichigo?"

"Why do you look so surprised?" the orange top questioned. Uryuu's index finger pointed straight ahead, Ichigo's head following slowly. His own chocolate orbs spreading like saucers. His door was wrecked and broken into pieces while crumbs of the ceiling kept falling down the ground. A huge hole on the roof. Only a hollow could fit through that.

"W-What happened?" whispered Ichigo.

Uryuu only shook his head: "I don't know. I was walking to my house and I came across here and saw…this."

Uryuu's eyes caught Rukia running towards them and suddenly stopping seeing the wrecked home: "What happened here? Looks like a battle occurred…or like something got stolen."

Ichigo's eyes widened more as he ran inside the house. "YUZU! KARIN! WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted from the bottom of his lungs with a terrified look. He ran upstairs. Opening door after door. The last door lead to his sister's room. That was the only door inside the house that was already open. He looked up at the ceiling where the hole was created. _'What on earth happened?' _

Two things had specifically caught his attention. He saw the hall's wall looking almost shattered. Like something had been pushed against it. His large hand touched it only to get a familiar sensation. He had felt this spiritual energy somewhere…but where.

Walking down the stairs, he noticed the couch flipped over.

'_Where my sister's fighting or…was someone helping them?'_

He began to walk outside his house only to hear Rukia's conversation with the Quincy. "Where were you coming from?" asked Rukia.

"From the archery club," he answered with a sigh. "I was only on my way home."

Rukia's eye brow rose up in question: "Archery club? Then shouldn't you have your bow and arrows with you?"

"I had them with me but this girl around our age suddenly bumped into me and asked if she could borrow them." Uryuu shrugged. "I said sure, but I didn't even catch her name. She was in a hurry and she was coming from this direction."

"What did she look like?" questioned Rukia with curiosity. She had a tingly feeling that if someone was coming from this direction where Ichigo's house was located at…she could know something.

"She had long black hair with a hint of blue streaks," he stated. "What was weird is that I could sense something spiritual from her."

Both Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes widened. If what Uryuu was explaining was correct…this person sounded familiar. Ichigo rushed in front of him: "What color eyes did she have?"

"A d-deep cerulean, why does it matter? Although it is rare for Japanese to have that color," he answered.

Ichigo growled under his breath as he took his medallion out - turning himself into a Shinigami. Rukia gave him the confused look: "What are you doing?"

Ichigo's attention still focused on the Quincy: "Which way did she go?"

Uryuu pointed: "That way."

Ichigo nodded as he looked at Rukia over his shoulder. "Rukia, have Uryuu accompany you in searching for the cause of the earthquake."

"You felt it too?" exclaimed Uryuu.

A sigh passed the small Shinigami: "But we don't think it's an earthquake. An immense reiatsu flowed out and it could be something bigger than just a mere earthquake."

"You make it sound like earthquakes are nothing," Uryuu's eye brow twitched.

"And where are you going?" asked Rukia with a serious expression.

Ichigo straightened his Zanpaktou on his back: "Something happened to my sisters. It looks like someone kidnapped and I also felt a strong spiritual energy inside the house that didn't belong to neither of my sister's. Someone was there to help them."

He rushed to the place Uryuu had pointed. Rukia shook her head: "Then let's go," she said, also turning herself into a Shinigami along with Uryuu getting his Quincy bow ready.

"I think it will be best to inspect from above," suggested Rukia.

"Yeah, that would be faster," agreed Uryuu.

* * *

Shuren's followers stayed standing behind him as they noticed Gonjo flashing in top speed in front of them holding two small humans on either tentacle.

Taikon saw how fragile they looked. They were both unconscious: "So…those are the two sisters from the demonic soul human?"

A smirk snaked its way to Shuren's lips: "Perfect. Well done, Gonjo. You got them both." His feet took him forward. Using his index finger and thumb, he grabbed Karin's chin and made her face him - still unconscious.

"Hmm, looks can sometimes trick you, but this girl has the ability to sense spiritual beings like us," he continued. His next sight was Yuzu. He lifted her chin the same way he did for Karin. "This one doesn't, but hostages are hostages and I am sure that Kurosaki Ichigo will come no matter what."

Letting her chin go and her head falling down, he heard Garogai's voice: "Shuren-sama? What about the pure soul? We should capture it before our time limit here is over!"

"Patience," growled Shuren - annoyed with his 'followers'. "We must be patient."

His eyes looked down at Yuzu to suddenly noticed her fisted hand. If anything, it looked like she was holding something very tightly and wasn't willing to let go. Shuren's eye brow crooked up. Grabbing her hand and ready to unlock her fingers - he was stopped by a sudden voice.

"Who are you?"

He let go of Yuzu's wrist - dropping like he did with her chin. His eyes caught the sight of a Shinigami and what looked like a Quincy. A creepy smile appeared on his face: "What is this? A Shinigami and Quincy to welcome us to the World of the Living?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," growled the Shinigami.

"Rukia, calm down," whispered Uryuu.

"Who are you?" she continued to stare and glare. All she could see where four cloaked with a ying-and-yang mask. She heard a faint chuckle that held amusement behind the mask of the smallest unknown being. His body looked human - if it was.

"Their reiatsu feels deadly," whispered Uryuu for only Rukia to hear. Rukia nodded: "They must have been the cause of the sudden 'earthquake'."

"What do we do?" he continued to whisper - his eyes still glued on the 'enemies'.

"Why are you here?" questioned Rukia as she unsheathed her Zanpaktou; slowly. "What do you want?" Her eyes fell on the cloaked creature with tentacles. Her eyes widened along with Uryuu's. On each tentacle, he held Ichigo's sisters securely. Her eyes tightened even more: "Release them! Why do you have Ichigo's sisters?"

No answer.

Uryuu prepared his arrow on his bow: "It wasn't a suggestion. Release the girls gently."

"Why should we?" chuckled the smallest cloaked person. "Our target isn't here yet."

"Target?" whispered Uryuu.

The same small cloaked person snapped his fingers. Soon enough, the biggest creature from the unknown group appeared in front of Rukia and Uryuu. They suddenly heard a loud growl as his fist came down to plunge them down.

Both Rukia and Uryuu dodged as they jumped up. Uryuu looked over at Rukia: "Kuchiki-san! I'll take care of him! You get Kurosaki's sisters!" He received a quick nod from the Shinigamo woman. Uryuu smirked: "Come here! You are dealing with me!" Going down, he saw the covered creature going towards him.

'_The best way is to give Kuchiki-san more trouble! It would be troublesome with four against two. Where is that idiot Kurosaki when you need him?' _He landed on the street and soon ran farther, making sure the creature wouldn't go back to his 'leader'.

* * *

Kagome looked up at the sky as she stopped for any signs where the mysterious creature had left to or gone to. _'His aura seemed…tainted. But I can't sense it anymore. I was sure that I sensed the shard once the creature had left with Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan but his aura is covering the pureness of the shard. If only the whole jewel was completed.' _She shook her head: _'No time to think of 'if's'.'_

She looked around once more: "Nowhere. Where could he have gone off to?"

Her eyes widened at feeling a familiar aura or should be said, two auras coming behind her. Looking behind her, she was surprised to see Ichigo running towards her with a terrified face. He must of seen his house already if not for the look. That wasn't the only thing she noticed.

His clothes. Could that be his Shinigami state?

"Higurashi-san!" he shouted to her.

"K-Kurosaki-san?" she whispered once he was standing only a few feet from her. He was tired. The whole expression he gave was easy to tell and even his breathing could be heard - hard. "A-Are you alright?"

Ichigo's eyes scanned her person until he saw Uryuu's bow and arrows: "Where did you get those?"

"G-Get what?" she stuttered. She was afraid. What if he got angry at her for not trying to save his sisters from getting kidnapped. She noticed his finger pointing at the bow and arrows: "That."

"Oh, this?" she smiled. "I guess I forgot to tell you I'm into archery," she sheepishly laughed.

"And what are you doing here?" he continued with his questions.

"Um," she started. "I was coming to visit you, to say hi." Ichigo's glare appeared: "My house is on the other direction."

"Oh? I guess I forgot," she smiled and giggled.

"Higu-" his voice stopped at the sudden change of reiatsu rising. He could even tell that Kagome was feeling the sudden change of the atmosphere. He looked up at the sky: _'Rukia!' _His eyes landed on the petite teen in front of him before grabbing her wrist and making him follow him down the street where he felt Rukia's presence.

"Hey! Kurosaki-san! Where are you going?" she exclaimed with confusion. A small tint of pink appeared on her cheeks - surprised by the sudden contact of his hand on his wrist.

"Higurashi-san, I know you were at my house. You borrowed that bow and arrows from my friend Uryuu," his eyes shifted to the corner to see her from his shoulder: "What happened?"

Kagome gulped: "T-They were kidnapped…"

"Kidnapped?" he exclaimed. "By who?"

"I tried my best to save them! I did! I'm sorry!" she sobbed. Ichigo looked at her neck, seeing it had a red mark around.

"D-Did someone choke you?" he questioned as they continued to run. They soon stopped, as Ichigo looked around feeling Rukia's reiatsu around the area. His eyes landed on Kagome once again. Kagome's hand came up to cover her neck.

She stayed silent.

"Higurashi-sana, please tell me what happened?" he pleaded. "Who took my sisters and…who hurt you?" He believed her. By her current condition it did look like she put up a fight with whatever had come to his house.

"S-Some weird creature that was covered in black and had a weird mask. His arms were…tentacles," she choked the words.

"Tentacles?"

She nodded as a response.

"Dammit!" he cursed. He looked around again: "Rukia's reiatsu is weak with this strong reiatsu that is overpowering hers. I can feel it. It's around here somewhere, but where?"

Kagome looked above her and soon enough, her eyes widened at the sight of the people floating above.

* * *

Rukia landed a few feet farther from the cloaked group. Her eyes tightened into a slit: "One more time, who are you? What do you want with Ichigo's sisters?"

Once again, the same chuckle was heard: "Bothersome," Rukia's eyes caught the sight of fire appearing on his hands as he appeared in front of her - way to quick for her to react. "See you in Hell!"

* * *

Ichigo looked up at hearing an unfamiliar voice. He caught the fire appearing on his hands and soon appearing in front of what looked like Rukia. "RUKIA!" he screamed.

Before he knew it or he could blink, a sudden pink ray was shot from behind . Even from the corner of his eyes he noticed the fast pink ray aiming to where Rukia stood emotionless and scared. He was surprised that the pink ray, wasn't a ray at all.

It was an ordinary arrow.

* * *

The flames in his hands were coming down to hit Rukia only to be stopped by the arrow surrounded by a mysterious pink light. The arrow came in between them - making Rukia blink and the cloaked person jump back in a back flip.

'_What was that?' _He looked below. _'It came from below.'_

There he saw a girl with ebony hair and another guy with orange hair. A smirk appeared behind his mask: "It seems our target as come."

Rukia's eyes landed below: "Ichigo!"

Ichigo caught the sight of his two sisters being captured by what Kagome had described: "That bastard!" he growled. Kagome prepared yet another arrow, only to see Ichigo going up and leaving her there. Kagome sighed: _'Who are they?'_

Another pair of flames appeared on his hands as he approached Rukia and was stopped by Ichigo's blade. He jumped back, with a chuckle.

"It is an honor to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo," the cloaked person bowed down. "A true honor to meet someone with such a strong demonic soul."

"H-How do you know that?" stuttered Ichigo, surprised he knew the information that not even Soul Society should know. "Who are you? What are you?"

"We are Togabitos," he answered.

"Togabitos?" repeated Rukia. "You guys are the ones that escaped their chains?"

"We didn't escape from out chains," he answered. "We were freed by this very man."

Ichigo's grip tightened around the hilt of his sword: "I didn't free you because I wanted to. Now let go of my sisters!"

"We will," he smirked. "On one condition."

"And what is that?" he growled back.

"You tell us who had the pure soul," he answered.

"Pure soul?" they both repeated.

"Don't play dumb," he growled. "We know you meet that person. That person has a pure soul and we need a demonic and pure soul to be set free from Hell!"

"So, they don't just need a demonic soul?" whispered Ichigo.

"It would seem so," she whispered back. "I guess Urahara forgot to mention that."

Both noticed the man's fire once again appearing on his hands as he appeared in front of Ichigo. Ichigo managed to dodge the first one and block the second hand going towards him. "What's with this reiatsu?" he exclaimed.

"Ichigo! Be careful! These Togabitos shouldn't be taken lightly! Don't underestimate them!" shouted Rukia.

"Our wish is to be released from Hell," he stated as he pushed Ichigo farther back. "Now tell us where the pure soul is!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Once again, blocked his attack.

"We know you meet her!"

"Her?" whispered Ichigo. _'Pure soul? Togabitos are sinned by doing something that not even God can forgive…like killing,' _his eyes went to the corner seeing Kagome starring at them. _'A miko…'_

"We don't know what you are talking about!" shouted Rukia, cutting Ichigo's thoughts.

The flames grew bigger - signaling his anger and impatient temper: "This is your last chance! We wont' give you your sisters until you tell me where the pure soul is and you come with us!"

Suddenly, a scream was heard from one of the cloaked creatures. Everyone looked behind the shorter enemy from the three and noticed Gonjo's tentacle cut off and missing one of the hostages.

"Shuren, this isn't the way the plan worked if I recall," a voice called. It was muffled by a cloth the way the voice was heard. Shuren looked at person who know held one of Ichigo's sisters - the black haired one.

"Kokuto! I told you to stay behind!" he shouted.

"I got bored," he answered as he swung his sword so it would rest on his shoulder.

Ichigo watched as the newcomer held his sister on his other arm. _'Who is he?' _He didn't know if it was another enemy…or help. Shuren's flames once again appeared as he went to attack Kokuto: "KOKUTO!"

The same attack had come in between him and his target. The same arrow surrounded by a mysterious pink aura. Kokuto's eyes went wide. He felt this before. This…

Pure energy.

Shuren's eyes immediately locked down at the women who held a bow in her hands. Obviously by her stance - she was the one that just released that mysterious arrow.

"D-Did she do that before?" whispered Rukia.

Ichigo nodded: "Surprised me too."

By the look Kagome gave, she wasn't afraid. Like she had been through stuff like that. Although he did meet a hanyou, Kagome's past was yet to be revealed to him and he was curious - he wouldn't lie.

"That wench!" shouted Shuren.

"Miko…," Shuren stopped his attempts to release a fire attack on the woman once he heard the soft whisper from Kokuto's lips.

"Miko?" repeated Shuren. His eyes once again stared down at the unknown woman below. _'The miko! She's the last one! The one with the pure soul!'_

A sudden chuckle was heard from Shuren: "THAT'S HER! SHE HAS THE PURE SOUL!"

"Pure…soul?" whispered Kagome confused. In a blink of an eye - Shuren was right in front of Kagome: "You are coming with me."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Thank you for reading! Hell is now coming and more chaotic then ever! Mwahaha! Sorry got carried away! Anyways, thanks for reading and hopefully you liked it!

Please review, the amount of reviews dropped hmm...oh well! Can't force you. Thank you again for those who reviewed and read! And even subscribed! See you in the next chapter!


	10. Forbidden Chain

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (Warnings will be given at each chapter if anything mature is written, okay?

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:** Oh my! I haven't update in such a long-long-long time! Ah! I am SO sorry! I started school in July and being a junior already...well, let's just say it is new (obviously) and being an honors student really doesn't allow you much free time. Heck! I had the outline done for this and Battle the Inheritance. But...the outline to Battle the Inheritance is currently - lost. Sorry! So I have to rewrite the outline.

Again! Sorry for the late update! I will try my best to update my other stories! Sorry - again! (Tend to apologize a lot...kind of realized that. Hmmm...) but anyways, thank you SO MUCH for those who reviews, subscribed, and read! Really appreciate it!And this chapter gave hell itself! I had so much difficulty just writing the outline and even more typing it!So sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations - tried!

**SPECIAL THANKS: **

**dragonfly1339, marsreikosan16, Megan1339, AnimeFreak, Kagome Miko207, omaomae, J'adorelejapon, Izno, shippofan2k, AKARY YAMI, krysten, dragonlord1337, dark-wolf-howl, ana90! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**ENJOY! CHAPTER 10!**

* * *

Kagome's eyes shook with fright at the cold touch of a slender hand caressing her cheek. This guy was touching her...his cold hand touching her. Something told her to move - quickly! But another part of her didn't want to move but fight back. She wasn't a weakling! Not anymore...

Ocean colored orbs narrowed down at the moment Shuren's hand was drawn back quickly at the sudden shock he had been given from her face. Shuren's eyes mocked hers and chuckled along the way - although she couldn't see his complete face.

"You really are a miko," he whispered in her ear. "Only mikos are able to reject bad souls with their body, right?"

The known priestess's eyes widened at his words. H-How did he know that? From what Kagome could tell...he wasn't any regular soul.

Another sudden chuckle was heard from his lips, catching her attention in the process. Pulsing. That is all she felt the second after his little laugh came out. Her chest was pulsing at an immense speed and pain. Her body slowing decreasing levels as Kagome fell on her knees - ignoring the cement below her.

All she could do...

"AH!" Kagome felt the pain throb and continuing to pulse even harder. _'W-What's going on?' _Her eyes scanned upwards to see Shuren looking down at her. _'My chest...,' _if it were anymore possible, her eyes widened even more. _'Those black flames! He has something to do with them!' _

Watching the small scene below, Ichigo rushed down with his sword ready to slash at the unknown enemy. "Hey! I am your target right? Higurashi-san has nothing to do with this!" With a slash of his sword - he only wounded air. His eyes went to look above him to where Shuren's other 'followers' were standing. Ichigo landed beside Kagome, kneeling down eye level with her.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome only continued to look down, trying to make her breathing evenly. Everyone's attention was caught at the sound of another scream. Looking up - Ichigo's eyes widened.

Yuzu was yelling.

"Y-Yuzu...?" whispered Ichigo.

Kagome shook her head. Now she knew. The black flames were reacting...but to what? To what? It was getting harder to breath or even feeling the oxygen within her. Only the burning sensation inside that almost felt like her insides were boiling. What were these black flames? Her eyes scanned the sky to see Karin being carried by another soul. A soul...she had seen before, but wher-? Her mind soon recognized it! _'It's that guy I saw when I was getting on the bus!' _

"Both of you feel it, right?" laughed Shuren. "The darkness that taints those souls of yours. Of course," his eyes landed on Kagome. "It pains you even more since your soul is pure...very pure."

"Darkness?" whispered Ichigo. "Darkness!" He looked back at Kagome. "The darkness you took away from my sister's body? Is that the darkness he is talking about? I-I thought you said you were able to take it all out?"

Kagome's eyes hid behind her bangs: "I...lied."

"W-What?"

"I am so sorry, Kurosaki-san. But when I took away half of those black flames from your sister's body," she took a deep breath between her falling tears. "That half went inside me."

"Black flames?" he repeated.

"Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo," answered Shuren. "Black flames. Flames that taint the soul, weakening it in the process. Black flames are the ultimate flame of the underworld but of course, it's main use is to let living beings inside hell without actually being dead." His hand reached up to his face - revealing his plum colored hair covering one of his gray eyes. "But not only that, the black flames eats away your soul leaving an empty shell. The soul with come out and when it does...the pure soul will be mine. But of course, there is a different method to get a demonic soul."

"T-Then that means...!" Ichigo's head quickly turned to see Kagome with her eyes opened like saucers at Shuren's explanation. Her soul was going to be eaten!

* * *

Arrow after arrow was released as Uryuu watched his enemy trying to attack him. If anything, this guy was as tall as Yammy! Uryuu jumped up to land on the cement fence on of the buildings had. His Quincy bow on his right hand - watching carefully and coming up with a plan. This guy was big and had the body of steel.

Even with his arrows being released - it made no damage and the battle began to feel like eternity.

Uryuu's eyes slitted: _'I have to think of something...fast! Whatever he is, it doesn't feel like it is just a regular hollow.'_

Blinking, he noticed the Togabito, Garogai, making his move with curling his fingers in and aiming his large fist towards the slender Quincy. Uryuu cursed under his breath as he dodged and jumped higher up and gasped at the sudden speed this creature had.

In just a matter of minutes, this Togabito was already aiming his second fist attack to him - but faster and his hand was glowing...black?

_'Dammit! If I dodge...it will still hit me! My speed isn't fast enough!' _Trying to prepare another arrow on his bow - in a blink of an eye he noticed a familiar weapon wrapping itself around the creature's wrist and freezing his assaults.

"Yo! Quincy! Wake up and fight!" Uryuu's dark blue orbs caught the sight of maroon colored hair and Shinigami robes being worn over his person.

"R-Renji?"

His senses spiked at another familiar reiatsu hitting behind the Togabito. The reiatsu of an ex-captain.

"NOW URAHARA!" shouted Renji - still holding off Garogai's wrist securely. Jumping up, the shop owner everyone was familiar with, jumped up and slashed Garogai down to the ground and soon landing gracefully beside Uryuu.

"U-Urahara-san? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Tipping his hat down to his eyes he saw the Togabito slightly moving: "Hell."

"H-Hell?" whispered Uryuu with shock in his voice.

Urahara's expression changed to what everyone knew as his serious expression: "Hell has crossed over to our world."

* * *

Having Ichigo still in front of her vision - she began to notice the slight widen smirk Shuren held on his face. He was planning something! And it wasn't any good! Ichigo still tried to register all the information and explanations he had received not only from Kagome but the enemy as well.

Kokuto's eyes landed on Shuren: "Shuren. Stop this. This isn't how we planned it, _remember?_"

Shuren's eyes closed: "I wouldn't be talking traitor."

Regular burning flames appeared roughly on Shuren's hands. Opening his eyes slowly, he went straight down towards his target. Kagome's eyes widened watching as Shuren got closer. He was trying to attack Ichigo from behind.

The miko noticed Ichigo realizing a reiatsu appearing behind me way too quickly for him to counterattack. Kagome stood up on one knee and pushed Ichigo away as her back was bare free to the Togabito. Ichigo shook his head as Shuren's flame pushed her back towards a wall - hitting her head in the process. Cerulean orbs slowly closed as her vision began to blur. Sliding down the wall, Ichigo saw she was completely unconscious.

Ichigo's hands uncontrollably shook as his fist tightened around the hilt of his Zanpaktou: "Who the hell are you?" he growled.

Swaying his arm so the flames would go away, he scoffed: "Stubborn woman. She got hit instead," his eyes landed on the Substitute Shinigami. "Oh, what's with that look?"

Standing up, Ichigo's glare said it all. He was pissed.

"I know you want Higurashi-san for her 'pure' soul you say she has," he took a momentarily pause. "But what does my sister have to do with this?" he exclaimed. "If you want me, I'm here! Get me!"

"Now what fun would that be?"

"What?" glared Ichigo as he suddenly started to feel the ground shake. In a blink of an eye, Shuren had appeared beside Kagome. Something was coming out from the ground beneath her body. Something red that looked like a...chain? Red chains!

_'Those are the chains that Urahara had been talking about! Red chains that can't be...broken!' _Ichigo growled under his breath and began to move forward until one of Shuren's other Togabitos had appeared in front. It was big in size and although it wasn't compared to Yammy from the Espadas - it should never be underestimated. A fist came down to the empty spot Ichigo once stood.

Seconds ticked and with each second the chains were slowly wrapping themselves around the miko. _'Dammit! I guess there is no choice but to battle this bastard first and quick!' _

Kokuto growled under his breath: _'Shuren! You bastard! Red chains aren't to be messed with!' _In a flash step, Kokuto had appeared in front of Rukia, surprising her in the process. Gently throwing Karin's body into Rukia's arms, he left, leaving a dumbfounded Rukia blinking.

_'Is he helping us?'_ Rukia's eyes traced the crack appearing on the ground below. A huge crack. Her eyes realized what it was or more like what was coming. There was a small shake going around the area and she knew _exactly _what was going to happen. _'T-The Gates of Hell are coming again!' _Her head spun to stare at Ichigo battling one of the Togabitos and the unknown 'helper' going down towards the purple haired enemy. _'Ichigo! Hurry up!' _She noticed the other Togabito still carrying Yuzu in his tentacle. Her eyes slitted and tightened. _'We have to hurry. I have a feeling Soul Society will come any minute...'_

* * *

Garogai stopped his movements as Renji and Uryuu jumped back along with Urahara continuing to float above them. They watched as Garogai looked up at the fire hazed sky. Sun was ready to rest and the moon ready to take over. Urahara and the other two had felt the ground shake and they still felt it shake a tiny bit. Garogai's attention went back to the two Shinigamis and Quincy.

"Hmm, I guess my time here is over," he chuckled. "Lucky you I didn't kill you all."

Uryuu's tightened at watching Garogai disappearing: "HOLD ON!"

Renji's Zanpaktou stretched out: "Howl! Zabimaru!"

Renji's sword wrapped nothing but the empty space Garogai had left. Cursing under his breath - Renji called back his Zanpaktou as Uryuu and Urahara landed down on the ground.

"Why do you think he left?" questioned Uryuu.

Urahara sighed: "Who knows. Where there other Togabitos from where you came?"

"Well, yeah," he replied back. "It would only be Rukia and me against four other Togabitos."

"Four others, huh?" whispered Urahara.

Renji landed right beside him: "What do we do now? Obviously by battling this guy, Togabitos aren't to be taken lightly."

Another sigh passed Urahara's lips as he starred at the same fire colored sky: "That isn't what is strange."

"Huh?" both whispered.

"Togabitos aren't usually the type to leave Hell and waste their time here unless they planned something out."

"But you said that usually what they want is to escape Hell and they are here already, no?" commented Renji. "Wouldn't that mean they are technically free?"

"Not really," he replied. "They only have a sort amount of time to be here if not, the red chains will double for their escape if they go outside their time limit. Togabitos aren't stupid. If they came...it is because they found what they want."

"You mean besides Ichigo's demonic soul?" questioned Renji.

"W-What?" exclaimed Uryuu. "What do you mean Ichigo has a demonic soul?"

It was now Renji's turn to sigh: "That Ichigo might be in trouble."

"Not only him," continued Urahara - surprising both men next to him. "But also the person who holds the pure soul."

* * *

Kokuto landed in front of Kagome's body - opposite from where Shuren stood. Shuren only smirked - showing he wasn't going to back down now from the plan. Hundreds of years had gone by with them waiting for the perfect opportunity to find the pure soul. Year after year, a demonic soul would be found but that wasn't enough to satisfy them. Now that they had the pure soul right in front of them...backing down wasn't an option for Shuren.

Red chains continued to slowly wrap around Kagome's unconscious body. Kokuto's eye meet Shuren's: "Shuren. This is taking it a bit too far."

"What on earth do you mean?" chuckled Shuren. "Obviously, this miko will put up a fight after she awakens and her miko ki will harm us unless she is locked away."

"_We _never agreed to chain her into these red chains, Shuren! The plan was to get her pure soul out! Not the whole thing!"

"I don't think this plan has _we_ anymore," smirked Shuren. "You came to betray and disobey us."

Suddenly, the ground shook tremendously. Buildings moving slightly with trees ruffling their leaves away. Kokuto's eyes landed to the same spot Ichigo and Rukia where watching. Red gates where appearing before them as they elevated up. Skeletons on the doors with chains wrapped on every part of it.

Ruffling was heard as Kokuto noticed the red chains completely around the petite miko. "SHUREN!" Shuren got on one knee and carried Kagome bridal style in his arms. Kokuto caught the drips of blood coming out of Kagome's head. Obviously the impact of her head hitting the stone wall had done some damage. It would of been a surprise if it hadn't.

Ichigo swung his sword: "Getsuga Tensho!" Once again, the overly sized Togabito had disappeared. Even in his bankai state - these Togabitos were faster than he thought! Ichigo growled under his breath as he watched the Togabito he had been battling stand in front of the rising Gates of Hell, along with the one carrying his sister Yuzu.

In a matter of seconds, Rukia noticed a third Togabio arrive - the same one Uryuu had tried to lure. No scratches were on him. Even from the distance she stood, she could feel Uryuu's reiatsu coming out and putting up a fight even to the point where she felt Renji's and Urahara's reiatsu arrive to help him.

_'These Togabitos aren't weak,' _she glared.

The chains around the red blood doors broke roughly as harsh wind blew out from inside the doors as they opened. All three Togabitos stood in front of them, obviously waiting for their 'leader'. Ichigo's view saw the whole thing since the other third Togabito had arrived. He still needed to get to his sister! Ichigo's eye sight quickly changed to see Shuren disappearing in front of the other unknown person. Chocolate orbs shook as Shuren reappeared in front of the other Togabitos- carrying Kagome in his arms and blood still dripping.

"Bastard! Let them go!" Flashing up and ready to release a Getsuga Tensho, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. His eyes traveled up the arm to the person who had 'rescued' Karin. Kokuto's eye narrowed down: "It is dangerous to take another step."

Shuren chuckled: "Well then, Kurosaki Ichigo...," his eyes narrowed down to a smirking grin. "I will be waiting for your soul. I will give you 24 hours to come to Hell...if you don't, don't be surprised to see your dear sister dead with red chains around her."

Ichigo's eyes widened: "Asshole! Give her back!"

"As for the dear miko," continued Shuren.

Ichigo stopped his small movements at hearing the word _miko. _

"She will also be an empty shell. Sure she lied to you about completely saving your sister...but she did try at least. It could of been worse pain for your sister."

One by one, one of the Togabitos went inside the gates, leaving Shuren last carrying Kagome. "Remember, twenty-four hours."

Shuren turned around and soon stopped: "Oh," his eyes looked over his shoulder to see Ichigo and Kokuto behind the Shinigami. "Hell welcomes you with open arms."

Once Shuren had completely disappeared inside the gates, the doors immediately closed and disappeared. Kokuto had released Ichigo's shoulder at that moment, leaving the Shinigami to rush to where the gates once where. Ichigo shook his head: "No...no...NO! Yuzu! Higurashi-san!"

Pained by Ichigo's voice, Rukia looked to her left to see the unknown stranger...gone.

* * *

Night had arrived and both Rukia and Ichigo hadn't moved from the same spot. Ichigo had fallen to his knees in the air. Rukia sighed, wondering why Uryuu or Renji hadn't come. Heck, even Urahara or Yoruichi had arrived. Rukia tightly carried Karin as she felt immense reiatsus coming towards her. Looking behind her shoulder, she noticed familiar Shinigami beginning to appear one by one.

Her eyes widened at noticing and recognizing all of them, especially the one they all frightened to anger.

"Y-Yamamoto Genryuusai! What are you doing here?" she managed to choke out.

Renji appeared next to her, along with Uryuu on the other side.

"We came across them," answered Renji - his eyes still on the captains and lieutenants. "They asked where Ichigo was." Everyone's eyes landed on the distress orange head.

"I see you have already had the experience to battle these _Togabitos,_" spoke Yamamoto in a strict tone. "As well that he might had his hands on what he wanted...at least half of it."

Rukia sighed: "They took one of Ichigo's sisters," she replied. "And one...human."

"Human?" repeated the tenth captain.

"What human?" questioned Rukia's older brother.

"Nii-sama," whispered Rukia.

"They took her...and her." Everyone's attention grew towards the Ichigo that had his back to them. They continued to listen. "Although I am mad that she kept that information from me, she did save my sister and even tried to fight back to get them back. It is all my fault! Even as a Shinigami I can't protect them! But if Hell wants me to, then I will. If it is the thing I can do to save them...then I must go."

"You will not!" shouted Yamamoto, catching Rukia and Ichigo by surprise. Ichigo's head turned over his shoulder to stare at the head captain with shock: "W-What?"

"You are forbidden from fighting in this war against Hell. We know very well that they are after your _demonic _soul."

Ichigo's eyes shook even more as Yamamoto's words continued to echo around the area.

"We will not risk Hell having the advantage and having you as bait! This is an order from the Gotei 13: You are forbidden from battling this war and even coming close to Gates of Hell! Is that understood?"

Slowly rising up to his legs, Ichigo fully turned around: "W-What did you say?"

"Exactly what you heard."

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" shouted Ichigo. "They have my sister as a hostage and Higurashi-san too! I have to rescue them both!"

"Higurashi?" whispered Yamamoto.

Byakuya glared at the orange head Shinigami: "You will obey orders unless you want to be fully stripped away from your Shinigami powers!"

The smaller petite captain came forward seeing Rukia carrying Karin: "If Hell was after Ichigo's sisters, I think it is best we keep this one in our headquarters here for protection."

"No!" yelled Ichigo. "She is my sister!"

"And we will protect her," continued Yamamoto. "But you are to stay away from these battles unless you want us to lock you away until this whole thing is over!"

Ichigo shook his head. _'Yuzu...,' _and image of the miko went inside his mind. _'Higurashi-san...'_

* * *

Arriving home, he saw the whole place dark. Pitch black. Nothing but the hole above showing the moon. The sound of the little pieces of the roof still falling to the ground, joining the other pairs. The couch flipped and even the door broken into pieces.

Chuckling to himself, he was relieved his father hadn't come. He had gone away to a business in Tokyo for a special training he was going to get. Tear after tear fell down his face, staining the light colored wooden floor. Fists tightened on each side. He felt hopeless...lost...empty.

He had no idea why he felt this way. The loss of his sister being taken away pained him like thousands of needles pinning him to the ground. But the feeling of seeing Kagome taking the attack for him...he felt weak.

He was the one to take the hit.

To protect his sister and her.

To keep her alive and out of danger.

He was greatly in debt to her.

He would do anything to save his sister and the girl that saved his own sister and almost sacrificed her life.

"I could help."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sudden voice behind him. His eyes slowly turned to the corner along with his head looking over his shoulder at the tall person standing where the supposed door should be in.

"Y-You're that...guy...," whispered Ichigo.

It was that guy that had rescued one of his sisters, Karin, and apparently seemed to know the Togabito named Shuren.

Ichigo growled under his breath: "Who are you? What do you want?"

No answer.

Ichigo rushed towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his garments: "Answer me! Give me back my sister and Higurashi-san! Now!"

"I can't do that," gently, the unknown stranger removed Ichigo's hands from his person. "But I can help you in getting inside Hell."

"How do I know I should trust you?" glared Ichigo.

"Because I am the only one who can open those gates for you."

"What's your name?" questioned Ichigo.

"Kokuto."

"Your reiatsu feels different from those Togabitos," Ichigo's glare tightened.

Kokuto's eye closed: "That is because I am not just a regular Togabito."

"Huh?"

"I am a Togabito Demon."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Pretty short than usual. Sorry for the late update and if this chapter kind of...sucked? I had a real tough time outlining and typing this all together! Sorry! Please tell me what you think! (But not harsh words or flames). Please review! I know it was a late update and for my other stories but school has been so hectic for me that I think I am going to drop out of honors.

Advice? Is dropping out of honors a bad thing in your transcript?

Again, thank you for reading and please don't forget to review! I was really happy a lot of you reviewed on the last chapter!

Until next time!


	11. Caged

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (Warnings will be given at each chapter if anything mature is written, okay?

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes: **Sorry I haven't updated! I took a family vacation so...I couldn't type where I was. But I did do some outline so my outlines are more ahead than you think. Don't worry, I will never give up on my stories and just let them turn into dust (although that would be impossible). But anyways, thank you so much for the great amount of reviews! Read each and every one of them! I really appreciate the support I get and the love.

I was currently reading some fanfics (new ones) and got me motivated to write more on mine. Plus, I have been currently watching Beelzebub and I got to say I am thinking of writing something with that along with Inuyasha. Still plotting in my head until it gets on a piece of paper. Again, please don't give up on me! I will continue all stories!

**********SPECIAL THANKS: **

******ana90, dragonlord1337, dragonfly1339, Megan1339, shippofan2k, marsreikosan16, kasumi, omaomae, AnimeFreak, MidnightReader1, AKARY YAMI, DreamStar14, FavoredLuna44, wt183, A.M.P 1008, black strained rabbit, Becstar311, Moonlight Rein**

******THANK YOU ALL!**

******ENJOY CHAPTER 11! **

P.S: Big battles will start after this chapter! This story needs a lot of developing due to the flashbacks and the past stories of Shuren and Kokuto, sorry!

* * *

"Hey!" a voice echoed through the flames and jagged rocks. Cerulean orbs watched as a small unconscious body was thrown inside a diamond shaped cage that hung over a rocked shaped throne. Around the throne was a pool of lava. Flames erupting one after another. A huge skeleton display was visible behind. It really looked like Hell. Her eyes shook in fear at seeing the cage close around Ichigo's sister, Yuzu.

"Hey! Don't just throw her in like that!" she shouted to the purple haired Togabito. His gray eyes came down to stare at the now awaken girl. The moment they had stepped into Hell's entrance, the miko had her view of Hell (or at least part of it). The whole time she tried to break free from the chains that wrapped her petite body. Shuren wouldn't blame her…the chains were unbearable.

"Let us go!" he heard her useless screams once again. He floated down in front of the throne made out of rock. Roughly sitting Kagome down on the seat, he snapped his fingers as black chains sprung out from the lava around them and came to wrap themselves around her.

"W-What are you doing? Let me go! You-!" Kagome's body shook in fear but that wouldn't let it get in her way. If anything, her top priority was to at least have Yuzu out of this issue! She was just an innocent child! An innocent child with nothing but a white light inside her and if she were to stay here longer…it would end up being corrupted and tainted.

"Just shut your mouth!" demanded Shuren – surprisingly she did. Her glare was still glued onto her features but that didn't intimidate him. If fact, it made him even more excited when Ichigo would step into Hell.

'_It is only a matter of time before Kurosaki Ichigo arrives into Hell and goes berserk the moment he sees these two girls! Then the real show begins!' _A smirk appeared on his lips, making Kagome's eyebrow crook up.

'_What is he thinking?' _Her head rose up to look at Yuzu's weakened body inside the cave. Her hands were placed in front of her body while she laid on her right side. Kagome's eyes went soft: _'I am so sorry Kurosaki-san…Yuzu-chan…Karin-chan…' _

"Don't worry," her thoughts took a pause to look at Shuren staring at her. "You will only have to wait a bit more before your precious Kurosaki comes."

"W-What?" Kagome's eyes expanded. "He isn't stupid enough to come, right?"

"Who knows? I figured you would know him more than me." Shuren shrugged as he gave Kagome a glare of his own. "But like I said, it won't be long. So just be a good girl and wait there."

"Okay, I understand you want my 'pure' soul," she took a momentarily pause, "but what does Kurosaki-san's sister have to do with this? Let her go, please! She is nothing but an innocent child! If you say those black flames taint someone's soul and sucks it out of their body…why to her? Why?"

Shuren only continue to stare at her eyes. He knew she was afraid but was courageous enough not to quiver in front of him. She had spark. "She is basically bait."

"Bait?" repeated Kagome.

"Yes," his smirk grew. "With her here, Kurosaki Ichigo has no choice but to come here and save her but how I saw that he was protecting you, even the better reason for him to come quick."

"You're sick! Using a child!" she shouted. "You are worse than Naraku!"

"Naraku?" he whispered. He turned around, giving his back to her. "Just be patient. I guarantee you will be given a splendid show that you will never forget." Shuren's eyes closed.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_The rain wouldn't stop for weeks. There was always a meaning behind rain – whether it be someone loneliness or despair. Or even the tears of a single person or millions. Gray eyes scanned the barely lighted room where his mother sat. Her black and silver kimono loose, showing her pale colored shoulders. Her legs exposed to her thigh. His eyes came up to see her playing with her plum hair. _

_A sigh passed her lips: "Shuren-kun?"_

"_Yes, okaa-san?" he looked directly into her eyes. _

"_Why so quiet my son?" her eyes were nothing but cold. Bitter. The were smirking without her lips moving. _

"_Okaa-san?" _

"_Hmm?" once again, that strand of hair found its way back into her slender fingers. _

"_Is it true that…otou-san is going to kill Kokuto's okaa-san?" _

_That sudden question had made her strand of hair fall gracefully to the other hairs. Her eyes glued on air. Slowly, she turned her head to see him. Her son was asking it seriously. _

_Her eyes tightened: "Where did you hear such a thing?"_

"_I heard otou-san and the priestess talking in his meeting room," he answered. He looked down at the ground. "Kokuto was also there and he heard otou-san speak to the priestess." _

_His mother's eyes tightened at the sudden news: "What exactly did you hear?"_

_Crickets were heard. Branches rustling along with the rain drop touching earth. The flicking fire of the candles around made Shuren's and his mother's shadow move. _

"_That since she was sick, he wanted to make the priestess kill her and make it look like the disease she had caught was what it killed her..." his eye sight was nothing but the floor beneath his knees. _

_His mother sighed. Rubbing her temples, she readjusted her position to a more comfortable place: "That stupid woman. To think that even a mere disease can weaken a full blooded demon like herself." _

_This caught Shuren's attention. Sure, he was only three, but he knew the difference between being human and demon. He even knew about hanyous. It was a natural thing in the feudal times. His mother caught his widened eyes making her chuckle in response: "Why so surprised son? Don't tell me you couldn't smell the blood of a demon of her?" _

"_Well…I never really put too much importance in her…" he replied in shame. _

"_As a full blooded demon, you can hide those demon features better than any other demon," she looked at her son. "Son, are you curious as to why your otou-san is trying to get rid of Kokuto's okaa-san?" _

_No answer but she took as a yes. His curious eyes said it all to her. _

"_He had no idea that his wife was a full blooded demon. Once Kokuto's mother is gone from the world of the living…Kokuto will be kicked out of palace." Shuren's eyes went wide once again. If Kokuto's mother was a full blooded demon…then that made Kokuto-_

"_A hanyou," she finished his thoughts. _

"_B-But okaa-san, aren't we demons?" he whispered his question. _

_Once again silence. The only movement came from his mother. Her lips went up to a grin: "That will be our little secret, son." _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Shuren's eyes opened at the sound chains rustling and moving back and forth behind him. He looked over his shoulder: "If I were you, I would enjoy the last moments of life you have."

"W-What?" growled Kagome.

"Hell has an air that no human, Shinigami could withstand. A mere human like Kurosaki's sister and yourself can't survive for a long period of time if your bodies and souls stay in here. But the air won't be the thing that kills you."

"What do you mean then?" Kagome's eyes narrowed down. This guy was really pushing her buttons.

"The black flames within you and the little girl will suck that soul you two hold. Although I really don't have a need for Kurosaki's sister's soul, I will gladly give it to one of my followers for a snack," he chuckled.

"You monster."

"I've been called worse."

Kagome's eyes narrowed down: "How do you know so much about mikos?"

Shuren's eyes widened. Oh, she was a smart girl. A grin appeared on his features: "I know much more than you do."

"Oh really? I highly doubt it," she replied. "Mikos were mainly existent in the feudal times."

"Feudal times?" repeated Shuren. His head turned so she wouldn't see him. "The times were demons, hanyous, and royal families existed, huh? Oh the memories."

It was Kagome's turn for her surprise expression. He was right on the mark! The Feudal Japan filled with demons, the hanyous that were a disgrace, and the royal families that protected their lands. Kagome's eyes went back into a thin slit: "H-How do you know about that?"

Shuren's body fully turned to face her: "About what?" nothing but an 'innocent' face glued on his face.

"Don't play dumb. How do you know about demons, mikos, and even about hanyous! Those secrets are about 500 years old!"

"500 years old? Oh my dear, I am much older than that. The Feudal Japan I know wasn't just 500 years ago," he commented.

"The one you know?"

"The one I know is filled with darker secrets, tears that fell from the ominous sky, taboos, and pools of blood," Kagome's expression grew as she watched Shuren's expression. It turned darker. Just with the aura that was leaving from his body gave her the chills. His aura reached around the area, shaking the cage above her. He disappeared in a blink of an eye. Kagome sighed as her head hung down.

'_Here I am…in Hell. Who would ever thought that even coming to my real time, trouble would still follow me or I would trail it.' _She looked up at cage, which kept rattling. Kagome's eyes narrowed down, noticing a small sparkle inside Yuzu's hand. Before long, the cage stopped. Seconds after the small-unknown object fell on top Kagome's lap. Her eyes widened, realizing what had appeared before her.

'_T-The third shard! What is it doing here?' _she questioned herself. Her cerulean orbs glided back up: _'I left it at their house and Yuzu found it.' _ Her eyes caught the pink shard once again. "But something is weird," her tied wrist did their best to have her fingers grab the shard. "Why didn't I sense it…?"

* * *

Heavy hazed clouds moved slowly across the sky as the wind blew gently. All captains and lieutenants stood inside of Yamamoto's head tent. Yamamoto's eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on a plan.

All captains and lieutenants looked towards the tent's opening only to see Rangiku walking inside with Orihime Inoue by her side.

"I have brought her Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama," Rangiku bowed down as Orihime looked around to see the familiar faces starring at her.

"W-What's going on?" she stuttered, afraid she might of done something wrong. Her skin shivered just with the assumptions in her head was making up with.

Yamamoto rose from his seat and began walking towards the teenager. His eyes meet hers: "Follow me." Walking around her body, he left the tent. Orihime hesitated for a bit but followed. Her hands moved the tent's fabric out of her way only to see Rukia, Renji and Uryuu walking towards the tent Yamamoto was walking to. Orihime's mind took her to another assumption.

She gasped in her head: _'C-Could it be Kurosaki-kun? Please don't tell me he is hurt!' _Her pace increased: "Rukia-chan! Ishida-kun! Abarai-kun!" The first to look over their shoulder was Uryuu. Uryuu's eyes brow rose as he re-adjusted his glasses.

"I-Inoue-san?" Rukia stopped in her tracks as she looked behind her shoulder while Renji noticed Yamamoto walking towards them. Yamamoto was careful not to show his emotion but he was surprised when he saw Orihime running towards her friends. She looked awfully worried. "What are you doing here?" questioned Rukia.

"I-Is Kurosaki-kun alright? Please tell me he is!"

Only blink after blink was her response.

"Don't you worry about him. He is fine. We need you to help his sister though," stated Yamamoto. Orihime's body turned fully to his attention.

"H-His sister? W-Which-?" she was cut off by Renji.

"Karin."

"Karin-chan? What happened to her?" she was really confused and although she would never really show her anger in front of her friends, it was irritating that no answers were flowing to her. Everyone stayed in their spot as Yamamoto walked and opened the tent in front. All eyes were glued onto the futon in the middle. An emotionless body covered in a white silk, as eyes remained closed. The whole area around covered in a dark light. Few lit candles in every corner of the tent.

Yamamoto's eyes glided over to the orange haired teen. Slightly jumping at the call of her name, she realized Yamamoto had opened the tent for her to go in first. Orihime nodded, slowly going inside. Everyone followed behind as the tent's fabric door closed.

Orihime went down to her knees next to Karin. Her fragile petite hand came down to touch Karin's forehead: "W-What happened to her?"

Rukia sighed in response. Her plum eyes landed on the head captain, granting permission to open her mouth. He nodded making Rukia nod back. A second sigh came out: "One of Ichigo's sisters was captured by a Togabito."

"Togabito?"

"A creature from Hell. They are much worse than Hollows themselves. They are the top sinners from the world," explained Rukia. "The leader of the Togabitos captured both of Ichigo's sisters but we were only able to save Karin."

At this sudden news, Orihime's eyes widened: "Y-Yuzu-chan!"

Uryuu adjusted his glasses as Renji looked away. Rukia kept on nodding: "Yes. Yuzu is currently in the hands of sinners in the most terrifying place in the universe."

"W-Where's Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime questioned as her hand lifted up from Karin's forehead.

"He is forbidden to even come here," it was Yamamoto's turn to speak, catching Orihime by surprise.

"W-What? Why?" Orihime stood up. "I-It's his sister!"

"This whole situation will put Kurosaki in danger and the rest of the universe if he is battling in this war against Hell," continued Yamamoto. "If he goes against orders, there will be consequences." His eyes landed on Ichigo's sister. "Try to heal her the best to your ability. I will be back with orders."

In a matter of seconds, Yamamoto had left the tent. Orihime's eyelids closed as she sighed: "Why does Kurosaki-kun have to suffer like this?"

"His fault for having a demonic soul," scoffed Uryuu as his arms crossed across his chest. Catching her attention, Orihime's head spun to stare at Uryuu with a shocked face: "D-Demonic soul?"

"Inoue-chan, please calm down," Rukia placed her hand on Orihime's shoulder. "Concentrate on healing his sister," her head came up to look at the sixth lieutenant. "I think we need to have a talk with Ichigo."

"I agree," replied Renji. "Knowing him...he will go crazy if he doesn't do anything about saving Yuzu."

"So what's the plan?" Uryuu walked a few steps forward. "Before Inoue-san got here, we were ordered not to move from this spot, remember? We aren't allowed to participate in this war."

"We know," answered Renji. "But we can't just sit here and do nothing. You of all people should know how Kurosaki is at the moment. Losing his sister is something he can't bare!"

"Not only that," Rukia cut-in. "Higurashi was taken too."

The tent went silent. The woman who had tried her best to save Ichigo's sister had been taken as well. It had turned out that she was the one with the pure soul.

"Higurashi?" whispered Orihime. "Who is that?"

Silence took over once again. The flames on the candles flickered with the passing breeze.

"A girl we meet not too long ago. She isn't from here but she can see souls which led her to be taken," whispered Rukia but loud enough for everyone inside the tent to hear.

"But why did they take her?" questioned Orihime.

"You see, the Togabitos want to be freed from Hell," answered Renji. "The problem is, they are chained by red chains that are basically impossible to cut or break. The only way to be freed from hell is having a demonic soul and a pure soul combined but we don't know what exactly is done to the two souls once they are in your hands."

"Wait! But Kurosaki-kun has a demonic soul! Does that mean-?" she was cut off by the Quincy.

"Yes. The Togabitos are after him, that is why Soul Society won't let him get involved. It will increase the rate of putting the world of the living and even the whole universe in danger." He sighed as he pushed in his glasses. "That is why Soul Society knows Kurosaki's impatient attitude, lead them to such orders having him stay put."

"Okay," sighed Orihime. "If he has this demonic soul...who has the pure soul?"

Eyes were glued on each other. Rukia, Renji and Uryuu meet at a view point knowing the answer.

"There are only six people who know about the carrier of the pure soul. Soul Society should not know because the Togabitos have their hands already on the pure soul," explained Rukia as she looked at Karin seeing she was feeling better with how Orihime had already started healing her.

"Ah! That Higurashi girl?" asked Orihime in realization.

"But Soul Society can't know," continue Rukia. "If they do find out that Hell has the pure soul already in their hands, they will waste no time in punishing Ichigo thinking it was his fault."

"But it wasn't! He probably had no idea this Higurashi girl had it!" exclaimed Orihime.

"Well, let's go check on him and see what he says," stated Renji. "Is she healed?"

"Yeah, she's fine," answered Orihime as she got up. "There was nothing wrong with her in the first place."

"Alright then, let's go," Rukia went out first, Orihime following behind before the guys went out. Renji carried Orihime as they disappeared in a flash after making sure no one was around. Dirt was heard as it was being stepped on. The breeze hit once again, letting black ebony locks sway along with a white silk scarf that hung around a pale neck.

"Higurashi?" a rough but sooth voice echoed lowly with the wind.

"Kuchiki," another voice was heard from behind. "The meeting is going to continue. We are waiting for you."

"Alright, Ukitake," he replied as he gave his back to the silenced empty area ahead.

"Is anything wrong, Kuchiki?" questioned the white haired captain.

"Nothing. But it seems like we have more problems ahead of us that I need to address at the meeting."

* * *

"A Togabito Demon? What the hell is that?" Ichigo's glare appeared as he took a step back, letting go of Kokuto's collar.

"That isn't important right now. What is important is saving your sister and that girl," answered Kokuto. "They won't survive Hell if they stay too long in there."

"Why not?" Ichigo's eye brow crooked up.

"Hell has it's own atmosphere. An air that could pollute any living being and kill it in time. Think of it as a slow torturing punishment for the living and good souls," explained Kokuto as he walked towards the flipped couch. In a swift movement of his wrist, the couch stomped back into its place - satisfying Kokuto in the process. Sitting his behind on the soft cushion, he sighed in contempt.

"Who is he?" questioned Ichigo. His back still given full view to the stranger.

Kokuto's eyebrow rose in question: "Who?"

"That Togabito. The one who wielded fire."

"Oh, him? Well, see, he is basically the leader of Togabitos if you could say. From the million souls that reside inside Hell, you could say he and I are the strongest," Kokuto laid further back into the couch, letting his back rest comfortably. His arms came up to rest the elbows on the header of the couch while he continued: "Hell has guardians and they are always hungry."

"Hungry?"

"Yup. Togabitos aren't the only ones trying to escape Hell and get that little taste of life again. Other tortured and sinned souls have and still are trying to escape Hell's torturing flames but with the Hell Guardians in there, the souls get eaten by them," Kokuto chuckled. "But as long as we are in Hell, we come back like nothing happen."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo turned half way around, still his glare glued on.

Kokuto's wrist flicked up: "Meaning if we die in Hell...we come back 'alive' as we would put it."

"That still doesn't make sense," Ichigo's glare became harder.

Kokuto sighed in response: "Oh boy. It sure seems like you have a thick head, don't you? What I mean is that if we were to be eaten by those Hell Guardians for example, we really didn't die. We come back in Hell in top shape and continue to roam Hell like any other day there."

"And these Hell Guardians...what exactly are they?" asked Ichigo.

"They are called Hell's Will," a smirk appeared on Kokuto's lips. "And no one can get along with them."

Ichigo's fingers curled in, his fist shaking in anger: "Do you know a way in?"

"Into Hell? Well duh! I need to get back someday, right?" chuckled Kokuto.

"Now is no time for jokes," growled Ichigo. "I have to save my sister and Higurashi-san! And if you're the only one who can help me get there then it's the option I have! Even if I have to do this by myself and sacrifice my own life to get my sister and Higurashi-san here!"

"Who said you were doing this alone?"

A voice stopped the stares between the Togabito and the Substitute Shinigami as both faces looked over to the gap entrance were the door once stood. Ichigo's eyes widened a bit of the shock he seeing his close friends standing by the door way.

* * *

Kagome's fingers curled in tightly around the small pink shard. _'How come I hadn't sensed it before? Have I lost my powers or something?' _Kagome's eyes widened, realizing something quickly. _'The black flames have some sort of ability to halt your abilities...maybe?' _

Kagome sighed: "I really have no idea how I am going to get out of here, let alone," her eyes looked above. She watched as the cage moved side to side in graceful movements along with flames erupting from the lava around the throne she sat on. "How am I going to save Yuzu-chan?"

Sighing for the second time, her cerulean eyes closed slowly. Opening them a second later, she gasped at seeing two woman in front of her. Her body froze at watching almost two identical woman in front of the lava pool. They were pretty far from where Kagome sat but she could still see them perfectly.

Both had long ebony hair gracefully complementing their fair skin. Same style of robes that looked like: "Mikos?"

One held a white and red miko garment which her gray eyes matched her ebony hair perfectly. Even with being a miko, Kagome could tell she wasn't any regular miko due to the armor over it and the sword that hung by her hip. The other miko's garments were much more suspicious in color. A dark teal with a hint of black along with her eyes being the same teal. It almost reminded her of Kikyo's miko rival, Tsubaki.

"W-Who are you?" Kagome barely had the energy from the fright to ask. "Answer me." The only response...a glow from coming out from Kagome's hand.

* * *

"R-Rukia? Renji? Uryuu? I-Inoue? What are you doing here?" he stuttered his words.

Letting her down, Renji let Orihime go in first: "Soul Society brought me to heal Karin-chan."

"Is there something wrong with her? Is she in danger?" Ichigo began to panic once again as he took steps closer towards the orange haired teen.

"She's fine," Orihime tried her best to calm the boy in front of her. "Nothing is wrong with her. But I am guessing they are keeping her there until everything is over with the...Hell issue."

"So...you know about it?" Ichigo whispered his question.

Orihime nodded.

Chocolate orbs hid behind his hair's shadow only with his response to follow: "Oh..."

Rukia noticed the man sitting on the couch, making her suspicious. _'It's the same guy that rescued Karin from that other Togabito.' _Quickly and in a confident manner, Rukia walked forward: "Who are you?"

Kokuto's eye kept his stare glued onto the petite woman beside him.

"He's a Togabito Demon from Hell," all eyes shifted from the mysterious person to the orange top.

"T-Togabito Demon?" repeated Rukia.

"Well, it seems like we have a party here that is willing to go to Hell to save these two girls, right?" smiled Kokuto.

"What is he talking about?" questioned Uryuu. "Kurosaki! Hell is no place for us, let alone humans! Please tell me you weren't thinking about going to Hell to save Yuzu-chan and that Higurashi girl?"

"Who else was going to do it? By the time Soul Society is ready to go, it might be too late!"exclaimed Ichigo in anger.

"He's right," whispered Kokuto, catching everybody's attention.

Rukia's eye tightened into a slit: "Looking at your chains...they broke off as well."

Kokuto chuckled under his breath: "These chains do say a lot, don't they."

"So you are a...heavy sinner?" she questioned seriously."And since you're a sinner, you committed crimes that even God himself can't forgive, is that correct?"

"Yup. One of the top sinners in Hell," he grinned. "Although, I do deserve to be in Hell for my sins, but there are also those who would betray, kill, and give into the darkness for the ones they love."

Everyone was thrown back by his statement. So easily and happily he made the remark. Kokuto sighed as he stood up: "So what's the answer Shinigami? Are you willing to go to Hell and experience the flaming eternity we all have to go through?"

A pause.

"I can't abandon them," he replied as his fingers curled back in.

His grin grew: "Is that a yes?"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **I am terribly sorry for not updating in time! Vacation is what I really needed to put my mind back in track! Please forgive me and please don't give up on me.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will hold the action and shocking truths and more of the past will be revealed! Please, if you haven't voted on my poll, please do! It's about my next story! You can vote for the story you wish should be the next Inuyasha Crossover!

Please review! (it doesn't hurt! haha) And thank you readers for the support!

See ya~


	12. Eternal Torture

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (language)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:** Oh my! I haven't updated this story in awhile and I know many of you have been waiting for the new chapter! Sorry! You know...life...can be annoying haha. But anyways, thank you all who reviewed, read and subscribed this far. I enjoy reading every review and knowing that people read my stuff. This chapter is an introduction to the action in Hell! But there is a small question: "Should Kagome escape where she is now...and meet up with Ichigo in Hell and fight?" Tell me what you think but this chapter gives a few answers to why Shuren needs a pure soul so, go on and read haha.

Again thank you all for supporting me this far! And omg! Chapter 12 and I'm already at 160 reviews! Thank you!

P.S: This chapter goes well with of course Bleach OST Jigoku Hen Soundtrack, which can be found in youtube!

**********SPECIAL THANKS: **

**marsreikosan16, omaomae, Megan1339, shintochick, AKARY YAMI, wt183, dragonfly1339, DreamStar14, A.M.P 1008, and ShadeKid**

ENJOY!

* * *

The room waited nervously for Ichigo's answer. Ichigo's eyes held nothing but worry. Time was ticking away and he needed to take action quick! Kokuto's smirk appeared: "So what will it be?"

"Take me to where my sister and Higurashi-san are at," Ichigo's eyes tightened in anger.

Quickly, Renji's hands grabbed the collar of Ichigo's robes, bringing him closer to him. Tightening his hold on the garments, Renji's eyes turned to tight slits: "Are you fucking crazy? How do you even know if we can trust this Togabito? He is a sinner for a reason idiot!"

Ichigo pushed him off – glaring: "I have no other choice, Renji! He is my only door to Hell! If Soul Society can't help me…I'll do it myself!"

Renji shook his head as he realized Ichigo was serious. And in some weird way, he agreed with him. Soul Society had yet to take action. "You're not going to do this alone." Renji's thoughts were broken at hearing the petite Shinigami's voice: "Rukia?"

"We will go with you, Ichigo," she gave him a small smile.

"Rukia…," Ichigo whispered. He sighed as his view changed to looking at the orange haired girl: "Inoue, I think it will be best for you to stay here. If Soul Society wanted your assistance and suddenly they find out you are gone, they will have quicker suspicion of what we are doing." His eyes hid behind his bang's shadow: "We will comeback, so don't worry. We will be here before you know it."

Orihime brought her hands up to her chest and wrapped together seeing and hearing Ichigo's worry. It was a risk to go to Hell, and he knew it very well. Orihime nodding, understanding his concern for her: "I understand."

Her eyes wandered off to look at plum colored orbs: "Rukia-chan, please take care of him."

Rukia gave her a smile along with a nod: "Don't worry, I will."

"Kurosaki," Ichigo looked behind his shoulder to see Uryuu pushing his glasses in, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do."

Walking by Renji, Rukia's eyes stayed fixed at the portal that was being slowly opened by the mysterious Kokuto: "Renji. I entrust you with _that_, remember. When the time comes, use it."

Renji nodded as his eyelids closed: "Yeah. I know. I'll use it when it is time for all of us to get out."

"Use it only incase of an emergency," she whispered back seeing the portal open more.

"I understand."

Cold, yet heated breeze flew inside the Kurosaki home. Ominous skies were seen through the portal. A purple and black ceiling that looked dreadful to even watch. Ichigo's eyes narrowed down at the only small glimpse of what was to come. Kokuto moved to the side with a grin: "Well? Are we ready?"

Ichigo took a step forward: "Yeah.

* * *

Noticing the glow coming off from her hand, she slowly unwrapped her fingers. _'The jewel shard is…glowing?' _Her eyes came back up to look at the two mysterious what looked like: "Are you two…mikos?"

She got no answer. Not that she expected it, but she wasn't afraid. She didn't feel threatened with the two in front.

"It seems like when a miko sees another miko," the white silk came off the first one. Her eyes showed more than before, "She truly is a miko."

Kagome's eyes widened, finally recognizing the woman. How could she have not seen it before? Kagome inhaled slowly: _'The silk over her head hid her true identity…'_

"Midoriko…-sama?"

A smile appeared on her angelic face: "Kagome-chan, it seems like you've been caught in their clutches as well."

Kagome's eyes widened but soon relaxed as she watched the other darker clothed miko removing her teal colored silk from her head. _'Another miko? But, I don't seem to recognize her…'_

"I can tell by your looks that you've never heard of me, correct?" she spoke out loud, surprising Kagome. "My name is Ten. I am a miko…or at least use to be."

"Ten?" Kagome repeated. "I've never heard of a miko named Ten."

"I'm not surprised," she chuckled with a smirk. "I am a miko many wanted to forget."

Confused, Kagome looked at Midoriko: "Midoriko-sama? W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Kagome-chan. Don't be surprised that just because we are mikos we shouldn't be in Hell. We too have committed sins," Midoriko's hair swayed elegantly as her grayish orbs closed: "We might have been pure at one point…but obstacles came in while we lived and our only options were to go against our beliefs."

"What sort of…_sin, _did you two make?" questioned Kagome.

Ten noticed Midoriko looking down, unable to give the answer. Ten sighed: "The sin of death upon another."

Kagome's eyes widened a slight bit. She wasn't the best miko out there but if she knew something, she knew mikos were against the killing of innocent beings. But a sin she knew that no miko should ever do would be: _'A miko is a servant of god. Born with the purest soul. Hands only to do the good…never to be tainted in blood silk. A miko is to never end the life of another for that pure soul will be carried off to the deepest flames of Hell.' _

"So that is why, you two are here?" Kagome finally found her voice. She knew Midoriko had died off by forcing her own soul out along with the demon to create the Shikon no Tama. Had it been the demon she had killed? But the demon wasn't an innocent human…then what…or who?

"Any who," Kagome noticed Midoriko looking at the diamond shaped cage above Kagome. "That human child. She was forced into Hell, I assume."

Kagome nodded: "Yes."

"And you?" she asked. "What are you doing here? Ten and I were surprised when we sensed a pure soul around the area. No other pure soul should be here…"

"My guess would be, Shuren," spoke Ten. "So it seems he finally found the pure soul of this generation," she shook her head. "This isn't good. He finally can escape Hell like he wanted, all he needs is the demonic soul."

"Hold on." Kagome's expression became serious. If she wanted to escape, she might as well know the situation. She wasn't weak…not anymore. "If I am the carrier of the pure soul, who has the demonic soul these Hell creatures need?"

"You've already meet him," replied Ten. "Why do you think they kidnapped the poor child above you?"

Kagome looked up to see Yuzu still in the same state. Her eyes suddenly widened: _'Kurosaki-san!'_

"No! If he comes…those Hell creatures will get what they wanted!" she shouted. "Please! Midoriko-sama! Ten-sama! Help me….help me fight back…"

Midoriko looked over at Ten from the corner of her eyes while Ten sighed.

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki," Yamamoto spoke as he noticed all captains were present. "We've been waiting for you."

"Well, it seems like my lieutenant ran off," Byakuya's eyes looked at the sick captain next to him, "along with Rukia, the Quincy and Orihime Inoue."

"What?" exclaimed Yamamoto. "I strictly told them to stay put and they are not to leave headquarters! Soi Fon! Kenpachi! You are to bring them here immediate-"

Byakuya soon cut him off: "They went off to see Kurosaki Ichigo but they did mention something about a pure soul."

Yamamoto only starred, along with the other captains: "Continue," he ordered.

Byakuya's eyes closed: "The owner of the pure soul is already in the hands of the Togabitos."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "What?" exclaimed Hitsugaya. "That gives them the lead to their plans! When did they even-?"

"According to Rukia and Renji, this person's name is Higurashi," he continued. "I'm going to say that the Togabitos probably captured the pure soul the same time as they kidnapped Kurosaki Ichigo's sister. If that is true and Kurosaki Ichigo knows this Higurashi girl, it is possible they know his nature. He will probably plan on going to Hell and saved them both."

"Dammit!" growled Yamamoto. "Kurosaki Ichigo is making this situation far more dangerous. He is putting the whole universe in danger! Once he steps inside Hell...there is no telling what might happen."

* * *

Landing down on what looked like a big rectangular shape, his eyes looked around his surroundings. The sky was just as dreadful as the little glimpse he had back at his house. Blocks floated everywhere. Looking down, he noticed a blue trails leading to many corners to who knows where.

He heard Kokuto beginning to laugh: "Welcome to Hell."

"We just got here and I already feel nauseous," commented Uryuu. "I'd hate to be here for a day."

"Hell isn't a day," smirked Kokuto. "It's eternity."

Renji's right hand came up to his left shoulder, massaging it gently: "Ugh, the air in here is thick! Anyone with a low reiatsu would of fainted already!"

"So where is my sister and Higurashi-san located?" asked Ichigo, still looking around the area.

"In the deepest level of Hell. That's where their base is. Are you all ready? Once we jump down, you will get the taste of Hell," Kokuto soon jumped down. Rukia sighed as he landed on the blue trail down below: "Ichigo, are you sure? This is a risk."

"I have no choice. I have to save Yuzu and Higurashi-san," his hands formed fists, "...I have to." He followed with a jump. Rukia looked behind her shoulder and gave a nod to Renji and Uryuu - both returned it before they all jumped down and joined Kokuto and Ichigo.

"Let's go!" smirked Kokuto.

They all began to run in quick pace. Uryuu looked to his right surprised to see weird looking humans coming off from the blocks. All wore stripped garments along with chains on their ankles and wrists. Faces of despair and pain all matched. "What are they?" he questioned without stopping in his tracks.

He heard Kokuto's answer: "They are sinners. Sinners who have given up on fighting."

"Given up?" repeated Rukia. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you think us sinners still have our powers after dying and coming to Hell? We still fight against our chains and the Hell Guardians to have that chance to live again or at least escape Hell's eternal pain and torture. Of course, Togabitos are far stronger than regular sinners like the ones you see now, so, Togabitos are able to survive Hell far more."

Soon enough, from the corner of their eyes, they noticed a huge looking hollow creature rising from below. A hollow mask was in perfect shape without any cracks along with glowing yellow eyes. His body outgrew any menos grande.

"Keh! Seems like they already know you are here!" laughed Kokuto.

"What are they?" exclaimed Renji as he saw the creature grab one of the sinners on the blocks and eat him. Blood sprayed onto the white mask. Renji shook his head: "H-He just killed him!"

"They are Hell's Will and no. He'll come back alive," replied Kokuto. "We sinners can die off and comeback alive like nothing! You really think Hell would let us off so easily? Ha! But don't think that doesn't apply to you! If you die here...you will be chained down to Hell and never find a way out, understand?"

They all continued down their path watching as Hell's Wills began to appear in front of their path. "Get ready to jump up!" shouted Kokuto. In a flash step, all appeared above the Hell's Will and landed back down on the blue trail. "They won't stop yet!"

Renji smirked back: "Let's go!" He jumped up in the air: "Howl! Zabimaru!" His Zanpaktou stretched towards the Hell's Will.

Rukia's eyes narrowed down: "Sode No Shirayuki: Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" A huge burst of snow soon blasted towards the Hell's Wills while Uryuu got into stance with his Quincy Bow: "Licht Regen!" Arrows quickly aimed to the same target's as the others.

"Bankai!" shouted Ichigo. "Tensa Zangetsu!" Jumping up in the air, he prepared his attack: "Getsuga...," his eyes widened as his hollow mask suddenly began to form on his face. Ignoring it, "Tensho!" he released his attack, destroying the full Hell's Will along with an explosion that extended for miles.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened at feeling a familiar aura being released. _'I've sensed this before! This is...Kurosaki-san's aura!' _She began to shake her head. _'W-What is he doing here? __Is he stupid? It's a trap!' _

"It seems like some unfamiliar strong auras arrived," Ten looked at Kagome. "By any chance, friends of yours?"

Midoriko watched Kagome's stressed face: "They are underestimating Hell, child."

"Please! I have to help them in some way! I don't want to be weak!" exclaimed Kagome. A tear ran down her cheek. _'Kurosaki-san...! You idiot!'_

* * *

Landing on one knee, Ichigo removed his mask and looked down at his empty palm.

"Oi!" shouted Rukia. "At least warn us when you are using your hollow mask!"They all landed behind Ichigo, along with Kokuto.

"Yeah! You almost got us too!" shouted Uryuu. Uryuu's eyebrow crooked up at seeing Ichigo starring at his hand. "Kurosaki?"

"Huh?" He looked behind his shoulder. "Oh, um, yeah, sorry."

"Are you okay?" questioned Rukia.

"Yeah. But I didn't pull out my hollow mask on purpose," he replied.

"Was that your hollow side, then?" questioned Kokuto.

"Yeah."

"It seems like Hell is making your real powers come out. It could be the air that pollutes the area," explained Kokuto. "Anyways, we should keep going."

Ichigo nodded: "Yeah, let's go."

Continuing with their run, Ichigo's eyebrows rose noticing an end to the blue trail: "A dead end?"

"No," grinned Kokuto. "Jump!"

Following his foot steps, they all jumped down the unknown path below.

* * *

"Urahara," golden eyes narrowed down as she watched the shop owner fan himself as he sat outside his shop's porch. "I know you are hiding something. Those Togabitos only need a demonic soul to escape and break their chains from Hell."

"What are you getting at, Yoruichi?" Urahara's eyes were revealed from his hat's shadow.

"Why do they need a pure soul?" she questioned.

"Why?" he sighed next. "The demonic soul will break away their blood stained chains but also allows them to escape Hell. But, a pure soul in their hands will give them huge amounts of power that not even the Head Captain of the Gotei 13 can stop."

"But, a pure soul could burn such a tainted soul," whispered Yoruichi but loud enough for him to hear.

"Not if that pure soul is in Hell and and is consumed by the most powerful flames...the famous black flames," he continued. "A pure soul could grant them power to even rule the heavens. That is why a pure soul is a rare thing to find. The pure soul will break away the gates of Hell of the whole universe will be swallowed up in eternal torture and pain."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, shorter than usual but it's a chapter! Next chapter will be longer...promise! Please tell me what you think! Please review and thank you for reading! More chapters are to come and from my other stories too! MizukixTsukiyomi is back haha!

Please reviews!

Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	13. Tears of Hate

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (language)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:** Well, here is another update for _Black Flames. _I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter because of the flashbacks and action. This chapter will reveal a little more about Kokuto's past and how became to be in Hell (or at least a foreshadowing of it). I want to thank everyone who reviewed, read, and subscribed to my story! I love everyone of you!

Ugh, sucks I have school tomorrow so, I will try my best to find the time to update my stories. But my schedule will consist to update one of my stories on Mondays from now on (unless I am too busy), but my goal is to update one of my stories once a week! Okay?

Again thank you, and hope you enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**dragonfly1339, Tsukiyomi Moto, Megan1339, FMA Angel, dragonlord1337, Kagome Miko207, Death marininja, AKARY YAMI, A.M.P 1008, bluepen113, lovelylies, omaomae, and marsreikosan16!**

THANK YOU ALL!

* * *

As gravity took them down, all eyes scanned the area below. It looked like Hell had an ocean after all. Uryuu's eyes landed at the small islands below: "W-What is this place?"

Rukia's eyes landed near some boulders. She looked up as Ichigo's weight landed on top of an enormous skeleton's head. From what they could see, the biggest island around had a big dent inside making it a deep hole with sturdy walls. In the middle laid a dead being with it's bones showing the proof of death in Hell. Ichigo soon noticed the huge sword stabbed into the head all the way down to the ground. Glaring at his own reflection from the blade he heard Renji's feet walking on the dirt: "It looks like a grave."

"Far from that," chuckled Kokuto.

"Where are Yuzu and Higurashi-san?" questioned Ichigo. His eyes widened at the feeling of a reiatsu arriving at the area. A big crash was heard at the opposite edge where Kokuto stood.

A big round creature with a yin-yang mask had arrived, his black cloak swaying with Hell's ominous wind. Everyone's bones tensed and grips tightened around their weapons.

"Ah! So good to be back in Hell!" a high-pitched voice echoed.

Ichigo took one step forward, his knuckles visibly turning red with anger as his fierce grip held his Zanpaktou: "Where is Yuzu and Higurashi-san? Answer me!"

"Oh? A little demanding, aren't we?" laughed the Togabito. Soon enough, all eyes noticed two more Togabitos landing on the east and west side of Kokuto. "Thankfully we can remove these hideous garments!" Ichigo's head quickly spun to see the round sized Togabito taking off the black cloak: "I'm Taikon! Nice to meet you!" he blew a kiss towards them.

Uryuu's eyes moved to the corner, seeing tentacles moving around as the cloak floated away behind him: "And I am Gunjo."

Renji and Rukia's gazes were glued on the last and bigger of the three. The black like curtain revealed a tanned muscled Togabito with twin green braids: "Garogai…freedom!"

"Last time I ask," growled Ichigo. "Where is my sister and Higurashi-san! Return them to me!"

Taikon began to laugh, the sound waves of his voice made everyone tense more, knowing the battle was about to begin. Taikon returned normal, a glare plastered onto his own face: "I'll tell you after you help us out first, but the others need to be extracted from Hell. We only need you and the miko."

Kokuto's fingers curled in. His fist shook but soon relaxed as he noticed Ichigo jumping up from his spot: "Getsuga," eyes widened once again as his mask automatically came on, "Tensho!"

Smoke created from the walls spread, making Ichigo look up to see Garogai's fist coming down on him. Jumping back quickly, his eyes widened seeing a tentacle coming towards him. "Tch!"

"Too slow!" shouted Gunjo.

Stretching his tentacle farther towards Ichigo, it was soon blocked by Renji's bare blade.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

Gunjo flash stepped back, meeting up with Garogai as he came out from the populated smoke. "Ha!" Rukia's kido appeared, making both Garogai and Gunjo accelerate their speed to dodge.

Ichigo's and Renji's eyes soon widened as they felt the other Togabito right behind them. Looking over their shoulder, Taikon was pinned back forcefully with glowing blue arrows.

Uryuu's shoulders relaxed down until he and the others noticed Taikon was slowly rising up to his feet – smiling. The arrows stuck to him like glue on his right side only to soon see a mouth eating them away.

"Thank you for the meal!" he licked his lips.

Renji's eyes narrowed down in disgust: "Uh…."

"Eat this!" shouted Rukia. Her palm came to face Taikon only having the index and middle finger up in the air in front of her. "Hado 33! Sokatsui!"

Eyes widened as Rukia's attack was swallowed up once again by the same mouth that was attached to Taikon's belly. Without a second to spare, Taikon blew a kiss, sending a huge blow towards the boys.

Dodging away the blow, Uryuu found himself landing on the edge of the hole. Pushing his glasses in, he could see Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia battling the other Togabitos.

"Be careful!" shouted Kokuto. Uryuu blinked, surprised to see him standing next to him. "They are much more powerful here without those cloaks," growled Kokuto.

"What?" exclaimed Uryuu.

Garogai's arms soon connected to the same edge they stood on. Quickly, Kokuto and Uryuu managed to jump away from the punch only to see Ichigo running on the other side of the edge with tentacles following after him.

"Ugh!" Taking a leap up and facing his opponent, he noticed another Hado exploding on Gunjo.

Ichigo landed on his two feet, thanking Rukia and Renji as they followed his footsteps.

"Don't think you can run away!" laughed Taikon.

Rukia's eyes widened as more lips began to appear around Taikon's round body and shooting magenta rays of light.

Half of the circular wall began to crumble down, making Ichigo and the rest balance on boulders as gravity took them down. "Pull back!" shouted Renji as he flash stepped back up to a sturdier land. "Damn these things!"

* * *

Kagome's lips slipped out a gently yet worried sigh: "Please…please. I beg you both to help Yuzu-chan at least." Her blurred out eyes came to have a watery view of Midoriko and Ten starring at her. They still hadn't moved from their spot but their face expression was clearly readable.

Midoriko looked at the diamond shaped cage holding the innocent being. Her thoughts halted at hearing Ten's voice next to her: "I am afraid we aren't able to free her from that cage, child."

Kagome's eyes shook as they widened little by little: "W-What…why?"

"We can free you from the chains," she continued. "But not the little one."

It was Midoriko's turn to speak: "We might not have a complete pure soul anymore, but we have enough power to break your chains. The chains wrapped around you aren't as strong as the ones holding the Togabitos down into these flames."

Kagome was confused. This didn't make any sense…none of it. If Shuren knew there were two miko in Hell, why would he want her? But Midoriko said their whole soul wasn't pure any longer.

"The power surrounding the little one's cage is evil. Black flames consume her fragile body but the black flames have grown in size," Midoriko's eyes closed; clearly she wasn't liking what was happening to Yuzu.

Kagome's head shook, now she understood…somewhat: "The flames are consuming and tainting her soul…"

"Correct," answered Ten.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" shouted Kagome. "I have black flames within myself! Shouldn't I be in the same state as her?"

"Not likely," Ten sighed. "You are a miko. Your soul is stronger than any regular human. It makes sense you would survive a couple of hours more than that child. I can guess that the little one only has less than an hour before the black flames completely corrupt her soul and chain her into Hell."

Kagome's eyes widened even more: "N-No…No! I have to do something!"

Ten and Midoriko shared glances at each other. Ten nodded while Midoriko's attention came back to the young miko: "We can save you and teleport you to where ever you may like…even out from Hell."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing: _'Out of…Hell? But,' _she looked at the cage above her head, _'I can't leave Yuzu-chan behind and especially when Kurosaki-san is here to get her back. I didn't tell him the truth that the darkness within his sister was still lingering in her body…the least I can do is do my part to save her to the best of my ability!' _

Kagome's eyes connected to Midoriko's: "Would you please teleport me to where Kurosaki-san is?"

"Kurosaki?" repeated Midoriko.

"Yes," replied Kagome confidently. "He is the one that came back for his sister. The reiatsu you felt earlier belongs to him."

"And you say he is here for his sister?" questioned Midoriko.

Nodding, Kagome closed her eyes: "Yes. Please, teleport me to him so I can tell him at least about Yuzu-chan."

Ten nodded right after: "Very well then, child."

Ten's hands began to glow teal and soon enough, a teal swirled colored orb began to float towards Kagome. Staying still, the orb was absorbed into the red chains that constricted Kagome.

Watching as the chains changed color, slowly, they began to crack and rust. Ten closed her eyelids and with a snap of her fingers, the chains had finally broken off her body. Kagome stood up from the stone hard seat and noticed Ten smiling at her: "I wish you luck, child."

Midoriko smiled back as her own hands glowed white. In a blink of an eye, Kagome found herself starring at a long white bow with red carvings of butterflies. Kagome blinked again: "M-Midoriko-sama?"

"Take this," she nodded. "You will need it on this flaming journey. Hell isn't a place to take so lightly."

Kagome's hand slowly came up to touch the bow and soon heard Midoriko's voice once again: "The arrows are within your miko powers."

"My miko powers? But I have the black flames within me! They constrict my powers!" Kagome looked at her empty palm.

"True," agreed Midoriko. "But, your miko powers aren't gone. The black flames weaken your ability to purify but it is still powerful enough to purify in Hell."

Kagome sighed and looked back above. Yuzu was starting to sweat, droplets of salt slowly coming down her forehead.

"Are you ready to go?" questioned Ten.

Kagome nodded: "Yes."

"Very well," Midoriko's eyelids closed, "I will teleport you to his location. After that, it's your responsibility to save that little girl if that is what you wish."

Kagome nodded for a second time. Looking once more at Yuzu, Midoriko and Ten began to see Kagome disappearing little by little.

'_Hang in there, Yuzu-chan,' _a tear ran down Kagome's face once again. _'It's my fault you're in this mess. That is why, no matter what, I will try to save you so Kurosaki-san won't worry any longer.' _

"May our prayers guide your path to the light," Midoriko sighed as Ten only shook her head.

"It is only a matter of seconds before Shuren finds out she escaped."

* * *

_Flames abruptly came to view. The heat of the flaming curtain surrounded all mourners. Gray eyes watched as a seven-year-old silver haired boy stood in front of his mother's corpse._

_The corpse laid emotionless with the rarest of flowers. Candles flickered with the passing breeze. All commoners and royalty gave tears out to the loss of Kokuto's mother. Shuren's eyes glided over to his father._

_No surprise…no track of tears ran his face. His eyes were made of stone. Beside him stood the famous priestess, and the main only cause of Kurushimi's death…Ten. _

_Changing back his sights to Kokuto, Shuren's eyes widened only a slight bit. Kokuto's eyes held hate – pure hate. He knew what happened. It had taken two years for Ten to fully take action against Kokuto's mother. _

_Clawa began to appear on each of Kokuto's hands: _'His demon…is coming out!'

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Shuren's eye opened as he sat in his throne. Watching as the flames from Hell erupted from the earth below, his grip around the armrest tightened: _'The miko escaped…with the help of the other two miko.' _

His memories remained fresh in his mind since he had meet Kokuto. What got him really confused was Kokuto. His heart was tainted the moment he saw his mother lay on her deathbed. But now…he was against him, his half-brother?

None of it made sense.

_But, if Kokuto comes to find out those two other miko are here in Hell,' _he stood up. _'He will go berserk.' _

Sensing the reiatsu of three familiar people, a smirk appeared on his face: _'Seems like the show is about to begin…'_

Disappearing from his spot, his laugh echoed throughout Hell's eternity.

* * *

Rising up from the water, Garogai merged with carrying a boulder above his head – smirking. The boulder was soon thrown towards Ichigo, who had landed on a floating platform. The flying boulder made contact with the water ripples, making a huge wave rise up in a massive height. Jumping out of the way, Rukia replaced Ichigo's spot and quickly stabbed her sword gently into four spots in front of her. Closing her eyes, she held her zanpaktou horizontally in front of her: "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

Ice completely covered the wave from the very top. Rukia's shoulder slumped back down: "That should do it."

Her eyes opened in great width as she watched Gunjo breaking into the ice in lightning speed and his target – Ichigo. His eyes widened over his shoulder as he saw he had no time to dodge or block at his full strength.

Kokuto's eyes quickly landed on a pink orb appearing above a petite palm and soon enough, a white arrow appeared. Placing it correctly onto the bow, cerulean orbs took a concentrated aim.

His eyes widened realizing who it was. Opening his mouth to let his words out, he was stopped as ebony locks swayed once the arrow was set free. Ichigo growled under his breath and soon enough, his own eyes opened – surprised. Gunjo was thrown back with force by what looked like a pink light.

Quickly, Ichigo's head looked at the opposite direction. The spot the light had come from. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rukia landed beside him: "Ichigo! Are you okay?"

Rukia noticed his surprised expression. Following his line of eyesight, her own eyes copied his: "H-Higurashi-san?"

Ichigo took a step – shaking. She was there. _'S-She's safe,' _a sigh passed his lips. _'Thank goodness.' _

Kagome broke the eye contact as she dropped her shoulder down, her bow beside her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath in: "K-Kurosaki-san-!" she was cut off by Taikon.

"You!" Kagome looked back down at the blonde haired Togabito. "You aren't supposed to be here! Shuren-sama has you chained away! Wait until Shuren-sama hears about this you wench!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed down as her grip around her bow tightened. Another orb appeared on her right hand. Getting into stance, she placed the arrow and took aim. _'We have no time for this…Yuzu-chan needs to be saved!'_

Letting the arrow go, Taikon smirked as the arrow was eaten away by the mouth glued onto his belly. Taikon laughed: "None of your attacks will harm-!" Taikon's eyes widened as he felt his insides burn: "Ugh! W-What is this…!"

Kagome nodded quickly: _'That should keep occupied for now. My powers aren't at their fullest so my purifying abilities will only burn them for limited time.' _

Kagome ran towards the orange-top: "Kurosaki-san! Your sister is in danger!"

Catching Ichigo's attention, his eyes opened slightly: "Where is she?"

"Your sister is still far from here," answered Kokuto as he jumped behind Kagome. Slowly, Kagome looked behind her shoulder, surprised to see how tall he really was. He towered her easily! But something about him…no, his eyes, told her to not trust him but also save him.

"Let's go!" Kokuto jumped down the hill.

"B-But!" Ichigo looked back at Renji and Uryuu occupied in fighting the enemies.

Rukia placed her hand on his shoulder: "We will leave the Togabitos to them. Trust them. Let's go and find your sister."

Ichigo nodded and his eyes meet Kagome's.

"Hurry!" shouted Kokuto as he flew down towards the water.

Kagome broke the contact and as her feet meet the edge, ready to jump, a gasp escaped her lips as she felt an arm wrapping around her waist. Looking up at his worried expression, Kagome could tell he was happy one of the two girls were safe but he still wasn't relieved. He had to save his sister.

"Don't let go," he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Kagome nodded and before she knew it, he had jumped down with Rukia following behind.

"You aren't going anywhere!"

Kagome and Ichigo looked to their right. Kagome's eyes expanded as she watched Gunjo's tentacle coming towards her.

Growling under his breath, he noticed the tentacle being covered in ice. Looking above, the last thing he saw was Rukia floating in the air with her sword and looking down at them – smiling.

Water filled their surroundings as Kagome looked above seeing Rukia staying behind to fight Gunjo. The grip around Kagome's waist tightened gently, catching Ichigo's eyesight at Rukia.

Her cerulean orbs hid behind her bangs: _'I-I'm sorry…Kurosaki-san.'_

* * *

"After all these years," spoke Midoriko, "Kokuto still hasn't found out we are here."

"And it better stay that way," replied Ten. "If he finds out, who knows what rage might escape from his heart."

"He no longer has a heart," Midoriko sighed.

"He does," Ten closed her eyes. "It's just completely tainted."

_-FLASHBACK- _

_The heat of the dancing flames touched her creamy skin. Her dark colored orbs watched as the only person she had ever killed laid – dead. _

"_You know the consequences I must pay for killing an innocent human, right?" whispered Ten. Her eyes glided to the corner to see Kurushimi's husband smirking. _

"_She wasn't even a human, not even a being. She was a full blooded demon and she kept it a secret this whole time," he growled under his breath. _

_Ten shook her head: "But, her son still lingers in this world. As long as he is here, Kurushimi's memory remains alive. Don't tell me you wish for the poor innocent kid to die too." _

"_He is a hanyou," he spitted out with disgust. "To think my blood flows within his veins, really is a disgrace to this royal family." _

"_What do you plan to do with him?" _

"_At first, I was planning to get rid of him completely. His existence would be fully erased from the living but," his smirk grew wider, "wars have been forming as of late and I think using my _son _would be a great weapon against my enemies." _

"_You are going to use your own son in battle?" Ten's eyes narrowed down in agony. "How can you let such an innocent child fight?" _

"_He is a man," he chuckled. "He needs to become stronger. Besides, if he wants to keep living under my roof, he will have to obey me…as his master."_

_Ten shook her head once again: "Then my work here is done. I will take my leave tomorrow morning." _

"_No." _

_Before Ten could fully turn around, she noticed Kokuto's father still starring at the flames growing in size. _

"_You will stay here until I see otherwise."_

"_I will not be doing your dirty work," she barked back. "My soul is already damned for Hell. The gods are furious enough to see one of their servants killing an innocent soul." _

"_You think I care? Besides, if you leave, I will reveal everything you have done to the town and all of Feudal Japan…I am sure that is not what you want," he finally made eye contact with her. "You are to stay here, that is an order." _

_Ten straightened her body: "Maybe you won't care for this little information, but I will tell you otherwise." _

_His eyebrow crooked up, catching his attention fully. _

"_Your now dead wife was bearing a child of only 3 months," his eyes became tighter. "Not only have we killed one being…but two – a little girl." _

"_Obviously it was mine," he whispered back, his attention coming back to the cremated body. "But, it was better that way. I wouldn't want two hanyou children around me." _

"_You are pathetic," she growled out. Turning around, her eyes widened slightly as she saw Kokuto's shaking fist and slit eyes starring at her. _

_His chest rose with anger as he took long inhales and exhales. Walking by him, Kokuto fell to his knees, punching the dirt below. Tears stained the ground as rain accompanied his salty drops. _

_Ten sighed under her breath as she saw the small boy's heart…completely being eaten by darkness. _

_Kokuto's eyes hid under his bangs but still visible: _'This marks my hate for miko…forever. I don't care if she is of pure heart and soul, or she is a servant of god…but I will kill all remaining miko that come across me…all of them.' _His eyes made contact with Ten's behind his shoulder: _'Starting with her.'

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Well~? Seems like Kokuto really had a hard past, huh? Midoriko is connected in Kokuto's past and Shuren's so...you will have to wait and see how their lives went -wink-. The story isn't over yet! It is barely starting ha-ha! Hopefully this chapter wasn't boring!

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think about this chapter and about the story so far!

P.S: I have a poll running on my profile, the top 5 anime will be the next poll and people will decided from those top 5 which should be the next Inuyasha Crossover! The poll ends **JANUARY 31, 2012!**

Again, thank you for reading and hope you all enjoyed!

Have a nice week everyone!

Look forward for next Monday's update! (Hmm, -thinking pose- I wonder which story will be next to update? Or maybe another Black Flames chapter?)

Ja~ne!


	14. Holy Promise

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (language)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:** Sorry for the late update. School has been getting in the way of my free time lately, but I managed to squeeze in some time for my writing. Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, read, and subscribed to Black Flames. This story wouldn't get to far without the support. I had a hard time writing the outline to his chapter, but I figured it out, hehe.

*Spoiler*- By the way, for those who know, aren't you surprised that Bleach is at it's final arc? I am sad yet excited! Ah! Haha! Maybe that will be the next story I write with and Inuyasha Crossover, we will see.

Well, here is Chapter 14. Kokuto's and Shuren's past are slowly being revealed. Sad story I must say...very sad. Well, enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**marsreikosan16, dragonfly1339, bleach102, dragonlord1337, omaomae, Megan1339, and A.M.P 1008.**

Thank you all!

Chapter 14: Holy Promise

* * *

A splash down the water floating above, Kokuto looked below to see a few gazer looking fire pits. Smoke rose from the scorching heat as he felt the air getting thicker.

'_We must be getting closer than I had predicted,' _his eyes looked up to see Ichigo and Kagome by his side. By the looks of it, Ichigo looked very unpatient and the miko looked very distressed.

Wish a small shake of his head, he heard Kagome pushing away from Ichigo. Looking directly into her cerulean orbs, Ichigo noticed the same expression Kokuto had taken a look at.

"Higurashi-san? Are you sure you're okay?"

With a small weak smile, Kagome nodded. Her head fell down slightly only to notice something bubbling in one of the fire pits. _'Is it about to burst?' _

Her eyes widened at feeling a strong reiatsu coming from it: "K-Kurosaki-san! There is something in there!"

Following her finger's view of point, Ichigo also noticed the bubbles coming out. His eyes tightened in slits: "What the-! Another Hell's Will!" All three of them dodged the sudden enormous hand coming out from the fire, also making sure the steam wouldn't touch their bodies.

Landing safely, Ichigo gently placed Kagome onto her feet: "Wait here. I don't want to put you into any more danger."

"W-Wait! Hold on-!" By the time her eyelids blinked, he was gone. He hadn't left her far from the creature. He looked awfully big that Kagome wondered if Ichigo and the other unknown guy to her would be able to handler him. Then again…they were in Hell.

'_What does Kurosaki-san think I am? Some weakling?' _Her feet began to accelerate in speed as she ran towards the fight. _'I am not going to stand by and watch the show! I made a promise to Yuzu-chan to save her…and I will!' _

Getting her bow ready and an arrow appearing above her right palm, she took a few steps closer to get a better view of her target. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Ichigo jumping up and slashing a cut through the Hell's Will's shoulder.

Taking aim, she let her arrow free, only to miss by an inch on the creature's face. The Hell's Will didn't ignore the sudden burst of pure reiatsu and looked to his right to see the miko looking directly at him.

Without a sound, his wounded arm came towards her quickly.

Kagome gasped at the sudden hand coming towards her person. Her body was completely immobilized but her mind telling her to dodge. _'A-Are the black flames making me weaker now?' _Her body trembled only to follow up with her hands covering her head.

"Higurashi-san!" shouted Ichigo.

Rushing down in flash steps, he noticed Kokuto appearing beside her and carrying her bridal style: "Ichigo! Catch her!"

Kagome's eyes opened quickly at feeling her body flying and being caught once again by the Shinigami. She looked back down to see the Hell's Will splashing some of the liquid fire towards the Sinner.

Barely being able to dodge it, his arm caught some of the heated up steam and managed to place burn marks near his muscle and down his elbow.

"Ugh!" Kokuto grunted as he flash stepped away and saw Ichigo holding his Zanpaktou with one arm and the other arm holding the miko.

"Getsuga Tensho!" the black and red slash came down the Hell's Will along with his mask appearing and defeated him instantly. Coming down gently, he looked at Kagome: "Higurashi-san, are you okay?"

Kagome huffed: "Yeah," pushing away she hid her eyes behind her long ebony bangs.

Noticing her gesture, Ichigo tried to get a little peak and noticed a blush appearing on her face. He blinked – innocently at her flushed face: "Are you getting a fever?"

His much larger hand came up to touch her forehead. Kagome turned away: "No." She looked at him directly into his own eyes: "Why did you put me in the sidelines?"

"Huh?"

"You think I am weak?" she took a step forward – Ichigo taking a step back.

"Uh…no, I just- just didn't want you to get-," he was cut off.

"Hurt? I am a miko. Not just a healing one, I can also fight," she sighed. "I made a promise…to your sister, Yuzu-chan."

Ichigo's eyebrows came up at the sound of his sister's name: "A promise?"

Kagome nodded: "It's my fault she is in this state. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for me…"

A chuckle was heard from behind. Looking behind Kagome, they noticed Kokuto walking towards them with a sweet smile: "You shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't like you asked for this to happen."

Kagome stayed silent and her eyes glided over to the burn on his arm.

Another chuckle escaped his throat: "If anything, the Togabitos are to blame."

"Kokuto," Ichigo came forward. "Why are you helping us? Aren't you one of them?"

"You're asking this now?"

No answer.

"You mentioned that a heart would give itself to the darkness for the ones they love, correct?" Ichigo took a pause: "Could it be that in the time you lived in the human world you had a sis-?"

"Sister?" Kokuto finished his question. "Yes. I once had a sister…but I never got to meet her."

Kagome walked in front of Ichigo: "You never got to meet her? And why is that?"

Kokuto's right hand came to touch his left burned arm; wincing at the contact. The gestures wasn't ignored, Kagome and Ichigo both looked at each other. Kagome slowly walked towards the Togabito, even catching the Shinigam's attention.

Standing in front of Kokuto, his eyes meet hers. The instant they made eye contact, he noticed something.

A spark of beauty he couldn't ignore. A beauty he had seen before but yet it was totally different. Where had he seen it…where?

Kagome gulped at his stare and broke off the direct eye contact. Her hands came up to his left arm and began to glow pink in warmth.

Ichigo and Kokuto both became surprised by the sudden pink glow coming off from her hands. Ichigo took a step forward: "Higurashi-san? Are you healing him?"

"Yes," she answered. "It is the least I can do for saving me."

A sudden ache came rushing in her chest, making her twitch: "Ugh…"

Kokuto's eyes landed at her pained eyes: "Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm alright," Kagome continued on her task. "I'm still curious…why is it that you never meet your little sister?"

Kokuto stayed silent as Ichigo also waited for the answer he was wondering. Their clothes swayed with Hell's ominous wind.

"My mother was killed before she even told me…"

* * *

"Ah!" Crashing down, Renji aimed his Zabimaru towards Garogai as they landed down the same fire pit gazers. "Roar Zabimaru!"

Garogai growled deeply as he blocked Renji's attack and grabbed onto Zabimaru's long body. In one tight grip, Garogai broke off Zabimaru in pieces, surprising Renji in the process.

'_Damn!' _Renji's eyes narrowed down as he saw Garogai smirking and heard him laughing.

The pieces of Zabimaru fell down onto the ground, making Renji smirk in return. "Freedom!" Garogai appeared above Renji and aimed his punch. Punching him to the right, Renji's body rolled while he held the broken Zanpaktou in his hand.

Garogai began to stomp towards the lieutenant, laughing his heart out: "Die…Shinigami…die."

Renji's smirk grew wider: "I don't think so."

With his broken Zanpaktou, he stabbed into the ground only to have the broken pieces of Zabimaru glow brightly in red: "Enhanced Higa Zekko!"

The parts quickly floated up, catching Garogai's attention like a little kid: "W-What…!"

In a blink of an eye, the sharp parts of Zabimaru came down and stabbed Garogai in many locations of his body. Grunting in pain as blood gushed out, Renji scoffed. He stood up weakly onto his two feet and saw Garogai becoming dust.

"Not much of a challenge," Renji soon heard another crash a few yards away and noticed smoke appearing. "Hmm, Ishida's reiatsu."

* * *

Kagome looked around the area. Currently taking one step down at a time as she noticed small-framed houses lit with fire inside. They were obviously made out of stone. She watched the pillars that led down the stairs to a dark unknown area.

After she had healed Kokuto's arm and his response of his mother being killed, none of three spoke after that. Kokuto's words were enough to keep a whole army quiet. The tone of his voice held hate and sorrow and it wasn't only her who caught that bitterness voice but Ichigo as well.

Kokuto was leading the way while Ichigo stayed behind her for protection. _'I guess I took my anger over the top with Kurosaki-san.' _A sigh escaped her lips as she stopped in her tracks, having Ichigo stop as well.

"I'm sorry," she whispered but loud enough for the Shinigami to hear

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I lashed out on you," her head turned to look at him over her shoulder. "I didn't mean to sound rude back there. I was just…frustrated that many people can't depend on me because I am only a mere miko."

Ichigo shook his head, a sigh of his own was heard: "No. I just didn't want to put in any more danger than you already are. You had just escaped and I thought that maybe you were still healing from the chains."

Kagome nodded in response.

"And you aren't just a mere miko as you say."

This caught her attention and fully turned to face Ichigo.

"You are a strong woman, I can see that. I've never seen such determination from a girl I've never known and especially when you sacrificed your life to save my sister's."

"Although she is locked away and I was the only one to escape," her head dropped down.

"How did you escape?" questioned another voice. Both Kagome and Ichigo looked ahead to see Kokuto facing them.

Kagome gulped: "Two holy people helped me escape."

"Two holy people?" he repeated. "**Holy? **This is Hell, miko. People of holy powers wouldn't be here."

"But there are," she continued.

"These holy people," Ichigo cut into the conversation, "they couldn't free Yuzu?"

"I tried to tell them, but they said they couldn't. The black flames that rest in her body have completely submerged into her soul, unable for these holy people to save her from her cage."

"What do you mean?"

"The black flames hold a protector around the body they are in. Meaning, if these holy people are in Hell, they don't have the enough power to extract these flames out of your sister's body," Kokuto explained.

Ichigo's grip on his Zanpaktou tightened: "B-But…," he looked down at the miko, "they saved you?"

"I am a miko," she spoke. "My body is able to go against the black flames a little longer than a regular human could."

She looked down: "The two miko that freed me said we only have less than an hour to save Yuzu-chan," she looked up at the Shinigami's eyes. "We have to hurry before she is permanently chained into these horrendous flames."

Ichigo closed his eyes and soon opened them quickly at feeling a tug on his robes. Looking down, he noticed Kagome's tear slowly streaming down: "I promise…to you and Yuzu-chan that I will try my best to save her. It is my fault that we are in this mess and my fault for lying to you in the first place, telling you I fully extracted Yuzu-chan's flames."

Ichigo's hand slowly came up – wanting to touch and pat her head. His movement halted as he saw Kagome being pulled by Kokuto's hands. He had placed both his hands on either side of her shoulders, surprising her in the process.

"Did you say two miko?"

Kagome's eyes widened: "Y-Yes…"

"Who?"

She didn't reply only wincing when he tightened his hold.

"I said who!" Another firm hand wrapped around his wrist. Looking to his left, he saw the owner of the hand was Ichigo.

"You're hurting her," he spoke out. "Let her go."

The grip tightened.

"Kokuto! Let her go!"

* * *

Uryuu released yet another arrow towards the larger enemy only for it to be consumed. Uryuu growled under his breath: _'He keeps using the same tactics! There is only one way to deal with him.'_

His arrow was again eaten by Taikon's mouth, making him laugh in the process: "Ha! I told you! All your attacks are futile! Why don't you just let me kill you?"

Uryuu smirked as he fired one of his Seele Schneiders. As he let it go, the slim silver object stopped in midair only a few inches away from Taikon's mouth on his belly. Confused, Taikon looked at it without moving: "Huh?"

In a blink of an eye, a blue transparent box surrounded the Togabito.

"What is this?" shouted Taikon in worry. "Let me out!"

He soon noticed and felt small cuts appearing all over his body: "W-Wha?"

"You see, I managed to give you small cuts throughout our battle with my Seele Schneider incase you didn't realize. Those cuts release reishi from your body in great amounts." Uryuu pushed in his glasses: "I call this the Gert Sprenger."

From his pocket, Uryuu took out a small looking silver pill container. He smirked once again: "You think you were the only one who could take reishi as an advantage?"

Flicking the small pill, it hit the tip of the Seele Schneider and soon resulted into an explosion.

A sigh escaped his lips: "Now to find the others."

* * *

"Ugh!" Rukia found herself being taken up by Gunjo's tentacles. His smirk said it all that he was greatly enjoying her struggles. Slashing through air, Gunjo managed to break Rukia's sword.

Her eyes widened: _'N-No…'_

"The three of you have to be eliminated," Gunjo smirked. "Shuren-sama's orders."

Rukia moaned in pain as Gunjo's tentacles wrapped tightly around her small frame.

"What a beautiful sound," whispered Gunjo. "Death is surely the most beautiful view and sound."

Rukia soon fainted from the wrap. Her head fell back, her hand still holding her broken Zanpaktou.

Turning her around, Gunjo faced her to him: "What a pity."

He soon noticed specs of snow falling down gracefully: "Huh? W-What is this?"

"Don't underestimate me," grunted Rukia.

Her sword aimed at Gunjo's head: "San no Mai, Shirafune."

In a second, ice soon covered Gunjo's body all the way up to his tentacles. Jumping down, Gunjo's body broke into pieces. Specs of ice floated down as Rukia tried to catch her breath.

"Kuchiki-san!" She looked behind her shoulder to see Uryuu and Renji running towards her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Any signs of Ichigo anywhere?" questioned Renji.

"No…"

"Hehe."

All three looked below the ground to see Gunjo's head still lying down. The smirk hadn't faded yet. "You all think this is the end of Togabitos? Maybe you don't know but us Sinners keep coming back to Hell no matter how many times we die here."

All three of them were surprised by the fact. Little by little, Gunjo's head became dust, his laugh echoing through the wind.

"This isn't good," whispered Uryuu.

* * *

_There stood a boy no older than 10. Droplets of sweat streamed down his forehead as he breathed in heavily. He held a wooden sword with his two hands, as his eyes were never taken off his wooden puppet in front._

_His bright silver hair shined with the sun's rays. His garments were worn only for battle and practice. Small cuts were visible on his arms, legs, and neck, along with bruises. The wind bristled with trees and bushes around. _

"_Ha!" he swayed his wooden sword only for it to stop a few inches away from the puppet's arm. _

"_Kokuto?" _

_Standing up straight, he looked to his right to see his half-brother coming out with a smile on his face. His dark orbs looked evil yet innocent. His purple colored hair was not ordinary but it was no concern to him. _

"_Shuren?" _

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_Training," his eyes came back onto the puppet. "What else?" _

"_Shouldn't you be getting ready for the coming of your fiancée?" questioned Shuren as he played with a broken branch he found underneath his feet. _

"_I don't really care about getting married or for meeting my so called 'fiancée'," Kokuto swayed his wooden sword again. _

"_At least meet her for the first time," smiled Shuren. _

_Kokuto stopped his movements as his posture became straight: "An arranged marriage. What nonsense. Father kept me here knowing I am a half-demon and uses me as weapon in his army for war. Yet, he has the authority to arrange a marriage for me. What a pathetic father." _

"_Speaking like a man already," smirked Shuren. "I also came because Ten-sama wants to see you." _

_Kokuto's head quickly spun to look at his half-brother: "What did you say?" _

"_Exactly what you heard, Kokuto." Shuren moved his wrist in circles. "She requested you for a little chat." _

"_I have no interest," Kokuto's attention came back to the puppet. _

"_Well, she will be waiting in her room," Shuren turned around and soon vanished from Kokuto's sight. _

_Kokuto shook his head: _'I still need to plan my revenge against Ten and my father…I have no time for marriage.'

_He soon heard a branch snap, making him freeze, not of fear but to listen to the person or thing that might attack him. The rustling of bushes was heard and without a second thought, he spun with his wooden sword and stopped merely inches away from the person's neck._

_A gasp reached his ears as his own eyes widened to see a girl his age surprised by his tactics. Her eyes were gray but glowing. Her pale yet creamy skin complimented her ebony locks that were being held elegantly. Her robes were rich in silk, obviously from a royal family. _

"_Sorry," apologized Kokuto. "I thought it was a demon or an attacker." _

"_No," she shook her head. "I sneaked behind your training. I am to blame." She bowed down respectfully. _

_Kokuto's sword came down to his side: "You don't look like you belong in the forest with the way you are dressed." _

_A blush appeared on her face at his statement, making him smile. _

"_I-I escaped from my guards' sights," she explained nervously. _

"_Oh? Ha! Sounds like something I would do!" he laughed. "I bet you were forced to go or do something without your consent, right?" _

_She nodded. His bowed down: "You can call me Kokuto. We're about the same age so I give you permission to call me by my first name." _

_Her blush grew and she bowed down back: "My name is Midoriko." _

"_Midoriko?" Kokuto smiled. "What a beautiful name." _

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Kokuto is remembering in the flashback and will continue onto Chapter 15. This flashback will reveal on how Kokuto and Midoriko came to be closer yet Kokuto making her an enemy. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Soul Society. They will appear again!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Well?

Ja~ne!


	15. Freedom

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (language)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:** The long waited update but it is finally here! Ha-ha! Sorry for the long wait but thank you for all the support everyone has given me up to this point! Please don't give up on me. This chapter is full of Kokuto's past and Ichigo and Kagome having a conversation with him. The action will appear next chapter and Shuren will also appear!

Thank you all and hope you enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**marsreikonsan16, Tensa Zangetsu 17, A.M.P 1008, bleach102, dragonfly1339, Megan1339, Dark Void Princess 21, MidnightReader1, dragonlord1337, and omamoe!**

ENJOY!

* * *

_"Midoriko? What a beautiful name." Kokuto gave her a smile only making her eyes take a view of the ground below. "Um, but what exactly are you running away from? I know you said you escaped your guards' sights but…why? Where you going somewhere?"_

_Midoriko never looked up not even when the question was placed on her. Kokuto quickly noticed her fidgeting. Very lightly, her feet began to tap against each other while her hands played with a piece of her own ebony locks. Swallowing his nervousness and awkwardness, he scratched the back of his head: "Um, you don't have to answer my question. I was just curious." _

_Nodding, the mysterious girl finally looked up to see Kokuto swinging his wooden sword back and forth. "A-And what are you doing here?" she questioned surprising Kokuto in the process. _

_He gave her a weakly smiled – no…it was a fake smile. She quickly noticed the aura of sadness lingering inside him and the pain that continued to stab him repeatedly. He sighed as he turned around his target practice puppet: "Just training my sword skills." _

"_W-What for?" _

_He stopped his swinging and his feet from moving. There was a small pause in between only the sound of wind dancing around them with the branches clapping against each other. _

_A harsh blow of the wind partnered up with his words as they came out: "To get my revenge," he whispered. _

_Blinking, Midoriko pulled a strand of hair behind her ear: "S-Sorry, I didn't hear you, Kokuto-kun." _

_Kokuto turned to look at Midoriko from behind his shoulder: "It was nothing." Turning his attention back to the puppet, his eyes widened at the sound of someone falling along with a grunt of pain. Quickly turning fully around, he saw Midoriko rubbing her ankle. _

'_She twisted her ankle while running through the forest. She's lucky no demons come close to this place,' he knelt down in front of her: "Here," he offered his back, "I'll carry you to my house so the doctors can check you." _

"_O-Oh no! I'm fine!" Midoriko gave her sheepishly grin while shaking her head. "I-I'm fine! It's just my ankle." _

_Slowly but trying, her feet started to rise her up only to find herself once again in the weak position due to her ankle. She grunted out of annoyance making Kokuto shake his head at her stubbornness. _

"_If you try walking on it, it will get worse and it may never heal," he commented. "Let's just go get it checked." _

_She looked at him right in the eyes. _

"_I promise I won't put any harm on you," he smiled back. "Ever." _

_A sudden blush appeared across her cheeks only making her climb on top of his back. Picking her lightweight up, he began to walk through the forest and for over 10 minutes, the view of his house awed the small girl. _

"_I-I didn't think you were of high estate," she whispered in his ear while she admired the house in front. "Ah! T-That means you are a lord! I-I'm sorry! I should be calling you Kokuto-sama!" _

_Kokuto began to chuckle: "Ha-ha! No worries! I am actually glad you didn't." _

"_Huh?" _

_Kokuto's eyes became soft, along with his aura soothing a tiny bit from what Midoriko could feel. "You are the first to treat me like a normal person." _

_Continuing his walk for helping Midoriko, he noticed a good amount of people standing in front of the estate. _

"_Hm, seems like we have visitors," he stated. _

"_Huh? Where?" Before she had time to look at the people in front with gifts of silk, fur, and food and even a carriage standing in front, her view of sight changed as she felt Kokuto move again. _

"_I guess we will have to go in by the back gates," he laughed softly. _

"_Are you sure it's okay for me to come?" she questioned sweetly. _

"_Yeah," he nodded. "It seems like my father has business so, he wouldn't even notice." _

_She smiled behind without him seeing her. She leaned against his shoulder, surprising him: "Thank you, Kokuto-kun." _

"_No problem, Midoriko-chan." _

_He didn't want to believe it at first but this was love at first sight. She was beautiful in his eyes and the chemistry between swirled in many ways. He could tell she was comfortable around him too. Maybe, this could be the person to bring peace into his life. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK- _

"Kokuto! Let her go!"

Kokuto's thoughts were soon broken as he realized he was still gripping onto Kagome's shoulders and practically burying his fingers. Gently, yet with force, he let her go only watching as Ichigo caught Kagome by her shoulders.

His eyes never left hears as hers glued onto his. Slowly looking away, he finally had spoken: "I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me."

'_He…went totally became a new person when I mentioned seeing and meeting two miko,' _thought Kagome. _'Shuren also mentioned that he had lived far more than the feudal era years.' _Kagome's eyes widened directly towards the Togabito. _'C-Could it be that these two are somehow connected? Could Shuren and this soul know each other at the time they lived?' _

"Um, it's Kokuto-san, right?" both men heard the question Kagome had given.

Looking back at her, Kokuto was not expecting for her to look so closely into his soul. Like she was trying to figure something out about him. Taking it as a yes, Kagome took a deep breath: "Why exactly are you in hell?" she glared.

"Excuse me?" he questioned. He had heard it perfectly but he was testing her courage. Did she really just ask that?

"Why are you condemned into this hell? Your sin must have been one that even God…couldn't forgive," she whispered her last sentence.

Ichigo's eyes quickly glided over to take a glimpse of the miko. Seeing her serious expression made him confused. What the hell was she asking?

'_Then again,' _thought Ichigo, _'Kokuto is also making me curious of his past life. Was his sin that big?' _

Kokuto gave her a sudden smirk, something both of them weren't expecting: "You said so yourself, miko, we have less than hour to save Ichigo's sister, remember?"

Continuing his walk down the stairs, Kagome stood straight only stared at Kokuto's back: _'He's hiding something and I am not liking it.' _A sigh escaped her lips soon feeling a sudden weight on her shoulders. Looking up at the taller teen, he nodded: "I know how you are feeling. I am uneasy about him too but he is the only one that can lead us to my Yuzu."

Another sigh was heard coming from her: "I understand. But it isn't that I feel uneasy, just curious. I have a feeling Kokuto-san and Shuren-san know each other."

"Probably," he replied.

"No, I don't mean as in souls in Hell," he stopped walking and looked behind his shoulder to see Kagome starring at him also with her serious look, "like they known each other even when they were alive."

Ichigo's eyes slowly widened: "W-What are you saying?"

Kagome looked at Ichigo, sincerely: "Remember that story I told you about me? About traveling five-hundred years back into the past?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "The Feudal Era."

"When Shuren locked me here with your sister he mentioned that he had lived farther than I had traveled back," she explained.

"What does he mean by that?" he questioned.

Kagome shook her head, breaking the eye contact: "I…am not sure. But he mentioned he perfectly knew about hanyous, youkai and miko."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down in confusion: "So he knows what you've been through practically."

"I wouldn't put it that way," she replied quickly. She took a small pause before continuing. "I don't think he knows what I've been through but more like the place I was in. Maybe he lived during the Feudal Era way in the past," Kagome looked away. _'Probably even before Sesshomaru-sama was born.' _

Kagome's attention was brought back once Ichigo sighed. Ichigo shook his head: "Then that means they know exactly what you are."

"One question though," whispered Kagome. "Did you see Kokuto-san's reaction when I mentioned I saw two miko here?"

Ichigo nodded and looked at where Kokuto had left also wondering how he didn't realize that them two stopped following: "Yeah. Almost like…he really wanted to know."

"That's why I asked what was his sin to be here," explained Kagome.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

-_FLASHBACK-_

_Urahara raised his hand up, his palm facing the red head. "During my research, I noticed and found out that Togabito are creatures that shouldn't be messed with. They are creatures that have created huge sins when they were alive."_

_"What kind of sins?" asked Ichigo as he sat down again in his spot._

_"Sins that not even God would forgive himself. For example…" his eyes narrowed down at the orange head. "Killing a servant of God." _

_"Killing a servant…of God?" he repeated._

_"What he means," Yoruichi crossed her arms. "Miko."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened. _'Higurashi-san?'

_"But I mean, those sins can't be committed so easily as before!" smiled Urahara. "Miko are long extinct." Ichigo nodded as he slowly looked down: "R-Right…"_

_"Something wrong?" asked Yoruichi, noticing the slight difference in Ichigo's voice quivering and his expression. Ichigo shook his head for his response- deciding it was best not to mention what happened the day before. He sighed as he continued to hear Urahara._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Um, Kurosaki-san?" looking back at Kagome, he noticed she was following Kokuto's path. "We should hurry before Kokuto-san begins to suspect anything." She gave him a warm smile and continued to walk.

Slowly, Ichigo followed: _'If what Higurashi-san said is right, if Kokuto and Shuren had lived during the Feudal Era then that means that their sin was,' _he looked back at Kagome, giving her back to him, _'killing a miko.'_

* * *

Arriving at a new location, both Ichigo and Kagome looked around to see mountains filled with small hills of sand. Kneeling down to see them closely, Kagome's eyes narrowed down: "Aura is seeping out from them," she whispered.

"What are these sands?" questioned Ichigo.

"They aren't ordinary sand hills," they heard Kokuto speak. He was only a few feet away from them. Turning to face them, he spoke: "These sands are those Sinner's bones."

"W-What?" whispered Kagome as she got up.

"What did you expect?" he questioned back. "After fighting the Hell's Will for such a long period of time, they begin to heart. Eventually, their bodies rot away into the ground. Think of it as Hell's graveyard."

Ichigo looked around the area. Sand hills were scattered everywhere. The amount of sinners kept pilling up.

"No matter where you are," continued Kokuto. "There is no such thing as freedom."

"But how were you Togabitos able to escape Hell and come to Karakura Town?" asked Ichigo as he got closer.

"Hell's Will also follows us there," he answered back as he looked down to the ground.

Kagome's eyes narrowed down a bit, unnoticed by the two men in front. _'I'm confused. If there is no freedom and they were able to go to the World of the Living for even just a few minutes, how is that even possible with the Hell's Will in the way?' _

Hearing light footsteps coming towards him, Kokuto looked to see Kagome standing next to Ichigo: "Kokuto-san, is there a price you must pay or a sacrifice in order to go to World of the Living?"

Kokuto gave her a small chuckle: "Maybe."

"That doesn't answer my question," she glared.

A sigh passed his pale lips. His eyes glided over to stare at the ominous sky above that stretched for eternity: "If Hell's Will finds us in the World of the Living and find out that we've been there for more than an hour, we are stabbed by Hell's sword," his eyes meet both teens, "and we never come back into Hell again."

"Meaning?" it was the Shinigami's turn to speak.

"Meaning that if stabbed by that sword, we will not roam either in Heaven, Hell, nowhere," finished Kokuto. His eyes traveled back to the sky, leaving Kagome and Ichigo looking at each other.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Midoriko-sama!" Both of them soon heard a woman no older than 50 running towards the two small children. Wrinkles were visible and to Kokuto's dismay, he noticed the traditional miko garments on her. 'What is another miko doing here?' he growled inside his head. _

"_Mei-san!" shouted Midoriko who was still on Kokuto's back. Letting her down gently, he eyed as Midoriko slowly walked towards the unknown miko. _

"_Midoriko-sama! Why did you escape? You know very well not to run around especially into the forest where there are demons!" the miko scolded. A sigh soon passed her lips: "Not to mention, it is very disrespectful to the lord here from running away." _

"_I-I'm sorry, Mei-sama," Midoriko bowed down and followed Mei, her servant down the hall where everyone else was waiting. To Kokuto's surprise, he noticed his disgraceful father standing next to Ten along with Shuren's mother. Shuren was in front of his mother, looking directly at him and mouthing words to him. _

_Narrowing his eyes to get a better look at Shuren's lips and the words he tried to slip out, Kokuto soon read his lips. He looked at Midoriko, her head hung in shame yet in fear. _

_The silence around the room ended as Mei bowed down respectfully: "My apologies, my lord. Midoriko-sama must have been frightened with the fact that she was going to be engaged to your son at such a young age, please don't blame her for having fears of that." _

"_Not at all," he spoke without emotion. "Is this her then? The next miko with the pure soul?" _

_Mei nodded, still not looking directly at his eyes: "Yes, Midoriko-sama is destined to be the most powerful and beautiful miko of all miko. Her abilities overpower any other skilled miko." _

"_You don't say," he whispered. _

_Ten sighed: "So this will be the girl to marry Kokuto-kun?" Her eyes traveled to take a small glimpse at the lord next her:_ 'I don't know what you're thinking but using Kokuto-kun like this isn't something that was discussed. First you wanted to kick him out of the palace and then have him secretly murdered. After his mother's death, you wanted to use his ability of being a half demon in war and now you want him to marry a miko. Don't you see the rage in his eyes and full hatred towards God's servants?'

_A smirk appeared on his face as soon as he noticed Kokuto walking into the hall: "Kokuto, my son, seems like you have already meet your fiancée?"_

'F-Fiancée?'_ Kokuto's head spun. Taking slower steps, Kokuto's eyes quickly took a glance at Midoriko. The girl he meet and helped…the one who was a fated miko._ 'My fiancée is a miko?'

_Shaking his head slowly, everyone noticed the anger consuming his eyes and shaking of his fists: "N-No…" he whispered._

_Not catching his words, his father's eyes narrowed down: "What did you say?" _

"_I said no!" he shouted. "I will not marry a miko! I hate miko!"_

_His father's eyes widened along with the other guests. Ten sighed and looked down at the ground – unsurprised by his outburst. She soon heard a small chuckled coming from Shuren's mother. Without looking at her directly, she noticed the evil smirk rising onto her lips. _

_Midoriko's eyes wavered with shock. He hated her? Why? The rage in him was real and the aura surrounding him – her eyes widened even at a greater size:_ 'W-Why didn't I realize it before? His aura…he is a half-demon?'

"_You have no say in this," they heard his father speak with strictness. _

"_Neither do you," Kokuto barked back. "I am not your pet! My mother…you killed her like she was a rat! Married another demon without even realizing it!" _

_His father's eyes widened, making Kokuto smirk in the process. Taking a glance at Shuren's mother, her eyes were wide open as well. She wasn't expecting that speech._

"_Y-You're a demon?" exclaimed the lord. _

_Shuren's mother shook her head: "M-My lord, this child isn't even thinking clearly…surely you don't believe him, do you?"_

_Shuren soon looked up to his father and heard his words: "So I have two half demon sons. What a disgrace. Guards! Lock her up!" _

_Shuren couldn't believe what he was hearing and neither did Kokuto. Looking at the guards, they soon captured her but not without Shuren's mother restraining to get free from their hold on her. Claws began to appear, teeth sharp as a katana and her hair grew longer in length. _

"_O-Okaa-san!" shouted Shuren. _

_Whispering, the lord walked closer to Ten: "You know what to do." _

_Ten's eyes soon widened but relaxed knowing there was no escape to this: "Yes, my lord." _

_Walking away, Ten got close to Shuren's mother: "Lock her up and cover her eyes. Restrain her hands and legs. Go tell the monks to put up a spell around for her demon power not to seep out." _

"_You will pay!" shouted Shuren's mother. "You will all regret this! Hell will consume your souls!" _

_Covering Midoriko's ears and eyes, Mei did the best she could to protect Midoriko from the horror that was being witnessed. Ten was nowhere to be seen, obviously giving Kokuto and Shuren the idea of the order their father had given her. _

_Kokuto's fists shook even more and took one last glance at Midoriko:_ 'N-No…all miko are the same. I must eliminate every single one of them! All of them! I'll run away and get my revenge. A revenge that not even the Gods can forgive!'

_Running away unnoticed, Shuren turned around to be the only witness to see Kokuto running to the back. Shuren knew he wouldn't be able to stay here any longer. The last glance Kokuto took was seeing Shuren running the other direction with their father noticing Shuren's escape. _

_Calling out the guards to chase after him, he saw his father looking at Kokuto's eyes and soon vanished into thin air, his demon abilities had been trained and he would return stronger. _

'Midoriko-chan, I am sorry. But I will have to eliminate you too!'

_-END OF FLASHBACK- _

"Ichigo…Kagome," both Ichigo and Kagome soon noticed Kokuto's face expression. He was serious yet in pain. "After you saved the little girl, can you both do me a favor? A favor that only you two could do combined?"

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Release me from Hell."

Both their eyes widened at the sudden answer. Kagome took a small glance at the Shinigami next to her seeing he was just as surprised as she was.

"I want to be able to go to Heaven and see my mother and my unborn sister," he spoke. "And…the woman I once loved."

"I will do the best I can to my ability," spoke Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san!" exclaimed Kagome. "W-We can't do that!"

"Please, Kagome," pleaded Kokuto. "It's for the sake of my mother, my sister and…Midoriko-chan."

Kagome's eyes widened: _'M-Midoriko? As in the famous Shikon no Tama creator – Midoriko-sama?' _

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, the action will appear next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!

Thank you for reading!

More of Kokuto's and Shuren's past will appear!

Ja~ne!


	16. Blood Stained Soul

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (language)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:** He-he, haven't updates ANY of my stories in like...two months! Yeah, sorry about that. The last month before summer vacation was horrifying for me in school! Piles and piles of work stacked on top of another and not to mention...finals! Ugh! So troublesome, really.

But anyways, I finally have my free time and this chapter is done! Don't worry, faster updates will come (promise!)

Thank you all who have read this far and continue to support me. Hope you enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**omaomae, A.M.P 1008, marsreikonsan16, watch who you piss off, otogii, Moonlight Rein, dragonfly 1339, doctoremry22!  
**

**Thank you all!  
**

**Chapter 16: Blood Stained Soul  
**

* * *

Tapping one finger after another on his arm chair, he waited impatiently for his two prizes to come running in. He rested his chin on his free hand and growled under his breath: _'Does she really think she would escape easily? Even if she went back to the World of the Living, I would of followed her and brought her back and chained her up inside a cage!' _

His decaying eyes looked above to see the small child gasping for air inside the diamond shaped cage: "But I do wonder, how on earth did she escape from the chains that had already been placed on her?" His one covered eye narrowed down as his vision came to stare north: _'Kokuto...'_

-FLASHBACK-

_Drops of heavy rain fell upon his dirty skin and ripped clothing as his own feet dragged him farther from his 'home'. Far from the scene he had witness. _

"_O-Okaa-san...," salty tears mixed with the cold drops on his face. _

_He closed his eyes as he remembered the dark priestess purifying his mother to death. The screams that came out from his mother's lungs made his ears bleed and the forests echoed it throughout the area. He watched the horror as he hid behind some bushes. He slowly got up on his knees the moment Ten was done with his mother. _

_He knew if he stayed any longer, they would sense him and kill him. He ran as fast as he could. His destination was unknown but far from this place is what he wanted. Coming to a complete stop, he looked around. Nothing but trees and the wind's melody. _

_Smelling a familiar person, he looked to his right. The rustling noise of bushes caught his attention but let his shoulders relax knowing who it was. Coming out, Shuren's eyes narrowed down: "Kokuto..." _

"_Oh, so you were able to escape," whispered Kokuto as he avoided eye contact. "I thought they had grabbed you." _

"_They only captured my mother," Shuren's voice was dry with rage. "I just witnessed her death." _

_At those sudden words, Kokuto's eyes lifted up to stare at Shuren. Shuren looked ahead, breaking the eye contact with the hanyou next to him. "She was purified...," whispered Shuren but he knew Kokuto heard him. _

"_That must been awful to see," Kokuto sighed. "I'm sorry." _

"_It was horrendous to watch," corrected Shuren. "Her screams are still burned into my memory. It echoes into my ears every second." _

_With a simple nod, Kokuto stood straight: "Again, I'm sorry." _

_Curling his fingers in, Shuren let the drops of rain plop against his face: "That man...that we call father...he must pay." _

_In reflex, Kokuto's eyes tightened as he continued to hear Shuren's words: "He killed both our mothers by using a miko and never in my life did I think a miko would do such a thing...but I was wrong. All miko are the same. They must all feel pain...the pain we felt up until now." Shuren's eyes once again connected with Kokuto's: "Even that girl." _

_Kokuto's eyes widened knowing exaclty who he was talking about. _'Midoriko!'

"_The look you gave her was of pure love, was it not?" asked Shuren already knowing the answer. "Whether you love her or not...she must be gone. The end of miko generations is now. They have done enough harm!"_

_Closing his own eye lids, Kokuto sighed: "I already know that." _

_His eyebrow crooked up: "You did?" _

"_The moment Ten killed my mother...I had already set a goal to do that," Kokuto's voice held poison and Shuren could feel the hatred between each word. _

_In all of his years of knowing him, Kokuto's eyes had shown his true demon side._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Shuren sighed once again in irritation: _'What do you have up your sleeve, Kokuto? You are helping a Shinigami and a miko...you are going back on your word. If you won't kill her, then I will.'_

A smirk appeared across his face: "It's not long before they come rushing in and I can finally have Kurosaki and that miko destroy the Gates of Hell and set me free."

* * *

Looking at him with disbelief, Kagome knew she had heard him right. _'H-He just said...Midoriko? Is he talking about Midoriko – the creator of the Shikon no Tama? But the only way he would know of her is through the Feudal Era or when...she was alive.'_

"Kokuto-san! H-How do you know about...Midoriko-sama?" she asked with stutter.

Kokuto's eyes meet with Kagome's in confusion. _'She called her 'sama'...'_

"Kokuto-san! Answer me!" she shouted. "That man Shuren-san and you know about the youkai, hanyou, and miko! Don't hide anything...I know you lived during these times. Now how is it that you knew the great Midoriko-sama?"

"**Great Midoriko-sama?" **repeated Kokuto. "And how is it that **you **know about her?"

Kagome took a step back as her eyes traveled to stare at the plain ground below. She didn't know what to say. Kokuto's question held anger yet...possessiveness. She knew that Kokuto was familiar with Midoriko but maybe...it wasn't the Midoriko after her death he knew. Her stories of after creating the Shikon no Tama. In fact, no one really knew Midoriko's childhood and past...

"Midoriko-sama is the creator of the Shikon no Tama," Kagome looked up with confidence. "She fought in a seven day and night war with a demons until the seventh day she pulled out her own soul along with the demons and created the Shikon no Tama."

"S-Shikon no Tama?" whispered Kokuto. His eyes widened as a mental image of a pink orb flashed through.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He felt like he shouldn't get in the middle of this but Kagome seemed to be determined to find out about Kokuto's past. Urahara's words repeated themselves in his head. The only way Kokuto and Shuren were chained away in Hell is by acting on the greatest sin.

"Kokuto, what was your sin?"

Both the miko and Togabito looked towards Ichigo who had a serious expression. His question was out of nowhere but Kokuto knew that Ichigo was also curious now that Kagome had started to push his buttons.

Shutting off his sight, Kokuto sighed: "My sin was something that could not be forgiven...I can't even forgive myself..."

"That doesn't answer my question," replied Ichigo.

Both men looked at each other and with only that they knew the sin Kokuto had done.

-FLASHBACK-

_Slashing off the blood on his blade, Kokuto's head looked behind his shoulder to see his goal only a few feet away. He never thought that in ten years he would see this place again but knowing that he had set his goal on revenge, fate would bring him here no matter what. _

_Step by step and as quietly as he could, his eyes glowed in the night as he saw every person in his father's castle slaughtered by his sword. Splattered blood stained his clothes and his blade reflected his face with drops of blood from humans. _

_Shuren and him had agreed that this was the time to take action against those who did them wrong. Shuren had gone off to the secret shrine Ten went once a year with her other monk and miko followers while he went to his father's castle and took his life without doubts. _

_Knowing very well that there was a war going on against demons, he knew he had to take some precautions getting here. Taking one last step, he was behind the wall next to the shoji screens that led to his father's conference room. _

_His hand gracefully came up to open it but halted as he heard a familiar voice. Not the one of his father's but that sweet sound he hadn't heard in years. _

_His eyes widened: "My lord, I will do my best to purify those demons." _

'M-Midoriko...'

"_I do hope you do. Those disgusting demons have gone on a rampaged since three days ago and none of my best soldiers were able to stop them." His father's voice had grew old and rusty. "But you are the first miko warrior and I heard you grew into a strong one." _

_Kokuto could hear a smirk on his father's last sentence. _'Using her, huh?'

"_My lord, I vow to destroy these demons to the best of my ability...even if it takes days." _

"_Keep your word," growled Kokuto's father. "If not, your head will be the consequences." _

_Kokuto heard clothes shuffling and soon a shoji screen from the other side of the room open and close. _'She left. Her scent is walking away.' _Kokuto's eyes narrowed down as he opened the shoji screen slowly only to have his father glare at the unknown person: "Who dares to come in here without an introduction or permission?" he exclaimed. His eyes widened as the moon's light showed a familiar face drenched with blood. "S-Son..."_

"_He...," Kokuto's eye brow crooked up. "**Son?** Who are you calling son?" _

_A smirk snaked up onto his lips: "Long time no see, **father.**"_

"_K-Kokuto...what the hell are you doing here?" he growled. _

"_To finish what I had intended to do years ago," his smirk continued on. Lifting his blade high, Kokuto's father's widened to see it still stained with blood. _

"_G-G-Guards! Guards!" _

"_No one will come," Kokuto's feet slowly took him towards his target. The look of fright on his father's face made him even more excited. _

"_Guards!" _

"_Your unworthy life has come to an end," on the shadows of the shoji screen showed the slash on Kokuto's father's neck. Blood gushed out everywhere and glued onto every possible area there. Kokuto's eyes narrowed down even more as his father's body fell to the ground with a big thud. _

_His ears soon picked up the noise of running towards his location. The shoji screen opened up in great speed: "My lord! Everyone in the castle as been slaugh-!" _

_Gray eyes widened and a gasp was heard as she saw the scene before her. There was the lord, dead and lying on his own pool of blood without his head. Looking at the tall man, she shook her head: "Y-You killed him...w-who are you? Answer me!" _

_Placing her hand on the hilt of her sword, her whole body froze as she watched the man turn to her. Her eyes expanded and shook more as she realized who it was. _

"_By the look on your face, I can tell you recognize me," his smooth voice didn't even nudge her. "You've grown into a woman. A strong woman." _

_Shaking her head, Midoriko gripped her hilt: "K-Kokuto-kun...what have you done? You killed your own father!" _

"_He killed my mother by using...a miko," he replied with anger. _

"_A-A miko?" she repeated in question. _

"_Yes, one of your own killed my mother and you know very well that is a sin in your standards!" he exclaimed. _

"_I-I had no idea..." she whispered. Without even noticing, had pushed her against a wall and block her path by placing both his hands on each side of her head after dropping his sword. Midorko's eyes shut as she felt his breath on her ear: "I am disgusted with myself for falling in love with a miko. My heart is telling me to run to you and embrace you but...I made a promise...to kill every miko I come across." _

_Her eyes snapped open: "Kokuto-kun! Y-You can't do thi-!" Her words cut off as she felt a pair of lips claim her own. His kiss was demanding and she felt like he wouldn't let go any time soon. Her eyes closed on their own as she placed her palms against his chest. Grabbing the back of her head, Kokuto tilted her head back, trying to savor every part of her mouth._

_The kiss heated up with every ticking second. Neither pulled for a breath of air, afraid that one might suddenly disappear if they did. _

_Kokuto's clawed hand, ran down her neck, making her shiver and gasp. Taking advantage of her sudden action, his tongue darted into her mouth, savoring her even more and massaging her tongue. _

_She couldn't fight him. Never in her life had she felt so weak. In his arms, in his kiss...it made her feel like a normal peasant unable to protect her own loved ones. The moment he stopped his advances, Midoriko's half opened eyes saw his lust for her. His love for her. _

"_K-Kokuto-kun...," she breathed out. "Forget about your revenge. If you go any further...nothing will save you. Nothing." _

_Kokuto's glare came back: "I will let you go this time...but the next time I see you, I will kill you." _

_Midoriko's eyes increased in size as he said his last words before disappearing. Falling onto her knees, she cried knowing that there was no way to save his soul and he knew that himself. _

_Kokuto walked away with his sword in hand: _'Midoriko-chan, I can't kill you with my own hands even if I wanted to.' _Walking inside the dark forest, he gripped his sword even tighter: _'Someone will have to do it for me. I don't have the courage to kill you with my own hands.'

* * *

_Four days had passed since his kill and now he was waiting for the final stage of his goal. Hiring a demon wasn't an easy task but he found a way to persuade it. The war had continued on and he knew that this particular demon he had hired, loathed Midoriko with a passion. _

_He gave the demon a chance to devour her, to kill her as much as he pleased and he, Kokuto, would take the blame. Walking inside the cave where the demon had just bitten off Midoriko's arm, he saw his loved one inside the demon's jaws. She struggled but never gave up. Her beauty still shined and he knew that he would regret this but the completion of his goal was only a few minutes away. He couldn't back out now. _

_From the corner of her eyes, she saw him standing there. Watching with no emotion or reaction in his eyes. "You won't even help the one you love..."_

"_I desire you more than anything, Midoriko-chan, but I can't have you. All miko have to perish! All of them! You will be the last of the miko generation." _

_A smile appeared on her pale lips as blood gushed out of her shoulder where her arm had been eaten: "Miko will continue to exist." _

_His eyes narrowed down as she continued to speak with the best of her ability: "You might have finished me, but trust me. There will be a stronger, pure soul out there that will stop you. I never once hated you...but I couldn't stop loving you. I tried many times...but failed miserably." _

_Kokuto stayed silent for a couple of seconds, only the sound of her blood dripping down and echoing throughout the cave. "Finish her." _

_Without hesitation, the demon began to move his jaws, making Midoriko cough out blood: "I will put an end to this..." her smile continued on. "Kokuto-kun, I love you...and I always will but even after I die...I will stop you." _

_Kokuto's eyes widened as he saw her body glow pink also surrounding the glow around the demon that was trying to devour her. _'What is she doing?' _He finally realized what she was doing as pieces of her soul and the demon's joined above. _'She is ripping her own soul off her body and the demon's! That's a sin! What the hell is she thinking!'

_In a matter of seconds, her body and the demon's had mummified. It looked like she was carved out of stone. A small pink orb floated down and landed on the floor. Walking towards it, he picked it up: _'What is this?' _He eyed it carefully. _'There is a strong presence inside.' _His eyes widened as he knew what was going on. _'S-She is fighting off the demons inside here...'

_He curled his fingers around the orb. _'I love you Midoriko-chan.'

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"You killed a miko, didn't you?" questioned Ichigo.

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to stare at Kokuto. Kokuto's hands shook with anger and Ichigo didn't ignore his action. Grabbing her shoulder, he gently pushed her behind his back: "Answer the question."

Both stared down at each other, trying to read each others thoughts. Kagome's head poked out from Ichigo's back: "B-By any chance...did you know Midoriko-sama when she was alive?"

Kokuto's head snapped to look at the miko behind the Shinigami. Turning around, Kokuto began to walk away: "You said so yourself, miko. We have less than an hour."

Looking at each other, Ichigo and Kagome knew that standing there wasn't going to save Yuzu. Grabbing her hand, Ichigo ran ahead of Kokuto. _'I can't afford to risk Higurashi-san being near him. He killed a miko in the past and I know that for sure. But if Higurashi-san is asking about this Midoriko woman than maybe it was her. But Higurashi-san can't be near him. He might end up killing her!' _

Surprised by his sudden action, Kagome looked up to see Ichigo's face looking ahead: _'K-Kurosaki-san...' _she looked behind her shoulder as she held her bow in her free hand: _'Kokuto-san did kill a miko and I have a feeling that it was...Midoriko-sama. But how is that possible? A demon that desired her had killed her and she sacrificed her own life and created the Shikon no Tama. How is Kokuto-san connected to all this? I might not get my answers but I have to put my guard up now.'_

* * *

Stopping at a hill, Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw his sister far in the distance being locked up inside a diamond shaped cage. There was nothing around but stone pillars surrounding the pool of lava under the throne and cage. A huge skeleton stood in decoration.

His observations stopped as he heard Kagome's voice: "This was the place I was being chained in." Her eyes traveled up on Yuzu: "Y-Yuzu-chan..."

Kagome soon noticed Ichigo running forward in full speed towards Yuzu. "K-Kurosaki-san! Wait!"

Kokuto walked behind her: "We have to help him."

Looking behind her shoulder, she nodded slowly: "Y-Yeah."

Kagome soon gasped as she felt being lifted up the ground and found herself being carried bridal style in Kokuto's arms. "W-Wait, Kokuto-san! I can go there myself!"

"But we don't have all the time in the world." In full speed they rushed forward, following Ichigo.

They soon caught up with Ichigo after Shuren had fired his own abilities to attack Ichigo. "Give Yuzu back!" he shouted.

Kokuto gently placed Kagome back on her feet and it wasn't ignored by Shuren. Shuren's eyes narrowed down: "My name is Shuren," he introduced himself. "If you want save your sister, you and the miko will have give me what I want. I need your demonic power and her pure soul to set me free!"

Ichigo walked in front of Kagome: "You won't get neither. I will protect Yuzu and Higurashi-san with my life! You will pay for what you did!"

"Are you going to fight us off single-handily?" asked Kokuto with a smirk.

Shuren returned the grin and soon, three bodies emerged from the lava: "Taikon! Gunjo! Garogai!"

All eyes widened as Kokuto and Ichigo remembered that no matter what, they couldn't die. They would continue to revive in Hell.

Kagome prepared her arrow as Ichigo got his guard up: "Kurosaki-san, whatever you do, don't die."

Ichigo's expression relaxed and gave her one of his rare smiles that instantly made her blush. A smile she never thought someone like him could possess: "I don't plan on it. I will get Yuzu and you out of this hell hole. I will protect you both."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **And that's a wrap for this chapter! Hope you liked it and many have asked about Inuyasha and the others. Don't worry, he-he, they will come back!

Thank you for reading! See you next chapter!

Next: Chapter 17 - **Stabbed By Hatred**

Ja~ne!


	17. Stabbed By Hatred

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (language)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:** He-he, another story I haven't updated since June but here is another new chapter as I promised! I am sorry for the late update but I promise this hiatus will be the last long one! I had received many messages on deviantart, here, and even on facebook of when I would update this story. I guess this is a favorite among everyone. Thank you all who has read, reviewed, and subscribed to this story. I really appreciate it!

This chapter is shorter than the rest but hey, it is something! And besides, sadly, this story is almost coming to an end! I know, I am sad too because I had a lot of fun coming up with this plot! Don't worry, I will have a new story after this one!

Again thank you, and hope you enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**A.M.P 1008, Tensa Zangetsu 17, bleach102, marsreikosan16, dragonfly1339, omaomae, Gaara 710, KyoTakiKikoHyo, Bloodcherry, kid love, and Meech Macko!  
**

**Thank you all!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 17: Stabbed By Hatred  
**

* * *

Watching as the lava spurred out from it's pool, the flames surrounded three big built bodies with chains holding their wrist and ankles. Groans and moans of pain were heard from them while Shuren leered: "Ganju, Taikon, Garogai!"

Everyone watched as the lava shielded their entire bodies with a burning blanket. Shuren gave out a chuckle: "They fight to separate you with your friends. They die so that they can return here."

Kokuto's eyes constricted down: "That can't be! Sinners can't be revived that fast…"

Kokuto's attention was caught by tentacles squirming towards him in a counter attack while Ganju jumped above him: "What you know may not always be how it is!"

Dodging every tentacle that tried to penetrate into his sinner death, both Ichigo and Kagome watched as Kokuto hurdled away from his attacker. Ichigo tightened his hold on his Zanpaktou: "Kokuto!"

Turning his head, Kokuto made eye-contact with the Shinigami: "Go save your sister ! Leave me to it!" his attention swayed back into Taikon's turn to attack him. His sharp sword made contact with one of Taikon's mouths that was embedded into his chest. Kokuto growled under his breath seeing that Taikon was much stronger than him and pushing him off easily.

"Ara? Sinner making friends with a human?" smirked Taikon as he towered over the Sinner.

In realization, shade came over the both of them making Kokuto look above with wide eyes. A big muscled Garogai went straight down with a punch to plunge him down into the ground. Taikon jumped away in time only leaving Kokuto and Garogai in a clearing of smoke from the immediate attack.

Kagome gasped: "Kokuto-san!"

Watching from the corner of his eyes, Ichigo grunted as he grabbed Kagome by surprise and carried her off in a flash step bridal style. "Kurosaki-san!"

Arriving in seconds, Ichigo watched as Shuren had aimed a fire spear towards their previous standing location only leaving subsiding smoke. Ichigo placed Kagome on her feet near the pool of lava: "Please, save Yuzu and yourself. Get away from here once she is in your arms."

"W-Wait! Kuros-!" stopping midway in her voice, Ichigo had already done another flash step away from her and landed a few feet away from Shuren who was again, preparing his next fire attack.

Shuren's smirk grew in size: "I will be your opponent." Rushing towards him, they both collided weapons, yet again creating a disastrous smoke. Growling under his breath, Ichigo watched as Shuren disappeared and was floating away from him.

Rising his sword, Ichigo once again collided swords with the Sinner only to be pushed off into a boulder. Standing onto his feet, Ichigo began to run around while Shuren floated next to him: "It's about time you submit to me and hand over the pure soul!"

"Shut up!" once again, they collided sword only leaving smoke of their attack.

* * *

Kagome watched in horror at both men fighting off the enemy: "K-Kurosaki-san!" Gripping her fingers tightly around the bow, she looked at the cage Yuzu resided in. "Yuzu-chan, hang on."

Her eyes locked on the lava that even with her standing away from it, she could feel it dance around her skin in burning sensations. _'This isn't good. How the heck am I supposed to grab Yuzu with lava right under her cage?' _Her eyes looked at the cage again. _'I could let an arrow go and open the cage but that will drop Yuzu right into the lava and there is no away I can jump to catch her. I don't have the those Shinigami abilities!' _

"Think Kagome!" In an instant, her eyes shot up to stare at two different colored orbs floating. They were still lights yet, bouncing gracefully to catch the miko's attention. _'W-What is this?' _Kagome's hand slowly came up to touch one of the orbs. Her fingers lightly touched the red transparent orb. _'It feels…soothing and pure.' _Her eyes glided over to the teal colored glowing sphere. _'Something about these colors seem…familiar.' _

Soon enough, her eyes widened as she felt a familiar aura. Slowly, her head came to see over her shoulder. There they were. Two of the most powerful miko of the feudal times. _'M-Midoriko-sama? Ten-sama? What are they doing here?'_

Both miko were standing hidden behind a boulder and masking away their auras from the others around. Ten gave Kagome a slight bow and soon gave her words out only leaving Kagome to lip read.

'_**This will be the last deed I do as a soul. My soul will disappear forever and never reincarnate. I hope God will have the will to forgive my sins but I understand if he won't. I have done enough harm. I am the cause of all this happening right now. I am sorry, Kagome-sama.'**_

Slowly, her body vanished into this air, leaving a shocked Kagome. Her vision came to stare at Midoriko. Midoriko sighed: _**'Touch the orb once again, Kagome-sama. I have something to show you.'**_

Turning back to the orb, Kagome's petite hand came to touch the glowing pureness. In a matter of seconds, Kagome found herself watching nothing but a certain village surrounded by huts…very familiar huts. _'T-This…What is this?'_

'_**This is the past, Kagome-sama. After the Shikon no Tama was created, my soul could watch what was happening outside of the jewel. This is how the Shikon no Tama came to Kikyo-sama's possession. This part of history is never mentioned because it was a dark tale of two lovers. A miko warrior and a hanyou. Something that back then wasn't allowed. ' **_

Kagome could hear Midoriko's soothing voice inside her head but was soon attentively watching a certain cloaked man walking towards a hut. His whole attire seemed familiar, very familiar but his clothing was too nice compared to everyone in the small village. His attire was nothing but white silk with stripes used as a haori while his cloak was a licorice rich color. He held a sheathed sword on his left hand while his right hand held something but was not visible to see.

The miko watched as an old yet beautiful woman came out of the hut with a baby in her arms. The woman had soft looking ebony hair held in a high ponytail with a few stands left to descend down to her hips. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a small girl attached to her leg.

Her gray colored eyes…she had seen those a million of times. Her hair held in a low ponytail with two strands of hair hanging over her shoulders. Both of them were wearing miko traditional garments, garments that one would recognize well.

'_Those….garments…they look like Kikyo's…'_

The man's fisted hand came up above the older woman's empty palm. Slowly, a pink jewel fell upon it. Kagome gasped: _'T-That's the Shikon no Tama!' _

The mysterious man gave a bow to the woman and soon turned towards Kagome, still unable to see her. To her surprise, Kagome finally caught a glimpse of his face. The man walked gracefully and past Kagome, leaving her astonished: _'That was…' _Her body slowly turned to stare at his back. '_Kokuto-san?'_

Blinking, Kagome was now back in hell - literally. Kagome sighed as she looked back at a smiling yet sad Midoriko. _'Midoriko-sama…'_

'_**The orbs will cool off the lava and create it into earth. That should help you to save the poor girl's life and yours as well. This is as much as I can do. And as you know, once a miko's soul disappears into thin air, her soul can't be reincarnated any longer.' **_

Kagome watched as the orbs touched the lava and soon began to crack into earth. The whole process was fast as the lava cooled into a solid ground. "The lava is gone."

Kagome's eyes went back to stare at the miko warrior. Kagome gasped lightly as she saw Midoriko already starting to disappear: "N-No…"

'_**Please, Kagome-sama, save the world of the living and save everyone. I know you can do it. I have helped as much as I could but I couldn't let these Sinners destroy the world that God loves most. Save it, please!'**_

Kagome shook her head: "N-No! Midoriko-sama!" Reaching her arm out, her eyes expanded more after realizing that she had shouted a name she shouldn't of mentioned out loud. Covering her mouth with both hands, her eyes went back to see everyone stop their continuous fighting.

"What did she say?" growled Shuren as he watched her shaking eyes. "What did you just say?" he exclaimed in furry.

Kokuto's eyes shook with anguish hearing the name of the person he had hated yet loved so much. Soon enough, his eyes caught Shuren's hand forming a fire spear to aim towards Kagome. Ichigo's eyes widened: "Don't you dare!" He rushed forward, ready to swing his sword.

He watched as Shuren released his anger and soon aimed towards the person he had sworn to protect: "Higurashi!"

Kagome blinked and tried to move but her eyes increased in shock as she saw Kokuto flash stepping in front of her and taking the attack head on. "K-Kokuto-san!"

Taking a step forward, she stopped as she saw tentacles wrapping around Kokuto's waist and grabbing his wrist. She gasped, watching as a tentacle penetrated straight into his chest with Kokuto swaying his sword to cut it off.

Kokuto's movements stopped as the last tentacle speared inside his abdomen, making him cough blood: "Ugh!" Thinking it was the last tentacle, everyone was wrong with Ganju only sending more into his body. Ichigo stared at the scene in shock that someone who had killed a miko in the past saved one right that moment.

Taikon landed next to Ganju with a smile: "You can't win now!"

Kokuto's arm grabbed onto one of the tentacles as he glared deadly into the Togabitos: "Shut up! It's the same for you!" his other hand, occupied with the sword came rising up and soon he let it go like a boomerang only for Taikon to swallow it deliciously.

Happily, Taikon took it and hummed in content. Kokuto grunted as he pulled his empty hand back and an invisible black chain pulled back from Taikon's mouth. With all his strength, Kokuto pulled Taikon towards him and aimed to fall into the pool of lava that Kokuto cracked with Taikon's body.

'_Crap!' _Kagome saw as Taikon burned in agony. _'Now there is no way to save Yuzu-chan!' _

"What…?" exclaimed Ganju as he felt a tug from the enemy he had pierced into.

"It's over!" shouted Kokuto. Jumping down, Kagome's and Ichigo's eyes widened seeing that Kokuto had jumped in to pull in Ganju with his strength. Kagome took a step back: "N-No…"

"Kokuto!" Ichigo shouted. _'Shit!' _

Looking behind his shoulder, he heard Shuren trying to catch his attention and preparing to attack once again. Getting up on his feet, Ichigo ran from the attacks that were aimed behind him, one-by-one.

Shuren's eye brow crooked up: "Where you looking at? Your opponent is over here." Chuckling to himself, Shuren noticed Ichigo's reiatsu surrounding him in that blue flow while his eyes nothing but anger.

"I don't have time to keep playing with you!" growled Ichigo. "Getsuga Tensho!"

A black wave flowed in force towards the Togabito, easily being dodged. Both Ichigo and Kagome noticed he had been gone. Looking around, Kagome's eyes widened seeing that he was right behind her but above the lava.

"That's wonderful, that's the power…that's the power I need to destroy the Hell's Gate!"

"Shut the hell up!" Getting his sword ready for another release, Kagome's eyes widened noticing the big mistake he would do. Running towards him, Kagome grabbed onto his shoulders to halt his coming attack.

"Kurosaki-san, stop!"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed down at her: "What are you doing?"

"Do you really want to release an attack? Look at where he is standing, idiot!"

Ichigo's eyes scanned back up only to realize what she was talking about.

"Good call, miko," spoke Shuren. "Hm, thanks to you, he has someone rational enough to realize what it might to." Facing his palm towards them, another fire burst was shot.

Ichigo glared at the Togabito as he pushed Kagome away and took the hit. Kagome fell onto her knees and looked behind her shoulder: "K-Kurosaki-san!"

"I won't kill him, miko," Shuren sighed.

Ichigo grunted: "Higurashi, stay there."

"W-What?" she glared. Before she could get onto her feet, she noticed Ichigo beginning to walk towards Shuren while slashing off each fire burst Shuren sent. Smoke accumulated with each aim only to subside and reveal a still Ichigo with his hollow mask on.

Kagome slowly stood up, hair strands in front of her face: "K-Kurosaki-san?"

She had never seen him like that before. What the heck was that?

"Splendid!" shouted Shuren in glory. "Come…destroy the gate!" Shooting another flame, Ichigo easily dodged it by moving an inch away. With one step forward and then another, Ichigo began to run towards the Sinner, catching Shuren by surprise. Growling, Shuren continued to fire out his attacks while Ichigo flash steeped away from them in faster speed.

Ichigo gave out a loud growl and jumped up into the air while holding his sword with both hands and colliding it with Shuren's fire spear. Both tried to push each other off with force only leaving them growling and yelling for victory. Pushing him off, Shuren watched as Ichigo landed on a boulder and he had pushed himself off for a better force.

Ichigo flash steeped in a circle, leaving Shuren hypnotized to fire the same way. Kagome watched in horror of what Ichigo was doing. Because of that mask, it seemed as if he had gained power and strength. Both Shuren and Kagome blinked, unnoticing Ichigo had appeared a few inches away from the Togabito and his sword swinging in aim for the death and defeat of Shuren.

Shuren's eyes widened as he felt it pierce into him. Following it up with a black wave, Shuren was soon pushed off an destroyed.

Landing on the ground, Ichigo tried to catch his breath. Kagome walked towards the Shinigami: "K-Kurosaki-san?" She was finally in front of him. Reaching to his mask, the mask slowly disappeared, leaving his eyes starring at hers.

Just by looking at her eyes, he knew she was afraid yet wanting to help: "Higurashi."

Higurashi looked down: "I don't know what that was…but I am glad you came back to yourself." Nodding, she looked up in a smile: "Let's save Yuzu and go home."

Turning around, Kagome's head was the last body part to turn before a sudden sword pierced into her chest, catching Ichigo in a horrendous shock: "H-Higurashi…"

Kagome felt the sudden pierce. Coughing for air, she fell on her knees starring wide eyed at the ground. Ichigo came next to her to catch her: "Higurashi! Higurashi!" Blood slowly slipped from her mouth. "K-Kagome!"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **That wraps up chapter seventeen! This story is almost to an end! Can you guess who the stabber was? Probably, but keep in mind that this story will have twist. It will not directly follow the movie. Please have faith in me.

Thank you for reading and hope you can take some time to review and tell me what you think. Even a simple word helps!

Love you all and see you next chapter!

Ja~ne!


	18. Pleading Freedom

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (language)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:** Here is a new update! Just as promised! I know it's late but this year is already starting out wrong, great~! My laptop decided to just not recognize my charger so...no charged laptop! Also, school starts next week, so updates may be slow but don't worry, I will try to update at least every story once before I do start school. I want to thank you all who reviewed, read, and subscribed to this story. The ending is near, oh my!

Also, remember, I know I repeat myself a lot of the times, but there is a reason why I decided on a few things on this chatper. A few changes in the whole who gets to stay in Hell and who leaves, okay? Don't worry, doesn't mean that they will be gone for the rest of the story, don't worry!

Again, thank you!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**A.M.P 1008, marsreikosan16, bleach102, omaomae, TsukiyoTenshi, xlove-kawaix, Guest, 16, starmienight, PrincessWolf1, Skullcity665, via, Joker2113, and Ukitakesluver1!**

**Thank you and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Pleading Freedom **

* * *

Kagome fell to her side, coughing the needed air she desperately needed. In her head, she knew already that her soul was ready to lift off her body, signaling her death. Her eyes filled with nothing but fear and she tried to raise her hand for the Shinigami that continued to call her name out.

"Kagome! Hang in there!" he shouted.

She knew he was just as worried as her and if not...more. Before she could feel Ichigo's arms beginning to lift her up, a gush of harsh wind blew up. Covering his eyes, Ichigo was soon thrown away into a boulder, grunting in pain as his back made contact and dropped down onto the ground – kissing the floor.

"W-What the hell...?" looking up, his hazy eyesight caught Kagome curling into a ball while her tears slowly crawled out of her eyes. _'D-Dammit! Why wasn't it me that got stabbed...! Dammit!'_

Ichigo gripped the dirt below him with anger only for him to loosen it the moment he heard rattling chains nearby. Looking around, he began to support himself on all fours and to feel chains suddenly wrapping around his ankles and wrist.

"W-What is this...?" pulled down, Ichigo fell back on his stomach, grunting even more from the harsh tug the chains gave him.

"My, my. You don't look so well, Ichigo," he heard a voice from above.

Looking up, Ichigo's eyes slightly widened, surprised to see the person he had followed all the way here. The person he had trusted: "K-Kokuto...?"

"Then again," Kokuto's head slowly glided over to stare at the wounded Kagome, "she looks like her world just ended." A slight smirk appeared on his face, easily noticed by the Shinigami.

"Y-You bastard...," grunted Ichigo as he tried to break free from the chains.

"Just lay there like a good boy," spoke Kokuto as his eyes made contact with the orange head. "There is a soul I need to collect." Kokuto began to walk away, leaving Ichigo to rattle away even more fiercely.

Walking closer to the miko, Kokuto caught her attention, her widened expression had relaxed the moment her eyes locked on his features: "Seems like you are stuck, miko."

"W-Why?" she stuttered.

"Why what?" he mocked her question, knowing exactly what she was asking.

"Don't play...dumb," her words shook. The pain was unbearable but she wouldn't show him that. She wasn't a weakling like everyone thought. "You betrayed us, K-Kokuto-san..."

"Did I?" he asked without emotion in his eyes.

Kagome's eyes quickly shut off the moment she felt another wave of pain hit her body. She could feel her body becoming lighter from the blood loss. Hearing a hand land on the hilt of the sword, her eyes quickly snapped back up only to see Kokuto's hand ready to take out his weapon.

Kokuto gave her a grin: "Why don't I help you ease the pain?"

Ichigo's eyes became a mid-glare yet with a mix of fear: "Kokuto, don't you dare!"

In a swift move, Kokuto pulled out his blade, making Kagome yell out in agony and pain: "Ahhhh!"

"Quiet, it's just a small cut," Kokuto rolled his eyes at the way humans took pain. _'Bunch of weaklings!' _Both Kagome and Ichigo traced Kokuto's blade raising up from his head and soon stabbing down into the ground near Kagome's head. Flinching away, Kagome looked back at the blade only to see her own blood trickling down along with catching her reflection on the blade. Nothing but a tired expression on her face.

Kagome knew that repeating herself would look and sound stupid, but she really wanted to know of Kokuto's consumed heart: "W-Why...?"

"Why what?" the same smirk appeared on his face. "I did this for the same reason they did. Didn't I say that in here, you'd be revived after you die."

Kagome could read his eyes perfectly the moment he said those words. Nothing but true hatred when he talked to her. Nothing but darkness consuming his heart and soul.

Before he could continue to give her answers, all three heard lava being spit out and landing near the duo. Looking to his left, Kokuto growled under his breath from the interruption he had received. A body covered in nothing but a blanket of lava, crawling to him and reaching for help. Both Kagome and Ichigo watched Kokuto walk towards the body after pulling out his sword from the ground.

"What a nuisance, why won't you remain dead for couple of minutes?" he exclaimed in nothing but anger. With each word he gave out, he slashed his sword down on the body.

Trying the best she could, Kagome tried to roll onto her side to face the sinner: "W-Why did you betray us?"

"Who exactly?" he glared as he cleared off the lava, leaving nothing but hot smog. "Everything is according to plan. All of you are just helping me."

"H-Helping...you?" glared Kagome. "You monster!"

"Like I've never heard that before," stated Kokuto bluntly. "Now why don't you shut up and wait for your soul to lift away so I can use to free myself from this hell hole."

"What?" growled Ichigo, catching the Togabito's attention.

"Like you heard, Ichigo," smirked Kokuto. "The precious miko will soon die. Her soul will be lifted, trying to find heaven but once I get my hands on her soul all I need left is for you to hollowfy to set me free. A demonic power and pure soul."

"W-Why are you doing this?" Kagome whispered out loud.

Turning around to face her, she could see that Kokuto had a lot going through his mind. Ichigo shook with anger: "What about those things about your unborn sister? Your mother? Your lover?"

"Those are real," he said blandly. "My unborn sister was killed while my mother was pregnant and sick."

"Killed?" repeated Kagome.

"Yes," he glared. "Killed by none other than a miko."

Kagome's and Ichigo's eyes widened at hearing those words. Kagome slowly shook her head: "W-What...no, that's impossible! It is against miko to kill an innocent being!"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" he asked. "But it is the truth. My mother had caught a disease on the months of carrying my little sister. My father was away on business and came back with a new wife for his collection or so to speak. Shuren's mother was his new 'prize'. But my father had found out the truth about my mother being a demon."

"D-Demon...?" whispered Kagome. "That means you are a-" cutting her off, Kokuto finished the sentence for her: "Hanyou."

"My father loathed demons and having one under his roof was unbearable for him so he looked for a miko to disguise murder. He had the miko pretend the act of healing my mother but she was actually slowly killing her with sutras and medicines that would kill any demon off. I know the difference between purifying and killing and trust me, that damn miko wasn't purifying...she was murdering my mother slowly and painfully, I could read the pain all over my mother's face," Kokuto's grip around his sword tightened. "The day of her funeral, I gave her my word that I would get rid of this world of all miko."

"What?" Ichigo continued his tries with setting himself free.

"Miko aren't to be trusted," he continued. "But one day, while I still lived under my father's roof since he had plans to use me as bait or as sacrifice if war ever broke out, I meet a girl. Her name was Midoriko."

"M-Midoriko...sama?" whispered Kagome.

"I fell in love with her at first sight and I hated myself for that. No matter what I tried, I continued to love her even more but the promise I gave my mother was far stronger. A few years later, I killed my father while Shuren killed off the miko that murdered my mother, Ten."

Kagome's eyes widened: _'T-Ten-sama? She was the miko that killed his mother?'_

"Did you kill Midoriko?" glared Ichigo.

"What do you think?" Kokuto flipped the question to the Shinigami.

"That's...impossible," whispered Kagome loud enough for the both of hear. "Stories say that she was killed by a demon that wanted her for himself. She died on a seven day and night war where she pulled out her own soul and the demon's to create the Shikon no Tama! I never heard the story of a hanyou, her lover to be her killer..."

"Although that is the story, I hired a demon to do the dirty work since I still couldn't see to myself do the killing of the one I loved but I witnessed everything," he answered her. "Midoriko died by my hands no matter how you hear or see it. It is true she pulled out her soul and she did it with tears in her eyes while watching me watch her slowly die in the jaws of the demon."

Kagome shook her head: "H-How could you? She loved you!"

"Miko, you are no different, are you?"

"W-What do you mean?" she stuttered out her question.

"You have killed other demons, have you not?"

"Don't you dare say that I killed them off," she glared. "I purified them...I saved their souls. I would never in my years of living kill another. Never." Kagome continued to cough out the blood while Kokuto noticed from the corner of his eye the lava body starting to moan out again.

"Shut the hell up!" he shouted as his foot began to stomp: "I was feeling great for a second." He stopped his actions, giving his back to the other two: "My unborn sister and mother are never going to come back to life and neither is Midoriko, no matter how much I think about them. So I want everyone, especially you miko, to taste my pain!"

Turning around, Kokuto's free hand came up to his wrappings around half his face. He began to rashly rip them off: "Why am I banished to Hell? Why! I did everyone a favor in getting rid of the mikos that would only cause pain and lies!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw half of Kokuto's face burned with what looked like tentacles as hair where the wrappings had securely had them locked in: "I tried to escaped many times," he growled. "Each time, the Hell's Will pulverizes me and sends me back to Hell. Then I saw it there," an image in his head came up. The image of a full hollofied Ichigo fighting off Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo to the death. "This memory in the rubbish dump."

Ichigo's eyes widened, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Taking in his surprised expression, Kokuto gave him a scoff: "That's right, it's you fully hollowfied. So I spread this information to those guys in Hell. I had to get out of here at all costs! I don't care even if the Human World gets engulfed into Hell."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing: "N-No...I won't let that happen..."

"Ichigo! Higurashi-san!" both looked behind to see Rukia running towards them: "How are you two?"

Before she could even reach them, Kokuto appeared in a flash step and slashed her side, making her fall down in a thud to meet the ground.

"You're indeed one of-!" Uryuu appeared ready with his bow and arrow to attack Kokuto.

"No!" shouted Kagome.

Appearing next to Uryuu, Kokuto slashed away the same: "You can't defeat me with that..."

"Ishida! Rukia!" yelled Ichigo. In one pull, Ichigo finally was able to break away from the chains seeing as Kokuto was distracted to concentrate the chains to keep him down.

Kagome's eyes widened with fear: "E-Everyone..."

"Rukia!" in a flashstep, Renji appeared a few feet away from Rukia. Dodging, Renji moved away from Kokuto's stab in time. "What?" grunted Renji. Slashing his sword down, it was easily blocked by Kokuto who soon slashed him down in a blink of an eye.

"No! Stop!" shouted Kagome. "Stop it! I'll give you my soul! Just let them all go!"

Kokuto's sword stopped from another stab towards the red head. He smirked towards Kagome's direction: "Is that so? That is what I like. A woman who is obedient and follows orders without a fight. The black flames have been activated the moment my sword made contact with your soul so don't worry, all I need is for you to stay by my side here in hell," he walked closer to her, "forever."

"Don't touch her!" growled Ichigo as he ran towards Kokuto. Slashing away, Kokuto dodged and continued his jumps away from Ichigo ferocious attacks.

"That's the way to go, release all your hatred," he smirked. "Let out all your anger and cut this chain!"

With each slash, Ichigo continued to release his anger making Kokuto chuckle: "That's not enough."

Kagome tried with her shaking weak body to stand: "K-Kurosaki-san, stop. Don't act recklessly!"

"If you don't transform into the monster, you'll never beat me," smirked Kokuto in happiness to see Ichigo pained expression. Disappearing, both Kagome and Ichigo looked above the skull's head to see the diamond cage falling into the pit of lava.

Their eyes traveled up to see Kokuto holding Yuzu in one arm. Kokuto chuckled again: "Your sister can no longer withstand the Hell's miasma. Look," he grabbed the hood of her dress to show the full petite body to Ichigo and Kagome, "the chain is growing out of her."

In a matter of seconds, Kagome covered herself from Ichigo's sudden release of strong reiatsu. Kokuto smirked: "Yes, let your anger out."

Shaking her head, Kagome noticed Renji slowly getting up. She quickly ran to him: "Stop him! Please!"

Renji looked at Kagome's watery eyes. Kagome continued to plead: "Please...don't let him act this way! I fear the worse. Do anything! Anything to set him free with his sister! All of you get out of here!"

Renji knew what she was trying to say. She was telling him to leave her here to deal with him and for the others to be kept safe.

Kokuto shook from the joy he was getting to see Ichigo in this form: "This is Hell, you don't have to hold back! Let the darkness take over!"

Kagome looked behind her shoulder to see his reiatsu rise even farther out of his body: "K-Kurosaki-san..."

"Ichigo...," Renji's eyes created a glare, seeing the unbearable weight Ichigo was already carrying to see everyone like this.

"I have to stop him," whispered Kagome. Trying her best to stand on her two feet, Kagome clutched her chest as blood slowly continued to drip out. Her head was beginning to dizzy itself up from all the blood her body gushed out but she had to continue to move. She whispered one last thing to Renji before running off: "Please, I'll try my best to stop Kurosaki-san right now but after, take him and everyone else away from here...do anything, please!"

Renji reached his arm out to stop her but it was too late as she had already ran off.

Kokuto gave Ichigo one last extended smirk: "Welcome to Hell."

Dropping his sister, Ichigo flash stepped ahead and caught her. Landing back to where he last stood, a hole appeared on his chest and soon, nothing but his skin was coated with paleness along with his full hollowfied form already complete to the naked eye.

Kagome gasped as she continued to run and noticed Ichigo's horns starting to form some kind of red attack. _'No! Don't release it!" _

"Yes! That's it! Use that power to break the chain!" exclaimed Kokuto in excitement.

"No! Kurosaki-san! Stop it!" She stopped as she saw the blast being released. Covering her face, Kagome could see from a small gap of sight Kokuto gliding over the attack and laughing.

The attack subsided, leaving nothing but smoke. Kagome blinked as pieces of chains quickly fell to the ground. Kokuto landed on a nearby pillar: "Shuren thought that they would be free from Hell once the gate was destroyed, ha, but he was wrong. The chain is what is restraining the Togabitos!" Kagome eyes caught the invisible red chains pulsing, making her feel uneasy. Kokuto made a grip: "Come on, just a little bit more. Cut off all the chains that have been binding me!"

Renji looked down at the fallen chains and remembered Kagome's desperate face to save everyone. He hated himself for deciding this but Ichigo right now would free the Togabito and the would create chaos. If anything, she was thinking of saving Ichigo and everyone else in the world. He noticed Ichigo starting to create yet another cero, making him curse under his breath.

"Ichigo!" shouted Kagome. At that moment, Kagome's eyes widened as she barely reached Ichigo he had released the cero, making Kokuto laugh.

"Yes! Yes!" The cero stretched out, making blasts and explosion in every inch of Hell. A gush of wind appeared, making Kagome looked at the sky a few feet away seeing the gate of Hell already broken from the blast Ichigo had created.

"N-No...," Kagome looked at the new burned down chains falling down to the ground like the previous ones. Looking up, she saw Kokuto landing on a different spot, only leaving two more chains to cut down for his freedom. Glaring, she made the bow that Midoriko gave her appear on her grip. "That's it!" she shouted. Preparing her stance, she made an arrow appear automatically on the bow, pure light surrounding the arrow: "Stop letting him provoke you, Ichigo!" she shouted.

Taking it as a cue, Renji ran after grabbing Uryuu and Rukia as best as he could. Flash stepping, he knew he had to get there as fast as possible.

Kagome released her arrow, cutting down one of Ichigo's horn and turning off the cero immediately.

Kokuto glared at the miko: "Y-You wench!"

Kagome ran in front of Ichigo faced him: "Please, Shinigami-san! Return him back! All of you go back!"

She could sense Kokuto already coming towards them. Kagome looked directly at Ichigo's consumed dark eyes: "Ichigo, return, please! Save your sister and your friends..." Her hand slowly came up after dropping her bow on the ground. Her hand slowly glided up to touch his face.

Raising his palm forward, it began to glow glow as Renji prepared his next plan. Diamond shapes began to appear on Ichigo's back and arms. Kagome retreated her arm back the moment Ichigo's whole body glowed blue. Kokuto stopped in his steps: "W-What?"

"Serves your right," smirked Renji before falling to the ground unconscious.

Looking up, Kagome caught Ichigo's face after the mask broke up. His body already quickly being lifted away from Hell into the light. His face held nothing but pain and regret. Kagome gave him a smile of encouragement: "Thank you..." she mouthed the words to him before he disappeared.

Kokuto trailed his body up with his eyes, his eyes already widened with shock and anger: "No!"

His eyes came to a glare as he stared at Kagome's back: "Those Shinigami sent him back! They will pay!"

Kagome quickly spun around to face him. She ran in front of the bodies of Uryuu, Rukia, and Renji, her arms and legs spread in protection: "No. This is between you and me. You will not touch them."

"That isn't up to you, miko," he growled out.

Kagome felt a pulse coming from her pocket. Slowly, she reached her hand in and noticed the small three shards of the Shikon no Tama glowing. Looking up at the Togabito, she gulped, hoping it would work to get them out as well.

"They will die by my hands!" he shouted as he began to run towards them.

Quickly, she turned around and prayed into the shards: _'Please, Midoriko-sama, save these souls. Take them to safety. I beg of you.' _Opening her hands, she saw the shards rapidly spinning into each of the bodies and engulfing them in a pink glow.

Kokuto stopped right behind Kagome, seeing the three bodies being carried up and soon vanishing away leaving nothing but pink dust.

Kokuto growled: "W-What did you do?"

With widened eyes, Kagome found herself slapped down onto the ground. Trying to stand on her feet, Kagome stopped as she saw Kokuto walking towards her in predator mode: "No matter. You will stay here in Hell and let the pain of the black flames consume you and kill you off slowly. There is no escape, miko. No escape!"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **That wraps this up! Oh~ I wonder what will happen from this? Soul Society will make their appearance in the next chapters so look forward to it! And for those wondering about if it will end exactly like the movie...no, you're wrong. Then why would I write a fiction about it if the movie out?

Trust me, hehe, I have my twists coming up! Remember, there is a reason why I decided to leave Kagome behind, okay?

Well, hope you enjoyed! Please leave me some comments or even words of encouragement. It's nice to hear from readers! Love you all and hope you all enjoyed your holiday break! See you soon! Also, check my new poll! It ends on January 12, 2013 and there is information for those interested in a Japanese Festival in Arizona, U.S.A!

Ja~ne!


	19. Silent Sacrifice

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (language)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:**Well, this chapter is the longest I have typed for this story, wow! I just typed and typed and didn't even notice how long the chapter was until I uploaded it on here. Anyways, this chapter has a little surprise...the Inu gang does play a small role on this story but it is still important to the later chapters. And also, this chapter might make it seem like Ichigo is weak but let's face it...his sister is dead and doesn't know what to do so obviously he is in panic mode! We will see a determined confident Ichigo again...don't you worry! Ha!

Kagome also seems a bit weak but again...she is dying! Haha.

I want to thank all my readers and reviewers! This story is one chapter away from twenty chapters! Thank you for all your support to keep me going to write these stories!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**marsreikosan16, 16, Ukitakesluver1, A.M.P 1008, TsukiyoTenshi, Jayne, Joker2113, bleach102, xlove-kawaix, omaomae, PiePiePiePiePie, and Himawari-no-Ichizoku!  
**

**Again, thank you!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 19: Silent Sacrifice  
**

* * *

Kagome's eyes never left Kokuto's as he continued to glare through hatred. A growl slowly made its way through his throat, making Kagome's whole body tense at the ominous feeling she was getting. She would be honest with herself and say she was stupid for staying down here along but she didn't regret her decision. Even if she were to die and Kokuto would gain her pure soul, she couldn't let him provoke Ichigo any longer.

_'That...form of his,' _images of Ichigo's full hollowfied form came flashing back. Shaking her head, she continued to stand strong: _'No, I did the right thing to let him go back home and the others. I couldn't let Ichigo and the rest of his friends suffer through this.'_

"You wench!" shouted Kokuto, breaking her thoughts. "After all this work I did to finally get Ichigo into Hell...you helped him escape!"

"What was I supposed to do? Let him continue his destruction so you could get what you want?" she argued back, not even wanting to back down now. After he had told his story to them, Kagome felt fury slowly rise from her core. How can this monster kill his own lover and then tell his own mother he would kill all mikos. Kagome tightened her eye sight, glaring through the slit her eyes formed: "I still don't understand your heart Kokuto but everything you have done up until now is unforgivable. Your own mother wouldn't want you to go through with this! She would be disappointed that you ended up killing so many people!"

"Be quiet!" his hand quickly met up with Kagome's cheek. Slapping her down to the ground, she could see that he was really furious almost as if smoke could erupt from his head. Kokuto turned around, grabbing his sword from the ground where he had dropped it earlier.

His fingers slowly wrapped around the hilt of his sword, not even bothering to keep an eye on the miko: "He will come back."

"W-What?" Kagome spun her head quickly while lightly touching her swollen cheek.

"You heard me," Kokuto stood straight from his posture and looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes: "Kurosaki Ichigo will come back."

"I won't let him," she barked back.

"And how exactly are you going to do that, miko? You are stuck here in hell...forever!" He began to take slow strides towards Kagome who was still on her knees from the hit: "You can't escape from here no matter how much you tried. I will make sure of that."

Kagome's eyes caught the tip of his shoes standing a only a few inches away from her person. Her vision traced his body line all the way to his eyes smirking right at her.

Taken back by his sudden actions, Kokuto grabbed onto the collar of her clothes and made sure to meet face-to-face.

"Ugh...," grunted Kagome in pain. Being brought up in the air that quickly really wasn't helping with the wound in her chest. She continued to feel it throbbing every time she moved.

"That Shinigami will come back for you and his sister," he began to explain. "His sister is already dead."

"W-What?" Kagome finally made her own eyes meet his – frantic about his sudden words.

"That girl has already inhaled too much of Hell's air and with the black flames residing within her, the moment he takes her out into the world of the living, she is dead," a small chuckle entered her ears along with a rattling sound. Wondering what it was, she noticed Kokuto's free hand snaking in to her chest.

"W-What are you doing?" she exclaimed as she tried to pry away from him.

His hand stopped in between her breast: "She will have a chain right here. That means that she is completely dead and chained to Hell."

"W-What? You're lying!" shouted Kagome.

Feeling her petite body moving around from his grip, he tightened his hold, making sure to make her stop: "Not even the best medical Shinigami can save her life. Her soul is bound to Hell."

Kagome's eyes shook with disbelief. Kagome looked down to where the 'imaginary' chain would be on her chest: "I-I...have to do something about it."

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Kokuto scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Dropping her on the ground, Kagome grunted at the pain, feeling her wound letting more blood flow out freely as it wished. Kagome finally got the courage to look up from her chest to give Kokuto a hatred glare: "There really...is nothing to save her life?"

"She is dead," he replied. "Nothing can make her come back alive."

"How come I don't have one?" she asked in confusion. "I have the same black flames within me and you already stabbed me to death...so how is it that I don't have this chain you speak of?"

Kokuto's eyebrow rose as he looked at her from the corned of his eye: "Because you are a miko – God's servant."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means, no matter how much I hate it, God will always protect his servants. Nothing can kill you unless it has to do with sacrificing your own life," he explained. "Of course a miko can die naturally and be murdered but because you reside in Hell which is God's opposite world, he has placed extra protection around you."

"Extra protection?" she repeated in a whisper.

"Exactly," walking a few feet away, Kagome heard him stop. "I won't let you and will never let you leave Hell until I find a way to kill you off completely. Midoriko died by sacrificing her life and Ten died because the protection that God had given her was gone after she broke her own laws of a miko," he turned around to face her: "And now, that leaves you. I just need to find a way to kill you off."

Kagome's eyes glided back down to stare at the ground. Curling her fingers in and gripping the dirt below her, she brought her hand up to see it a dirty and muddy: "Mikos can give life."

"What was that?" he questioned her.

"Mikos can give life. If you say that God gives me protection, then I will use that to my advantage," slowly, her legs picked her up from the ground. "You won't stop chasing Kurosaki-san around, will you?"

"The answer is quite obvious, miko," he glared. "But it is true. Mikos can give life if they know how to use their ability full out." A thought snaked in his mind, coming up with an idea for his scheme: "You can probably save her life."

Catching her attention, Kagome raised a single eyebrow: "Are you telling me you are letting me go?"

"Not exactly," he smirked.

"Then what are you trying to say?"

Walking closer to her, Kokuto ended a few feet away from her. His single digit on his hand came to point between her breast again: "That chain must be very painful."

"Let me go to the world of the living," she stated bluntly.

"And why would I let you go?" he returned the glare he was receiving.

"Let me save her soul," she continued. "Let me go use purification on her to save her life. She doesn't deserve death!"

"I don't hear how this benefits me at all."

"You said that the chain can't be removed but it can and the only way I can do the full purification to bring her back into the world of the living is to transfer the chain...into my body."

Kokuto's eyebrows rose at hearing her explanation. He was surprised that she easily fell into his trap knowing how strong of girl she was compared to Ten and Midoriko.

"I am willingly to die there on the spot in order to save her life," she spoke out. "I will come back and...I'll let you have my soul."

Kagome noticed he was saying nothing and only continued to stare at her. A smirk slowly began to crawl onto his face, making her taking a deep breath in. She was afraid of doing this but she was a miko. It was her job to help others and right now, there was a little girl that didn't deserve this cruel death on her.

Kaede had told her about this type of purification where a miko could return someone back to the world of the living but what ever they died from, the miko would have to pay the price to gain that issue and cause of their death. It was risky move and no miko had ever done it before – not even Kikyo.

The chain would become part of her...killing her without pain and if Ichigo was around, she knew he would try to stop her from leaving but that would be breaking the promise as a miko. There would be nothing he could do.

"It is a deal," he finally replied. "Once the color of life returns to her, you are to return here with chain embed into your body. You will be good as dead and your soul will be mine for the taking."

"...understood."

* * *

All eyes watched as their enemy slowly died off, his eyes glued on the miko that he had longed for so many years. The unfinished jewel with only three missing pieces was only a few feet away from him, shining its glow and blood.

The miko with long ebony lock that were tied back into a lose low ponytail knelt down to pick up. Her gray decaying eyes drifted off to see the dark hanyou's ashes drifting off into the wind: "K-Kikyo..." his last words were used on his last breath as his eyes were the final part for the wind to blow away.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she felt a clawed hand landing gently on her shoulder. Looking back, she noticed another silved haired hanyou with his trademark dog ears giving her a small smile: "We finally defeated Naraku, Kikyo. We can finally live in peace."

Nodding, Kikyo couldn't help but look at the incomplete jewel in her hand._ 'Three missing pieces and my reincarnation has them.' _She caught sight of the demon slayer with her neko in her hands and the monk with the small kitsune on his shoulder: "Monk, is the curse gone?"

A smile appeared on his lips while showing her his now normal hand: "It's gone for good, Kikyo-sama."

Sango sighed while holding her demon in her arms: "I still feel upset that Kagome couldn't be here on the final battle against Naraku. We all have waited many years for this and she isn't here to see the light finally shining through this world," sending a glare over to the older miko, she continued: "And it is all because of you, Kikyo! I controlled my anger during our trips once Kagome-chan was gone but that was only because my ultimate goal was to end this chase. My heart and mind still don't accept you, Kikyo, and I apologize but this is Kagome-chan's rightful spot. You had your chance," she ended her words with only her glare still on.

Inuyasha took a step forward: "Sango, Kagome wanted to stay back there."

"Because you told her that Kikyo wanted to move forward and you always told her that she could take a rest from this while Kikyo and all of us would move forward. That obviously tells her that you didn't need her!" she argued back.

"Sango-!" growled Inuyasha but was soon stopped as he felt a much smaller hand being placed on his own shoulder. Tracing the arm up, he saw Kikyo's facial expression. It held nothing but regret.

"I apologize," she said softly. "I finally understood my mistakes and you are all right in saying that I had my chance on living and that I have no right to take Kagome's place. It was wrong for me push her away so we could finish this battle. It was wrong for me to think I was still the rightful guardian of this Shikon no Tama," looking at the jewel once again, her eyes softened up: "The jewel is still incomplete. I was able to save you brother, Kohaku, Sango, and Koga agreed to to return them back. All we are missing are the shards that Kagome has in her possession."

Her eyes meet the golden ones she dearly loved. Extending her arm out, she showed the jewel to Inuyasha: "Take this to her. She is the rightful guardian of this jewel. Go to her world and let her decided what she wants to do now. Whether it is coming back or staying behind in her own home, I don't know, but two of the same souls can't be living at the same time. It is time I rested in peace."

Inuyasha shook his head: "You can't leave!"

"Inuyasha, you have to understand, I am not from this time. My time is over," reaching out for his hand with her empty one, she placed the jewel in his palm and curled his fingers in around it. "Once the jewel is complete, the small amount of her soul that resides within me will find her and finally go back to its rightful owner."

All eyes watched as Kikyo slowly began to disappear from their eyes. Inuyasha reached out to grab her: "No! Kikyo!"

He ended up touching nothing but air as her life blew away with the gentle breeze. Miroku looked up at the sky: "May you rest in peace, Kikyo-sama."

Sango's eyes closed, feeling the sadness engulfing them around: "I didn't mean to sound harsh. I am sorry, Kikyo."

Her ears picked up the sound of someone walking close to them. She looked to her right to see her beloved brother – smiling. She had done her a favor in saving the only family she had left. She would always be grateful but Kagome had to comeback or at least say her goodbyes.

Shippo looked down from the sky to see Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears but only one tear had managed to escape down: "I-Inuyasha...?"

He quickly whipped his head away from their visions, not letting them see his tears ready to pour out any minute: "What?"

Shippo stayed silent but Miroku decided to add something in: "Will you go see Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha nodded: "Yeah. I need to apologize for what I did. I will give her the jewel and make her decided on what she wants to do."

* * *

"Our Kido team has prevented the miasma escaping from the Hell's Gate from spreading further," a long white haired man stood in front of captain of all the thirteen squads. His face was pale yet held so much life. He stood straight in his stance as he gave out his report after seeing the Hell's Gate wide open once dawn broke out that day.

Soul Society had received an urgent message on the condition of the Hell's Gates and all captains and lieutenants were to immediately go and check on the matter. Other Shinigami from the squads joined in to help in any way they could.

Currently, the kido teams stood around the Hell's Gates while placing a protective barrier around so the deadly miasma wouldn't escape further into the town.

The head captain nodded at the report that was given: "How's Karakura Town, Ukitake?"

Ukitake sighed: "There isn't any abnormalities at the moment."

"Okay," he replied. "Continue with the repairs. You'd be in charge, Ukitake."

"Yes," he took the command.

His eyes took in the other two captains standing near him. The captain of squad ten stood with his arms crossed with a hint of worry on his face but was careful not to show the stress too much: "But, it makes me wonder as to why the Hell's Gates broke. Something must have happened there and they knew that Ichigo and the others must have done something down there.

Ukitake nodded: "My thoughts are that they battled and I am afraid to say that maybe Kurosaki Ichigo did go berserk, which is exactly what these Togabitos want."

"They took the pure soul with them, could the Higurashi girl be dead already?" asked Byakuya blandly.

"Hard to say," replied Ukitake with another sigh.

Everyone's attention soon went to see a Shinigami coming inside the tent they were residing in for the time being: "I have a report, sir! Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo has been found at the Hell's Gate! Along with Kuchiki Rukia from squad thirteen, Abarai Renji from squad six, and the quincy, Ishida Uryuu. Our men are watching over them already. They seem to be in bad condition, sir!"

"Bad condition?" whispered Hitsugaya.

"Is there another person with them?" asked Ukitake.

"It seems to me that Kurosaki Ichigo has a little girl in his arms, but no one else, Ukitake-taichou," he bowed down and left.

"That has to be Kurosaki's little sister," spoke Hitsugaya.

"But where is the Higurashi girl?" glared Byakuya.

"Well," sighed Ukitake, "we need to go ask then."

* * *

Having dropped down on top of a building, Rukia and Uryuu grunted in pain while Renji slowly tried to get on his knees at least. He noticed Ichigo laid across on his stomach while having Yuzu under his arm protectively.

His eyes tightened, remembering how the miko had sacrificed her own life and stayed behind to save them all. That wasn't part of the plan. If anything, it should have been Rukia and him staying behind to save them but he cursed himself letting the girl do that. He felt weak and it wasn't only him that felt that. Everyone that had returned from Hell safely felt like that.

He noticed that everything but Ichigo's pants were torn and ripped away from his body, revealing that he obviously had turned into a hollow.

Fog accumulated around them and it only thickened as the seconds ticked away. In a flash, his eyes caught sight of unknown Shinigami appearing around them. He sighed, already knowing that they were in deep shit with the head captain. Rukia finally opened her eyes along with Uryuu the moment they sensed other spiritual pressures around them.

Coming to his knees, Uryuu held his side where Kokuto had sliced a wound while looking at the Shinigami: "W-What are we doing here? Weren't we in Hell just a second ago?"

Rukia gave another grunt but also picked herself up: "W-Where is Kagome-chan?"

Renji looked away as he heard Ichigo coming back to his senses. Everyone took a step back as Ichigo's eyes snapped open. Ignoring his pain and open wounds, Ichigo looked over at this sister and picked her up bridal style.

Her eyes and skin that were full of life were now gone. His eyes widened and shook with worry, not knowing what to do: "Y-Yuzu...," a mental image of Kagome came into his head, making his worries even bigger: "K-Kagome...Where is she?"

All the Shinigami around tried to get close to control his anxiety but noticed that Ichigo was only getting worse as he continued to yell: "Where is she? Where is Kagome!" The Shinigami came close, making Ichigo take a step back: "You guys...go away!" He looked arounnd, seeing the Shinigami circling him: "Yuzu, I've got to get her out of here!"

A Shinigami tried to get him back to his senses: "Calm down, we have already informed the medical team."

Renji stood on his two feet, seeing Ichigo's already berserk mind. It wasn't like him to act this way. His eyes slightly went to shock mode as Ichigo butt headed a Shinigami's nose once he tried to grab his shoulder.

"I can't afford to wait!" shouted Ichigo.

Renji walked forward, ignoring the pain: "Ichigo! Calm down! We aren't going to get anywhere if you continue to act this way!"

"Hold him down!" shouted one of the Shinigami.

"Wait!" Renji reached out, trying to resolve the issue himself knowing the others were probably going to use violence.

"Don't touch me!" growled Ichigo. "I need to save Yuzu and Kagome! Let go! You guys...Yuzu...Yuzu can't be like this...and Kagome is trapped in Hell! You guys don't understand!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

The old wise voice that everyone recognized made him halt his yells. He watched as all the Shinigami around knelt down to the head captain. Rukia, Renji, and Uryuu stayed frozen, not knowing what would be coming from this.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, seeing Ukitake, Hitsugaya, and Byakuya appear behind the head captain: "Old man..."

Rukia stood up: "N-Nii-sama...?"

Renji looked at the head captain: "Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama, we can explain but first, Ichigo's sister needs attention right this minute!"

"Excuse me," Rangiku appeared behind the head captain in a flash step, carrying Orihime in her arms. Gently, she placed her on her feet and let Orihime run to the orange haired Shinigami: "I brought her knowing that they would need the medical attention right away."

Hitsugaya nodded as he watched Ichigo going to his knees and gently placing Yuzu on the ground.

Orihime ran to his spot: "Kurosaki-kun!"

"Inoue!" shouted Ichigo desperately. "Yuzu is...you have to save Yuzu!"

"I know," she replied, also worried on the situation. Uryuu walked towards them: "Ichigo, calm down. We need to think clealy."

Orihime closed her eyes as she placed her healing barrier around Yuzu: "Hand in there, Yuzu-chan!"

"Yuzu!" called out Ichigo. _'Dammit! Yuzu is dead and Kagome was left behind! No! No! No! I was supposed to go and save them both!'_

All ears caught the sound of cracking on Orihime's barrier. Orihime's eyebrows furrowed in confusion: "W-What is this?"

The barrier soon cracked open, breaking the whole process. Ichigo's eyes widened: "Yuzu!"

"Why...," whispered Orihime. Gently grabbing Yuzu's shoulder, Orihime flipped her on her back. She gasped as she saw the bloody chain on her chest with her eyes wide open without life. Her hands began to shake, knowing that her abilities were not enough in this situation.

Ichigo caught Orihime's empty eyes: "Inoue...Inoue!" He reached out to grab her shoudlers: "What's wrong? I beg you! I beg-!"

"It's no use."

Ichigo's eyes caught Yamamoto walking towards him: "That little girl is attached to the Hell's chain...she is one of them now. There is nothing we can do to help her."

"No, that's not true," whispered Ichigo in disbelief.

"It all started because of you!" he scolded. "You made the wrong decision and charged into Hell. That's why we are in such a bad situation. That demon in you broke the chains that had been invulnerable for centuries. Which means, you're going to turn this world into Hell. Your irresponsible action put all the humans in danger."

His eyes widened at hearing those words. All ears caught the sound of distress in his Ichigo's sudden yell. His hands came up to his head, gripping his hair tightly. He yelled and poured his soul out at the anger he was holding in. Both Yuzu and Kagome were now gone! Completely gone!

"Yuzu!"

Everyone around remained silent, watching the pain Ichigo was letting out. Ichigo's head flash backed to Kagome's hand reaching to him after his mask had cracked open, revealing his pale features from his transformation. Her small smile while thanking him. Ichigo punched the ground: "No! No! No!"

"Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama!" shouted one of the Shinigami. "There is something up there in front of the Hell's Gates!"

All eyes quickly shifter to look at the person standing in front of the gates. Rukia's eyes widened: "T-That's..."

Yamamoto's eyes tightened: "This spiritual pressure...bring that person immediately down here!"

In a matter of seconds, all noticed some Shinigami grabbing on the unknown person's arms and quickly flash stepped her over to their area.

"Hey! Let go!" they heard the person speak.

They noticed that she had torn clothes but were also burned and dirty. Blood covered most of her shirt and all guessed it was from the wound on her chest. Ichigo's eyes widened as he slowly came up on his feet: "K-Kagome...?"

Taking a step towards her, she quickly ran past him and the others, ignoring their questioning stares. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder only to see her kneeling down next to Yuzu, opposite side from Orihime.

Ichigo continued to have the shocked expression on his face: "K-Kagome? W-What are you doing here?"

Kagome heard him perfectly but decided against it to answer any questions. It would only pain and regret her choice and deal with Kokuto. Gulping down her need to answer, she looked at Yuzu's cold expression. Her eyes held to nothing. Not even light. Her skin was paler than snow. She was dead. Her eyes caught the bloody red chain on her chest.

Kagome's hand slowly came up in between her own breast where Kokuto had pointed out her death soon. She took a deep breath in while closing her eyes: _'I can't look at Kurosaki-san and the others. I just can't. The moment they try to stop me from going back, Kokuto will unleash black flames into the world of the living and I can't have him doing that.' _

Rukia walked behind Kagome: "K-Kagome-chan? How did you escape? He didn't take your soul?"

"Soul?" repeated Ukitake. "Is this Higurashi-san?"

Catching her name, Kagome couldn't help but slightly move her eyes to the corner to watch the Shinigami captains carefully staring at her and watching her every move cautiously.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed down at her person: "So you are the one with the pure soul."

At the sound of his voice, Kagome immediately had an image of Sesshomaru: _'Yup. His cold voice sure does sound like him. That definitely wasn't a question, no doubt about it.' _

Shaking her head, she came back to her senses, remembering why she had been there. Her eyes immediately stared at nothing but air as she heard his voice.

"Kagome! Answer me! Are you really back?" Kagome sensed his hand coming out to touch her shoulder. Without looking back, she slapped it away with hers, her eyes hiding underneath her bangs' shadow. "K-Kagome?"

She remained silent.

A sigh passed her lips.

Her hands came over Yuzu's chain, waiting patiently for the purification to start. All eyes widened slightly as a pink glow surrounded not only the miko's hands but also Yuzu's body. The glow was not spiritual pressure and everyone knew it. It felt more calm...soothing.

"Yuzu...," whispered Ichigo, watching as the color of life slowly returned to his sister's skin. The pale death that covered her was slowly rising up. Her eyes coming back to their chocolate warmth.

Orihime looked at the miko in front, seeing she was deeply concentrating on whatever she was doing. The miko's eyes currently closed while wincing at whatever was affecting her. She looked back down at the chain that she had feared before. It was slowly disappearing, but something didn't feel right to her about the way she was doing this.

Kagome felt the pain hit her chest as the chain slowly started to appear on her own body. The pain was excruciating! Unbearable! She had to do this...she had to after hearing Ichigo's painful scream the moment she had crossed back into the world of the living.

"No! Stop!" shouted Orihime. Getting up from her spot, she rushed to the miko's side, trying to stop whatever Kagome was doing to save Ichigo's sister.

"What is it, Orihime?" asked Rangiku as she walked over.

Orihime flinched back as Kagome placed a barrier around her knowing that Orihime noticed the chain slowly appearing. Catching her unbalanced push, Uryuu noticed the pink barrier appearing: "What is she doing?"

Orihime looked at the orange haired Shinigami: "Kurosaki-kun, stop her right now! She is saving your sister from death but she is placing the chain on her own body!"

Ichigo's eyes widened: "W-What?"

He ran to the other side, not even wondering how big his eyes had increased in shock as he saw the same bloody chain appear on Kagome's chest, rattling out in her concentration. Growling under his breath, he glared at the miko: "Kagome! Stop this!" He rushed to stand by her side, reaching out to grab her shoulders only to be repelled back by her protective barrier. "What the hell? What are you doing, Kagome? You don't need to sacrifice yourself! Stop!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open as the small ounce of the chain finished forming on her. All ears caught her scream; scream of death.

Ichigo's eyes shook with worry. He cursed himself for not knowing what to do. She was right in front of him and she was in pain...dying right in front of him and he couldn't even do anything: "Kagome!"

Continuing her pain, Kagome finally lowered her glow, finishing the job. All eyes went to see Yuzu finally taking a deep breath in...life had returned to her. Ichigo watched his sister's eyes slowly closing – tiredly: "Y-Yuzu...you came back...," he quickly returned his attention to the miko: "Kagome! Hang in there!"

Falling down to the ground on her side, clutching her chest, Kagome grunted and moaned in pain: _'I-I can't...bare this any longer...ugh!' _

"Kagome!" he shouted as his hand returned to touch her. Kagome slapped his hand away again: _'No...don't get attached to me. Y-You'll regret it.' _

"Stop slapping me away!" he shouted at her. "Let me help you! Let me repay the debt I owe you!"

Kagome shook her head, making Ichigo's eyes shift to a worry glare: "What did Kokuto do to you? What did he tell you? Answer me! Please!"

"Higurashi Kagome," spoke the head captain.

Slowly, her head rose up to stare at the old captain, her eyes weak from the pain.

"You will answer our questions now and will not accept any silent treatment. You will be under our watch until we can get this chaos in control," he spoke harshly.

Renji's eyes furrowed down in worry as he saw Kagome's once lively skin was turning pale...very pale. Her cerulean eyes were losing their bright color. Her pink lips going to a dead rose petal.

With the last ounce of strength she harbored still, Kagome slowly rose to her feet, a bit with difficulty. She stood straight, wanting to give everyone answers but Kokuto would be there any second if she didn't hurry back.

Everyone around watched as Kagome's feet slowly and weakly walked her away from them and off to the edge of the building. Yamamoto glared at her scratched back: "Stop her!"

Shinigami flash stepped around, surrounding her openings. Ichigo growled: "Don't treat her like a prisoner!"

"She is trying to escape, Kurosaki Ichigo!" he shouted back. "We can't say for sure she is working with the Togabitos!"

"Why you-!" cursed Ichigo, ready to lash out on the head captain. Feeling a pair of muscled arms coming underneath his own arms to stop him from moving, Renji tried to calm him down. "Kagome! Answer them! Tell them what really happened!"

Kagome looked behind her shoulder as she heard the Shinigami around the Hell's Gates suddenly panic at seeings long chains appear violently.

"What is that?"

"Are those chains?"

"Stop them now!"

Shouts from all Shinigami were heard from below, making the captains and the rest look above. Hitsugaya prepared his hand on his hilt: "Are those...chains?"

"They are coming out from the Hell's Gates," whispered Ukitake. "But why?"

Uryuu glared at the chains that seemed to be looking for something: "What are those chains doing here?"

"Those are red chains!" shouted Rukia. "The same ones that Kokuto had!"

Ichigo glared at the chains that had finally stopped their violent trashing. The chains slowly shifted over towards them and in a blink of an eye, rushed forward.

"Everyone, put your guards up!" ordered Yamamoto.

The Shinigami around took out their swords, prepared to attack. Kagome sighed and it took much strength to just let out an ounce of air: "Stop."

Each person look at the miko, surprised to hear her speak as if they never heard her voice before. Yamamoto glared at the girl: "Who are you to order around?"

Kagome opened her eyes: "Don't get involved any further, please. I don't want anyone else to go through what we went through in there. This pain...is unbearable and pray to the gods that no of you go through it. The Togabito agreed to let me out to save Yuzu-chan's life and bring life back into her. It is called purification but purification into a human when it comes to bringing them back to life is a risky procedure," she paused for a few seconds before continuing: "The miko must pay the price with whatever the human had died from...the miko will receive."

"W-What?" whispered Rukia. "But a miko can purify all the time yet still be healthy! So why?"

"I am reviving someone," she replied soothingly with a smile. "Mikos don't usually revive someone from the dead. It is unheard of really."

"So...he just let you out like that?" questioned Uryuu, already smelling a deal here.

"I wish," she replied with a sigh. "He can't kill me off easily because of my miko blood. I have God's protection since I am a servant of God and since I was in Hell, he protected me from dieing at that moment when he stabbed me. Kokuto knew that I couldn't die from that even with the black flames in me so he knew that I was willingly to save Yuzu's soul by sacrificing myself and reversing the chain on to my own soul."

"T-That means-," Orihime's eyes widened.

"I am dead," Kagome finished off the sentence.

"What...?" whispered Ichigo, feeling Renji's arms coming down and letting him go. He took a step forward: "No! That bastard set you up in his trap, Kagome! Why did you fall for it!"

Kagome glared back: "Your sister would have continued to be connected to Hell with that chain on, Kurosaki-san! She is only a small child! She doesn't deserve this!"

"You could have waited till I came back to save you!" he argued back as he got closer to her body.

"No!" she shouted. "I will not have you go back into Hell and let that monster in you take over again! I will not let you and that will only give Kokuto satisfaction and will set him free!"

Not finding the words to say next, Ichigo ran towards her, ready to grab her hand and embrace her from the pain he had inflicted her. It was his fault...all of it! He got her into this! She was just a normal girl!With only a few feet away from her, he stopped as he saw the two red chains wrap around Kagome's wrists harshly, making her wince in pain from the harsh metal: _'Damn him! He found me that fast!' _

"Stop those chains!" she heard the old man shout.

Kagome looked back at the orange hair teen that looked confused and worried: "Thank you for everything...Ichigo-kun."

He shook his head: "N-No...no...I won't let him take you back!"

Reaching out for her, the chains tugged back, quickly retreating her body in a blink of an eye towards the Hell's Gates. Ichigo grabbed onto air, his eyes glued on the very spot Kagome had been on before: "No...no! Kagome!"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi: **And that wraps up this chapter! Ooooo, wonder what Ichigo will do after this? Maybe sulk more? Nah! Just kidding! Hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me what you think.

Well, poll is up on my page and ends on January 21,2013! Vote now!

Ja~ne!


	20. Silent Anxiety

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (language)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:** Sorry, sorry! I know it's been probably over a month long since the last update on this story...and in all my stories really! Again, I do apologize. These are my last few months in high school and getting ready to college really drains me out...even just thinking about it...ugh!

But anyways, thank you all who reviewed and read, greatly appreciate it. This chapter may seem...out of character to say and I am sorry but I didn't know another way to put it. And for Inuyasha finding the location really quickly...well let's face it...I wasn't going to write two chapters long on him roaming around Karakura Town. That would have been boring as heck!

Again, thank you! And hope you enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**TsukiyoTenshi, Shin no yoru, xlove-kawaix, marsreikosan16, Jayne, 16, omaomae, starmienight, dragonfly1339, Joker2113, and troiann1!**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Silent Anxiety **

* * *

The tent was filled with nothing but despair and anger as Ichigo's head hung down with his bangs' shadow covering his eyes. Sitting on his knees, he growled to himself as his head re-winded the past events that happened right after Kagome had been dragged back to hell by Kokuto's chains.

-FLASHBACK-

_Ichigo's eyes stayed glued on the Gates of Hell as Kagome's now lifeless body was pulled away back into the flames of pain...where she would be trapped as a sinner. He fell onto his knees, the anger already filling inside him. _

_He heard light footsteps coming towards him as his eyes scrunched up, holding back the tears and screams. _

"_You made the wrong decision and charged into Hell," he heard the old man speak to him like a little child being scolded for breaking the simple rules. "That's why we are in such a bad situation and now the Togabito have their hands on the pure soul."_

_Ichigo's hands grasped the material on his legs tightly as images of his demon coming out and destroying everything in his path came and played in his head. He continued to hear Yamamoto's words: "That demon in you...broke the chains that has been invulnerable for centuries."_

_Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, more images of him breaking the chains coming to torture his anguish: "Which means, you're going to turn this world into Hell," spoke Yamamoto with a glare. "Your irresponsible action put all the humans in danger!" _

_Gripping the material even more, Ichigo's eyebrows narrowed down the moments Yamamoto's words echoed into his ears. His head picturing the last image of Kagome's chest already having the chain embed into her. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Ichigo quickly came on his hands and knees, gripping the floor material of the tent the same way as he had gripped his clothing. He growled at himself, feeling a small tear ready to fall. He looked up to see Yuzu unconscious on the bed. His shoulders shook, not knowing what he should do next. He felt powerless, clueless, and empty.

He was grateful to Kagome for coming back and saving his sister's life but he didn't want her to sacrifice herself like that...not like that!

_'Why Kagome? Why! You idiot!' _

Quickly, he turned his head after hearing the entrance flap open revealing the sixth captain of the Gotei 13.

"Excuse me," he said with a low voice, surprising the substitute Shinigami.

"Byakuya," whispered Ichigo. Within a second, he quickly averted his eyes down from the captain.

Byakuya's own eyes narrowed down, catching the weakness painted on the Shinigami's face: "Kurosaki Ichigo, why are you avoiding my eyes?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and gently he opened them again, starring at nothing but the ground: "I left Kagome back there and she even came back and I still couldn't do anything about it. I promised her I would bring her back along with me sister but...I failed her. I've let everyone down."

"So what?"

"Byakuya?" questioned Ichigo, taken back by his questionable comment. In fast speed, Ichigo came back up on his feet and grabbed Byakuya by his collar, bringing him closer to him: "What the heck are you saying? I almost let your own sister down in Hell and everyone else! They did everything to get me out and they had planned to stay behind if it wasn't for Kagome! She saved your sister! She...sacrificed herself...," Ichigo's whole body shook as he continued to grab Byakuya from his collar.

Byakuya's eyes closed: "Rukia is a honorable Shinigami, she knew what she was doing and I can say that I had my doubts on this Higurashi Kagome but I can see that she also is a strong girl. That girl thought about her own actions ahead of time." He felt Ichigo's gaze on him while loosing the grip on his scarf: "If they had decided that you should be the one to escape...and for Higurashi to decided to save everyone else, you better start thinking about her intentions on this. All of you should."

Turning back, Byakuya closed his eyes: "Sorry to intrude..."

Both of them soon heard fabric move around, making them turn to stare at Yuzu and a glow erupting from her body.

"Yuzu?" shouted Ichigo. Running to her, they noticed the black flames slowly coming out and being purified by the pink glow. Her whole body slowly floated a few inches away from the bed while the glow did its work. They noticed the black flames slowly screeching away as the pure purification defeated them slowly.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he recognized the glow. An image of Kagome's hands glowing over Yuzu's body came into his head: _'That girl...that is her doing.'_

The glow soon disappeared, while lightly setting Yuzu down on the bed and the black flames finally leaving Yuzu's body for good. Ichigo came closer and had Yuzu in his arms: "Yuzu, hey Yuzu!"

She began to cough, making him worry even more and began to fear what had just happened. Byakuya's eyes tightened: _'That girl...her purification saved her life but removed all of the Hell's darkness in Kurosaki Ichigo's sister's body. She saved the little girl completely from harm and danger. But if she purified her body then that means she left an ounce of her miko-ki inside her but for what?'_

"Nii-sama!"

He heard a call from outside the tent and met up with Orihime standing there with a widened expression. Byakuya glared at her: "Come in."

"Yes!" she briskly ran inside the tent to help with whatever had happened to Yuzu. His eyes soon meet up with Rukia, Renji, and Ishida running to him with their grip holding something while glowing.

Rukia stood in front and opened her hand to reveal a small pink shard glowing: "Nii-sama...I found this on me," she looked behind her shoulder. "They did too but they suddenly began to glow and won't stop."

Byakuya eyed the shards and glared at the small objects: _'Could these shards belong to the miko?' _He looked behind his shoulder where he heard Ichigo calling Yuzu's name: _'That glow on her body resembles this one...could her purification had called these shards?'_

Byakuya began to walk away: "You three, take Kurosaki Ichigo and his sister back at his house and I trust that you keep him in there. He is not allowed to leave the barrier we will place around his house, is that understood?"

All three of them looked at each other not sure if Ichigo would agree to this order.

* * *

Jumping out of the well, the hanyou looked behind his shoulder seeing the glow inside the well slowly disappear. His eyes relaxed as he remembered Kikyo's smile in his head with her last words echoing. She was ready to rest and as much as he hated seeing her go, he would respect her wishes in leaving. Naraku had done enough harm to her and now that he was gone, she could finally move on. His eyes traveled back to stare at the sliding door that would lead him to Kagome's home.

He was ready to apologize and even if she did not fully forgive him that was okay. All he wanted was to see her and for her to maybe...come back to them. He gripped the jewel in his hand. After so many years after this jewel for his own selfish reasons, he lost those reasons the more he traveled with his friends and found that all he really needed was already around him.

He slid the door open only to meet up with a sun ready to set and quiet the area. The birds flew by and left in a blink of an eye with the breeze moving the branches of the tree that held many memories. He walked away from the small shrine and over to the house.

Looking up, he noticed a few lights lighting the house inside. Something felt weird. He walked inside after opening the door and only heard a few noises. He took a few steps ahead and to his right he saw Kagome's grandfather watching what they called television while drinking tea. His eyes quickly caught sight of Kagome's mother washing and putting away dishes.

His eyes narrowed down slightly: _'Where is Kagome? I can't smell her around here.'_

"Inuyasha-niichan?"

He heard a voice question his name from behind. Turning around, he saw Kagome's brother, Souta, holding a toy and looking at him with confusion.

"Inuyasha-niichan, what are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha?" he heard a female call out.

His golden eyes meet with the maiden's and she saw a small smile on her face: "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Did Kagome send you to get something perhaps?"

"Kagome?" whispered Inuyasha. "I actually came to talk to her."

"T-Talk to her?" stuttered Kagome's mother. Both her and her son made eye contact, confused at Inuyasha's sudden words. Looking back at the hanyou, she spoke again as Inuyasha began to smell worry: "I thought she went back to you, Inuyasha. She hasn't been here for a day and we figured that she went back. I mean, it was unusual that she left without saying anything or taking food and such but I told myself that it may have been an emergency."

"You mean...she is not here?" Inuyasha's eyes slightly widened at the news. In conclusion, Kagome was not home nor in the feudal era.

Where was she?

Souta scratched the back of his head as he stared at the ground: "Where could nee-chan have gone?"

Inuyasha gripped the jewel tighter without responding to Souta's words. Anger was already starting to swell inside him but he knew he had to turn it down now that Kagome's family was present. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out, he looked at the older woman: "Do you know where she went last?"

Thinking to herself, she shook her head: "No...not really."

"She went to Karakura Town."

All three heard a voice coming from the living room and quickly walked over to it. They saw Kagome's grandfather still drinking his tea and soon getting up from his sitting position. He looked over at them: "Usually I would panic over hearing my own granddaughter being in danger but after her meeting that young boy in Karakura Town I felt like she was in safe hands."

"Young boy?" repeated Inuyasha.

"Yes, the teenage boy with orange hair, Inuyasha. I remember you two meeting each other that one day," he continued.

A quick image of the orange top came into his mind. He remembered clearly how he wanted to touch his ears which irritated him to no end. Inuyasha took a step closer: "Is she with him?"

"Well, I can't say for sure," he replied. "I do remember her saying she was going to go see him for something. If she did go to his house, I can't give you directions since we all don't know where he lives."

Inuyasha turned his head to the right, seeing the window open with the curtains moving back and forth. Even with the city having mixed smells, he could still catch a trail of Kagome. It was slightly thin but he could catch it: "I'll find her."

"H-How?" spoke Kagome's mother. "She has been gone for hours now and we have no idea where she could be except for Karakura Town."

"Where is this town?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why don't I take you!" smiled Souta. "We can try to find her together!"

"Uh, Souta, I think it is best you stay here. I don't want to lose another of my babies," commented Kagome's mother as she grab his hand gently.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's grandfather writing something on a piece of paper and soon handing it to him: "I don't know how much help this will be but the directions to Karakura Town are pretty simple. It's about five miles away from here so it isn't so bad. I am sure a demon like you can get there in no time!"

Inuyasha grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it. He understood the left and right directions which were pretty basic for him. It didn't look that hard to get there. Nodding, Inuyasha headed out the door.

Kagome's mother sighed as she saw the door close: "I hope Kagome is okay...if she isn't here or in the feudal era, where could she be?"

"All we can do is pray," spoke Kagome's grandfather. "I am just as worried as you but what can I do? All I can do now is pray and hope she will be okay."

* * *

Jumping from building to building, Inuyasha looked at the piece of paper again and read the next step: "Take a left and you will see a sign that reads 'bus stop'. What the heck is a bus stop?" Inuyasha shook his head and threw the paper away: "Keh! I can still smell Kagome's trail around here. I'll find her in no time!"

He noticed the sun ready to set and for the blanket of night to cover. He had to hurry, who knew what kind of trouble she could have jumped into. He stopped near a pole with a sign and smelled the area around: _'Hm, she was here alright but...a long time ago. Her smell is already on its last ounce.' _He jumped away and landed near a telephone pole. Taking a step forward, he froze as he heard something fall against the ground.

He looked down and saw a bottle with flowers and water scattered. Blinking, he crouched down to look at the flowers. His hand slowly and gently picked up the stem of the flower and took a sniff. His eyes slightly widened: _'Kagome's smell is on this. Did she leave these here?'_

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha quickly turned around only to see a timid girl hiding behind the telephone pole. Her eyes quivered with just the sight of seeing him. Inuyasha smelled nothing around her. She held no smell.

"Are you...a spirit?" he questioned.

She hesitated at first but nodded at his question. Her eyes traveled down to look at her knocked flowers. Inuyasha followed her movements and soon put the puzzle pieces together: "Oh..."

"It's okay," she whispered but his ears caught her soft voice. "Happens every time," coming down to her knees, she grabbed the bottle: "I guess her flowers didn't last long here," she spoke. "That girl was really nice."

"Girl?" repeated Inuyasha. Remembering he had caught Kagome's scent on the flowers, he looked at the spirit girl again: "Oi! By any chance, did this girl have long black hair?"

She blinked at him: "Um...yes."

Inuyasha looked at the flower in his hand: _'So she was here.'_

"She was with Ichigo-niichan," she continued.

"Ichigo?" he repeated. "Does he have orange hair?"

"Uh, yes, why?"

"Do you know where they went?" he spoke in question without looking at her directly. His eyes still fixed on the flower, he felt that something had gone wrong.

"Well, something bad happened with one of Ichigo-niichan's sisters and they ran that direction," she pointed to her left and saw Inuyasha follow her arm length. "I am not sure where they went after wards."

"So something did happen," spoke Inuyasha.

"Not sure what, but everyone was in panic," she continued.

Nodding, Inuyasha was stopped by her voice once again: "Wait! W-What are you? I am sure that is not cosplay..."

Hesitating to tell her, Inuyasha released a sigh as he gave her his back: "I am a hanyou." Jumping away, she left her watching his shadow. Her eyes went back to the bottle while her hand gently picked it up. Her fingers lifted the other flower Kagome left her. Putting it up to her eye level, she gasped lightly as the flower bud broke off.

She continued to stare at the broken flower as the wind carried its petals one-by-one.

* * *

Quietly, Orihime placed a blanket over Karin's body as she hugged Yuzu on her bed. Orihime's eyes relaxed as she saw the view of the two loving sisters. A lot had happened and she was sure either of them wouldn't remember the events.

A sigh passed her lips remembering Byakuya ordering to take them back to their home and they wouldn't be allowed to leave the barrier that they would place around them. She shook her head, an image of a heartbroken Ichigo coming in her mind. Opening the door that led to the hallway, she heard nothing down stairs and figured everyone was in their own thoughts.

She walked near the stairs and saw Rukia looking out the window with her arms relaxed while Renji stood and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. Her eyes glided to see Uryuu sitting on the arm rest of the couch, his eyes closed already thinking to hard on what they should do next. Quickly, her eyes were set on Ichigo sitting on the couch while his elbows rested on his knees and his chin hid behind his hands that had been crossed. His eyes were narrowed down with anger.

She quietly came down the stairs and noticed Ichigo's eyes coming up to stare at the coffee table. Ichigo's thoughts soon went off to remember Byakuya's words. The words that continued to echo in his head. He didn't know what to do next...he was stuck here!

Rukia sighed as she turned around to see the coffee table: "They won't stop glowing."

Uryuu opened his eyes and did the same and saw the three shards laying on the table with their continued glow: "Kurosaki, you said that the glow resembles the glow that surrounded Yuzu-chan, right?"

He remained silent.

Renji shook his head and came off the wall as he walked over to the couch: "I would say it resembles Kagome's purification, don't you think?"

All four soon heard Orihime walking towards them and saw her smiling. Ichigo finally broke off his strong gaze: "Oh, Inoue, how's Yuzu?"

"She's better now," she replied.

"Thank you."

"No, everyone helped," she shook her head lightly.

"Uh, Chad, how is he doing?" he asked.

"He is still unconscious, but he will do fine," she answered looking to the side. Her eyes landed on the three glowing shards: "What are they?"

"We aren't sure," spoke Rukia. "But Kagome had them and used them to save us."

"So they belong to her?" she questioned. She walked closer to the shards and continued to stare.

"We can't say that they might belong to her," continued Rukia. "But from what Ichigo told us of what happened inside the tent with his sister, Kagome placed some of her miko-ki inside to fully purify the black flames out knowing she wouldn't have time to do it out there."

"That is when these shards began to glow," added Uryuu. "My guess is, they reacted to Kagome's miko-ki once it came out of Ichigo's sister."

"That is a possibility," nodded Rukia as she crossed her arms.

Orihime remained silent until she noticed everyone was in their own thoughts - again. Ichigo made the first move to get up from his seat: "Thank you again, Inoue. You must be tired, you want something to drink?"

"Kurosaki-kun?" she whispered out his name.

Her eyes watched as he walked closer to the kitchen while everyone did the same by standing. He stopped at the call of his name knowing Orihime had something on her mind. Without looking back at her, Ichigo waited for her to continue.

"A-Are you...going there again?" she clutched her chest with her hand as her eyes traveled down to the wooden floor.

Everyone waited for his reply. Ichigo placed his hands inside his pockets while looking ahead: "Yuzu was taken to Hell, but she is alive again. She is safe and away from any more danger. My friends are back here too like nothing happen to them but...Kagome stayed behind for the sake of everyone. She might be thinking that there is no way to save her now but...," he looked up to the window: "There is still hope for her. My debt to her may never be repaid and I don't mind that. I owe her my life."

"But, you'll...-" she was cut off.

"I know."

"Ichigo...," whispered Rukia.

"If I lose control the second time, the world might really come to an end...just as the old man said." He shook his head, closing his eyes: "But this time, I won't lose control," flashbacks of Kokuto's betrayal and evil smirk came back making him form tight fists with his hands. "That guy is strong. None of us can beat him. I'm not sure I can beat him not hollowfied but...Kagome knew she had no chance against him yet she did what she could. She was determined to save us all even if it did cost her her life..."

"In the end it did," whispered Renji.

"I must win this battle," continued Ichigo. "Or I will never be able to face her or my friends..she who entrusted her life on them and me!"

In a matter of minutes, they heard the door break open. Quickly, their eyes went over to see a dark shadow with long hair and ears on top of his head standing in the door way.

"What the-?!" exclaimed Renji, ready to take out his sword.

Uryuu came off from his resting place and prepared himself from the intruder: "Who are you?"

Rukia placed her hand on her hilt, ready to take out her Zanpaktou: "Could it be another Togabito?"

Coming in front of Orihime, Ichigo's eyes tried to fix themselves on the unknown person. He recognized those ears. He had seen them on someone before...but where? His eyes widened already remembering a certain silver haired cosplay guy arguing with Kagome back at her shrine.

"Are you that...Inuyasha guy?" he questioned.

All inside waited for the person to come or give out an answer. They noticed his hand beginning to glow pink...the same as the shards that laid on the coffee table. Coming into the sun's light, all eyes widened, shocked to see the person – or at least that is what they hoped he was.

"Where is Kagome?" he spoke out.

"Kagome?" whispered Renji. "Hey! Who the hell are you?"

Golden eyes scanned the area and soon landed on the orange top. He gave him a growl and soon grabbed him by the collar: "You! Where is Kagome?"

At a normal moment, he would have pushed him off and started to fight back but...at the sound of her name, he felt weak. Ichigo sighed and felt the hanyou pulling him closer: "I asked you where she was bastard! Answer me!"

"Oi!" shouted Rukia. "We don't even know who you are! Let him go!" she unsheathed her sword and pointed the edge near his face.

Not an ounce of fear could be seen on the mysterious person. The hanyou looked over at the table and noticed the shards. His eyes widened as he harshly let Ichigo go.

Walking over, he eyed the shards: "W-What the-? What are the shards doing here?"

"Shards? You know what they are?" Uryuu raised an eye brow in confusion. So he knew what they were which gave them a step closer to the mystery.

Inuyasha looked back at the Substitute Shinigami: "Where the hell is she? And why do you have your hands on these shards?"

Ichigo finally made eye contact with him, but didn't bark back: "She isn't here."

"What?"

"Like I said," glared Ichigo. "She isn't here."

"Then where the hell is she? Just answer the damn question!" he shouted, already angry at the time they were wasting with him.

Orihime looked back and forth and finally gave up. She looked at the silver haired hanyou: "S-She was taken to hell."

He wasn't expecting this answer: "H-Hell? What the heck is she talking about? Kagome is in hell? You are joking right?"

Ichigo shook his head: "No...she is being held captive in hell by a Togabito which is known as a sinner."

"They wanted her pure soul in order to set them free into this world," continued Rukia. "They had her and Ichigo's sister hostage and we went after them to save them."

"And what happened?" glared Inuyasha. "You are all obviously here...empty handed!"

"No entirely," answered Uryuu. His eyes matched the hanyou's: "We were able to save his sister."

"And Kagome?"

Ichigo finally made eye contact with the hanyou in front: "She stayed behind..."

"She did what?" exclaimed Inuyasha. "And you let her? You idiot! She is a stubborn! Of course she is going to want to sacrifice herself!"

"There was nothing we could do at that moment!" he argued back. "We were all unconscious and she decided that on her own!"

Inuyasha stayed silent as his shoulders slumped down from the shaking anger he was beginning to feel "Is she okay at least?"

His ears caught nothing but his eyes quickly caught the sight of everyone avoiding his eyes. Orihime sighed and took a step forward while clutching her chest: "S-She sacrificed her own life to save Kurosaki-kun's sister. His sister was dead and Kagome-chan returned her life to her but in exchange...she died."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he immediately grabbed Orihime's shoulders: "Tell me that isn't true! Tell me she isn't dead! She also can't leave me here!"

"I-It hurts...," whispered Orihime while wincing at the harsh grip he was giving her.

"Hey!" shouted Ichigo as he pushed Inuyasha away: "Let her go!" Watching Inuyasha looking down at the shocking news, Ichigo sighed: "We all wished that she hadn't done that. We barely meet her and she already decides to sacrifice herself for us...us strangers."

Inuyasha looked back at the coffee table. It took him a few seconds of silent before speaking out: "Kagome is the type of person to never hold grudges. The type of person that will help you even if you don't deserve it. The love she possess is something remarkable really. She never possess darkness and that is something every person should learn from," Inuyasha walked closer to the table, staring at the glowing shards: "I believe you in saying that she sacrificed her life for all of you...that I can believe." Ichigo noticed his fists tightened while turning around: "What I can't understand is what all of you are doing just standing here! She is hoping to be saved that much I know!"

"We would if we could," spoke Rukia. "But there is a barrier around this house. Once you are in, you are stuck inside unless you know how to take it off to get out." Rukia's eyes turned to narrowed slits: _'Which leaves me wondering how he got in in the first place...'_

"Then break it!" glared Inuyasha.

"How exactly?" questioned Renji. "My captain placed this barrier around us. He wouldn't place a weak barrier knowing our strength."

Unsheathing his sword, everyone was left awed as the hanyou's sword grew in size the moment it left its' sheath. Inuyasha walked forward towards the open door.

"Wait a minute!" Rukia called out and waited for Inuyasha to halt in his steps. "Who are you?"

"Keh, my name is Inuyasha and that is all you need to know," he turned back around and prepared his stance. Everyone noticed the blade of his sword soon being covered in a shiny blood color as clear graceful smoke danced around it. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed down while lifting his sword above his head with both hands and yelling as gravity took his sword down and released an attack towards the barrier Byakuya had placed around them.

In a blink of an eye, the barrier immediately shattered into pieces, leaving everyone wonder what he had done to break off such a powerful barrier.

Inuyasha's sword went back to its' original size and sheathed while looking back at the Substitute Shinigami: "Grab those shards. We are getting her back."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **I had no other way to write this chapter...trust me, I tried every way possible and this was the best way to go. I hope none of you are disappointed...hehe.

Please tell me what you think or what you think might happen next.

Review! :D

P.S: New poll! Check it out!

Ja~ne!


	21. Soulless

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (language)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:** And here is Chapter 21! Woohoo! This chapter...ugh it annoyed the heck out of me! I couldn't find the right way to write it and this is the best I could do it for it to work and make sense...ugh ...please be easy on me. I will admit this chapter kind of sucks but I am still proud I could finish it!  
This chapter may seem like Inuyasha is not doing much but let's face it...compared to Ichigo...he can't do much. He will have a bigger part next chapter though!

Thank you all who reviewed and read this far and hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**marsreikosan16, omaomae, Jayne, starmienight, TsukiyoTenshi, erica . phoenix16, SilverMidnightKitten, xlove-kawaix, dark shadowed rose, Joker2113, and AKARY YAMI!**

**Thank you all! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: Soulless  
**

* * *

"Wait a minute!" shouted Rukia as she saw Ichigo's eyes going back to their determined spark. "Nii-sama said we must stay here! We can't go against Soul Society orders here!"

Inuyasha scoffed as he turned his head to look at them over his shoulder: "Keh! I don't care what kind of orders you got! I am getting Kagome back and since this bastard over here let her decide on her own...he is coming with me!" He turned his eyes to look at the orange head: "Now grab the shards and let's go!"

Without a second thought, knowing he was right, Ichigo pivoted over to grab the shards only for his wrist to be caught by Uryuu's fingers being wrapped around: "What the heck are you thinking, Kurosaki? You don't even know this guy!"

Slapping his hand away, Ichigo grabbed the three remaining shards from the coffee table and gave Uryuu one last glance: "I have met him before. He is a friend of Kagome's."

He spun back to run behind the hanyou, only to feel a petite hand catching his shirt gently. "K-Kurosaki-kun...?"

His eyes traveled down to stare at the strawberry haired colored girl. Her eyes relaxed at his gaze: "Y-You must...come back."

Ichigo nodded and faced the hanyou's back: "Yeah. It won't be long."

Inuyasha jumped out of their vision, leaving Ichigo turning into his Shinigami form. Renji glared at the Substitute Shinigami in front: "Oi! Going back there can make you turn back into-"

"I know," he cut him off. "But I will not let Kagome down. I am going to get her back no matter what."

Running out, everyone inside was left staring at the open door. No sounds or voices were made until Uryuu went back to sit on the couch: "What now? That idiot goes off and there is no doubt about it that Soul Society will try to stop him from going into Hell again."

"Are they still guarding the gates?" asked Orihime as she looked over at the petite Shinigami.

Rukia sighed, staring back at the window from before: "Yeah. Soul Society will try to stop him and now that he has a mysterious friend with him, they will do everything they can."

Renji scoffed out loud, leaning back on the wall behind: "Ichigo is being stupid! Kagome stayed behind...that Kokuto bastard probably already killed her. Even if he were to save her body and bring her back..."

"...he wouldn't be able to bring her back to life," finished Rukia, looking down at the floor. She quickly made eye contact with the Shinigami across the room. Her eyebrows furrowed: "We have to help him."

"What?" questioned Uryuu. "You said it yourself...Higurashi-san can't be saved any longer. She sacrificed her life in front of all of us!"

"We have to try!" she shouted back.

"And do what?" Uryuu stood from his spot, looking at the female Shinigami.

Rukia sighed: "At least to support Ichigo on this. He is risking his life now only on Kagome-chan's sake."

* * *

Catching up with the hanyou in front, he caught sight of Inuyasha staring at him from the corner of his eyes. Ichigo's eyes tightened: "Is something wrong?"

"Keh," replied the hanyou, looking back ahead: "What exactly happened to Kagome?"

Listening to his question, Ichigo's eyes dropped. How was he supposed to tell Kagome's dear friend about her death...her sacrifice for him.

"I asked you a question," growled Inuyasha. "What happened to her?"

"Kagome is...," his eyes finally glided back to connect with the golden pair, "dead."

"W-What...?" Inuyasha immediately stopped his tracks. "What do you mean she is dead?"

Without looking back, Ichigo frozen, his head hung down: "She is dead in Hell right now. She sacrificed her life for my sister...for all of us. Right now...the man that has her is waiting for her soul to come out so he can use it to free himself away from the flames."

Inuyasha's grip tightened around the Shikon no Tama: "That stupid girl! She's always been stubborn! Keh!"

Ichigo turned his head slightly, looking at the half-demon from his shoulder: "I promised I would save her and bring her back and I intend to keep that promise."

"And how exactly are you going to bring her back to life?" glared Inuyasha.

"Not sure...," his sight drifted off ahead.

Inuyasha took a small glance at the jewel in hand: _'Maybe...'_

"Do you have the three shards with you?" asked Inuyasha as he walked forward.

"Uh, yeah...," he replied as he noticed Inuyasha walking past him. "What exactly are these? What do they do?"

"Just keep them close to you and when I tell you I need them...hand them over," Inuyasha jumped off, leaving a confused Shinigami looking at the three pink shards in his hand. Curling his fingers in, he followed suit and wondered what the hanyou was thinking. Did he know a way to not only have Kagome back but bring her life?

He only hoped.

* * *

Night had covered the area and Shinigami stood around the perimeter of the gates. Ukitake and Hitsugaya stood inside the barrier they had placed, looking up at the broken doors. Hearing foot steps, Hitsugaya looked behind his shoulder to see his lieutenant looking at the gates as well.

"How are going to fix this?" she whispered out loud.

"With time," answered Ukitake. "But it needs to be fast."

Their attention was soon brought down to a Shinigami dressed in all black and kneeling down before them: "I have a report. The Shinigami Proxy has broken out of the barrier around his house and he has an accomplice with him. They are both coming here this very moment."

"Ichigo-kun?" exclaimed Ukitake, surprised with the sudden news. "And...an accomplice? It can't be Rukia-chan or the others, right?"

"That asshole," growled Hitsugaya. He looked at the captain of the thirteen squad: "Ukitake?"

Ukitake nodded: "Repairing the Hell's Gate is our top priority right now."

"I understand," Hitsugaya nodded back. "I'll handle Kurosaki and whoever this other perso-"

They soon heard a sound nearby and looked above. All Shinigami eyes landed on Ichigo with his Zanpakuto laid around his shoulders.

Hitsugaya placed his hand on the hilt of his sword behind his back: "What do you think you're doing, Kurosaki? Looking for revenge?"

He remained silent, only the glare gave them the answer.

"If that's the case, all the more reason we should stop you," spoke Ukitake. "If you lose control again, this time..."

"Bankai..." whispered Ichigo. In a flash, his robes changes along with the shape of his sword. "I'm going back to save her and get her life back."

"Kurosaki...," whispered Hitsugaya, already unsheathing his sword.

"If you stop me," glared Ichigo. "There is another person you have to stop as well."

They all soon heard a rumbling and vibration coming from inside the gates. A red glow shined out, making everyone look towards the gates. "What's going on at this time?" exclaimed Hitsugaya.

Soon enough, a huge hand appeared, reaching for whatever he could grab. All Shinigami flash stepped out and away from the Hell's Will, seeing his glowing yellow eyes from inside the gates.

Both captains and lieutenant moved away as soon as the hand headed towards them. Appearing farther away, Ukitake looked at the Shinigami around: "Everyone, on the defense. Don't let the Hell's will into the Human World!"

"Wind Scar!"

A tornado of wind gushed out, attacking the hand away. Ukitake looked behind his shoulder: "W-What was that?" He noticed a mysterious man with red robes and silver hair jumping up with his huge sword giving him the answer that the attack had come from him. Their eyes drifted off to see Ichigo in fast haste coming down and towards the entrance to Hell.

"Ichigo!" shouted Rangiku. Her eyes caught a red blur following behind the Substitute Shinigami. "Is that his...accomplice?"

"Let him go," spoke Hitsugaya. His eyes targeted the Hell's Will. "We have no time for him right now."

Inuyasha soon caught up with him: "Is this the place Kagome is in?"

Ichigo merely nodded and noticed the huge hand once again reaching towards them.

"Keh! This thing won't stop!" Ready to release another of his attack, Inuyasha stopped seeing cherry blossom petals swirled around and soon clumping in to attack the beast. "Huh?"

"Let's keep moving forward," glared Ichigo, as he flashed stepped around the Hell's Will's body and soon dived inside along with Inuyasha following a second after.

Byakuya's hand rose up, directing his Zanpakuto to attack once again after giving Ichigo one last glance. His eyes soon noticed Renji's Zanpaktou sneaking in and wrapping around the Hell's Will arm along with a familiar call: "Sode no Shirayuki!"

Byakuya made eye contact with Rukia, a small smile glued on her face. He turned away, returning to his task.

* * *

Both the Shinigami and hanyou continued to head south, dodging every Hell's Will's grip with ease without even attacking once or looking back. Ichigo's eyes tightened as he saw the familiar scenery of water where Kokuto once lead them through.

_'That bastard will pay!'_

_'I'm coming Kagome!' _Inuyasha shouted in his head.

Both soon gave out a scream of anger as they dived down into the water. In a matter of minutes, both were out and coming down from smokey clouds. Both with the same goal and had no intentions of stopping or slowing down. Time was ticking and the faster they got Kagome the better they had the chance of saving her.

* * *

Sitting on the huge's skull's head with his sword stabbed into it, he collected his thoughts. He thought about how far he had walked and lived, ironically, ever since his mother had passed away. He had vowed to kill every miko that crossed his path and that he was sure of. As much as it pained him that he had killed the once person he truly loved...his vow was more powerful. He looked to his left, seeing Kagome curled into a little ball, breathing heavily for that life she so desired back but wouldn't admit to it.

Kokuto's eyes narrowed down. She was different from the other mikos he had encountered. She was pure at soul and heart. She held no darkness...no sins. She was an odd one. He didn't think she would go to the extreme of sacrificing her own life to save that little girl's. Growling under his breath, he walked towards her and soon grabbed her by the collar of her clothing: "You make me sick."

Kagome coughed lightly and gave him a smirk: "You have what you always wanted...so how come you seem so lost and depressed. You can finally be set free right? Once my soul is in your hands to do whatever you want with it."

Growling once again, he brought her closer to his face: "You should be dead as soon as the chain is gone."

Looking down the best she could, she glanced at the chain that started to slowly disintegrate. If anything, it really wasn't going slowly. An hour to this chain were seconds. Once the chain fully disappeared from her chest...she was gone. Her soul plucked out of her like nothing and she...had finished her life with nothing accomplished.

"Even with my soul in your hands," glared Kagome, bringing her eyes back up to connect with Kokuto's, "someone will stop you."

His glare matched hers only tighter with anger. He soon threw her down harshly, making her grunt in pain at the contact with the floor.

His eyes quickly glanced up at the sky and saw smoke appearing like something had fallen down from them. A smirk appeared on his face: "He came?"

At his words, Kagome's head turned to face the same smoke: _'W-Who came?'_

Both of them soon noticed Ichigo landing on the ground, looking up at them with his anger already painted on his face.

"Ichigo, I was just about to pay you a visit!" smirked Kokuto. His words stopped as he noticed another person landing a few inches behind the Shinigami: "What...?" He noticed the red haori on him and the weird ears that popped out his silver hair: "Who are you?"

"Where's Kagome?" the person growled out to him, ready to release his attack immediately on him.

Kagome's eyes widened, recognizing the impatient voice. Crawling as fast as she could to the edge of the skull, she soon called out: "I-Inuyasha?! What are you...doing here?"

Inuyasha caught her eyes: "K-Kagome...?"

Both men looked up at her pale face. They easily noticed the lack of air she was getting. Kokuto scoffed in his head: "Well, I wasn't expecting you to come here, Ichigo, let alone...," his eyes locked on the hanyou, "without someone else. Are you two here to take revenge?"

"Yuzu is safe," spoke Ichigo.

"That was a surprise," smirked Kokuto.

Kagome's eyes expanded more, her eyes watching the Shinigami: "I-Is she okay?" she exclaimed.

Ichigo connected eyes with her, already sensing her worry: "Yeah. Thanks to your purification. The black flames are out from her body."

"Thank goodness," sighed Kagome out of relief.

"Why are you two here then?" questioned Kokuto although he already knew the answer in his head.

They both remained silent before answering the same thing at the same time: "I came to get Kagome back."

Kagome blinked at their declaration, not really expecting those words or even expecting Inuyasha to be there. _'W-What is he doing here? Did something happen back at home or...with Naraku?'_

"Kagome?" repeated Kokuto. "You two don't seem to know this place, huh? She is bounded to the Hell's chain. Look." He walked closer to Kagome's body and soon grabbed her by the chain, making her scream in pain. "The chain is ready to take her soul away."

"Kagome!" both guys below screamed out.

The chain was soon tugged upwards by Kokuto's stronger arm, bringing her feet off the floor, making the miko grunt: "The rule is simple in Hell," spoke Kokuto. "Those that are bounded to the chains can be revived countlessly but as a miko...she is done. Like us, if you don't break the chain, you'll never be able to get out of this place."

The hanyou and Shinigami growled, not sure on what they should do. Inuyasha swung his sword to the side: "I'll break the chains then!"

"How dependable...," smirked Kokuto. "But only Ichigo's power can do it."

"What?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Kokuto's eyes looked over at the Shinigami: "You are going to break her chains right? So you can free her and take her away? In that case, you'll break my chains too, right?" He tugged the chain higher, making Kagome choke.

"That won't do," glared Ichigo. He pointed the edge of his sword on the enemy: "I want to defeat you!"

In a flash step, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Kokuto. Kokuto merely smirked and dropped Kagome once again on the floor, blocking Ichigo's blade with his. They both moved away, fighting back and forth with their swords blocking each attack.

Inuyasha looked up to see Ichigo falling back and the enemy soon grabbing him by his throat as they went down: "What an idiot," grinned Kokuto. "You think you can defeat me without the mask?" He threw him down onto the skull, making him fall all the way down to the ground.

"Ichigo!" called out Kagome. She noticed Inuyasha coming behind the Togabito: "Ah! Wind Scar!"

Releasing his attack, Kokuto easily dodged out of it: "How naïve!"

Kokuto returned his swings on the Shinigami: "No matter how resolute you are, you can never beat me like this! Not even with help!" He blocked Inuyasha's blade with his, leaving Ichigo coming behind. With a smirk, Kokuto pushed the hanyou off and swung his sword down with gravity making Ichigo's body being pushed back by force.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Ichigo falling back off a cliff that lead to a pool of lave: "No! Stop!" Her eyes closed off as she felt the chain getting closer to the end of her death. _'T-The chain...'_

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo immediately called out. A huge black wave of his power went through the cliff, leaving Kokuto in the middle of the attack, enjoying the power against the chains that bounded him to this Hell: "That's right...," smiled Kokuto. With one swing of his sword, Ichigo's attack was taken back to the tree above the skull's head, crashing branches down to the ground.

Kokuto looked back to see the hanyou and Shinigami standing a few feet away from each other, their eyes set on him. Ichigo soon went down as a piece of his mask slowly began to appear on his face. Inuyasha looked at the weird object that Ichigo tried to stop from forming: "W-What the heck is that?"

"No...," whispered Kagome. She shook her head: "No! Ichigo! Stop this right now! Leave!"

Ichigo pulled the white substance off with difficulty, leaving him breathless: "I'm...not...leaving you here!"

"I said leave!" she screamed back. "You too Inuyasha! Both of you will get hurt!"

"What's wrong?" questioned Kokuto. In a blink of an eye, he appeared next to Ichigo: "What are you afraid of?"

Ichigo swung his sword down, missing as he aimed at air. His eyes widened as he felt a hand land on his right shoulder. Looking back he saw the Togabito smirking at him: "The other you that will destroy the world?" questioned Kokuto.

Kokuto grabbed him the shoulder and threw him away: "Then don't ever come here again!" He met with him half way, both blocking swords: "Your sister is saved because you turned into that monster, right? Without that, you can do nothing! You can't save Kagome unless you use that monster of yours!"

He was once again pushed away, his body crashing into a boulder. Ichigo coughed away the smoke as he laid and soon feeling a heavy weight on his chest.

"I told you," glared Kokuto as his foot harshly put pressure on Ichigo's body: "In a world that is void of hopes, resentments, and memories are what kept a person sane." His foot soon made contact with Ichigo's face: "Revenge is what drives me." Kokuto looked up to see seeping lava streaming down the boulder and soon making contact with Ichigo's naked wrist.

Ichigo screamed in pain, receiving a laugh from the sinner. A huge blast came afterwards, pushing Ichigo back and having his body roll to the edge once again. His clothing burned away, leaving his chest open for any attack to come.

"I-Ichigo...," whispered Kagome. "Ugh..."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome coughing while clutching her chest: "Kagome!" Jumping up to meet her, he noticed the weird chain disppearing: "W-What the-? Kagome! Hang in there!"

Ichigo breathed heavily as he glared at Kokuto on all fours. Kokuto stood a few feet away, enjoying the view: "Hate me more!" he screamed. "That will make you even more powerful!" With a quick flick of his wrist, Kagome was brought to him, yanking the chain in front of Ichigo's eyes: "Look at her! She is suffering! Soon enough she will be dead!"

"Ugh!"

"Kagome!" called out Inuyasha. Jumping behind Kokuto, Inuyasha growled: "Wind Scar!"

Kokuto looked behind his shoulder and slashed his attack away and slashing the hanyou on his shoulder: "Nothing but weaklings." His attention drew back to Kagome's decreased chain: "Will you look at that...the chain is already disappearing. The black flames must be working their magic to end her life."

"N-No...," growled Inuyasha. "Bastard."

Dropping Kagome down on the ground, Kokuto slashed Ichigo away barely being able to dodge his blade, Ichigo was pushed back and soon felt Kokuto's chains wrapped around his ankle and pulled back towards him. Kokuto laughed out loud as his blade pierced into Ichigo's abdomen, leaving him wide eyed.

Kokuto looked down at this pained face, smirking at the scene: "Do you want me to get your sisters here again?" Their attention was brought back to Kagome already gasping for air as she clutched on her chest.

Kokuto took out his sword and looked at the miko's chain already reaching her chest...the last inch was left before her death: "Seems like the wait is over."

Ichigo shook his head: "N-No...No!"

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes slowly widened as her face slowly paled away along with the color in her eyes diminishing little by little. She felt her life already fading away. She made eye contact with the hanyou...a small smile appearing on her face: _'I-Inuyasha...I'm sorry...' _Her eyes drifted off to a shocked Shinigami: _'Ichigo...please...leave. I'm terribly sorry for everything I have caused...'_

Slowly, her body was taken down, her eyes slowly shutting off her last vision of Hell. Her body soon met the ground, leaving a shell with nothing inside. Her skin pale like an Espadas. Inuyasha couldn't hear her heartbeat any longer.

"N-No!" shouted Inuyasha as he ran towards her and placed her body in his arms: "No! Kagome! Wake up! Wake up!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and soon felt a surge of reiatsu erupting out of him, having Kokuto and Inuyasha look at a sudden eruption of red and black spiritual energy.

Jumping out of the way, Kokuto watched as Ichigo came out growling like a monster...his eyes gold with the darkness surrounding the orbs. His eyebrows were furrowed down with anger, seeing him with an intention of killing.

Ichigo's eyes soon widened as a white substance came out from his chest and mouth, wrapping him around like a cocoon. Kokuto smirked: "Yes, that is how I want it. Once the body is broken down, it's easy for a relapse."

He watched as Ichigo continued to break off from the white substance that tried to control him: "Kagome's soul will soon come out and it will be mine for the taking! Since you can't escape from the monster, you might as well relent!" laughed Kokuto.

Inuyasha watched the desperate actions Ichigo was taking in order for whatever was trying to take control to stop. Ichigo's heart had weakened the moment he saw Kagome's eyes drift off to their death. It pained them both.

They soon heard rumbling around the area. Smirking once again, Kokuto looked around, already knowing what was coming as he saw Ichigo's form fully being taken. "Hear that, Ichigo? The Hell's Will has detected the change in your reiatsu. They'll be here in no time to devour the person who might destroy Hell. Hurry and transform, Ichigo! Or they will come to kill you...but fret now, you would be revived again! If you don't destroy Hell, you'll just have to keep reliving this! Now," he flash stepped in front of Inuyasha carrying Kagome, "for her soul."

He slashed his sword onto the hanyou, pushing him with force into a boulder. He heard the Hell's Will breaking into the area and heading to their spot as Ichigo continued to fight off his 'monster'. He knelt down near Kagome, ready for that pure orb of her soul to come out: "It's mine."

As he heard and felt the heavy steps the Hell's Will took towards them, his eyes glared at Kagome's corpse: "W-What? Where is her soul? Where is her soul!" His hands were ready to bring her body up eye level to him only be stopped by a sudden arrow in between them.

"Huh?" looking to his side, his eyes widened to see someone who had the same features as Kagome: "W-Who are you?"

Gray eyes narrowed down as she saw the hanyou coming out from the boulder. Inuyasha caught the scent and looked towards the person Kokuto was currently staring. His golden eyes widened: "K-Kikyou...?"

Kokuto's eyes narrowed down: "Another miko?"

"My reincarnation's soul is not complete. Now let her go."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **That wraps up this chapter! Might have been a tad disappointing, huh? But I tried my best on this! I promise!

Does this leave a clue for you all? If you can guess right...the next chapter will be the last one and I think the longest one! So please look forward to it! Thank you all who read and please tell me what you think!

Well, see you on the last chapter!

Ja~ne!


	22. Protecting What is Important

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach: The Hell Chapter and bit more from the Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Black Flames

**Rating: **M (language)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes:** And here is the final chapter of Black Flames! I want to thank everyone that supported me in the process of this story! Couldn't have done it with all of you! I love you all! This story may seem a bit cheesy but...a lot of you wanted this...so here ya go! I will apologize ahead of time...if the ending is something you didn't want...I am sorry! But I tried okay! It isn't easy merging two stories together when thinking over EVERY character's feelings!

Anyways, again thank you! And hope you enjoyed!

**SPECIAL THANK TO AND DEDICATION TO THESE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER: **

**starmienight, Joker2113, Jayne, dragonfly1339, marsreikosan16, xlove-kawaix, omaomae, kid love, erica . phoenix16, and pumpkinspice64!**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**(Final Chapter!)Chapter 22: Protecting What Is Important**

* * *

"Your...reincarnation?" glared Kokuto. "What is this nonsense!?"

Inuyasha's eyes were wide at the sight of Kikyou being in the front with her bow and arrows. She had just passed on a few hours ago and here she was...in hell!? Removing the last boulder off from him, he gripped the hilt of his sword tighter: "Kikyou!? What are you doing here!?"

Kikyou lowered her bow, watching both men staring at her with confusion. Her eyes landed on the girl that Kokuto gripped in his hands: "Let her go."

"Not until I get her soul," glared the sinner.

"You won't be getting it anytime soon," she answered back as she prepared another arrow on her bow. Taking a step back, she stretched the string of the bow back and aimed: "Now let her go!"

With one last tightening of his glare, he released Kagome's shoulders and let her body fall with a big thump, hearing that even in a body, it sounded empty when one was dead. Kokuto commanded his sword to come and soon it arrived at his grip: "Fine. I will deal with you, miko. I don't know who you are but one thing is for sure," he walked closer, stalking on the prey: "You are a miko and for that...you shouldn't exist!" In a flash step, he appeared in front of her and was ready to slash her sword at her.

Kikyou's eyes widened slightly at the close proximity he had given them. There was no time to shoot her arrow. Cursing under her breath, she noticed Inuyasha jumping above and behind the Togabito.

"You bastard!" shouted the hanyou as he swung his sword down and stabbed nothing but air and ground, realizing that Kokuto had disappeared: "Damn it!"

Both Inuyasha and Kikyou watched as Kokuto appeared near Kagome's body, glaring at both of them with no end to his hatred. Inuyasha prepared his stance: "Why are you here, Kikyou?" he whispered to her.

"I passed on, Inuyasha," she replied without taking her sight away from the sinner.

"But why are you in hell!?" he glared.

"This is where I am supposed to be," she answered, preparing her aim. "I have done many sins while alive and being revived back as the dead."

Inuyasha remained silent: "So you are bound to hell?"

"That is correct," she nodded.

Their conversation cut short as they noticed Ichigo already fully transformed. His horns and mask already shown and his long orange hair raging with anger. The ground shook as more Hell's Wills began to show up and walk closer to their spot. Kokuto smirked and grabbed Kagome once again by her neck and flash stepped up to stand on the skull's head.

"So what is it going to be, Ichigo?" smirked Kokuto. He enjoyed watching all three of them not knowing what to do. Their friend had already died but in the back of his head...he was angry that Kagome's soul wasn't coming out for him to take freely. He cursed under his breath, remembering that the other unknown miko had mentioned that Kagome was a reincarnation, but that had nothing to do with Kagome's soul not coming out! He watched Ichigo fight his inner monster from fully taking over his body: "Ichigo! You better transform to that monster of yours!"

"Who would...," growled Ichigo under his mask, "want to be a monster." Ichigo formed a fist while holding his sword in the other free hand: "Who would want to be a monster!?" The fist had grabbed onto his horn and soon broke it off with pain: "Because you can't get what you want...you wanted revenge?"

All eyes noticed small shards of his had hollow skin floating away, revealing back his human skin tone. His eyes were finally revealed back to their gold orbs and pitch black surrounding: "You're just making other people as miserable as you. Someone already sacrificed their life for us when in the beginning she had nothing to do with this!" He tried his best to stand straight, his still long orange hair flowing down his shoulders.

"What is he?" whispered Kikyou as she lowered her stance.

"Don't know," replied Inuyasha.

Ichigo looked up at the enemy holding a dead Kagome in his hand: "Revenge is just the path you took to escape your sufferings!" He heard the Hell's Will already arriving near him around the cliff: "I wanted to save my friends and my sister, but instead, Kagome did it and sacrificed her life for it! I won't let innocent people sacrifice themselves! I will save Kagome and defeat you!"

A Hell's Will soon showed itself behind the Shinigami, surprising both Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha growled under his breath: "Oi! Run!"

Ichigo's eyes tightened as he gripped his Zanpakuto tighter: "I swore on my life that...I will fight and save Kagome!"

In that moment, all of the shelling from the hollow's skin was removed. All eyes traveled up to see it looking down below on the Shinigami. Kokuto smirked: _'Perfect.' _He noticed the Hell's Will hand ready to smash him down.

"No...," whispered Kikyou.

"Oi! Idiot! Run!" shouted Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome's eyes slightly opened and she soon realized she was surrounded but nothing but darkness. Looking around, she walked forward: "Um...hello?" she stopped. Everything around her look the same. A small sigh passed her lips: "Oh, that's right," her hand slowly came up, touching the spot where the chain once rested: "I died..."

She closed her eyes, hearing the call of her name by Inuyasha and her eyes last seeing Ichigo's pained eyes. Her eyes slowly opened: _'I failed everyone at the end. Instead of protecting them...I hurt them even more.' _She dropped down to her knees: "Ugh! Why did he have to come back!? I saved him so he could live happily! Stupid Ichigo!" sh screamed out as she looked up at once again, nothing but pitch darkness. Another sigh escaped her lips as her shoulder slumped down: "What do I do now?" Blinking, Kagome quickly looked down at her hands: "Wait a minute...this is my soul, right? Why...am I not in Kokuto's hands?" Kagome curled her fingers in: _'Not that I want to be...but still.'_

She touched her chest: _'Am I not completely dead? But...if that is so, why?' _She looked around the area once again, hoping to see something from these dark shadows. Her eyes landed on a small spec of light: "Huh?" Getting up on her two feet, she ran to it and stopped as she noticed it was actually two lights...two familiar looking colored lights. Her eyes narrowed down, hoping to get a good glimpse of what they were.

Reaching out to touch one, she retreated her hand back the moment the lights shined brightly. The teal light soon revealed the darker colored miko, Ten. Kagome blinked, wondering what they were doing here? Didn't they say they weren't going to be able to communicate with her again? Her eyes quickly landed on the other ebony haired miko. She watched as Midoriko was revealed from the bright light.

"M-Midoriko-sama? Ten-sama?" whispered Kagome. "What are you two...doing here?"

Ten gave her small smile: "I am sure you are wondering why your soul wasn't pulled out from your body, is that correct?"

Kagome blinked for the second time in confusion: "Uh, yeah...not that I want it to be in the hands of the enemy but I would like some answers."

Ten nodded: "Look around you."

"Huh?"

"What do you see, Kagome?" asked Ten.

Unsure where she was getting at, Kagome looked at her surroundings once again. Nothing but darkness. Nothing new. She looked at the miko: "There isn't any light in here. No shape. No dimension. Just pure-"

"Darkness," finished Ten. "This darkness represents the uncompleted soul you possess."

"Un...completed?" whispered Kagome. "What do you mean by that? How is my soul not complete-!?" She stopped in her question, already retreating her memories to think back when part of her soul had been pulled out and used on: "Kikyo," she whispered.

Midoriko stepped closer to the young miko: "That is correct. Kikyo has part of your soul and whether you want to believe it or not, she has passed on to the next life."

"P-Passed on?" stuttered Kagome.

"Naraku has been defeated," continued Midoriko. "That is why Inuyasha is there, to give you the Shikon no Tama and let you decide what to do next. Kikyo acknowledge you as the true protector of the Shikon no Tama."

"So my soul is in incomplete," whispered Kagome. "But I am still dead?"

Both Midoriko and Ten looked at each other before giving Kagome a small smile. Midoriko walked closer: "No, you still have a chance of living again. I will give my small ounce of soul into you which will only allow you no more than five minutes of life. In those minutes, you must find a way to get that part of your soul back in you, understood?"

Kagome looked at Midoriko: "What will happen if I can't find Kikyo and get my soul back?"

"You will be lost here in darkness for eternity," she answered.

Ten look at Kagome: "Are you willing to risk that, Kagome?"

Kagome was lost in thought, thinking over the risk of agreeing to this. She only had five minutes. No more no less. In five minutes she would have to find that lost soul of hers or at least...part of it. Did that guarantee life in her again? Kagome looked up at Ten: "Does that mean...I will be alive once again? After finding that part of my soul?"

Ten sighed and looked over at Midoriko. Midoriko took at as a sigh to take over the answering: "We also can't answer that. Maybe you will live again or maybe have sight and life for only those five minutes."

Kagome nodded slowly, understanding that the risk went higher on only her ending up dead. She took a deep breath in and looked at the two mikos standing in front of her: "I'll take it. Maybe I won't be revived but..I should at least know that my soul will rest in peace knowing that Kokuto has been defeated."

Ten and Midoriko gave her nod before Midoriko smiled at her: "Then you know what you must do."

"Yes."

* * *

Blue eyes opened as she caught a blur glimpse of a Hell's Will's hand rising up and ready to plum it down on a human with long orange hair. Her eyes widened slight: _'O-Orange hair!? No!'_

"Ichigo!" she screamed, surprising the man grabbing her by her throat and the hanyou and miko standing below.

Inuyasha stared at the other miko trapped in the sinner's hand: "K-Kagome...she is alive?"

Kikyou's eyes tightened with worry: _'No...a miko can't be revived this easily.'_

"Ichigo!" she shouted once more but her eyes widened more as Kokuto tightened his grip around her and saw the Hell's Will's hand slam down onto Ichigo's body. _'N-No...No! Ichigo!' _She shook her head, afraid that she might have arrived to late: "No..."

"I see you survived," growled Kokuto. He tightened his hold on her, choking her from the rise of his strength. "No matter. I will kill you over and over again until that soul of yours is mine! I don't know what that wench over there was spouting but I will not let you go free!"

"W-Wench...?" choked Kagome. With the strength she had left from the choking, her eyes slowly glided over to see the hanyou and someone who looked awfully familiar. Her eyes widened, realizing the woman that stood behind Inuyasha: _'K-Kikyou...!? What is she doing he-!?' _Her memories recalled back as she remembered Midoriko telling her that Kikyou had passed away after Naraku was defeated. _'But...she is in hell...' _

Everyone's attention quickly was caught by a bright yellow light glowing out from the Hell's Will's hand. Kagome's eyes squinted low from the glow: "W-What is going on...?"

Kokuto tightened his hold, unsure of what the hell was happening. Kokuto soon noticed the yellow lights gleaming over different parts on Ichigo's body, which he realized it wasn't crushed nor...dead. "W-What is this?" he questioned surprised.

He soon realized the Hell's Will was being absorbed into Ichigo's body, disappearing completely. All the other Hell's Will behind had frozen over and stopped their walking towards them. The glow soon exploded over, making Kokuto let go of Kagome's body as it flew away.

"Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha, noticing that Kokuto had instead protected his sight instead of Kagome.

He was ready to jump to her and catch her only to notice a quick light passing through and catching a screaming Kagome. His eyes landed over to see Ichigo landing with Kagome in his arms. Realizing she had never touched ground, she looked up and noticed Ichigo...differently. Half of his body had been covered in hard hollow armor that shined a bit like gold yet held that bone color. He had a skull mask on his left shoulder and on the top left part of his head. Kagome blinked: "I-Ichigo...?"

Kokuto growled under his breath: "What is going on!?"

Kagome's head turned to the side as she saw Kokuto jumping down from the skull head while holding his sword in hand and glare: "What did you do!?"

"Kokuto," spoke Ichigo, "did your mother and unborn sister want you to avenge them?"

Kokuto couldn't help but tighten his eyes: "What are you getting at?"

"Do you think they wish to see you in your endless killing spree?" he spoke. "There would be no end to revenge. You would just make your mother and unborn sister miserable forever." He gently set Kagome down on her two feet as he stood in front of her while pointing his blade towards the Togabito. "My friends do not want me to avenge them. Kagome doesn't want me to avenge her. I don't know why she came alive again but I am sure she is not here to see me take revenge. She is here to see me stop you!" With his free hand, he formed a fist and gripped it tighter: "You see this...Hell agrees with me. Hell would rather help an outside like me, than to let you escape!"

Kokuto's eyes widened as Ichigo's whole body began to glow: "Hell helping a human...no, how's that even possible!" He pointed his blade towards the two teens: "My predicament was just like yours! Kagome was supposed to die and you were supposed to break my chains! Why are you two still alive! Why!?" He rushed forward in fast speed, making Kagome's eyes tightened.

"He's coming...," she whispered.

"Stay close," Ichigo nodded as he whispered back to her. He rose his blade high up and soon slashed it down, releasing a bright yellow flash towards Kokuto and hitting him directly on his chest – breaking the red chains that hung on him. Kokuto's body was pushed back by the attack and soon landed near the cliff.

Kagome moved away from Ichigo's back and stood next to him, both watching as Kokuto managed to get on his two feet while blood dripped heavily down to the ground. His chest had received a huge slash across, nothing but blood covered it. He coughed from tiredness and weakness. The last chain around Kokuto's wrist had finally fallen, catching the sinner's attention quickly.

"Huh?" Kokuto grabbed his wrist with his free hand: "The chains...," his hands quickly went to his chest, feeling nothing but bare skin: "I'm free. I'm finally free." He began to laugh out loud but his bitter sweet laugh ended as he felt the floor begin to shake: "Huh?" In a blink of an eye, thousands of red chains erupted up and flied towards Kokuto's body, each and everyone of them wrapping themselves around his body: "Stop this! I...!" His whole body was covered in red chains, making Kagome wince at the pain and screaming that Kokuto was giving out.

Ichigo glared at the Togabito: "This is your retribution for deceiving Hell. Kokuto, atone for your sins in Hell!"

Black and red flames engulfed the enemy around the chains and soon dragged him down into the depths of Hell. Kagome looked away, unable to see the torture. The cliff soon began to crumble down, making Ichigo carrying Kagome up into the skull's head along with Inuyasha carrying Kikyou in his arms. Both guys arrived, starring at the ground until Kokuto was no longer heard.

Ichigo gently laid Kagome on her knees: "I did it...I did it...I saved you."

Kagome couldn't help but still hold onto that sadness. She couldn't tell him that her life was limited to only now...a minute. She took in a long deep breath: "I'm sorry...Inuyasha, Ichigo."

"Huh?" both guys turned around to see Kagome's body slowly falling to the ground, her eyes already closed. Ichigo quickly caught her in his arms: "Kagome!? Kagome! What's wrong!?"

Kikyou was set down on her two feet and walked forward in front of the Shinigami: "I am guessing Midoriko-sama gave her only five minutes of life for her to find that a part of her soul that had been ripped away from her long ago."

"Part of her soul...was ripped off?" Ichigo stared at the miko with wide eyes.

"Yes," she answered. "That is why that sinner could not get his hands on her soul. It was incomplete."

"If we find it...could it save her!?" he exclaimed.

Kikyou stayed silent and sighed: "Maybe. I have never heard of miko being revived."

"We have to try!" he exclaimed again, gripping on the girl's body more: "Where is it!? I'll go look for it!"

Kikyou placed a hand on his shoulder: "I possess it."

"W-What...?" Ichigo blinked.

"I will give it to her," she continued, "but, I don't know if this will save her. The part of her soul is small. It may not be enough to get her to come back. Unless..."

"Unless?" repeated Ichigo. "Unless what!?"

Kikyou looked behind her shoulder at the standing hanyou: "Do you have the jewel with you?"

Inuyasha blinked: "Uh...yeah." Placing his hand inside one of the sleeves of his haori, he took out a small pink jewel.

"That color...," whispered Ichigo. His eyes widened as he reached inside his own clothing and took out the three shards that had saved Rukia's, Renji's, and Uryuu's lives.

Kikyou grabbed the jewel and noticed the three shards in the Shinigami's hands: "So...you have them."

"Can...this save Kagome's life?" he questioned in worry.

"Perhaps," she spoke, "but...the well will be sealed forever."

"Huh?"

Kikyou looked over her should once again: "Is that okay with you, Inuyasha? The Shikon no Tama will be used to save her life and I will be giving my miko-ki and soul into her. The moment the Shikon no Tama is back inside Kagome's body, you will be taken back to the feudal era."

Inuyasha's eyes tightened, scared to hear that he would never see the two women he loved. He looked at Kagome's cold and pale body. He sheathed his sword and gripped the sheath hard: "If it means to save her life...do it. I can't bare to see Kagome dead neither."

Kikyou nodded: "Very well then."

Grabbing the three shards, she merged them with the jewel. She kept the small orb inside her two palms and closed her eyes as she laid her fists above Kagome's heart. In a matter of minutes, Kagome's whole body began to glow pink, surprising Ichigo and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at his hand, slowly seeing it that he could see through it: _'So this is it...' _he looked back at Kikyo and noticed a white orb of light slowly rising and landing on Kagome's chest: _'Her soul...' _Inuyasha nodded and sighed: "Oi! Orange head!"

Hearing the name, Ichigo's eyes glided up to see Inuyasha's back towards them.

Inuyasha knew he was listening: "You better protect her. She tends to get in a lot of problems. I am leaving you with her. I won't be able to see her anymore but I will know if something bad happened to her and I promise you, I will do everything I can to come back and kill you if that does happen, you hear!?"

Ichigo smirked: "You have my word."

"Also," Inuyasha turned his head slightly to his shoulder: "Tell her I said...that I love her."

In a blink of an eye, he was gone like wind. Ichigo nodded and watched as the miko in front of him was slowly disappearing too. Kikyou sighed: "Inuyasha loved Kagome very much...and he still does. He knows that he is leaving in her in the right hands," she connected eyes with him: "You proved to him that you could protect her with everything you have. You were willing to sacrifice your own life."

"No," Ichigo looked back down at the miko in his arms: "Kagome proved that to me. She sacrificed her life for more than just one person and for strangers."

Kikyou nodded: "Mikos are known to help those in need no matter who they are but Kagome holds a heart more pure than any miko. It took me awhile to see the light in her but I finally made peace with myself and I am glad I will be saving her life. It will finally help me move on from all the sins I have caused during my life."

Ichigo nodded: "Thank you."

"No," she smiled. "Thank you. By the way, she might become a little upset when she finds out she can no longer see Inuyasha and her friends but...she will come to understand. As long as you are by her to help her and support her, she will be fine."

Ichigo's eyes soon caught Kikyou's body disappearing making him look back at Kagome's skin coming back to its original color and the black flames suddenly rising up and disappearing in a flash. Kikyou smiled for one last time: "She is back."

Ichigo nodded, watching as Kikyou's body had disappeared the same as Inuyasha's. He caught a glimpse of blue eyes blinking open as the dark ominous clouds above them began to shed light down on them. He smiled, seeing her open her eyes wider: "Welcome back."

Kagome sat up quickly, realizing that she was seeing Ichigo right in front of her: "I-Ichigo...?" Her hand came up to touch his face: "I'm not dreaming...?"

He shook his head and began to help her up on her feet. Her head quickly turned around to see nothing but Hell and Hell's Will standing around: "W-Where is Inuyasha and...Kikyo?"

"They...sacrificed themselves for you," he answered lowly, but he knew she heard.

Kagome's eyes widened, slowly looking back at Ichigo: "What...?"

"That other miko, Kikyo, gave that part of your soul back but she said it wasn't enough to save your life," he paused but continued right after. "So she used that pink jewel on you to save you. The three shards you used to save Rukia and the others to escape Hell were merged with the jewel."

"The...Shikon no Tama?" she questioned.

"I think that is what she called it," he answered, "but the moment that little piece of your soul and the jewel went back inside your body, Inuyasha disappeared."

"W-What...? Why?" she asked as she felt tears slowly coming out of her eyes.

"Something about the well closing in and returning him back to this feudal place," he answered, pained by the expression Kagome was giving him. "He told me to tell you that...he loves you."

Kagome's eyes widened, her small hands slowly coming up to hold back the gasp. Although it wasn't Inuyasha that told her directly, she could still hear the value and love in those words. She let her tears slowly stream down her cheeks. Although it pained her soul and heart that she wouldn't be able to see them again...she knew Inuyasha did it for her. He sacrificed this in order for her to live. She smiled while taking her hands down: "T-Thank you...thank you."

Ichigo blinked but couldn't help but smile at the girl.

Kagome smiled back even more seeing that his smile was a rare one. She knew it would be hard knowing that she couldn't see her friends anymore but she had made new friends. She had to keep on living. That was why the Gods gave her a second chance. That is why Inuyasha and Kikyou sacrificed themselves.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, realizing that Ichigo still had the weird armor on: "By the way, what is that?"

"Huh?" blinked Ichigo. He looked at his armored arm: "Oh, this? I'm not sure," he answered. He looked over at the huge Hell's Will standing around: "I think it's some power they lend me. Strange right?"

"You're telling me," she answered. "You are practically taking control of Hell right now."

"Fine," sighed Ichigo. "I'll deactivate it right away."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked. "Wait! Um...," she watched as Ichigo's skull armor had flashed away: "Don't you think once you deactivate it, they will start attacking us again...?" her eyes caught Ichigo's normal body.

"Huh?"

Both were soon covered by a shadow, making them look up. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw on the Hell's Will's hand above them, ready to crush them: "Ichigo! I told you not to deactivate it now!"

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath as he grabbed Kagome into his arms and flash stepped away from the crash. He began to run away from each attack the Hell's Will gave them while having Kagome scold him: "See! I told you!"

"Oh shuush!" he shouted back.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Rangiku watched as the Hell Gate began to fix itself back to its normal state. Leaving a small hole in the middle, Yamamoto and Ukitake were surprised to see Ichigo coming out with Kagome in his arms. Rukia and the others smiled as they landed safely on the ground. Rukia walked closer to the duo: "You two made it back."

Setting her down gently, Ichigo nodded: "Yeah. I was able to keep my promise to her."

Kagome looked around and noticed more Shinigami walking to her direction. She gulped and took a step back but bumped into Ichigo's chest. Looking up, she looked at him nervously: "Um...who are they?"

"Don't worry," he whispered to her. "I'm here."

Looking back down, she noticed the older Shinigami that looked like a grandpa walking in front of everyone else. She gulped one last time before he spoke: "You must be this Higurashi Kagome. The miko with a pure soul, is that correct?"

"That is what I've been hearing this whole time," she answered as she sighed loudly while letting gravity take her shoulders down in defeat.

"You really put the world in grave danger because of your foolish thinking," he continued.

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow. "We just saved the world from our foolish thinking."

"You placed every human on this earth in danger and even us," he spoke.

"Wait a minu-!" she was cut off and surprised at his next words.

"But you two saved us all. Although there should be punishment for going against my orders, I will let it slide just this one time. Kurosaki Ichigo, I am sure you have learned your lesson. But seeing that the miko is still here with a pure soul, I have placed another role for you besides being a Substitute Shinigami."

"Another role?" he questioned.

Stepping away from the talk, Kagome smiled: "Well, I am done here so I will just take off," she soon bumped into two hard chests which made her rub her nose. Looking up, she noticed a long white haired Shinigami with a smile on his face along with another Shinigami with shoulder-length ebony hair with weird white looking objects resting on his head: "Um, hi?"

"Since it will be more than just the Togabito after Higurashi Kagome..."

"What!? There is more!?" she exclaimed.

"You are ordered to protect Higurashi Kagome at all times, is that clear?" continued Yamamoto.

"Wait! He doesn't need to do that!" Kagome walked right back in between the Shinigami.

Ichigo sighed, remembering the hanyou's words that he had left: "Fine."

Everyone was taken back at Ichigo agreeing to this order. Usually he would be against anything the head captain would ever tell him to do but this time, he agreed without an argument. Kagome blinked, looking at Ichigo from over her shoulder: "W-Wait...wait just a minute!" she exclaimed. "You can't just decided this on your own!"

"I made a promise to protect you," he looked down at her.

"But just because he is ordering you doesn't mean you have to agree to it! I can protect myself just fine!" she argued back.

"I am not doing it because he is telling me to do it," he answered. "Even if Inuyasha hadn't told me to do it, I would have still done it."

"W-What...?" Kagome took a step back. She was soon hugged by a sudden female, whose boobs were near her face.

"You are so cute!" she heard the female scream with happiness.

"Um...," blushed Kagome.

"Matsumoto!" shouted Hitsugaya. "Let her go!"

"Aw!" she pouted, still having Kagome's head awfully stuck between her breast: "But why?"

Ichigo sighed, seeing that the Shinigami had already gotten comfortable around the miko. He hid a small smile. Kagome had this aura around her to calm everyone around...and that is how he felt. When angry, she made him realize he should stay calm and breath. When upset, he thought on the happy moments. He sighed one last time, seeing Rangiku hesitating on letting Kagome go as Orihime, Renji, and Uryuu noticed that Kagome was ready to suffocate.

Rukia walked closer to Ichigo: "Are you really going to protect her?"

Ichigo remained silent.

Rukia's smile appeared as she crossed her arms and looked at the scene in front of them: "Just make sure you make her happy, okay? She has been through enough."

"I know," he answered. "I won't let her down."

* * *

Placing his hands inside his pockets, he leaned against the huge tree trunk. Looking above the tree's shadowy branches, a small sigh escaped his lips. It had been a week since the whole chaos and it had taken a week for Soul Society to ask Kagome questions and make sure she was back to health. Instead of him heading home like he would regularly do, he had taken Kagome back home...to say her goodbyes. He looked at his surroundings. Nothing but old shrines and the house that Kagome lived in. He smiled, remembering how Kagome had given up on the argument that he would protect her.

He had given her the option of her staying at his house for him to keep a close eye on her and not that he would admit it to anyone but himself...it made him feel much more calmer with her around. Sure, he had only met her a few days ago but, he couldn't let go. She hesitated to take his offer on staying in his house, but she agreed at last saying that there was no way she could make into a high school around Tokyo. He released another sigh as he closed his eyes, feeling the breeze and cool shadow he was getting.

* * *

After speaking to her family, which were hesitant at first, they had agreed to let her stay with the guy they continued to believe was her boyfriend. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she remembered her grandfather saying that he would make a good husband.

She shook her head over and over again at them, telling them she was only going because she was going to enroll at Karakura High and that he had offered his home to her. Although that was true...another part to the story was that she had felt safe around the orange head. She chuckled to herself, remembering his flustered face when her family once again surrounded him and called him her boyfriend.

Her small hand touched the worn out wood that made up the well that she held dear to her. Something that held so many memories for her. She smiled: "I miss you all. I wish I could have at least said good bye but I am sure Inuyasha did that for me. I will be happy, I promise. I found someone to protect me, ha-ha." She retreated her hand back: "I love you all."

She walked back up the small stairs and opened the door slowly. To her surprise, he was waiting for her outside while relaxing under the shadows of the tree that also held memories. She smiled and closed the door behind her. Walking to him, she stood in front of him and watched his closed eyes: _'He looks so...in peace.'_

Her hand came up to touch his hair only for her hand to be caught in his much larger hand: "What do you think you're doing?"

"He-he," she chuckled nervously, "I was just curious about your hair. It looked silky."

A sigh passed his lips as he stared at those bright big blue eyes: "Fine."

Happy with his answer, her fingers lightly touched a strand and she quickly retreated her hand back. Confused as to why she stopped so suddenly, he was taken back as he felt her lips on his cheek and soon leaving. He opened his eyes and noticed a small smile and blush on her face.

"I never really thanked you for saving me," she answered.

Ichigo quickly avoided her eyes and brought his hand up to hide the blush that was spreading across his cheeks: "No...problem."

"Huh?" blinked Kagome. "Are you okay, Ichigo?"

"I'm fine," he answered and soon came off from his leaning spot and walked away: "Let's go."

"Uh, yeah," she smiled, knowing that he had suddenly blushed and was trying to act manly in front of her. "It's cute when you blush."

"Shut up," he replied as he began to descend down the stairs. His words received a light laugh from behind, knowing the owner of it. He stopped in his steps and raised his arm an inch off his side and let Kagome watch his offering hand.

She couldn't help but smile more at the action that took a lot of guts for him to do. Slowly, her hand touched his, feeling his fingers wrap around gently. They continued their walk down the stairs, leaving Ichigo look up at the sky: _'I guess I have to thank those black flames for something...'_

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the well while resting his hands inside his haori with crossed arms. His ears picked up the sound of steps behind.

"Are you feeling well, Inuyasha?" he heard his friend ask.

Looking behind his shoulder, Inuyasha noticed the demon slayer and monk standing next to each other. They had finally agreed to marry each other now that the monk was free from his curse and Sango had been given her brother back. Inuyasha said nothing, ignoring Miroku's question.

"I am sure she is sad that she couldn't say goodbye," spoke Sango, feeling Shippou come up her shoulder, "but I am sure that she would want you to move forward with your life, Inuyasha."

"I know," he answered.

"We all miss Kagome," spoke the fox demon.

"_**I love you all."**_

All eyes slightly widened as the heard the wind carry a familiar voice. Shippou crawled down Sango's arm and jumped on top of the well's wood: "That sounds like...okaa-san's voice."

Inuyasha looked back down at the well and smiled, hiding the very gesture from everyone: "She is in safe hands."

"Huh?" both the monk and demon slayer questioned, confused on his sudden words.

"That was her right now," he continued. "I know she misses us and I am worried she might be in danger at any moment, but I can trust the orange head."

Sango and Miroku took a small glance at each other and smile. Their friend was gone but not from their hearts. They could still feel Kagome's warmth and as much it pained them to see Inuyasha so down, he was happy he was able to rescue her. They left in silence, having Shippo jump off and trailing behind.

Inuyasha touched the edge of the well: _'Goodbye, Kagome. Keh! If he can't protect her...I will make sure he goes to Hell too!' _Turning around, he stopped half way: "But I am certain he won't let anything bad happen to you."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, that wraps up this chapter and this whole story! I know...cheesy and stupid chapter. But hey, it is a KagomexIchigo fanfic right? And I know some of you might be like: "What the heck!? Inuyasha just stays alone!?" Hello! I thought you were reading this because of the Kagome and Ichigo thing going on!? But anyways, whether you are happy with the ending or not...I'm sorry if it didn't meet your expectations. I tried really hard with this chapter and I hope you did like it.

Well, see you my new story!

Thank you for your support from day one with this story!

LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
